Code Geass Crossover Ideas
by wolfblood123
Summary: story ideas I have this is my first time message me if your interested in doing them.! might change/update existing chapters! should warn U that my challenges might have Lemons, Incest & other things that are for M Rated.
1. Code Geass

**AN: some story challenges have been taken out because I am doing some work on them. The challenges I have updated & changes is at the bottom tell me what U think. **

**Also I should have said this the moment I started writing my ideas. The challenges I have in each chapter will change the more information I get about them & I will tell U which ones later.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass

Inspired by Seerking's Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion story, with a twist.

What if lelouch decided to not to waste his time while he was in Japan & swallowed his pride by asking help from Tohdoh. He learned from him about the true workings of war & how to defend himself. When Japan was invaded he & nunnally stayed with the Ashford's, and made preparation for his plans. When he is discovered by his family he uses 1 of his contingency plans in the event of this likelihood, and decides to use his homelands own resources agents them. How would this change canon? Harem.

Section 2

Code Geass

Nunnally died in the invasion by poison gas where lelouch was scared by it, both physically & emotionally. He lived with the Ashford's for years where he covers his face with a gas mask, due to the gas changing his biology a bit where he will only be able to breathe the air for only a few hours before going into a critical state. How would this lelouch change things from cannon Harem.

Section 3

Code Geass

Lelouch lost his sister during the invasion of Japan, where he vows to destroy his homeland for all the suffering they have caused. He decides that he would need powerful allies in the future, and decides Tohdoh & some members of the houses of Kyoto are the right people he could trust. He meets with them & reveals that he plans to go to the empire & join the military, so he could fight it from within & learn from it, believing the only way of defeating it is by learning how the enemy thinks & and wants them to ready their forces in Japan & gain influence by indirect means. He then returns home where he decides to go to an academy so to get into the military. He trains himself while both physically & mentally, and quickly graduated at the top of his class. He makes a name for himself for the strategy he employs that leads to the least amount of bloodshed. He gets the support of others from different parts of the globe that agree with his view. How would this change history? Harem.

Section 4

Code Geass

Where Lelouch was born as a commoner his mother is friends with Marianne vi Britannia since they were in the army together, she was made her knight. She trained him in strategy, martial arts, fire arms, swordsmanship, piloting a knightmare frame & learning how to not be arrogant in a battle situation. He is a childhood friend of Marianne eldest daughter Luluko where he can fight her to a draw in chess and has a good relationship with some of the royal family members. When Luluko and her sister are about to be banished to Japan, he promises to her that he will help on her quest to defeat their homeland if the time comes. When they are pronounced dead he does not believe it and gets the attention of Jeremiah Gottwald when he tells him where they are, they get in contact with Ruben K. Ashford & they talk with Luluko about getting the resources for their plans. Lelouch gets Nonette Enneagram as an ally since she once worked and taught by Marianne and his mother, she agree being his spy working under the emperor and sent information back to him Harem.

Section 5

Code Geass

Code Geass: The Blind Samurai

Lelouch was not born a prince but was half Japanese & was born during ancient Japan; he lost his sight at 8. He learned how to use a sword and to fight despite his handicap by using his other super senses from his family who were descendents of ancient powerful samurai's. When his family is killed, in anger he kills the people in a gruesome death. He joins a gang to get vengeance by killing many including those who were innocent. Regretful to what he did he leaves and becomes a wanderer with hit men and bounty hunters after him from his former gang and the members of the family's he has killed. He makes many friends while traveling the world to find redemption. He meets an old immortal who gives his code & learns many things while traveling. he helps the E.U during their war with Britannia by helping them liberate 2 country's that had been conquered by the invaders becoming a hero to them, but asks them not to show his involvement to the world since he will have more people after him then he has already. He goes to his homeland Japan and saves a girl (the OC who takes his place) by killing the guards easily. He hears about her plan of rebellion and joins her not only to have redemption but also to free his homeland Harem.

Got the idea from Zatoichi he has all the abilities of him.

Section 6

Code Geass

Lelouch left his homeland with those who support him & a country in the least likely place the Bermuda Triangle. They are sent to the void and meet the survivors & watchers. after defeating the later they study their technology and merge it to their own they find a new element Elerium & it gives them nearly limitless energy they use it to power most of their tech Lelouch makes a spy network around the world and after years waiting decides to show himself as zero Harem.

Dark Void & X-Com crossover. I hope this will either be a Mass Effect or Halo crossover.

Section 7

Code Geass

Code Hellghan

What if things were different what if centuries ago a tribe of humans discovered forerunner technology & made the city of Atlantis, but they sunk their city by accident. They survived though & they went to the South Pole where they rebuild over the centuries. They watched as humanity fought each other. The royal family of the kingdom ruled the city & over the years they brought people there for shelter like gorge Washington & his supporters. Lelouch was born in the family he wanted to leave the city to explore the outside world & he also wanted to stop the wars going on. He eventually left to start a life at Ashford Academy & to start his rebellion. During that time he starts to fall for a girl when he tries to find out who she is & he discovers that she is a princess of the Britannia Empire who was banished. Eventually he helps her when she is about to be killed by the royal guards they both join forces to start the rebellion together Harem.

Halo, Killzone & Fallout crossover.

Section 8

Code Geass

Lelouch was born in the E.U. to a French mother & English father, he joined the military to help in the war where he rose in the ranks quickly & started to lead them to victory. He gets the cooperation of the other army's of the EU & manages to combine them to lead them to war. Britannia starts to see him as a threat when he liberated an area from Euro Britannia & he becomes a beacon of hope to the people that Britannia can be defeated. Nato becomes inspired by him to make a resistance group. The girl who replaces Lelouch becomes interested in him Harem.

Section 9

Code Geass

What would happen if Lelouch's mother was never killed, he got geass from C.C. at a young age with his wish being to have power to control the world. He joins the army & becomes a military leader at 13 with the areas he conquers being on his direct control where he treats them fairly so they won't cause a rebellion. He finds out about his parents plan & not wishing to live in their type of world decides to stop them but from behind the shadows. He has spies in every country in the world to prepare for his plan for world domination making plans years in advance to start his war Massive Harem incest.

Section 10

Code Geass (reserved for AkumaKami64)

Where Lelouch was born 10,000 years ago where at 19 he became an immortal and changed his name to L.L. over the centuries he fought in many wars and did many things where he has been and called a warrior, general, scientist, politician, king, emperor, demon, lover, husband and father he has influenced human history and learned many things like combat, espionage, piloting and designing a knightmare frame where he can defeat both Suzuku and Kallen in battle and knows the most about Geass he founded the Geass cult he eventual left and became a myth to other immortals he has had many descendants who know of his existence and welcome him with open arms he visits them where they give him information if he needs it since they have sources and influences in the political, military and underworld he gets suspicious when Britannia conquer the countries that have thought elevators and finds out about the Ragnarök connection and decides to stop it he finds out another immortal has been captured by prince Clovis and decides to save her however he finds a girl called Luluko their curious he decides to watch her and deduces she has a Geass that was the same as his what it does and its limitation's he decides to show himself to her at her home after she saved Suzuku and revealed herself as zero since she might help him to stop the Ragnarök connection and it might be entertaining to watch. She and C.C. are surprised C.C. is shocked since she thought he was a myth. He says that he wishes to join her quest to defeat her homeland, reluctant at first she changed her mind when he told her about the risk of using her Geass and limitations and when he defeat's her at chess and realizing he is better at strategy than herself and Schneizel. Realizing he is a powerful ally she accepts him. Lelouch talks to C.C. in private and told her to not tell V.V. or Marianne about him C.C. shocked asked how he knew. He reveals he has kept tabs on the other immortals for years and knows the truth about Marianne death and why Luluko and her sister were banished at all and he can also sense that C.C. is connected to someone with a Geass. C.C. agrees and asks if he will tell Luluko he will only when he has her trust since she won't believe him. He tells Luluko that nunnally might be under a Geass command to not open her eyes. She asks how he knows he says he can sense when someone is controlled by Geass and deduces that the emperor has a Geass. He decides to train Luluko in basic combat for self-defense since she will need it to protect herself. He also gets her to show something's to the higher members of the black knights so they won't betray her Harem

(If you decide to make Lelouch have a costume make him design the one he wore in Nightmare of Nunnally with all the ability's that don't come from Geass call him avenger)

Section 11

Code Geass (reserved for seerking)

Where Lelouch and nunnally escape before they are sent to Japan by Jeremiah. Lelouch then makes allies with the people who were loyal to his mother who are some nobles and officers from the army, navy, air force and some civilians who do not like the way the empire works and joins Lelouch, where he then becomes the king of Alaska. They go into a cold war with Britannia. He goes to area 11 to make a Resistance cell called the black knights to free Japan so Britannia will lose the sakuradite there Harem.

Section 12

Code Geass

Mostly a smut story.

Lelouch has managed to take over the world thanks to Damocles with C.C. as his empress. He has killed all those who are a threat to him & has the women captured as well. He plans to make them his & become his personal sex toys either because of love, lust or political gain, and to make them as breeding stock for powerful heirs Harem.

Some of the female characters who died in the series are alive in this story, and some Female characters from other C.G. franchises will have to be here as well.

Warnings: Lemons, Rape, Incest, Strong Language & More.

Section 13

Code Geass

Mostly a smut story.

What if in another world Lelouch owned a brothel that had the female C.G. characters there on their own free will? And he made sure they are looked after Harem.

Section 14

Code Geass

What if lelouch had always been fascinated by people's fears? When he was young most did not bother to know him, due to having a commoner mother. He decided to study what made people frightened & after the invasion of Japan vowed to make his people pay through fear. He made his fighting style & made a chemical that show people their fears, and dons a scarecrow mask. He calls himself scarecrow & plans to strike at his enemies through fear Harem.

Section 15

Code Geass

Lelouch was never banished instead he joined the military, where he plans to use the empires resources agents them. He made a name for himself, and got the respect & loyalty of solders & some enemy's as well. The emperor saw him as a threat & had his unit disbanded but he faked his death, and his solders hid themselves with the population of area 11. They planed to make their move in a few years where lelouch attended Ashford academy. He made some friends there & learned something's that could help his future plans. What impact would he make? Harem.

Section 16

Code Geass

What if lelouch was sent to the Federation where he met Li Xing? Xing saw his potential then & wanted to have him as his student for his plans. Lelouch however made it clear he knows he is trying to use him & says he would join him, but only if he does not treat him as a pawn, and help him as well in his own plans. Impressed by his genius he agrees, and trains in both body & mind. How would this change things Harem.

Section 17

Code Geass

Lelouch did not relaxed after the invasion remembering how his father said he was weak he makes it his goal to prove him wrong. When he carries his sister in the countryside he lied to her saying everything is alright, but instead was walking through a field of corpses. He saw solders killing innocent people & saw them rape women. He became a bit insane after seeing these things but managed to keep it in check. He watches as the country he thought of more of his birthplace then his own homeland is slowly being destroyed, by his countrymen. He vows to make his country suffer & studies many things that could help him. He found an old Japanese man who was once a great scientist. he knew who lelouch really was but had no ill will to him & got along with him but died from an illness, but in his will he was given everything he owned including plans of a battle suit he planed to make that could be used as a weapon. How would these change things? Harem.

This will have elements from Knightmare of Nunnally or it can be a full crossover with it.

Section 18

Code Geass

Lelouch was not born naturally he was created by V.V., Charles & Marianne in hopes of creating a weapon. They also planed to have him & nunnally make a child so to create a powerful geass user. He was made into the peck of human potential & trained to become into the perfect killing machine since birth by learning many things. He asked to be trained in combat so he could better protect his love ones & went on a 2 year training trip. When he returned, the emperor had him tested in what strategy they should use agents the E.U. & in result gave them some victories. He was then made the youngest military officer. When he learned of his mother's death he & nunnally were banished to Japan. When the invasion happened their captive's believed they had no more use & prepared to kill them. Lelouch managed to kill any that came to them but was outnumbered. The female commander decided to have fun with them. Knowing beating him up would do nothing she decided to torture him by using his sister. She had him tide on the floor with his pants down & had nunnally's clothes ripped off thus leavening her naked. Her womanhood was then placed on top of his manhood & was pushed on it, and were then given an injection that made them horny. Lelouch not able to hold to his body's desire rammed his manhood faster & harder into her where after nunnally climaxed 10 times he released in her. Nunnally by then was nothing more than former version of herself only caring to being fucked & was then used by the solders as such. Lelouch was forced to watch as his beloved sister was turned into a sex slave & fell into despair. He then watches as she dies from exhaustion & something dark in his mind awakens. Unknown to him when V.V. & others made him he was given a command in the deepest corners of his that when activated will kill any living thing in his site. He manages to break free from his restraints & quietly kills every one in a slow painful death. He corners the female commander who begs for mercy & does what happened to nunnally on her but much worse. Afterwards he then buries his sister & goes into the wild. To escape his traumatic past lelouch becomes a mercenary & joins an organization that has no ties to any government & operates in secrecy. He becomes 1 of their best after many successful missions & eventually takes a break from his activities. He travels to many countries & eventually goes to his sister's grave to pay his respect. By bad luck he gets involved with terrorists who have poison gas. How would this change history? Harem.

Warning: Lemons, Rape, Incest, Strong Language & More.

Section 19

Code Geass

When lelouch was young he saw how strong his mother was & wanted to have that strength so to protect all those close to him. He got her to train him both in piloting a knightmare & in physical aspects as well. How this change things when he is banished to Japan? Harem.

Section 20

Code Geass

When lelouch was really young he decided to work out physically & after a few weeks his body showed no improvement. Worried why his mother had tests run on him & discover his body had been given something that would prevent his body getting stronger. They managed to get rid of it thorough an experiment & discover it also made him slightly stronger than a regular person. How would this change things Harem.

Section 21

Code Geass

Lelouch did not relaxed during his banishment due too remembering how his father said he was weak he makes it his goal to prove him wrong. During his stay there he let go of his pride where he convinced Tohdoh in training him both physically & mentally. He also learned some other useful things while during his stay there & even learned some strategy from some books. Tohdoh even trained him too be also wiser, observing, less prideful & more humble. When the invasion happened lelouch looked after nunnally in the wild. When they reached Ashford academy he made a new identity for them. Lelouch decided to continue to train both his body & mind, and learned how to fight & using a sword thanks to his ninja maid. Over the years he uses fake identity's to control some companies that secretly makes resources for his plans without their knowledge. He also leaned about computers where he learned how to become a good hacker. He knew it would take time to get the resources he needed & bids his time by making allies. His first being by making his own intelligence network by using his contacts in the hacker community, he creates a program called Watch Dogs. That finds info on any thing that could be useful to his goals. He also keeps an eye on any allies in the E.U. as well as keeping tabs on his enemy's locations. When he is given geass it accelerates his plans by a few years. He figures C.C. has a fast regenerative powers after seeing the bullet hole on her head heal & theorizes she is immortal after remembering meeting her when he was banished & having searched photos of her dating back the 15th century. He knows the emperor knows about Geass after seeing him in a vision during his contract with C.C. he uses Geass on villetta to be his sleeper agent and obey his every command. What impact would this make? Harem

Characters from the OVA & Code Geass: OZ the Refection can be here as well. he can make an ally with Layla Malkal where she agrees to support his cause only if he can help with the war going on in the E.U. and some talk about the events Code Geass: Renya of Darkness can be mentioned as well. you don't have too add any of these parts if you don't want to)

AN: This story is inspired by Seerking's Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion story. Hope someone would be interested in doing it. Also U don't have to do the sequels below if U don't want too.

Code Geass / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

AN: can ignore this idea if U don't want to do it.

When lelouch finally died of old age with his family, He was sure the collective would banish him in limbo for the things he did instead he is given a job by them. He is sent to a different universe to help it from some dangerous threat. He awakens in a stasis pod that is found by an Asari team of archaeologist on their home world before they were space faring. He becomes a celebrity immediately due how he looks like a male version of an Asari. He quickly rises in the Asari community as 1 of the most intelligent people on the planet, He also became a powerful biotic. He led the space program where they discovered the citadel. He becomes amazed about M.E. technology but becomes suspicious about the Prothean's mysterious disappearance. He studies the keepers due too wanting to know their age. He became a founding member of the counsel & fought in the Ranchi wars. Thanks to his efforts they lasted long enough to uplift the Krogan's. Having studied their history he believes they should be taught to be civilized before they sent them too war seeing they could be more of a threat then the Ranchi ever were, but his warnings were ignored. He decided to have command of his own Krogan army so too train them. he slowly gains his units respect after seeing him fight where they gave him their loyalty. He becomes famous in war due to strategic & biotic prowess. With his & the Krogan's help the last Ranchi queen was killed by lelouch hands. He however found a queen egg & despite how they started the war. Lelouch still felt they did not deserved to be killed, and also feels guilty for having broth them to the edge of extinction. He decides to take it with him to a safe location. With only him & those he trusts knowing about it. Centuries latter he & others start to see the beginning of a rebellion by the Krogan & has the authorization to make the specters in case of war. He is contacted by members of his unit who tell about plans of an attack agent the other races. They wish to join him to fight their own people but are scared their love ones will be killed. Lelouch had planed ahead for this & had sent them to a safety to a planet not on any maps. The Krogan rebellions happened where both sides got into a stalemate which caused massive casualties to both side. When the turian's joined the war they started to push them back. The Krogan's were then punished by not being able to reproduce ever again. He managed to fake the death of the Krogan's that joined their knowing the both sides would try to kill them. where found a new home in uncharted space where warned them to control their population numbers & teach more then war to the younger generation then, so another rebellion does not happen again. Over the years became both respected & feared. The former due to his past actions and helping the galaxy to be a safer pace the latter is to due his ruthless actions agents criminals especially pirates & slavers. He even killed members of The Batarian Hegemony when he has proof when their officials are slavers & can kill them with any consequences. He has had many lovers over the centuries they being Samara, Benezia, Aethyta, Tevos & Aria. He also had families over the centuries & was married to a quarian who also helped too design the Geth. After the morning war happened he helped to get the exiled members a planet to live in & met the quarians who sided with the Geth. He learns they & a small faction of the Geth have joined together, and he contacts his Krogan allies where he has them live with them. He also learns the Ranchi egg he saved during the war is starting to hatch & arrives just as a Ranchi queen is born. He sees this one is different from others due to having intelligence. He manages to communicate with it & learns that something was controlling them to attack the other races, and decides to investigate the matter. He found earth where he secretly lived to learn about them. He slowly advances their technology & has them find the prothean ruins on mars in 2118. He becomes one of the founders of the alliance & makes sure the relays they activate are safe to open. He does not tell the counsel about them until he thinks they are ready. When he believes it is time to introduce them to the galactic community he meets the counsel. They are furious that he not only kept them a secret but even uplifted them. He counters that they did it to the Krogan & unlike them he made sure that they won't become warmongering race, this silences the counsel. He manages to make a first contact appointment with the humanity but before they could his contacts in the alliance reveal that 2 days ago an attack happened on the planet Shanxi by a Turian fleet that were they invaded the planet. They were pushed back by the alliance fleet that came to save the colony. Lelouch knows the reason they did so well was because they had more time too make ships for military as well as the technology he secretly gave them, and also because he knew first contact could have been violent he had made sure the alliance could prepare agents other hostile races. He knows without his contributions things could have gotten uglier. The counsel managed too broker peace before war happens. How would his involvement change things? M rated.

Code Geass / Rosario + Vampire

Sequel to the 1st challenge or the challenge above

Being reborn as a normal student Lelouch did not know what the collective was thinking after sending him to this world. He knows he can easily graduate early but decides to see what life is like as a normal student. He meets Tsukune during his stay there & feels sorry for him sue to his poor grades in tests. He helps him out during his exams where he manages to pass during his time at school also becomes known as a guy who would sleep with any girls. The truth is that lelouch despite being older in mind his body is that off a teenager going through puberty. He also misses having sex especially of his love ones from his original life. Too that end he has some "flings" with girls that catch his fancy to release his sexual frustrations where he tells the girls it is only a one night thing, with one of the girls being tsukune's cousin. While trying to find an academy to enroll too he gets a leaflet to an academy with a strange name. Where he decides to go there not knowing his dull life will start to get interesting. Harem.

Code Geass / To Love-Ru

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch was reborn & became a childhood friend of Ruto & his sister. When his parents died he was allowed to live with ruto's family. He teases ruto due to him not being able to tell his feelings to a certain girl & encourages him to tell his feelings to her. While he was taking a bath a beautiful girl suddenly appeared & is revealed to be an alien. The next day after saving her from what he thought were kidnapers he somehow becomes her fiancé. He not only has too survive from not only a bunch of girls feelings for him but also from aliens who wish to take his life! Harem.

Code Geass / Campione

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch was born an orphan where he became Godou's adoptive brother when he was taken in by the family. For the next few years things were normal until a certain heratic god came. What would this change? Harem.

Lelouch either takes Godou's place or he goes with his adventures. It's the writer's choice.

Code Geass / High school DxD

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch has travelled many universes & had fell for many women, but also wished to see the people from his world. Eventually he was sent to another world. He awakens in front of a young girl as a 10 year old but he senses she is older than she looks. She reveals her name as Duchess Dalian Dantalion. She reveals she is the leader & last of her grate clan, where her time is almost passed. With most of her clan members having died during the grate war she tried to find a worthy hair. Problem is the youths of the current age wish only power not knowledge. While she was trying to find out what to do a being suddenly appeared in front of her. It said it was a god from another world. It maid a deal where it would give her someone worthy to be a hair of the Dantalion clan who would the clan to greatness, where in return she teaches him everything she knows. After hearing her story lelouch starts to think it was the collective. He spends the next 6 years learning everything there is to know, where duchess Dantalion eventually passed away in peace. After completing his training he heads to the territory of Lord Gremory who had been a student of the late Duchess. He manages to get an apartment in the human world after impressing the Lord where he also attends Kuoh Academy. Over his adventures he runs into people that he thought he won't be able to see ever again, Harem

He meets his love ones from his original world. They are either a part of the 3 factions or others, where they don't have any memories of their past life, but lelouch's presence would slowly recover their memories.

Code Geass / Naruto

Sequel to the challenge above

The ninja world has been at war with itself for centuries. Many have tried to brake the cycle of hatred but always fail. One day however things change when a 6th Grate nation is founded & led by the demon shadow. This ninja despite coming out of nowhere as well as his age has a powerful nation. What would this change? Harem

Characters from Noblesse are added to this story.

Code Geass / Bleach

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch Kurosaki the adopted brother Ichigo Kurosaki, Was like his brother bulled due to his nationality. However when ever he or those he care for were attacked he beaded the culprits to a bloody pulp as well as destroying their reputation. He like his brother could also see spirits. So one day an evil spirit called a hollow attacks their house where thanks to a soul reaper they get powers to save their family. What would difference would this make? M rated.

Ichigo is paired with Tatsuki Arisawa. Since I think they suit each other.

Section 22

Code Geass

Thousands of years ago there lived an ancient civilization where they had strange powers, humanity called them vampires. They have enhanced speed, strength, senses and many other abilities, they also have many weakness. They were an isolated race who drank the blood of living begins. They were hunted down by humanity until they were all dead. Lelouch is the only survivor of his kind where he is immune to some vampire weakness. He has been many things hero, villain, king, emperor, husband, father, grandparent, and has inspired many mythological figure from him like Lucifer the Prince of Darkness, Iliad, the Odyssey, Hamlet, Gilgamesh and Beowulf. He watches the world from the shadows & does not get involved unless he has too. What would this change from canon? M rated.

Section 23

Code Geass

What if Lelouch was something more than human? One day lelouch was walking through the settlement during a full moon after gambling & was ambushed by men hired by the noble he won agents. He was about to die but the light of the full moon shined on him. He slowly started to change & turned into a werewolf. He killed his assailants & went into the forest for the night & came back after morning. He did research about werewolf's & learned centuries ago an ancestor of his was turned into one centuries ago, and learns the werewolf gene has been passed over the centuries since, only activating when the user is in danger of dying. How would this change things? Harem.

Section 24

Code Geass

Eons ago the first immortals had accidentally created a new form of life, they called it a vampire. They learned quickly that it drinks blood of other life forums & find out immortals are its natural prey with their blood being a good food source. They went to war with the vampires & both races died except the 1st vampire. He watches as human civilization raised & learns he would die soon. He sees that in the future that a boy would be his legacy & eventually finds out who the mother it. The women's name is Marianne & learns she is pregnant. he bites her in the night & says that the child will have some vampire traits as he gets older. He warns if anything happens to him or she tells anyone he will kill her & her love ones. He then passes away. Marianne over the years convinces herself that it was a dream but does not reveal anything about it, Harem.

The vampire could look like Dracula from the original Castlevania series

Section 25

Code Geass

What if when lelouch was young he made a deal with a dark being that saved his life, the price being he would be turned into something not human? After years go by he starts to believe it was nothing more than a dream. When he becomes 14 his hormones start to go crazy where he decides to have sex with some female students, and teachers to solve his problem, thus getting the reputations of a playboy. This does not worry him believing it's because of puberty. It's when he is about to die by the royal guards that he learns what he truly is after killing them an Incubus Harem.

Section 26

Code Geass

What if lelouch discovers that he is a human/vampire hybrid where it is a 1 in a billion chance that someone can activate the vampire gene in a human! He is immune to some vampire weakness. He can have many mates by biting them to turn them into hybrids as well. He and his mates can feel each others emotion and speak telepathic. He saves C.C. from cloves, Harem.

Section 27

Code Geass

During the invasion lelouch was about to die where he somehow killed the assassin. Over the years he discovers he is not human & finds out he is a Wolfblood or werewolf as humans call them. How would this change things? M rated.

Section 28

Code Geass

During the invasion lelouch discovers he has strange powers & finds out some information. That he is part of a small percentage of humans who have strange abilities. He discovers he is part of a group that were called werewolves by humans. When he goes through puberty, his hormones go overboard & solves it by having sex, gaining a reputation as a playboy. When he goes to help the occupants of a truck he somehow senses that something not human is there, and investigates it. What happens when he meets a certain immortal? M rated.

Section 29

Code Geass

Lelouch was tortured after being captured during the first black rebellion, and as he lay in his cell broken. He is given a choice where he could get revenge but in doing so he would loss his humanity. He accepts it anyway seeing he has nothing to loss, and becomes a creature of the dark. He escapes where he kills all the occupants of the prison, and prepares for his revenge. M rated.

Section 30

Code Geass

What if nunnally died in the invasion & something in lelouch awoke. When a group of assassins try to kill him he blacks out & awakens to see they are dead. He does not know what happened but knows he somehow killed them. He leaves the country & becomes a mercenary where he gets the reputation of a brutal killer. He comes back to area 11 due to personal reasons and when he is about to leave gets trapped in a truck that supposedly holds poison gas. However somehow he can sense that the canister does not hold gas but a person. What happens when he meets C.C.? M rated.

Section 31

Code Geass

What if lelouch before being banished found a diary that belonged to a man called sir dash. He learns from it about immortals, geass & everything else. How would all this change things?

Section 32

Code Geass

What would happen if lelouch was the reincarnation of sir dash & got all of his memories during the invasion. How would this change the world with a more mature & patient lelouch.

Section 33

Code Geass

What would happen if lelouch was the reincarnation of sir dash & got all of his memories the moment he was born? How would that change things? Harem.


	2. X-overs

**Code Geass/X-overs**

God knew it had to stop the plane to kill him or else he & every other universe connected to him would die he looks through alternate realities & sees Lelouch always saving him so does this he gives Lelouch different powers & knowledge from different people from around the multiverse when he in his mother's womb Like Ranma, Accelerator & others to help his planes Lelouch is gets parts of the powers & memories when he is 8, after he is banished, when he is 14 or when he was tortured & killed by his fathers orders. how would this change things. When he goes to Japan he recruits people to his cause the 1st being Tabane Shinonono who went into hiding so people won't use her work for destruction he read her works & was impressed with the ideas she had & making a powered exoskeletons, which were originally meant for outer space exploration which she called the IS with her help they make improved versions of knightmare frames where they are stronger than original ones he gets the help of a distant relative from Kaguya's family called Sumeragi Lee Noriega who helps him get the things he needs to start his rebellion along with allies from the EU Charlotte Hazelrink & Sylvia van Hossen he finds out that the government found an alien called Eris he frees her & learns she is stranded there until she can contact her people who are called the Catia he learns about The Magius after saving one called Pino from a government experiment & knowing if his homeland finds a way to Copy their powers to their solders they will become unstoppable he secures an alliance with them to defeat Britannia. Massive Harem. After he is done he travels to different universes Like Skulduggery Pleasant, Percy Jackson, Star Wars, Naruto, Bleach, One Peace, Negima, Noblesse, Highschool DXD, Mass Effect, Halo, Devil May Cry, Justice League, Young Justice & Marvel or Ultimate Marvel.

Lelouch can have his memories of his future self or not

Lelouch has to train his body & powers but he does not have to be too overpowered like when he reveals himself to the world he will only have the skills of the main Assassins from Assassins Creed, The Prince from the Sands of Time Trilogy & Corvo from Dishonored he will have some fighting techniques from others but will be more of a quick & silent type of fighter in the being but will gain experience & will unlock new memory's & powers in different situations so he will know how to control & use them as he progresses the reason I want him to be God-Like near the end is because I want him to fight with opponents as powerful as Goku or the Hulk by then so the only people who will give him a challenge will be beings on par with Superman Prime near the end

The technology they have will be advance but they won't have Gundams yet since the resources would be too much but he will have a ship that can go to a different planet to colonize they can do that after the SAZ or something

Lelouch can have his own circle of trusted people who know who he really is & follow him loyally

the powers & memory's of the people are as follows

Star Wars: Revan

Warhammer 40k: The Emperor of Mankind

Ranma: Ranma

Dishonoerd: Corvo

Assassins Creed: Main Assassins

Prince of Persia: The Prince

Fullmetal Alchemist: Father

God of War: Kratos

Dante's Inferno: Dante

Castlevania: Mathias Cronqvist or Gabriel Belmont

Infamous: Cole MacGrath & Delsin Rowe

Mortal Kombat: Scorpion

Toaru Majutsu no Index: Accelerator

Journey to the West: Sun Wukong

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi

Shaman King: Asakura Yoh

Ability: Han Yu-Hwa

he can also get other abilities while he travels the Multiverse

**Code Geass/X-overs**

where Lelouch is sent to the dc universe along with Rorschach from the Watchmen world, V from V for Vendetta, Alex Rider from the book series, John 117 from Halo, Solid Snake & Raiden from Metal Gear, Sheppard from Mass Effect, Valkyrie Cain from the Skulduggery Pleasant book series, Gordon Freeman & Chell from Half-Life & Portal respectively & Prophet from Crysis they talk and tell each other their story when suddenly Dr Manhattan appears and tells them that he and the other gods of their respective worlds lets them have a second chance at life in the Justice League or Young justice world C's world gives Lelouch the knowledge of important people who live in his other universes that could be useful to him later as repayment for saving it they decide to work together they train each other in combat marksmanship and intelligence so they can be a crime fighting organization with the technology from their worlds with Lelouch giving the idea & they being the leaders of their part of the organization they kill some street thugs eventual they make a name for themselves before the white Martian invasion or when the team go to Cadmus they only kill when there is no other option left they recruit people who believe what they are doing is right with the first recruits being Terra and Ace they also recruit some meta human's who they rescued after they were being experimented on by governments or organization to become their weapons for when the hero's go rogue the heroes have mixed reaction some believe they are nothing but criminals that put justice in their own hands and try to bring them in and some believe what they are doing is right because the villains do more crime after they are out of jail. Lelouch Harem

**Code Geass/X-overs**

Lelouch was not just a good military genius he was also an amazing scientist with an I.Q of 1000 during the war he and Nunally _were saved_ by William Miles his mothers half-brother he tells him about the Templars, Assassins and what they fight for he becomes William's student and learns everything from being an assassin he learns he has Eagle sense he eventually learns to get rid of his anger and becomes the mentor of the assassins when his uncle dies and promises to make the order more powerful than ever before and instead decides to change his homeland by taking it over realising that there will be a power vacuüm and other country would go to war because of it he also manages to get a piece of Eden and learns to control it he also learns how to make an animus from Minerva who says he has a strong and intelligent mind to control and understand it he uses the animus to learn about his ancestors their knowledge and skills and their combat experience he contacts nobles who don't like the way the empire is run and decides to get them and some members in the military and commoners to exile them selves to Antarctica where everyone will think they are dead since those that do go there are never heard from again when they get their they are shocked to find a city under the ice Lelouch reveals that when the American revolution failed the Assassins fled with the survivors here & found this temple underneath the ice with Technology far more advance than any thing they had ever seen they discovered that it was made by a race called The Xel'naga who hid themselves from an enemy called the Zerg it became the orders most hidden secret since then the rebels called themselves the Helghast/Terran and called the country Helgan/Korhal he makes an army loyal to him they discover petrusite and uses it to make powerful weapons they make terraforming technology to make trees and other wildlife and make a city he also makes a fleet of powerful ships called the fog fleet with A.I's Lelouch uses his gambling money to make his own company by using it to make medicine and making people's lives better he secretly uses it to make weapons for his war agents the empire with his ideas creating the Gekas, Metal Gear, Gundam, petrusite, Red Sand, ships like the Khage, New Sun & Hyperion, the OWL, shielding technology and all the weapons from the games and anime (armor, weapons, technology, equipment etc) basically making his nation and army the most advance on the planet The order tried to make their own teleportation technology & although a success in the beginning it was closed down after they met the Xen & later the Combine where they barely managed to use the technology they have of The Xel'naga to sent them back they managed to get new technology from the later but decide to study it later the reason they did not use the tech agents their enemies was because they could not since they don't know how to make them work & because if they revealed they did have this technology others would go to war to get it for their own needs he has Nunally cured of her blindness and use of her legs he also has his own circle of trusted subordinates and gives them control of the areas that they excel at (intelligence, economy, millinery etc) like Adam Jensen who was framed for insubordination by the police when he refused to shoot a 14-year-old boy he was attacked by the men after the hearing Lelouch had personally saved him knowing he would be a good asset for them and did the operation on him turning him into a cyborg becoming his chief of security for the company and riden who was turned into a child solder and was captured by the Templars to turn him into a weapon he escaped by help from the assassins he sent his family to safety from the Templars Lelouch used all his scientific mind and money to keep him alive and turned him into a cyborg-ninja who can take out 100 men by himself becoming his personal enforcer both are loyal to him and can take out a small army when working together Colonel Radec, Sthal, Templer, Rico and some other prominent characters from the games and anime are with him and all are extremely loyal to him he also makes the Shadow marshals/Ghost and other organisation to be Helgans/Korhal military he gets in trouble when he gets into a truck with terrorists he finds and rescues cc from his brother and leads the resistance fighters to victory over him he decides that now is the time for him to set his planes into motion. Harem crossover with Gundam 00, Assassins Creed, Metal Gear, Deus EX, Killzone, Fallout & Arpeggio of Blue Steel.

The Code Geass world is in the same Universe as Asobi Ni Iku yo, Crysis, Ratchet and Clank & Star Wars

After the story Lelouch travels to different universes like X-Com, Destiny, Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Star Wars. if not then Naruto, Bleach, Negima & Noblesse

It is your choice if he should have a Geass

He had lost his virginity a year before he meat CC so he will be experienced

**Code Geass/X-overs**

after sauron died his soul was split in 2 where they were sent thousands of years into the future to be reincarnated 1 became known as Mathias Cronqvist who later became Dracula and tried to kill humanity the other was a powerful sorcerer called Mevolent who started a war to bring back a race of evil gods called the Faceless Ones both were killed before they could complete their goals they are in a void when Eru appears and tells them their origin he gives them a chance of redemption stopping a group that plane's to kill him they agree and their souls become 1 again they are reborn as Lelouch but he does not have the memory's of his earlier life's until during the invasion of japan he get's his ring back and practices to control his power's and summons his loyal servant's death and the nazgul they wait to gather there resource's and gathering their allies the vampire's,werewolves',sorcery's,demon's and many other magical creatures including the help of some human's he rescues a girl called sakura at 10 from her abusive uncle he also save's Fujino Asagami when she was sexually assaulted and killed the gang member's he decide's to train them in magic he find's out about the fifth holy grail war and about the holy grail itself believing it to dangerous to exist set's out to destroy it where he find's castor who after killing her earlier master agrees to be his servant he also manages to get rider who become's sakura's servant and assassin who become's witch king's servant as well he find's out that Clovis has being doing an experiment to get him the throne he get's his men to retrieve it and finds out it is an unconscious woman that he remember's who secretly watched them when they were playing when they were banished curious he read's her mind and discover's her name is cc and find's about his parent's plan to kill god realizing they are talking about he also find's out that they abandoned them and the true reason for his sister's condition furious he considers destroying her until he watch's a different memory that she did not agree of his sister's condition or abandoning their children she decided to go watch them to make sure they were alright after seeing that he decide's to make her an ally he tells her to not contact vv or Marianne and wishes to train her in magic and to grant her wish she agrees and decides to stay sines it will be entertaining to watch his plan's the sanctuary's of the world have being in worry since they have heard reports of high magical activity at area 11 from over the years and decide's to send skullduggery and Valkyrie after they manged to seal Darquesse who decided to make a deal with valkyrie where she will only control her when there is a chance she will die fighting a powerful opponent for in exchange she can share her senses and talk to her she agrees. the Magus Association and the Church who also noted the high activity of the magical creature's in the area and the rumor's of a powerful being there send their best agent's to investigate what is happening Shiki Tohno, Arcueid Brunestud and Ciel have come to japan to investigate why so many vampire's have come in the country over the years Sion has come looking to kill a certain vampire and belive's Lelouch know's where it is she attacks him and is easily defeated Lelouch decide's she could be good ally after seeing her fight and discovering she is an alchemist meanwhile Shirou, Saber, Rin and Archer work together when they sense that a dark force has entered the war they are saved from Hercules by Alucard, Gandalf, Nienna and Legolas who had come when they and rest of the valar had not heard of Eru and believing sauron might know why since they sensed his return a few years ago and believing it to convent they were send to find him to get the answer's to what has happened to the creator and how he is alive they met Alucard when he came to japan because a college of his the headmaster of yokai academy told him about the huge activity of monster sightings in the country and told him about it to investigate Lelouch who has sensed all the people who are coming is prepared and does not want to kill them since it would cause too much trouble and decides to explain to them how he is alive if they find him Harem


	3. Honor Harrington

**Code Geass/Honor Harrington/Mass Effect**

Lelouch was born in the Honor Harrington universe as the great-grandson of Honor Harrington & member of the Manticore royal family & rises quickly through the ranks becoming the youngest Captain (Senior Grade) & being nominated to become a Rear Admiral Lelouch during that time falls in love with many women & marries them during their travel through Hyperspace in there state of the art ship they are sent to another universe Lelouch makes it his mission to find a way home for his crew & to see his family again as well as maybe helping the locals along the way.

Universe they travel to are X-Com, Destiny, StarCraft, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1 universe's

**Code Geass/Honor Harrington/Mass Effect/Endless Space**

where humanity existed a billion years ago and Lelouch was the Emperor of The Star Empire of Manticore he is a descendant of Honor Harrington when the war with republic was over they had lost their knowledge of hyperspace they meet other races & discover "Dust" that was created by the Endless making many advances with it. a race called The Cravers started a galactic war with all the other Factions with Technology from The Endless they found they easily win in the beginning. seeing this the other empires make an Alliance where they destroy The Cravers & take their Technology when they meet The Reapers from their first harvest Lelouch knew Humanity would not survive since they have been crippled since The Second Havenite-Manticoran & Craver Wars with the same going to their alias despite decades past they were still not what they used to be when The Reapers came he made a deal with them where they be turned into Reapers on their own terms they agreed they used their Technology & "Dust" to transfer their memory's, feelings and experience on their very own Reaper's they also took genetic samples of their DNA so they can make Humanity again as well as of other races they hide their knowledge of Hyperspace since they will use it to try to make their own where if they succeed they would not only not only harvest the Galaxy but possible the Universe. they go into hiding to plan to stop the Reapers forever they study and make many weapons and create their own Keepers and Collectors the latter being from the people they save in each cycle who can join as well by volunteering where they still have their memory's and personality if they want they also make the offer of turning other people like them if they want to save themselves from The Reapers they make progress in creating technology without element zero especially in Biotech, Nanotech, Shield, Dark Mater & Gravity Technology they use the Cosmic Strings to travel & after studying Dark Matter Shielding they can travel through 1 Wormhole & exit any one else they know of they call it Wormhole Hyperspace they also hide any Endless artifacts they find & study where they become on Par with The Endless during that time they also watch their descendants & protect them from asteroids that could have destroyed the planet when they seeded them they gave knowledge in their DNA like how to build & survive. Lelouch hears about how Shepherd defeated Sovereign & decides that they should make an alliance with Him/Her believing that He/She would make good ally agents The Reapers.

They get His/Her body and repair's Him/Her, they can meet her when He/She is fighting the collectors or they will meet Him/Her during the war with The Reapers. He/She will hesitant to work with them but changes his/her mind when they give him/her new technology to help defeat The Reapers.

**Code Geass/Honor Harrington/Mass Effect/Endless Space/Halo**

Sequel to the challenge above

After the Reapers have been defeated Lelouch & the others experiment with a new Warp Drive where during an accident they are sent to another universe. A ship attacks them where they mange to disable it & kill the crew who call themselves The Covenant they study their technology & create their own. A UNSC ship comes & takes them to Reach where they help them in the war as well as finding a way home.

**Code Geass/Honor Harrington/Mass Effect/Endless Space/Star Trek**

Sequel to the challenge above

After The Flood is defeated they go & open a portal that takes them to another universe where they enter a battle between The Borg & Voyager where after getting rid of the former bring them home where they then fight The Dominion

**Code Geass/Honor Harrington/Mass Effect/Endless Space/Stargate SG-1**

Sequel to the challenge above

After helping The Federation they go to The Stargate Universe where they discover earth is about to be destroyed by Anubis where they help them in making sure it does not happen


	4. Killzone

**Code Geass/Killzone**

During WW2 Lelouch was 1 of Hitler's best military officer & scientist it was because of him they had many victories in the war he became his top advisor despite his young age they discovered an Element called Petrusite & seeing its applications for weapons studies it to win the war during that time he discovers he has changed having been more exposed to the element than any one else where he should be dead but is not & discovers he has almost become immortal. During his time he starts to loss faith in the war & gives the Allies the means to win he took those loyal to him & makes their own country in Antarctica where they called it Helghan & called themselves Helghast. He eventually left to explore the world where he meet C.C. becoming very close. He joined her at Aries Villa where he worked as a bodyguard protecting 2 princesses he left eventually to explore he finds out C.C. is captured & goes to rescue her he finds her along with 1 of the princesses he guarded & afterwards decides to join in her quest to change the world Harem

**Code Geass/Killzone**

During WW2 some people did not agree with Hitler's views & left to make their own country in Antarctica. They named it Helghan & Calling themselves Helghast There they discovered an Element called Petrusite that gave them much energy making their technology advance in leaps. When Lelouch is brought to them after the invasion he is revealed to be the great grandson of their founder years their training for his revenge he starts the rebellion after he rescues C.C. Harem

**Code Geass/Killzone**

Centuries ago there lived an advance race that were reminiscent of vampires because of their beauty they called themselves the Helghan they came & interbred with humans in ancient times after their home world could not suit life. Lelouch is a descendant of them. He discovers it when he finds an A.I who reveals it to him & activated his dormant genes. His biology changes becoming stronger than a normal humans he had that time to prepare himself for the trials to come as well as controlling his desires to find mates to repopulate his species Harem

**Code Geass/Killzone/Halo**

During a conflict on earth some of the population left earth to escape all the war they found two habitable planets for them they called them Vekta & Helghan respectively both sides go to war with each other eventually after years of fighting they decide to go with peace Lelouch is born years later after the war is over as a prince of The Helghan Empire he joins the military & becomes a great strategist he falls in love with a Vektan Woman called Cera but goes by the initials C.C. & falls in love with many other women thanks to advance technology they have managed to slow down the ageing process. Years later they find out about The Human-Covenant War & become a part of it Harem

**Crossover with Mass Effect**

**Code Geass/Killzone/Fallout/Titanfall/Mass Effect**

Before Lelouch had a chance of saying that he would join The UFN Schneizel hacked the broadcast network saying that he is too much of a threat to his planes & decides he needs to die. He reveals he had planted nuclear bombs in different parts of the country years ago if he ever needs them & activates them. He believes Lelouch would die from the radiation. Britannia becomes a wasteland with the world believing everyone died. 2 years later with the world under his control Schneizel has all the resistance members captured to be executed. When they are about to die however ships & solders attack around the world with advance technology a masked man comes & puts a sword through him & reveals himself to be Lelouch shocking everyone. He reveals that he rescued the survivors & had them broth to secret Vaults that were made years ago & put around the empire if they were ever attacked their they planed their revenge & made many advancements from alien technology, a scientist called Dr Mobius who did not agree with his fathers plan to unite the world so his Braine was put in a robot as punishment who joined & gave many advancements in tech where he helps them in making new mech's since they did not have any materials to make their own Kightmare's which they called Titans. He also reveals that they are no longer human with the radiation having changed their DNA he & C.C. (now mortal) have been married & have a family. Having been waiting to make their forces & attack at the right time. Afterwards tries to make peace with them. He marries many other women & having children with each of them. They eventually travel to the stars where they find alien runes on Mars. They discover the technology though advance in its own right is primitive compared to their own & decide to use some of it but still study it to see if they can improve it with the runes they make many advancements but the data was corrupt so did not get much of it they use the Aliens method of FTL calling it a Jump Drive Harem

**Crossover with Halo**

**Code Geass/Killzone/Fallout/Command & Conquer/Stargate: SG-1**

CG Characters born in the Stargate Universe Some Ancients did not go to earth some went to another planet that was also habituated with humans 100 millennium past until the goa'uld found the world they started a war with them with a last act defiant the humans fired their nuclear warhead making their home world go into a nuclear winter Lelouch who was in the war and was 10 years old brought the survivors together and rebuild their civilization Lelouch is not only a military genius but also an amazing scientist discovers petrusite from the radiation and found out it is a good power source and makes some weapons from it they eventually explore the stars to find a new home since there planet is not habitable so he sends most to a nearby planet that will be their new world despite the harsh climate they start to terraform it and find the Stargate and use it for exploration and to get technology so they can have revenge against the goa'uld Lelouch having nano tech to stay alive for hundreds of years and making them centuries ahead in advancements than earth finds a device called a repository of knowledge that was made by the gate builders called the Ancient it activates sensing he is a descendent of an Ancient and gives Lelouch vast amount of knowledge having survived because of his strong mind makes him more intelligent they find the Furlings and make an alliance with them and with their weather manipulation device makes their plant habitable they go into a secret war with their enemy by using the shadow marshals which Lelouch created by assassinating important people in their ranks, making their slaves rebel against their rulers, and stealing their technology and improving it which thanks to their Allies, Lelouch genius & Yuri who they discovered came from another universe when he tried to travel back in time something went wrong & was broth to their universe instead where he put his mind in a computer where Lelouch found him in who helps them by giving them his Mind Control & Time Travel Tech & The Tacitus which was giving to them by Kane who is from the same universe & reveals since he is an ascension being he can see different timelines & sees giving him it would save more lives. With it they mange to create Technology from the Scrin making their technology rival the ASGARD the goa'uld believed the Tau'ri are the ones responsible Lelouch hears about them from the information they stole and seeing how they are fighting their enemy as well decides to contact them to make an Alliance when they get there they find out Anubis fleet will be coming to destroy them and fights against him with their alleys Harem

Crossover with Mass Effect, Destiny, Halo & Star Trek


	5. Titanfall

**Code Geass/Titanfall**

Lelouch knew he would not be able to win agents his former homeland by himself so he made some plans to help him. he made his own company to get the resources he needed & broth a team of scientist to help he made robot units to help him in his army when needed they also made new mech's unit called titans that had abilities that make them almost superior to a Knightmare frame he waits for years to build his influence to start his rebellion Harem

**Code Geass/Titanfall/Mass Effect**

0 requiem never happened Lelouch lived as a benevolent ruler who marred many women & having children with them when they went into space they found ruins of an outpost on mars belonging to an Alien Race called TheProteans the records giving them many advancements in technology but the data was corrupt so they did not get much. When they tried to find out how to travel faster in space they create a Jump Drive. They make contact with the rest of The Galaxy Harem

**Code Geass/Titanfall/Killzone/Mass Effect**

CG Characters born in ME Verse. The Counsel did not stop The First Contact War. TheTurians made Humanity their Client Race Lelouch is born a Prince of Brittain where his family were killed by The Turians so they could have more control. Lelouch fakes his death & plans vengeance. He makes his own organization where they make new technology to defeat their oppressors. They get in contact with The Quarian's where they make an Alliance to get revenge agents The Counsel they also get The Geth to join as well after Lelouch managed to find out why they rebelled & managed to get them to share their home world together all 3 sides make new weapons with Lelouch wanting them to not use that much Element 0. They create a Mech & call it a Titan. They discover petrusite & learn how to make their own creating powerful weapons from it & make their own FTL calling it a Jump Drive that is Just as fast as the Mass Relays. They start the war agents The Turians were taken by surprise are easily dealt with & push them back. Afterwards an uneasy peace ensures. Years later Lelouch now marred & thanks to The Tech of The Quarian's & Geth have slowed down the ageing process hears about The Reaper Threat & prepares for the invasion Harem.

Crossover with Halo

**Code Geass/Titanfall/Killzone/Halo**

CG Characters born in the Halo Verse. Some Humans left earth to get away from the wars where they each found a planet to colonize with their own form of government. Eventually a war happens where both sides get weakened. Lelouch is born a prince of the British family members who left earth years ago. Thanks to him peace was made with all the factions they find Alien Technology & discover it belonged to a race called The Forerunners. They find an A.I. that gives them many advances. Lelouch now married hears about The Human-Covent War & get involved in it Harem

Crossover with Mass Effect

**Code Geass/Titanfall/Halo**

Lelouch was reborn in the Halo Verse & had become 1 of the UNSC best millatery officers he also designed some of their best Technology Like using his knowledge of his world to make the Titans as well as creating a new method of FTL calling it a Jump Drive how would he change things.

Crossover with Mass Effect


	6. Prototype

**Code Geass/Prototype**

Lelouch captured by his friend he was broth to his father who decides he should be executed before that V.V. has him tortured both physically & emotionally he was reborn as a college student without his memories. When he was at penny station a man came to him gave him a vile & left solder come in & shoot him he is broth back to life where he goes & finds his identity. Afterwards he goes around the world & learns new abilities. He hears that another out break has happened where he is blamed for it he finds the true culprit & leaves after dealing with it. He then goes to the country side where he falls in love with woman & having a child with her. Unfortunately Blackwatch kills them trying to destroy them. He snaps tortures the solders before killing them in a painful way he is not satisfied & hunts down the organization destroying its reputation as well committing many sins along the way after words he is sent back to his world with all his memories restored Harem

Warning will have: Lemon, Rape & other M rated things

**Code Geass/Prototype**

Lelouch was captured by his friend & was taken to V.V. who experimented on him. he made him do terrible things. after words he decides to kill him by injecting a virus in him & through his body in the ocean but the virus changed him into something more than human. how would a Lelouch with the Black Light Virus be like Harem

Warning will have: Lemon, Rape & other M rated things

Due to the ordeal his memories will blocked but eventually gets them back

**Code Geass/Prototype**

When Lelouch was helping C.C. he also found something else it was a needle that had a Biological virus that his brother was using to create a weapon when the guards shot him the needle injected something in him that changed him into something not human giving powers he kills the guards & goes with his rebellion as well as discovering new abilltes along the way Harem


	7. Darkness

**Code Geass/Darkness**

When the war started Lelouch was tortured emotionally when Nunnally was killed in anger he made a deal with a creäture called The Darkness where he killed everyone he became a mercenary where he tried control his new powers. He came to enrol at Ashford Academy after saving Milly from kidnappers. He stayed there for a year making some friends. He rescues C.C. when he is about to die his powers save his life where he saves themselves & decides to use his new powers to get revenge for what happened to him & Nunnally Massive Harem

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more

**Code Geass/Darkness**

Lelouch was not given Geass what if it was a power that could challenge the gods themselves the power is called The Darkness Harem

**Code Geass/Darkness**

Lelouch was killed by his fathers orders & tortured for a month he made a deal with an entity that gave him the chance of revenge but in doing so will not be allowed to enter heaven he agrees he is reborn in the year 200 BC he is married & has a family but that changes however when solders kill all his loved ones the entity gives him his powers where he kills every one & does many unspeakable things he meets many women & falls in love with each of them centuries pass until finally he gets his memories back & returns to his world to get his revenge. How would this change things Harem

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more

**Code Geass/Darkness**

C's world sees how humans are trying to destroy it & can not interfere instead it decides to send The Darkness as punishment for its sins eons ago. He is reborn as Lelouch who does not have any of his past memories. Years later when C.C makes a contract with him he remembers everything & plans to stop his parents plan as well as ruling the world Harem

**Code Geass/Darkness**

Lelouch was The Darkness where after starting a failed rebellion agents The Gods was banished to the mortal world with his full powers sealed where he slowly changed to the point he had children with women he fell in love with. He finds out that C.C. who he looked after she became immortal is being experimented & goes to save her Harem


	8. Spawn

**Code Geass/Spawn**

where Lelouch was captured by Suzuku on Kamine Island where he was brought him his father who had him tortured & executed for the world to see Malebolgia finds his tormented soul and makes him into a hell spawn he makes him forget his earlier life where he goes by the name of spawn and becomes a general for his army and his most loyal follower and attacks the other army's of the major lords of hell and always wins he gains a fearsome reputation for the deeds he does but he falls in love with a Human women Malebolgia sees this as a threat wanting his weapon to be ruthless has her & their child killed he finds out what Malebolgia did & fights agents him. he works for The Mother when she promises to give him the chance to see his loved ones again if he defeats God and Satan to stop them from destroying the world from the war with each other after he defeats them The Mother gives him his memory's & tells him about his parents plans where it says that if they go along with it that it will not work and instead will destroy not just humanity but the multi-verse as well saying she will return him back to his world where only a year has past but when he is done he must become the leader of heaven and hell to fill in the power vacuüm Lelouch agrees as long as he gets to see his loved ones. Harem

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more

**Code Geass/Spawn**

What if Lelouch did not get the Geass but something else that would make him become a force of nature where he will have a power of a god Massive Harem

His powers will be like from Nightmare of Nunally

**Code Geass/Spawn**

C's world knew it can not be killed or else the universe will be destroyed as well so it made a plane by turning Lelouch into a Hell Spawn seeing that he might be the only 1 who could stop it from being destroyed Harem


	9. Young Justice

**Code Geass/Young Justice/X-overs**

Where Lelouch is born as Bruce Wayne's son who had a relationship with his mother when he was training to become batman he left before he knew she was pregnant his mother is killed before his eyes by solders he is taken by them to become 1 of their solders where he is put through tortures test after being there for years he falls in love with one of the test subjects when she is killed he snaps & using the abilities the experiments gave him kills everyone he vows to kill evil so no one will suffer like he did he makes his own organization where he gets people who agree with his way of thinking. He trains himself to peak human condition & learns other skills that could help him some time in the future. He makes a spy network where he knows the identities of every heroes & villains including his father

**Code Geass/Young Justice**

Lelouch was experimented on by The Light where he goes insane they upload information in him so they could make him into a weapon but it goes wrong Lelouch kills every one & makes a new name for Him. He learns what this world is like & decides to actually fix it by killing the villains

**Code Geass/Young Justice**

Super boy was not the only weapon created using Superman's DNA there is another a boy who was dead was subjected to experiments where he was broth back to life but had lost his memories except his Lelouch he manged to escape by killing his captures & plans revenge for what happened to him


	10. DC Comics

**Code Geass/DC Comics**

What would happen if things went differently in the invasion? Lelouch was tortured emotionally when he killed Nunnally shattering his mind he was thrown into a vat full of chemicals where when he let's go of his sanity it changes body to look like a clown he manages to hide his insanity with a mask of normalcy he finds his former captures & gives every last one of them a gruesome death afterwards he plans his rebellion how would the world survive with a Joker-like Lelouch Harem

Warning: Rape, Lemon & Incest

His style will be unpredictable just like Joker. When he does let loss his inner demon he will still have some sanity left where he will still care about those he is close with

**Code Geass/DC Comics**

Lelouch had always been fascinated about what people fears are after the invasion where his sister died he decides to fight his former homeland with fear he makes a gas of fear toxin & trains to show himself as scarecrow Harem

Warning: Rape & Lemon

**Code Geass/DC Comics**

Lelouch was taken after the invasion to a prison where he learned many skills there he volunteered for an experimental drug where after getting enhanced abilities decided to escape he spends making his fortune to get revenge & decides to go by the alias Bane Harem

**Code Geass/DC comics**

Where Lelouch see 9 powerful colored floating rings come towards him that each represent a different emotion red/rage, orange/greed, yellow/fear, green/will, blue/hope, indigo/compassion, violet/love, black/death and white/life where they all merge into 1 ring with unimaginable power with Lelouch as the owner since he has all these quilts with these powers Lelouch sets out to do his goals see him become the grates lantern in history it could be set in the Code Geass or dc world make it a Harem with cc the main girl if its set in the Code Geass world


	11. V for Vendetta

**Code Geass/V for Vendetta**

Lelouch was taken by V.V. as a child who then experimented on him & many others he was the only one who had shown any successful results he started a fire on November the 5th where he managed to escape he planed to use his new skills for revenge

**Code Geass/V for Vendetta**

Lelouch was born years ago in the time of Guy Fawkes he became an Immortal after getting Geass over the years he learned many fighting skills he meets C.C. when travelling the world where they become close he knows Marianne having know her since she got her Geass as well having a fling with her before she meet Charles. He leaves after hearing their plan of destroying God going their separate ways he enrolls at Ashford Academy where he makes friends including Marianne's children when he discovers C.C. was captured by Clovis he decides to rescue her & Marianne's daughter where he gets involved for the Rebellion

**Code Geass/V for Vendetta**

Lelouch went through an experiment willingly at 5 so he could protect his loved ones more where in time he becomes a good solder when they were banished his Japanese captures tortured him emotionally when he killed his sister because of this his body became more stronger where he then managed to kill his jailers in a slow death he then became a mercenary where he used the money to build his resources to show his former homeland what they had unleashed Harem

Warning: Rape, Lemons & Incest


	12. Marvel

**Due to how I was running out of time, I have only managed to update half of what I was planning to write here. However have no fear I will write them down when I update again on September if I have time. So tell me what U think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Lelouch the wall crawler, Code Spiderman or you can decide what it's called.**

Lelouch knew he was weak so decided to do something about it by learning how to protect himself, as well as learning different subjects he believed could be useful to him some time in the future. When he is walking home at night he meets a fortune-teller called madam web who says he has an interesting future. During a field trip to a science facility he is bitten by a radioactive spider that gives him powers. He learns what his powers are where he tries to control them & makes his own martial arts called the way of the spider by using his "Spider sense". When he discovers his brother's secret & is surrounded by his royal guards he kills them. He then takes command of the rebels where he leads them to victory. After killing his brother he believes it is time to put his plans into motion Harem.

As for who fights him it could be spider bots that his homeland made to kill him or Spiderman's super villains but are characters from the CG Universe.

**Code Geass**

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Venom, Code Symbiote, Lelouch the Symbiote or you can decide what it's called.**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

When lelouch is pointed at gun point by suzuku he knows if he is captured the emperor will try to copy his powers, he decides to do a suicide move where he makes an explosion that looks like he died. But he amazingly survived but is slowly dying from his wounds, when he is about to die a strange substance comes & merges with him giving him advance abilities. He learns quickly that the creature is an alien called a symbiote from space & manages to stop its attempts to control him. He decides to use it in his quest for vengeance. The next few months he stays hidden where he learns the new powers he got & practices them. After believing he got it down decides to do some research on what has happened during the time he was gone. Learning what has happened while he was gone decides to get the equipment he needs for his eventual return. Getting all the things he needs decides to announce his return to the world Harem.

**Code Geass / Sword Art Online**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch is spoken by the world of c where it wants him to go to a world that would need someone like him to help it, with nothing to do any more he agrees to it. He finds himself reborn where he lives a normal life where he mostly plays the computer. When he as well as others are testing a new game, they learn they are trapped in the virtual world where they have to fight to gain their freedom. How would his presence change things? Harem

**Code Geass / To Love-Ru**

Sequel to the challenge above

Years After the events of the SAO universe & returning to his world, lelouch speaks with the world of c where he wants it to sent him somewhere interesting. It decides to do his request & sends him to a world that would need someone like him to prevent its destruction it. He is reborn & discovers his powers have been set to half their strength; He lives a normal life where he makes friends. when taking a bath he thinks why he was sent here since there is nothing interesting here, a girl then appears out of nowhere to his surprise & says he has become her fiance. How would he survive the coming days Harem.

**Code Geass / Ranma**

Sequel to the challenge above

Centuries after marrying lala & the others as well showing the people of the earth they are not alone, lelouch takes an offer by C's World to go to some other world due to his love ones being dead. His soul is merged with Ranma when he is young, how would this change things Harem.

Lelouch has not taken over Ranma's body he has just merged with him, meaning ranma is still himself. I want ranma not to be arrogant where he sees lelouch memories & becomes more responsible, and less of a jerk.

**Code Geass / Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple**

Sequel to the challenge above

Years after marrying his wives & becoming the best martial artist in the world, ranma pass on in peace. Lelouch is separated where he bids ranma a sad farewell as he goes to the afterlife. He is confronted by the world of c who says the reason he had him merged with ranma was because it wanted to prepare him, saying it would send him to a world of martial arts masters. He is reborn where he either takes Kenichi Shirahama's place or is reborn as him with his powers sealed, so he does not destroy the planet. He has his body get in shape where he makes his combat style called "the way of the spider", When going to high school bullies became jealous with how the girls like him & pick on him. They stop when he beats them up. He gets the attention of Miu Furinji when he helps her when someone was trying to fight her, where she asks if he is interested in learning martial arts & if so asks him to join Ryozanpaku. How would this change things Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Carnage, Lelouch the Carnage or you can decide what it's called.**

Three ways this can go.

1. What if something else was in the capsule besides c.c.? There was a vile containing a strange substance next to her, He took both of them when escaping the royal guards, when surrounded c.c. did not manage to get in the way & was shot, with the vial's contents spilling over him. They were leaving when they became shocked lelouch was standing, but became frightened when they saw he had changed, having never felt so good before he attacks killing the guards. He learns the thing on him is called a symbiote & is an alien life for, where his brother found on a meteor fragment & tried to make it into a weapon.

2. When lelouch was 14 he was attacked by men where he was going to die. He bonded with the symbiote thus saving his life, he kills the men who had almost killed him, how would this change things?

When he was captured he was sentenced to death where v.v. decides to experiment on him where his sanity is almost broken, seeing he is almost lost it he brings in a girl & sees to his horror it is Shirley. V.V reveals he is going to have him destroy his last morals, where he is going to rape her shocking them both. Lelouch says how he thinks he will even do that, v.v. reveals that he has experimented on him, where his body would crave for something to sedate its lust & uses a gas to activate it. He feels the effects imminently & tries to fight it but is overpowered by it & rapes her. They are given drugs daily to not feel tired or eat anything where he rapes her for nearly a whole week. The drugs whereof where he realizes what he did, filled with remorse, he kills her out of mercy seeing she has become a broken version of herself with only wanting to be fucked. V.V. seeing he is broken has him executed. His body was thrown away at sea that is washed up on shore, where it was revealed he was clinging to life. A strange substance bonded with him giving him powers. Driven by a need of revenge stronger than ever before how would this lelouch change things?

Either choice is a Harem.

Warning: Lemons, Rape, Incest, Graphic Violence & War Crimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Goblin, Lelouch the Green Goblin or you can decide.**

These are the choices in which way the story can go.

1. Lelouch & Nunnally were captured in the war where they were experimented on. They were giving a formula that made them stronger than a normal human & used their new-found strength in killing every one & escaping, but not before destroying all the research in how to make the formula. They made it to Ashford where they trained themselves to get revenge agents the emperor & homeland, how would the world survive agents these revenge driven siblings?

Britannia believed the VI Britannia siblings died in the invasion by the Japanese when they fought to the last man they were only half right. Lelouch survived but his sister did not this act changed him in more ways than one. He became more hateful to the world where he decided to become strong so to never be weak again & also discovers he is mentally unstable but manages to lock that part of himself. He went to Ashford where he trained himself to be & secretly learned subjects in the fields of engineering & chemistry seeing they would be useful for his plans. He has his ever moment since her death by working tirelessly to become at his full potential both physically & mentally. He manages to get supplies from the military that they had just left around, he covers his tracks & works with proxy's when buying in the black market. He finds out a mad scientist had made a formula that would make people stronger than a regular human should be able to. He finds him in the middle of doing an experiment on his own niece & step daughters, he becomes sickened he had injected them with a sedative that would make them horny & was going to have sex with them. He kills him & takes his notes as well as the girls with him in hopes to help them he manages to create the formula. He takes it & is enhanced to superhuman levels. He discovers quickly the scientist had added something in the injection he gave to his step daughters & niece where it affects his enhanced body by causing sexual desires to rise to uncontrollable levels & rapes them where he regrets what he did later. He decides to destroy the research in the formula seeing how it could fall in the wrong hands. He makes a glider that flies & other gadgets that would help him, as well as a costume for himself to strike fear in his enemies & he decides to dress as the thing of his childhood nightmares, he calls himself the green goblin, where when wearing it he releases his insane side. How would a darker & more insane lelouch turn things? Harem.

M Rated.

If the second chose is chosen then the girls he rapes are the ones from Oni Chichi 1, 2 & Re-Born OAV's.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Octopus, Code Geass: Doctor Octopus, Lelouch the Octopus or you can decide.**

Lelouch had not only been interested in strategy all his life but also in science, manly in engineering & nuclear physics. When his sister died from poison gas by their own homeland, his desire of revenge rises & decides not to waste his time in doing nothing & instead use his genius to help in his goals. He constructed a chest harness controlling four mechanical tentacle-like arms & learned some combat techniques to make him stronger. He makes other inventions for the purpose of helping his goals. He decides to test it out agents his Clovis where he captures & kills him on live TV. How would a smarter lelouch change things? Harem.

**Code Geass / Mass Effect / Metal Gear**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

After uniting humanity under his rule lelouch made many breakthroughs in science. He made many inventions that had leaped humanity's technology by centuries. When discovering the alien ruins on mars he has the technology studied but not used, seeing they would become too reliant on it & losing what makes them unique imagination. With lelouch's guidance they create nano technology where they could live for centuries. They meet other aliens where they make an alliance with them. What happens when the ME races meets this giant juggernaut?

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Lelouch the Animal, Lelouch the Hunter, Code Hunter or you can decide.**

Two ways this can go.

1. The invasion of Japan had been the turning point for lelouch where everything changed, but what if things went differently? Nunnally died in the invasion changing history. Lelouch lost the main reason of his existence where even getting revenge won't satisfy him. He was going to kill himself but changed his mind before doing it. He went to Africa so to find something that would give him purpose, he learned from the best hunters of the world in the way of the hunt becoming good at it. During one hunting trip he became seriously wounded & was dying from his wounds. He awakened to find himself on a bed in a cabin being healed by a voodoo priestess called calypso, she saw his fight & became impressed by his will to survive where she healed him. She reveals she had a vision he would come & gives him a choice die from his wounds or live as something different so he could destroy his homeland. He chooses the latter seeing that it would give him an edge. But before he is changed she says he has to do something for her. She says she has never been with a man in years & finds him attractive, saying that she would give him it if he agrees to bed her where he agrees to it. Afterwards she gives him a potion to drink that makes him strong as an animal, how would this change things?

2. Lelouch was captured by V.V. where he experimented with him by adding animal DNA to his own, in hopes of making a super solder. The experiment was a success but things went wrong when lelouch now more of an animal escaped the facility after killing everyone. He stayed in the jungle of Africa with his animal instincts helping him to survive. He was captured by local hunters from a tribe, where they help him to control his instincts & powers, teaching him in the ways of hunting & taming animals. When solders came & butchered everyone he killed them in his rage. Seeing the suffering his people have caused to the world lelouch makes a vow to make them pay.

Dark / Gray Lelouch

Both choices have him with a Harem.

**Code Geass / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

After his goal has been completed lelouch becomes ruler of the world. He manages to make his love ones have the same abilities he has. He goes to the World of C after becoming board since there is nothing that gives him a challenge anymore, where he learns about different universes. Intrigued by this information he decides to go to different universes for a while to pass the time since there is nothing to do much anymore & hopes to find a worthy pray. He is sent to a world where monsters exist, what happens when he runs into a pink haired vampire? Harem

**Code Geass / Campione!**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch in a fit of boredom decides to do some experiments with magic, which backfires where he is reborn as Godou. He discovers years later he has been made as a godslayer, he just knows somewhere out there his father is laughing in his grave Harem.

**Code Geass / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above

After becoming a god lelouch is teleported to another with his godly powers sealed. He is reborn where he is a friend of issei, despite not liking his perverted hobbies. He follows him when he gets a date sensing something is not right about the girl. When he sees him stabbed he drives them away where he meets rias who heals him. He confronts her having worked out she knew issei was in danger but let him, so she can turn him into a devil for a purpose, impressed he worked it out tells him about the supernatural world. Meanwhile higher power sense the presence of someone wielding the power of a god, and try to find where it leads, Harem.

**Code Geass / Naruto**

Sequel to the challenge above

The battle with 666 had lelouch the victor, where he married his love ones. However over the years as he saw those he love ones dye it affected his powers. Where by accident he created a massive tree that is made of his godly powers, where those who eat its fruits gain a fraction of his powers. The gods left earth when humans destroyed the world but lelouch stayed behind, sensing he would be needed for something in the future Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass or Code Geass  Marvel**

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Electro, Lelouch the Lightning bolt or you decide.**

3 ways this can go.

1. During a walk in a storm lelouch was struck by lighting, but by a miracle survived. He discovered he had powers over electricity when he accidentally shorted out the lights of his home. Realizing the potential for this he tries to find out how to control them.

2. What would happen if nunnally died because of the invasion? Lelouch was more driven to destroy his former homeland by any means necessary. He made plans for years in accomplishing it, during a walk on a bad day his life changed forever. He was waking during a storm when he was struck by lightning, when he was near some electrical equipment, miraculously he survived. he discovered quickly he had been changed, with it giving him the powers over electricity. At first he was enjoyed with having something that could help him in his plans, but realized could not properly control it & practiced with them in hopes of master his powers.

3. When lelouch was broth to his father things went differently. He was sentenced to execution, two ways this can go. 1st lelouch was tortured by his geass being ripped out of him by suzuku & being experimented on by v.v., he was then going to be killed by a shooting squad, but was struck by lighting where he was incinerated & was declared dead. He survived somehow where it gave powers over electricity. 2nd he was executed but v.v. had it faked from everyone including his brother. He revealed he wanted to have his time in killing him & putted him through tortures experiments, where he started to loss his mind. He was put through one experiment where he was hit by lighting. It somehow gave him abilities over electricity & used it to escape. Lelouch now more mentally unstable decides to regroup with his followers & plans to get revenge to what happened to him. How would these change things?

Either choice has him with a Harem & is M Rated.

He has the powers of Electro.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Lelouch the Kingpin, Code Kingpin, Code Geass: The Kingpin or you can decide.**

Two ways this can go.

The invasion of Japan showed lelouch how weak he was after his sister died. Blaming himself he vows to never be weak again, to that end he decided to become stronger blaming his weak body for his powerless, he trains it in hopes of getting a bodybuilder's build & learns martial techniques, as well as learning political science seeing it a useful subject in his future plans. He starts the 1st phase of his plan by taking over the Japanese criminal underworld, he starts with small gangs where he goes bigger & in time makes his organization. He makes a fake identity called Wilson Fisk who owns a spice company as a cover for his criminal activities. He gets spies in nearly ever resistance cell in the country & other governments, either through bribes, blackmail or murder & uses his resources in making an information network. In time he is hoping to use his organization as a headquarters for his plans as an international resistance organization, he becomes famous in the criminal underworld because of how fast he reached his level of power & goes by the name kingpin. How would these change things?

When lelouch was born he always craved power & to that end, trained himself in hopes of getting a bodybuilder's build & learned some martial arts especially Sumo-wrestling, judo and hapkido, he also learns political science seeing it a useful subject in his future plans. He suspects the empires campaigns of conquest are merely a cover up for something else, with how they invade places that have no real value. He knows that some members of the royal family will have an eye on him seeing he could be a threat to them in the future, he makes it seem he has no ambition for the throne when he buys a company that sells spices, thus in doing so most don't pay attention, except those who know him well enough that he is up to something. He uses his company as a front where he secretly uses his resources in making an international criminal organization, where he takes over other criminal factions as the mysterious kingpin.

Dark / Gray Lelouch

Either is chose has him with a Harem.

**Code Geass / Princess Lover!**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

Lelouch is spoken by god who wants him to being reborn at another world in hopes of saving it from destruction, lelouch decides to go seeing as those he loves are dead & is reborn as the heir to the Arima Financial Combine. He is sent to be enrolled in the most prestigious private school in Japan where he learns he has a fiancé there. He becomes popular where many girls fall in love with him, how would his presence change things Harem.

**Code Geass / Princess Lover! / Mass Effect / Bioshock / Fallout**

Sequel to the challenge above

Two ways this can go.

1. Using his family & wives connection, lelouch manages to take over the world with the people's support. He uses his knowledge in making many advances in society, culture & technology. When they find alien ruins on mars lelouch's genius mind & experience sees the pros & cons of using it, and decides that the would study it for weaknesses & use some of it, he makes sure they study other fields of science where they make many advances with his help. Lelouch seeing if they should meet hostile life has energy weapons as well as A.I's be made as weapons if they attack. What happens when they meet the ME Races?

2. After taking over the world, lelouch dies of old age with his love ones. He awakens to find himself on a different planet where he meets the natives called asari. He gains lots of influence in their society where thousands of years pass where he does not age. When they travel into space & discover the citadel as well as ME technology, he instantly sees that it is used to make races to reliant on it. He sees the following wars & sees the counsel is going down a road of oblivion, knowing sooner of later they would make a mistake that would doom the galaxy. He goes & takes over the lawless space where he becomes the first & only ruler of the terminus space, becoming a powerful crime lord & makes sure that crime there is at a manageable level as well as making sure they don't do very serious crime deals, so the counsel won't have him arrested for doing any thing serious. However when he is displeased to those that don't follow his rules has them be made an example to those who would defy him. He leaves after centuries where he goes to this version of earth during the great depression. Seeing this as an opportunity he gets followers to come him, making their own society. They make technology without relying on ezoo, how would the galaxy react to him? M Rated.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Shocker, Lelouch the Shocker or you can decide.**

What if lelouch decided to something instead of just doing nothing? He decided to learn into the field of engineering, where he invested 2 gauntlets that can project a concentrated blast of air that has been vibrated at an intense frequency. This allows him to both effectively throw long-range vibrational punches, as well as vibrating the structure of something to weaken or destroy it; it also gives him other useful abilities. He has to wear a suite in order not to die from using the gauntlets & decides to call himself the Shocker Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Lelouch the master of illusion, Code Mysterio or you can decide.**

When nunnally died in the invasion lelouch had nothing left to hold him back. He worked tirelessly in becoming at his full potential both physically & mentally. Ever moment since then had been to complete his goals thus did not socialize much. He taught himself many subjects that could be useful to him & learned hypnotism as well. He also worked on illusions becoming a master of as well as inventing gadgets that would help him & decides to call himself Mysterio. How would this change the word Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Mutant, Lelouch the Wolverine, Code Geass: Weapon X, Code X or you can decide what it's called.**

These are the choices in which way the story can go.

1. Lelouch was born 200 years ago as a Canadian where after a tragedy discovered his powers. He travels the world for years where he learns many skills from combat to many other things He discovered he ages slowly & heals faster. Over the years he marries many women which end in tragedy. He was a body-guard to a young Charles & V.V. giving them the nicknames Chucks & Vinnie respectively. He is captured one day where is put in an experiment where his skeleton is bonded with an unbreakable metal called Adamantium & Brainwashed to work for a secret black ops unit called Weapon X. however it also changes his body back to a teenager. he manages to escape where he tries to remember who he is. He becomes a member of a secret organization called department K & joins a special unit called alpha flight but leaves afterwards. He travels the world where he makes many friends & many enemies. He becomes a guard to 5th empress Marianne where he becomes a member of her royal guard. He became a member when a noble was picking on her daughters & told him to beat it; the noble became angered that a "commoner" ordered him & tried to kill him but was instead beaten to death. This event impressed the empress & hired him. He became well-known when he has the V Britannian siblings learn manners, spanking Karin & Guinevere when they insulted him & his charges & also not taking any shit from the nobles or the royal family if he does not agree to it. When the assassination happens he leaves where he goes to Japan after the invasion to find the Vi Britannian siblings & manages to keep himself hidden by enrolling at an Academy, where he gets involved In the Black Rebellion.

2. Sinister wanted to create a powerful artificial mutant from the DNA samples of Wolverine & Sabretooth but believes it was a failure. He does not know that it was a success where the powers were sent into another universe in the body of a baby boy changing his destiny forever. When he was 5 he was about to be killed by a noble where he went into a berserk state where he killed him & blocked his own memories from the traumatic experience where he was found in field covered with blood where it became a mystery. When Nunnally was killed something in him snapped & remembered his blocked memories where he goes berserk killing her murders. He was captured by V.V. who putted him in an experiment where his skeleton is bonded with an unbreakable metal called Adamantium & brainwashed into working for him where he trained him into an assassin & in martial arts. He did many missions where he did many sins. He managed to get his true self back & realizing what he did killed V.V.'s lackeys as well as torturing him to the point of death where he then escaped. He went on a quest for redemption for what he did where he was given advice to do what he must do to redeem himself

3. When lelouch was a little boy he was about to be killed by a noble, where he awakened his powers for the 1st time & killed him. His parents discovered this where they erased everyone's memories & had him in learning what his powers are where he learned how to control some of them. They discovered he is descendant of the lupine race, a race of humans who had evolved from canines instead of mammals, where they inspired the legends of werewolf's. He later had his memories erased as well. During the invasion he got his memories back where he became solder for hire. He did many operations where he travelled the world to find out what he is & did something's he was ashamed of. He enrolled at Ashford where he waited in making his plans for his eventual plan of revenge. He got involved in a plot by terrorist where after killing his brother decides now is the time for his plans as well as atonement for what he did.

Either choice that is chosen has lelouch with a harem.

Also he has the powers of Wolverine & Sabretooth.

As for super villains the Code Geass world can be like the Code DC Universe or V.V. used lelouch's DNA in creating powerful but weaker imitations of lelouch to kill him.

Warning: Lemons, Rape & Incest.

**Code Geass / Hellsing**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

Tittles for the story

**Lelouch the Wolverine of Hellsing**

After completing his goal is bored with their being nothing to do any more, he gets the world of c to send him somewhere interesting. He is sent to a world during the 1890's. He gets involved in many battles where during WWI fights a werewolf called the captain, where the battle was brutal where it leaved him seriously injured. he gets the attention of Arthur Hellsing who recruits him during WWII, becoming a partner to their female vampire & Walter, they are sent to destroy a Nazi project of creating artificial ghouls, where 50 years later are sent to kill a vampire priest, Female alucard Rated M.

**Code Geass / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above

After millennium is defeated for good & lelouch now a werewolf, what happens when he is accidentally sent to another world? One where monsters he thought legends exist, and what happens when he meets a pink haired vampire, where he is then enrolled in a school for monsters Harem.

**Code Geass / Bleach**

Sequel to the challenge above

After fairy tale is gone for good lelouch takes over the world, where peace is made for both worlds. When he dies his soul is sent into another universe, where he becomes a soul reaper. He learns from the founders of soul society where he raises through the ranks quickly. He becomes interested in hollows & asks to research in combining a soul reapers & hollows power. Despite many protest he is allowed becoming the first reaper to wield hollow powers. During a mission he fell in love with a Quincy where they married, where it was discovered she was pregnant. Both races believed the child was a threat & had it as well as the mother killed, angered by this betrayal he killed the judges of the central order becoming a criminal. He then fled to Hueco Mundo where he became a full hollow; he united the hollows under his leadership as well as getting his generals, where they waged bloody war agents the Soul reapers & Quincy's, where they lost. He & his generals went their separate ways where he married a human, and watches his descendants over the centuries. When a descendant of his become a soul reaper he decides to watch seeing thing will become interesting M Rated.

Some characters from noblesse have to be here.

**Code Geass / Naruto**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch enters the world of Naruto without his soul reaper or hollow powers. He learns the way of the ninja, how would his presence change history? Harem

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Omega, Code Geass: Omega Red, Lelouch the Omega Red, Lelouch the Russian Super Solder or U can decide.**

Lelouch was captured during the invasion by Russians for an experiment. He learns he will be put in a Russians super solder programme, since he has a dormant gene they will activate that would give him powers to survive the procedure. He is slowly brainwashed where he becomes loyal to their cause of spreading communism across the globe. He is trained in many things to help him as a super solder. To make sure he is 100% brainwashed his superiors have him do some operations to killing political enemies all the way to raping women, after believing he is under their control decide he is ready for the experiment. He is put through it where his dormant gene activates giving him powerful regenerative He is implanted one retractable carbonadium tendrils in each of his arms. Carbonadium was the soviets attempt to recreate the artificial alloy known as adamantium. Carbonadium is a resilient, radioactive metal that is vastly stronger than steel, but more malleable & cheaper than Adamantium. Due to its malleability, carbonadium is less durable than True Adamantium, but still nearly indestructible. Lelouch then uses it to kill the scientist revealing he was never brainwashed & pretended to be so they would let their guard down. He reveals he is sickened with himself for what he did to make him seem to be brainwashed by them & kills everyone. He leaves where he finds out years have passed by while he was a captive. He uses his new skills in making an identity for himself & tries to find away for atonement for the things he did. He decides the only way to get rid of his sins is by making the world a better place so the things that happened to him does not happen to anyone else. To that goal he takes over what is left of the Russian army, where he turns them into a hidden but powerful resistance movement. He decides to go to Ashford where he manages to get Ruben Ashford in his plans. He learns a resistance team is going to steal poison gas from his brother. He becomes suspicious having heard from his sources that Clovis had done a secret project but had not mentioned anything about poison gas. He realizes it must be a cover up & knows Clovis would do something drastic to make sure it stays a secret. He goes to where the truck carrying the "poison gas" was last seen & finds out it has crashed. He finds out it is a capsule where he is then attacked from behind where he knocks out his assailant to discover it is Suzuku. The capsule opens where they find out it is girl where they are confronted by the royal guards who shoot Suzuku in the back putting him in a unconsciousness state. He is then surrounded by the guards where he is then shoot multiple times but every one is shocked that he just stands there shrugging them off as he heals. He then kills them & spears the girl known as C.C. so he can speck to her later. How would a darker lelouch with powers change things Harem.

Warning: Lemons, Rape & Incest.

**Code Geass / Command & Conquer**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

After taking over the world, lelouch is sent by the world of c into another universe, sensing a threat that could destroy his world as well. He is teleported during when the USA is invaded by the Soviet Union. He learns of how time travel made the world the way it is, and sees how even if anyone wins, others would still rise because of their own ideals. He decides the only way to bring peace is by taking over the world himself. To that end he takes over the Russian mafia & watches on as Yuri falls in taking over the world. He notices time has been changed again with the soviets wining, he suspect's god gave him this ability. Seeing how things have changed, he takes over the Soviet Union & turns it into a federation, where he uses those loyal to him to take it over quickly. He also breaks Dasha Fedorovich, Zhana Agonskaya & Natasha when they wouldn't join him willing, where they become his most loyal followers & makes them his mistresses as well. Having every thing he needs he prepares to take over the world.

Warning: Lemons, Rape & War Crimes.

**Code Geass / Mass Effect**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

4 ways this can go.

After humanity is united under his leadership, lelouch leads them into a golden age of peace, when the scrin attack he leads them to victory, where he uses the alien technology to make many advances. What happens when they meet the ME Races?

After the world is under his rule, he decides to find a way to his universe, where he leaves his family in leading humanity. He uses alien technology from the scrin to open a portal to another universe, where he enters the ME universe. He decides to make scrin units there if they get involved in a war. When he is visiting a colony which is attacked by slavers, he easily kills them where he gets the attention of the illusive man & sends shepherd to find him.

Like the second but instead he has a fleet, where instead they rescue slaves from a pirate ship that attacked them. Where shepherd is sent to meet him during her mission to find saren.

He teleports by himself during the Krogan rebellions, where he helps the citadel in winning. Seeing they are becoming corrupt leaves, where he makes his civilization that does not rely on ezoo.

**Code Geass / StarCraft**

Sequel to the challenge above

Basically he opens another portal where instead they are sent another universe, where they join a protoss fleet in defeating a swarm Zerg's. How much different will they make?

**Code Geass / Star Trek**

Sequel to the challenge above

What happens when the federation during their war with dominion, meet a fleet from another universe. With technology they have never seen how will these newcomers change things?

**Code Geass / To Love-Ru**

Sequel to the challenge above

After getting to his world he stays there, but his love ones die of old age. When he is going to join them C's world has him sent to another world as its last favor. He lives a normal life until he gets engages to an alien princesses Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Lelouch the Merc with the mouth, Code Deadpool or you can decide.**

The invasion of Japan went differently with the prime minister giving a do or die order. They made the invaders fought tooth & nail every time they got more territory. After the invasion was over lelouch became darker when his sister died in the war. He became a mercenary going from one war to the other, learning many things & making a reputation during that time as someone not to be trifled with. He becomes unstable when he learns he has cancer, learning someone implanted it in his DNA when he was born, he gets hope when a black ops organization called weapon x comes to him with an offer. He will go through an experiment where he will get a powerful healing factor & other abilities; in exchange he works for them as an operative which he agrees. He has the experiment which enhances his body. He is trained by them in many fields that would be useful to him. He does many assignments with success but all that changes when on one mission, he attacks his own team. Realizing the experiment may have unstable his mind they sent him to a base to be healed, they don't know that patients there are being experimented for amusement to see how long they last, where lelouch is putted through painful experiments to see how long he lasts until he dies. During that time he dreams of a being he latter realizes is death where he wishes to be with her. He annoys the head doctor's assistant where he calls him by his real name (Frances) to annoy him in hopes he will kill him, he instead tortures another patient who is his only friend. Lelouch kills him as a mercy thus breaking the only rule which stats not to kill other patients, where his heart is ripped out of his chest. However his strong need of vengeance jump starts his healing factor where he heals from it. He then free's the other patients & kills everyone else. With his mind Broken he decides to take over the world, so what happened to him does not happen to anyone else, Britannia better watch out because if lelouch doesn't kill them, then his mouth certainly will Harem.

Death looks like Lady Death from Chaos Comics.

**Code Geass / Ranma**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

What happens when god has a special task for lelouch, what if ranma not only got a curse but also got lelouch's genius & deadpool's insanity, how would this change things Harem.

**Code Geass / Negima! Magister Negi Magi**

Sequel to the challenge above

He is sent to a world where mages exist he is born as negi, where after his family is killed by monsters becomes a mercenary where he travels the world, learning many magical techniques. What happens when he is hired as a teacher at a school Harem.

Here negi is 16.

**Code Geass / Fairy tail**

Sequel to the challenge above

What happens when after becoming the strongest magi in the world, lelouch goes to a place where different forms of magic exist, how would he change things Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Geass: Super solder, Captain 0, Lelouch the super solder or you can decide what it's called.**

These are the choices in which way the story can go.

1. Lelouch was taken by V.V. during the invasion where he was experimented on with a super solder formula which was created in WW2 but the research & creator were killed before they could make more. His body reaches peak human potential where he manages to escape as well as destroying the formula so they won't make it again. He takes a shield that was made from an indestructible material called Vibranium that was made for the original super solder of WW2. He travels the globe learning many things about his new abilities & combat skills.

2. Lelouch is given an opportunity by schneizel to put nunnally through an experiment that will heal her of her disabilities. He agrees on the condition he goes through first wanting to make sure it works & does not harem her. He survives where he learns about his new abilities where he discovered his body has been enhanced to the peak of human potential & learns every thing from combat at a fast rate, as well learning his DNA has changed. He is given an indestructible shield which is made of Vibranium where he learns how to use it effectively. He uses his enhanced hearing to hear schneizel is pleased by the results but frightened of lelouch knowing he is more dangerous than ever before. He decides he & nunnally will be eliminated to make sure they don't get in the way of his plans. Lelouch also learns the experiment is actually used to make super solders loyal to him. He escapes with his sister but not before destroying the formula in making super solders & makes it look like they perished. They mange to go to Ashford where they plan for revenge.

3. V.V. wanted to make the perfect solder where he made a formula that would make a super solder. He did not have anyone to experiment it on where he decided to use it on a pregnant Marianne without her knowledge & injects it into the unborn child. Where if not successful hopes she will die with the child but a healthy baby boy is born instead. Over the years people notice quickly how the boy is strong for his age. There are two ways this can go the 1st is where he is banished where V.V. does not want him too believing he could be useful but can't reveal what he did to him without raising suspicion. Lelouch he gets the resources he needs during his time in Japan for his plans. The 2nd is where his sister died with Marianne where he decides to be patient for his revenge & joins the military, in getting loyal servants & resources across the empire for his rebellion.

4. Lelouch & nunnally were captured during the invasion where they were experimented on with a formula that would enhance their bodies to the peak of human potential. The experiment was deemed a failure where they were left for dead. Lelouch survived however where he was found by a solder who came to investigate what had happened to people who disappeared in the area. He tells him enough that explained what happened to protect both their sanity's. The solder sees how broken he is decides to teach him in hopes it would get rid of his anger. Over a year he sees how he learns at an astonishing rate where he sees leaving him to die would have been a mercy seeing how he controls his anger in combat. He decides to call an old friend in the mercenary business seeing the only way to help him is by using his anger in the battle field. He makes a reputation in completing his assignments, having defeated his sister Cornelia where he speared & had sex with her without her knowing who he really is, as well many other jobs across the globe. After members of his unit died on a job he decides to retire where he went to Ashford in getting a base for his mission in changing his homeland to honor his fallen comrades' wish of changing the world. He also tries to find the people who made him like he is & discovers a hideout that could have the answers he seeks. He goes & finds research of an indestructible material called Vibranium where they made a shield with it. He discovers it was supposed to be given to him, where they were planning to brainwash him as their personal weapon. He decides to spite them by taking it where he plans to kill them with the very weapon they made. There are two ways this can go the 1st is where he gets involved in a terrorist plot & freeing a girl his brother experimented on, he killed the royal gourds where he left the girl with a gun & putted her in a save place. He led the rebels to win the battle where he then killed his brother. He realizes he will have to accelerate his plans now & prepares for the coming war. The 2nd is where he started his rebellion a few weeks earlier, where he got the resources he needs by either getting or creating inventions to help in his plans. He kidnaps Clovis during a celebration when he was stealing some secret documents, when he was surrounded he took hostage to escape. He was planning to release him but reading the files reveals he had done twisted experiments to an immortal & was angered he had done it to others before her, in hopes of creating weapons he has them released to the media except about the immortal & kills him.

5. After suzuku had him cornered on Kamine Island, he was then broth to his father. He was then decided to be executed in a month & was given to v.v. who visited him in his cell. He reveals that he was the one who had killed his mother & crippled his sister, which angers lelouch who asks why. He says she was getting in the way of him & Charles, he reveals that his brother does not know he is here & reveals he is going to experiment on him, in hopes of creating a super solder. He is put through tortures experiments where his is enhanced to full human potential. V.V. becomes excited by the results & prepares to make more like him. Lelouch however destroys all the notes in creating the formula ruining his plans. Furious v.v. has him tortured. A month later he is executed where he is shot in the head, his body being dumped at sea. It is found by a small community where he is still alive. They nurse him back to full health where it is shown his memories have gone but has dreams of things he believed he did. He fell in love with the girl who nursed him to health & lives in peace with the community. It does not last when everyone is killed by solders angered he kills them & buries the town's people's bodies. He decides to go to Japan having remembered he has people there that could help him remember who really is.

Either choice that is chosen has lelouch with a harem.

**Code Geass / Mass Effect / ****Wolfenstein / Singularity**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

Having become king of his world lelouch meets c.c. one of his wives & leader of the geass directorate, she reveals her scientist found a device that was from the first code bearers where they study it. An accident happens that activates the machine that opens a portal which is sucking everyone in, they manage to leave the room but lelouch notices that his & c.c.'s daughter is still in the room making him get back in, he manages to get her but gets pulled in the portal where everyone things he died.

He awakens to find himself on an alien world; he saves an Asari commando from some Ranchi which he swiftly defeats. He is meat by the Asari's team who vouches for him & is taken with them to the citadel. He manages to trick them into thinking he has amnesia and remembers only his name. The Asari unit he came with says they wise for him to join in their war, seeing how powerful he is which he accepts, in hops of finding a way home. He shows his abilities on the battlefield, where he has the most successful missions in the war. When he learns of ME technology he becomes suspicious of it, with his military mind seeing how it may be used for other races to follow a certain technological path, so they become to reliant on it thus making them weak. He believes uplifting the Krogan is a mistake but is ignored. When the rebellions happen he marries the Asari huntress he saved where they have a family. Fate however is cruel when they are taken from him by the Krogan's. He finds their mutilated bodies where he snaps; he tortures the solders to the point of insanity & learns of some asari's selling out his family. He hunts the traitors & does things to them that drove them mad. He than leads the armies through the rebellion becoming a symbol of fear to the Krogan's. Centuries after the war is over he decides to leave in exile for the things he did, where when travailing uncharted space an accident happens that sends him crashing on a planet. He awakens to find himself in a temple in the Himalayan Mountains, being locked after by the resident monks there. He learns he has travelled to another universe with the date being in the 1700s, he learns from the monks many things from chi manipulation to martial arts where he leaves after many years there. He travels the world where he learns different things as well as martial arts becoming one of the greatest fighters on the planet. He becomes friends with George Washington where he joins his cause becoming a secret founder of America; he defeats Napoleon at Waterloo, becomes acquainted with the royal family & becomes a drinking buddy of Winston Churchill. He joins the allies where he is given the name Captain America & joins the OSA (Office of Secret Activities) where he becomes friends with the Director, Jack & William "B.J." Blazkowicz. Helping the latter in defeating the Nazi's in their many operations. Before he could join the mission of killing Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse, his plane is shot down where he is frozen for 14 years. He is awoken by Caroline Becker to learn the Nazis used the technology of the secret society Da'at Yichud to win the war. He helps the resistance where they liberate the world; he & B.J. are after Frau Engel who is on a Russian island called Kartuga 12, planning on using an element called E99 so the Nazis could control time, but they stop it where lelouch is sent back in time. Knowing what the future holds he kills Deathshead & the future paranormal members before the war happened, thus saving the world. He has his friend B.J. meet Anya where he is his best man at their wedding. He meets the Da'at Yichud society where he shows proof of the things that could have happened, horrified at what their inventions could have done they decide to make sure their designs don't fall in the wrong hands. They speak with lelouch believing him to be trustworthy, telling him that they would still make new inventions but don't know how to make sure their inventions can't be abused & asks him what they should do. He reveals that they can still invent but can't on earth, saying they can leave the earth going to other worlds where they could invent in peace which they agree. He makes sure all E99 is taken with them as well as all their inventions & goes where they find a planet, where they make their society. He finds a planet called sera that have humans on it, where he finds ruins of an alien outpost but is not Prothean & is more advance then others he has seen. He finds out from the database it was made by a race called the engineers who created humanity millions of years ago, where they were at war with a spices called the Yautja, they created a race called the Xenomorph's as a weapon, and 100.000 years ago were going to use humans of earth & sera as a breeding farm for Xenomorph's but both races died before they could. He meets the leaders where he says they would help in rebuilding their society & want them to make an alliance with them which they do, he makes sure any Xenomorph eggs are destroyed, in fear they might spread. They make many advances in technology, what happens when they meet the rest of the galaxy?

**Code Geass / Halo**

Sequel to the challenge above

With shepherd stopping the cycle of galactic annihilation lelouch decides to return home, where he opens a portal but is instead send to the halo universe.

The ways this story can go.

1. He is sent to a time when humanity is a new space faring race. He makes a fake identity where he fights in the wars in the solar system. He watches as humanity colonizes hundreds of systems, where he becomes friends of a young Dr. Catherine Halsey, with only very few in UNSC knowing his existence. When the insurgency happens Halsey wanting to restart the ORION Project, takes a sample of his blood in hopes without his knowledge, in hopes of making a super solder. When he discovers what she did he almost kills her in a fit of rage, but decides not to. He says he would have given his blood to her if she asked & is sickened she used it on kids without his permission. He leaves afterwards where he finds a ship with engineers, grunts & elites on it where he takes them under his protection, he sends a report to UNSC command where he says he wont hand them over and asks not contact him again, not knowing a weak later the Human-Covenant began. He finds out about it years later where he decides to help & goes to reach in hoping to help.

2. Same as the 1st but where instead he stays where he helps trains the Spartans, where afterwards leaves before the he finds out about the Human-Covenant, but does many years later where he decides to help. Where he meats the pillar of autumn when it escaped from reach.

**Code Geass / StarCraft**

Sequel to the challenge above

After the halo universe is safe lelouch prepares to leave, but is surprised some wish to go with him but he allows them. What happens when they meet the Terrains, the Protoss & the Zerg?

**Code Geass / Warhammer **

Sequel to the challenge above

The imperium of man has been on the bring of collapse for 10 millennium due to corruption & the forces of chaos, the gods of chaos look on in glee confidante they would be victorious. What happens when a fleet led by a super solder genius strategist appears? Having technology of the Precursor's, Forerunner's & Protoss, he & his fleet may be the only thing that could save humanity.

**Code Geass / Star Trek **

Sequel to the challenge above

With the emperor of man healed & the forces of chaos destroyed lelouch prepares to leave with his fleet to find a way home, the emperor & the other leaders of the alliance wishes to repay him by giving him their technology as well as people who would go with him where he accepts. They open a portal where they enter a universe whose civilizations aren't ready for them.

The points in history he can enter.

They meet archer's crew & save them from a Xindi attach, where after hearing their tale are broth to earth.

He meets voyager where they save them from the Borg, they take them back to the federation during the dominion war.

or in Star Trek Online

**Code Geass / Star Wars**

Sequel to the challenge above

With the federation safe lelouch leaves with his fleet in hopes of returning to his home universe. They instead arrive at a galaxy at war with a race called the Yuuzhan Vong, With a massive war going on & they having technology that could decide the victor what will he do. Meanwhile those who are force sensitive sense the arrival of someone strong in the force & try to find the source.

**Code Geass / Stargate SG-1**

Sequel to the challenge above

With the galaxy safe lelouch with his men start their journey through the Omni-verse to find his home universe, they again enter another universe but is relived there isn't a galactic war going on. They discover earth is about to be destroyed & go there to help. How would their very presence change things?

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

Tittles for the story could be.

**Code Geass: The Iron Demon, Lelouch the Iron Demon, Code Ironman or you can decide what it's called.**

These are the choices in which way the story can go.

1. Lelouch was not only good at strategy but making powerful inventions as well. After his mother death he decided to protect himself & his sister by making himself useful where he made weapons. During a test of his latest creation he was captured by terrorists where he almost died from shrapnel near his heart. He was saved by a good doctor who helped him in escaping in his latest invention at the cost of his life. He realized what he has done stops making weapons & decides to make a difference in the world.

2. Lelouch was born as a genius not only in strategy but in other subjects as well. He was identified as a child prodigy after making plans for a power source that would give them cheaper energy. When he was banished he made sure his ideas weren't used by his homeland by destroying most of his ideas. He survived the invasion where he did not waste his time there & made a new identity for himself. He created a successful weapons company where he made many inventions he also decided to become more fit where he also became a womanizer becoming a desired man by women for his good "skills". When showing his latest creation he was captured by terrorists called the ten rings where he nearly died from shrapnel near his heart. He was saved by a good doctor called Yinsen where they became good friends. He helped him in creating the Arc Reactor to help stabilize his heart & making his lattes creation in escaping where he dies buying him time. In rage he killed the terrorist where he then escaped where he realized his quest of vengeance had got those terrorist in getting his weapons. He chose not to make weapons anymore where he decides to change his quest to where he will fight not for revenge but to bring peace to the world like his friend wanted. Ever since then he planed for years to make the greatest weapon calling it the Iron Man Suit. He tested it in the Middle East agents an army belonging to 1 of the leaders of the ten rings. Seeing the results of the battle decides to upgrade it to battle more skilled opponents. He also realized keeping his identity a secret could bite him back later & revealed it to only a small number to those he could trust. He gets his test after learning his brother is planning to kill innocent people where goes there & rescues an attractive women with green hair he remembers seeing during his banishment. He fights agents the Lancelot where he realizes even with his armour he can still get defeated by a skilled pilot & upgrades the suite as well training himself more. He kills his brother after wining where he decides to accelerate his plans.

Either choice that is chosen has lelouch with a harem.

It can be just like canon or a mix of the Iron man Armoured Adventures, like he fights the Pegasus Suit & his future grandson.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Marvel**

Tittles for the story could be

**Lelouch the Ghost Rider, the Devils Bounty Hunter, Code Demon or anything you want.**

During a contest he saw how strong his mother really was & becomes inspired to be like her. He persuades her to train him to better protect the people he cares about. When the invasion happens he is put through torture where he is given a drug that makes him fuck his own sister where he does it for 3 days straight. His mind becomes broken when nunnally dies from exhaustion. A demon called Mephisto appears making a deal with him. He will give him a chance for revenge but would have to give him his soul becoming his servant for eternity. Lelouch accepts it becoming a spirit of vengeance where he calls himself the Ghost Rider & becomes the devils bounty hunter for the rest of his unnatural life. He kills his tortures where he travels the world doing many sins while he does his masters orders. Mephisto watches in glee glad he had changed his destiny by having his sister killed because of seeing the potential he has of causing the chaos he will cause in the future & decides to let him do his rebellion seeing it would be amusing to watch Harem.

Warning: Lemons, Rape & Incest.

**Code Geass / Marvel / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

Years after completing his goal as well as killing his former master, lelouch becomes bored with their being nothing to do know. He decides to travel to different worlds to become excited again. He is sent to a world where monsters hide from humans & runs into a girl called moka who says she is a vampire. She believes he is a student & has him come with her to the academy where he meets the headmaster. He becomes intrigued by him when he hears he is from another universe & has him enrolled in the academy believing he will make things interesting Harem.

**Code Geass / Marvel / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above.

After bringing peace to the human & monster worlds, as well as making a family with the women he fell in love with, lelouch believes the time to go has come after every one he cares for dies. He opens a portal where is teleported to a world where 3 sides are at an uneasy truce with each other. His arrival had not got unnoticed higher powers sense a powerful demon has come one they are not familiar with. Some become curious & others want to use its power for their own ends they all try to find the source of the mysterious power Harem.

As for how he meets the main cast check my Hs DxD chapter or make one you're self.

**Code Geass / Marvel / Beelzebub**

Sequel to the challenge above.

After his recent adventure lelouch is reborn in another world.

These are the choices that can be chosen

He is reborn as Tatsumi Oga, where he lives a normal life. Every thing changes when he is made an adoptive father, to the devils son, who will destroy the world.

He is the adoptive brother of Tatsumi Oga. Where he finds out his brother has become a father to the devils son.

Either chose taken is M Rated.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Marvel**

Tittles for the story could be

**Code Sorcerer Supreme, Lelouch Supreme/Doom or anything U want.**

Lelouch was born a genius not only in tactics but other subjects as well. His teachers remarked his I.Q. might surpass Einstein's. When his mother was killed he knew he could be banished so had a backup plan. He transfers money he stole from corrupt nobles to 1 of his secret bank accounts. After the invasion he opens the account where he decides to make a company but not before revealing invasion plans of his former homelands to the other super powers where it would delay their plans for it as a final fuck U. he goes to his grandmothers country Latvia where he manages to take over the country with his inventions making it the most advance country in the world. He discovers he has magic he inherited from his grandmother where he tries to control it. He hears of a powerful sorcerer called the Ancient One where he seeks his help. When meeting the Ancient One he says he will teach him to master his powers only if he agrees to become his student. He declines at first wanting to only learn to control them since he is going to use his intellect in completing his goal since he does not trust magic. But when he learns his traitorous apprentice is going to kill his master tried to stop him but was almost killed by him. The Ancient One saved him revealing he knew his apprentice would kill him but did nothing having hoped to change him as well as testing lelouch who had passed. Lelouch realizes how he could have been killed easily & decides to take his offer of being his apprentice. He learns at a fast pace where his teacher believes he will surpass him in a few years. His teacher reveals that he had known he would come having had a vision years ago & reveals his time is almost up. He passes the title of sorcerer supreme to him but lelouch says he can't since he would be fighting his former homeland. His teacher says he can do both where has to use his magic responsibly. Lelouch grudgingly accepts & watches as he becomes one with the universe. He decides to change his plans since although he is happy of learning his magic he becomes wry of it, because learning that magic exists means their could be other hidden things in the world things he sense that will not be hidden for longer. He prepares by making knew inventions & decides to keep studying magic to learn new spells for the dark future ahead. He discovers a parallel universe that was called by the Thule civilization "the Black Sun Dimension" where he uses the "Veil Energy" in creating new inventions. How would this lelouch change things Harem

Here he is both Doctor Strange & Doctor Doom.

As for his inventions they can be things from the video games Wolfenstein & Wolfenstein: The New Order

**Code Geass / Marvel / ****Cthulhu Mythos**

One shot

After taking over the world lelouch leads humanity in a golden age making advances with his intellect. Some however are not happy with this they being the alien race called The Mi-Go where they create the Nazzadi in stopping them but instead ally with humanity they decide to stop humanity themselves. Lelouch leads them where they find the advance alien tech & adds improvements to it where they start to win. However things get more complicated where cults around the world prepare for the return of the godlike aliens of unimaginable power called the old ones that have been trapped in another dimension for years where they plan to destroy earth. How would all these factions react to a lelouch with advance technology as well as reality warping magic powers? One thing is for sure they would regret attacking humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Marvel**

When V.V. along with his brother & Marianne meet each other where he reveals that while they were searching for ruins they found an ancient temple that had found a Cube & 1 Gem that has given off Massive amounts of energy when Marianne gets close to them it they disappear but not before a lot of energy is sent to her when she awakens they discover she is fine with injury when Lelouch is born they discover he has a fast healing rate believing that the energy was responsible for it. After the invasion he is captured by V.V. decide to experiment on him. With the first being a super solder serum which they had lost years ago but have recently found. After words he decides to inject him with DNA from different "Mutants" who they have known about for years and Cosmic & Gamma Radiation. Problem is that apart from his healing factor increasing as well as getting bone claws nothing has changed. He Hypnosis that the reason is since they don't originally belong to him the genes are cancelling each other out as well as the radiation. He puts him through 1 more experiment where his skeleton is bonded with an unbreakable metal called Adamantium & Brain washed to work for them. Lelouch however breaks free from it kills every one & destroys the research so what happened to him does not happen to any one else. He travels the world trying to see how to activate his powers & learning about them by researching every field of science to the occult as well combat skills. He believes that even if he could it would take years for it to happen. When he could not find away he goes to the Ashford Academy where he saves a girl but when she tries to give him a contract it instead awakens 1 of his powers how would this change things Massive Harem

Inspired by Professor Image Code: DC Story, but is instead a Code Geass / Marvel story.


	13. GI Joe

**Code Geass/G.I. Joe**

After the invasion Lelouch survived where he decided that the only way of getting the resources needed to defeat his homeland was by making his own company called M.A.R.S. (Military Armament Research Syndicate) with it making advance weapons he goes by the alias Destro Harem

Crossover with Mass Effect

**Code Geass/G.I. Joe**

Sequel to the first challenge

Lelouch having broth world peace decides that he will make inventions that are not weapons he increases people lifespan by centuries & make more advances when they discover The Prothean ruins on mars after seeing this he decides to give some of his ideas for weapon development in case they make contact with a hostile race years later they make contact

**Code Geass/G.I. Joe/Mass Effect**

CG Characters born in G.I. Joe Universe. Lelouch born is the leader of G.I. Joe where after 20 years of peace is shattered where Cobra returns 1 of their Lieutenants contacts him her is black witch she reveals that they were planning to make a nanotech missiles for world conquest but they became too smart where they are know planning to destroy the planet she wises to make an alliance to stop this threat which he agrees to working together they mange to slow them down they also become closer with each other after years of finding a solution they discover there is nothing they can do worse is that nanits have giving the surviving population a virus that would kill them in 5 years. However they discover something extraordinary a tier in the fabric of space has occurred near the moon where a strange damage squid like ship has come out. They discover it is from another universe with it they plane to use 1 of Cobra's inventions that would transfers ever ones minds into its data base becoming immortal they leave their world behind & enter another universe after a few weeks of going to this versions of earth they come in contact with ships belonging to the alliance who had discovered ME technology 2 years ago. Seeing this they decide to join them since they don't a home left anymore they give them technology from the ship they are known in. But will not give them any of their most advance technology fearing they might destroy themselves like they did how would this change the galaxy


	14. Valvrare the Liberator

**Code Geass/Valvrare the Liberator**

Lelouch & his sister were sent to Japan as political hostages where they lived with the Prime minister along with his son Suzuku & Shoko. They become friends in time they meet Saki Rukino who also become their friend after the invasion he & Saki get separated from the others where they a strange device in a cave that changes them but not knowing what it changed. They make many other friends over the years Lelouch discovers The Valvrare's where he discover Japan was going to use them in case they were ever attacked but never finished it. While investigating it a screen comes of a girl who reveals her name is Pino. See reveals she & her brother are part of an Alien Race called The Magius who crashed landed her centuries ago & that they were captured so to power the Valvrare's. They reveal about The Council of 101 revealing that they have been manipulating Humanity for centuries to get a steady supply of Rune hearing this makes a deal if they would help in getting rid of his former homeland he will not help them but would also make sure their people could live in peaceful coexistence they agree he them gets rid of his Humanity by becoming a Homo Sapien Novus Harem

**Code Geass/Valvrare the Liberator**

What would happen if Lelouch was executed after Suzuku broth him to his father he was either reborn or took the place of Haruto where after he died is broth back to his original body being more experience & mature then before he unites his forces where he plane to make sure this time they succeed Harem

Warning: Lemon & Rape

**Code Geass/Valvrare the Liberator/Mass Effect**

After becoming emperor he discovers about The Magius & seeing this mysterious race might be a good or bad thing for peace decides to change his plans. He meets their leaders where he manages to get their support for his ideas for coexistence in living together with humans where after defeating his brother he announces their existence where they help by giving them advance technology they many advancements like Super cities (Dyson Spheres) & have increased humanities lifespan how would they change the galaxy

**Code Geass/Valvrare the Liberator/Mass Effect**

Lelouch was born as the son Saki Rukino making him a Homo Sapien Novus he severed The Third Galactic Empire as well as their best solder during a war agents an Alien Race where he lead them to victory when he hears of The Reapers he knows Humanity will not survive as they are already weakened from the war instead he has the help of The Magius where they are turned into like them they then decide to get rid of evidence of their civilization so The Reapers wont know about them they go to sleep after seeding their home world with human life where after a 100.000 years have past are awoken when signs of intelligent life have been sensed where their descendants have just colonized the moon seeing this they reveal themselves & tell them about The Reaper threat how would this change the galaxy?


	15. Guilty Crown

**Code Geass/Guilty Crown**

During the war his sister died seeing this he losses the will to live until a strange being comes to give him a chance & revenge it says it is being that humanity think of it as god but is merrily a messenger for a grater power it takes him to another dimension where it trains his body to handle himself after believing he is ready gives him a gift called Void but it is only a small part of his full potently it decides to sent him to another universe where he will have time learn more about as well getting recourses he needs for his revenge there he learns about the Apocalypse Virus & watches Shu & Inori's adventures during that he learns how to control his power & the being reveals how to get his full potential is by stealing other Voids when Inori sacrifices her life it gets her sprit as well as other Void users as well some females as well. He does a ritual where he takes their Void into him but the being keeps the females alive as a gift for him unleashing his full powers but it also activates his primal instincts he sees the females & has his way with them. Years later he returns back to his world where he plans his revenge Harem

Warning: Lemon & Rape

**Code Geass/Guilty Crown**

what would have happened if Shu was reborn as Lelouch he can be a like cannon self without his memory's until the invasion or Lelouch was born as a commoner with his memory's in Japan where he becomes friends with Suzuku and vi Brittain siblings he has the power of kings from his world along with the powers he took from the others before he died Harem

**Code Geass/Guilty Crown**

Lelouch was about to be arrested by someone he once called a friend but before he could is hit by a meteor he is either reborn as Shu or takes his place where after he has finished is sent back to his original world along with his full Void powers as well as others he took Harem

**Code Geass/Guilty Crown/Mass Effect**

Lelouch was captured by his friend & took to his father where he was tortured & sentence to be executed but before he is a meteor kills him he is reborn in another world without his memories where he is found by a group aliens called Asaris where they eventually meet the rest of the galaxy after serving 2 bloody galactic wars decides to retire & leaves so he could find atonement for the sins he committed he gets stranded on a planet called earth he finds other humans & decides to make a life for himself. Over the years he discovers he has strange powers where he believes it originates from the mind after years waiting makes ship & leaves earth but not before taking humans who deserve a better life they find a planet & make their own civilization they make much advancement but become involved with the fate of the galaxy Harem

Warning: Lemon & Rape

**Code Geass/Guilty Crown/Mass Effect**

Humanity existed 150.000 thousand years ago they had Psionic abilities with the very strong having the ability to summon a Void because of this they became arrogant where they went to war with each other so they could rule believing the strong rules the weak some fought agents them Lelouch was 1 of them & was 1 of the most powerful Void users of his time he knew that if the war drags on other races will be destroyed by it so he creates a technique where he turns everyone into a being of consciousness & stores them into a strange ship they found where they wont cause any damage but not before making sure their future descendants are seeded they fight inside of it for centuries until finally they decide want they are doing is pointless & decide to make peace they go & meet their descendants how would this change things


	16. Darker Than Black

**Code Geass/Darker Then Black**

What if things went differently in canon? What if during the invasion something happened to Nunally where it changes Lelouch who after nearly dying he activated some power that killed his assailants. Where it makes him become more emotionless he then travels the world learning how to defend Himself to never be weak again. He tries & fails to activate the power he summoned. He makes a name for himself as an assassin with the alias The Black Reaper. When he returns to Japan he gets caught up in a truck that is supposedly caring poison gas. Harem

Lelouch is like Hei having his combat skills but does not have his power in the beginning

**Code Geass/Darker Then Black**

What if Lelouch was reborn where he took Hei's place with out his memories how would that change things?

**Code Geass/Darker Then Black/Young Justice**

This is a sequel to either my first or second Challenges.

Lelouch now having lived his life with making peace between Contractors & Humans As well having the powers of most contractors. Is send by C's World to another world. There he learns that superheroes & villains exist he decides to get resources to change it by becoming a well-known assassin where when the time has come decides to start his plan to change this world. So it does not become like his old one

**Code Geass/Darker Then Black/Ultimate Marvel**

Sequel to the 3rd challenge

Lelouch having broth peace to the YJ world. is sent to the Ultimate world before Magneto drowned most of the world. what changes will he bring?


	17. Chapter 44 Toaru Majutsu no Index

**Code Geass/Toaru Majutsu no Index**

After Lelouch what would happen if C's World decides to send him to another world since all though they understood the reasons for his some do not want him. So he makes a compromise where he sends him to another world without his memories. Where he after he dies will she his love ones again he is reborn or takes the place of Kamijou Touma Harem

**Code Geass/Toaru Majutsu no Index**

C's world knew if the plan to kill him will not just destroy the universe but others he is connected. So he decides to have a champion stop it & decides to make Lelouch knowing in another timeline he saved his life & knowing the suffering he will go through. Decides to send him to another universe where he will gain the experience without his memories of his past life so to make it easier for him. There he takes the place or becomes Accelerator where he will be sent back after completing his task there Harem

**Code Geass/Toaru Majutsu no Index/Marvel**

Sequel to both the First & Second Challenges

Both Lelouch's from the different universes have died where they are turned into 1 whole being gaining their each other power & memories. C's World appears & reveals that it had separated them so he could get both powers & experience of their respective lives. It gives him the choice of going to after life to see his loved ones or to send him to another universe where he could some good with his powers & after dying will still see his loved ones again. He chooses the former where he is sent to the world of Marvel

He also has to have new powers like C's World gave the abilities of the people he knew in both universes was sent to live in. like he has the powers of The Esper's & Magicians he knew but since he is not experienced in using their abilities before he has to practice them first if he wants to use them right in combat situations

He can be sent after M Day where he has the ability of giving Mutants back their powers again where both Mutants & Organizations will look for him for their own reasons

**Code Geass/Toaru Majutsu no Index**

During the invasion Lelouch was found by Aleister Crowley who reveals he knows who he really is. he says he will give him his sister the use of her sight & legs again if he goes through an experiment. Afterwords he becomes the first Esper of his world but can't control his powers. Crowley is surprised since he has the powers of the Esper's of Academy City where he might even surpass them in a few decades. He reveals that he is part of another Crowley who is in another dimension where since he reached a higher plane of existence he e is in two places at ones ants to make him his apprentice in magic where he takes him to his dimension in academy city there he learns to control his powers where after being there for years. goes back but the majority of his powers are sealed since he could destroy his universe if he goes full power Harem

he will not be completely Godlike he will need to use his powers properly & needs the experience before he can reach the level of a God that & most of his powers will be sealed until he can control them properly

****Code Geass/Toaru Majutsu no Index/**Negima! Magister Negi Magi**

Sequel to the 4th Challenge

Lelouch having completed his goal of bringing peace to his world is taken by C's world to help it fix another world. Since only magic exists there his Esper powers are sealed where he will only be able to rely on his magic how would he make a difference in the world of Negima?

****Code Geass/Toaru Majutsu no Index/X-overs****

sequel to the one up top

Lelouch having completed his mission in The Negima universe is sent by C's World to another World so he can get rest for all he has done. He learns that this world has Superheros & Villains. So makes an identity for himself where he learns more about the world. Unfortunately his vacation is cut sort when Aliens invade the planet. With the planets nuclear weapons gone they are defenseless. So he joins a group of heroes to defend the planet what changes will he bring?

Crossover with Full Metal Alchemist, Danny Phantom, Young Justice, Teen Titans & others

**Code Geass/Toaru Majutsu no Index/Marvel**

Sequel to the one above

Years after Lelouch broth peace to his world & managing to control his powers becoming a living God. Lelouch has gotten bored because ever since he mastered his powers there has never been any one who can give him a good challenge. C's world contacts him seeing his problem & gives him a chance to go to another universe where he will face opponents that are equal or stronger them him. exited he decides to go but before sealing his full powers where he will release them if he fights a strong foe. He then goes of to the world of Marvel

The time he will appear will be before the super hero war he will also get the attention of beings who can sense disturbances in the cosmos


	18. Chapter 45 Code Breaker

**Code Geass/Code Breaker**

C's world knew if it died then all of reality will die with it. To make sure this does not happen makes drastic measures. Where it decides to give Lelouch the powers that would make him the second strongest being in the universe. It makes into a special ability user. Lelouch during The invasion is about to die when he gets knowledge in making strange flames that kill his assailants. Frightened by what he did tries to find out what has happened to him. He reaches a sacred cave where he finds spirits. They say they are sent by a higher power in training him in body but are not allowed to train him in how to use his powers but tell him that he will get new powers in a few years. He spends years training where when he leaves discover that he has only been gone a few seconds. He decides to that although he has trained he decides he needs experience to get stronger. He becomes an assassin where he makes a name for him self with alias "Lucifer". He tries to activate his powers up he can only make fire balls so far & returns to Japan where he enrolls at Ashford & makes friends. After being there for 2 years he gets caught up in a plot by the military. When he is about to die C.C. tries to give Geass where it somehow makes him get better control of his Flames Harem

Warring: Lemons, Rape & M rated things

Lelouch will not be to OP he will need to get more experience & control of his powers before he can get to that level & also in this story he will not get all the powers rather I am hoping this will be a series of stories which I am about to make in the bottom now

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/Rosario+Vampire**

Sequel to the one up top

Lelouch having broth peace to his world is sent by C's World to another universe. He gets enrolled to Yokai Academy where he makes friends with a girl called Moka. He discovers that Monsters exist in this world. Where they hide from the Human world. He tries to hide his identity from monsters that would kill him for being a human & also to survive the girls who have feelings for Harem.

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/High school DxD**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch after finishing his work in The Rosario Universe is sent to another. There he discovers his body has changed into something & has strange cheese pieces that have magic in them. He enrolls in an Academy Where he discovers this world Devils & other supernatural creature's exist here. Where he finds out his body has been giving Devils blood. Making him a Human-Shino-Devil Hybrid. He gets the attention of those who are interested in who or what he is. As well as the Females who are attracted to him Harem

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/To Love-Ru**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch after finishing in the DxD Universe is sent to another universe. Where he has all of his powers except his combat skills gone. He lives an ordinary life where he starts to believe that there is nothing for him to do until he accidentally gets himself to become a husband to an Alien Harem

Lelouch could either be reborn as Ruto or take his place

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/Hellsing**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch having finished the events in the To Love-Ru Universe is sent to The Hellsing World in 5 years before cannon with his powers sealed. He is haired by The Hellsing Organization as a Vampire Hunter where he works with Walter & Fem Alucard both wry & curious about him with the later starting to get attracted to him. He gets involved agents The Millennium Organization M Rated

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/Negima! Magister Negi Magi**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch is sent to the world of Negima where he has to help Negi in looking after his students & help him to save his world M Rated

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/Campione!**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch has taken the place or reborn as Godou where most of his powers are gone where he now has to destroy evil gods Harem

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/Naruto**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch having become a God in the Campione! Universe is sent to another where most of his godly powers have been sealed. There he learns that Ninjas rule here & can use something called "Chakra" that gives them amazing powers. He makes learns how to use it & name for himself during The Ninja War's when he fights many high skilled Ninjas. He gets involved with the present when he goes to see the Chunin finals where he helps The Leaf Village in stopping the invasion M Rated

Has to have characters from Noblesse & Ability

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/Bleach**

Lelouch is broth to The Bleach world Hundreds of years before canon. Lelouch now only having his combat skills & experience becomes a Soul Reaper where he becomes well-respected. He gets the respect of many Reapers but gets a reputation for bending the rules when he sees fit. He becomes wry of Aizen since his instincts are telling him something is not right about him & keeps an eye on him. He & several others are forced to go into hiding from Soul Society where they escape to the living world. He makes a life for himself in Karakura town where he discovers Ichigo has become a Soul Reaper M Rated

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/One Piece**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch is in a world that has Pirates that get powers from "Devil Fruits" With most of powers sealed he tries to stay but people notice him when he used his powers to fight Whitebeard to a tie. Where the world government believe he is too much of a threat where they give him a choice join them if not he will be branded a rebel. He chose the latter where he fought through every one they sent for him. He finally snaps when they killed his wife & family where he went to Marineford by himself & killed the entire marines there & beaded D. Garp to the point of near death. He goes into Hiding where he gets involved with in the present

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/X-overs**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch having gotten tired with how he is kept being sent to different Universes every time speaks With C's World. It says the reason that due to being a Special Ability User & Rare Kind He could kill other deities that & due to the sins he committed in his original world the other Gods Believed him to be too dangerous wielding that kind power. So to make sure he lived had to send him to different worlds too show them he is trustworthy. Unfortunately this had made them fearful of him since he has become a Human God where if he masters his powers could destroy a part of the Multiverse. It has managed to persuade them to not take action agents him. It says that even though he did not wanted too it says that if it didn't he would not have met any his other wives or children. He then says he deserves rest where it sends him to a world that is protected by grope of super heroes called The Justice League M Rated

Crossover with Ranma, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Dragon Ball Z & others

**Code Geass/Code Breaker/Marvel**

Last Sequel to the one above

Lelouch having become a God as well as his wife's & children has become bored since there is no one to give him a challenge any more. He looks thru different universes where he decides to look at a different Multiverse. He discovers a world of Heroes that are more powerful than any he has seen before & decides to go there since it has fighters that are equal or stronger than him he then goes to the world of Marvel M Rated


	19. Chapter 46 To Love-Ru

**Code Geass/To Love-Ru**

Lelouch after finishing The 0 Requiem is sent to C's World. Because he has done too many sins to be allowed eatery in heaven he would be left in limbo where he would go insane. But since he has broth peace & made sure the flow of time is continued decide to send him to another Universe where he lives an ordinary life where he actually exercises. He starts to believe that there is nothing for him to do until he accidentally gets himself become a fiancé to an Alien Princess & has to survive all the adventures that come with it Harem

He could either be reborn as Ruto or takes his place

**Code Geass/To Love-Ru/High School DxD**

Sequel to the one up top

Lelouch after becoming the king of the Deviluk is meeting Lala who is making a new invention that sends him to another Universe. In this world he discovers that Devils are real & that they are at war with Angels & Fallen Angels. He makes a new Identity for himself where he goes to an academy meeting Rias & the others. He tries to not get in trouble as well as finding a way home M rated


	20. Chapter 48 Campione!

**Code Geass/Campione!**

After 0 requiem was completed Lelouch expected to go to hell instead he was met with C's World who said that he is not allowed to enter heaven since he committed to many sins to be allowed to. But gives him a chance where he is reborn in another world where he could do some good he accepts. There he is reborn where he decides to make the most of it where he makes friends & also to exercise more he starts to enjoy his second chance knowing there is nothing for him to do. Unfortunately this ends when he become the 7th Campione or godslayer where he now has a duty to defeat Heretic Gods Harem

He can either be reborn as Godou or take his place

**Code Geass/Campione!/Percy Jackson**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch having broth peace to Campione Universe & being marred is accidentally sent to another one. There he discovers in this world The Greek Gods rule it he decides to make a new identity for himself while he tries to find a way home. He meets Percy Jackson where becomes good friends with him & Grover. He knows the former is a Demigod & the later not human as well as their teacher Mr. Brunner. He eventually gets involved in a plot that will cause a war between Gods that would destroy the world where he with the others are sent on a quest to stop it from happening Harem

**Code Geass/Campione!/Naruto**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch is sent to another universe so to help it in a terrible war. He discovers this world is ruled by ninjas where he learns how to use Chakra he travels to find what he is supposed to do while making a name for himself. He goes to the leaf village where helps them in getting rid of an invasion force how would he change things M rated


	21. Chapter 49 Dragon Ball

**Code Geass/Dragon Ball**

V.V. had discovered an abandoned space pod that only had a small amount of blood which belonged to a race called Saiyans who are from another universe. He experimented with it by taking a new-born Lelouch & injecting in him 1 of the scientists did not agree with what he is doing & took him. She managed to escape but not before being injured where she found an old man where she gave him Lelouch saying his first before dying. The old man raised him as his own grand son where he taught him martial arts & other things to survive the world. He took to Japan where he made friends with the prime ministers son Suzuku, Kaguya & Nunnally. When the invasion happened he took them to Ashford where they went their separate ways travelling the world meeting many people & learning many things he became acquainted with Euphemia & Cornelia during their adventures. His grandfather dies protecting him from solders where he then losses consciousness awakening to discover the solders are dead where he does not remember anything but knows he killed them. He decides to enrol at Ashford Academy where after 2 years being there makes friends he gets involved in an incident about poison gas. Mass Harem

Lelouch will not be OP he will have his combat skills & nothing else he will not have a tail or turn into a Grate Ape he won't know he is completely human until later

**Code Geass/Dragon Ball/****Manhwa/Korean Comics**

Sequel to the one up top

Lelouch after making the world a safer place starts to have problems in controlling his powers C's World sees this & knowing the damage he will cause says he will send him to a world that would help him in controlling his powers saying here he will be gone a few seconds to him it would be centuries. After thinking about it he agrees he is sent to the world of Noblesse. There he gets the attention of The Nobles where he becomes a friend of Rai when he disappears he leaves with Frankenstein & eventually goes their separate ways. He senses Rai returns where he goes to South Korea to meet him.

Lelouch will be on Frankenstein's level in combat

**Code Geass/Dragon Ball/X-overs**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch coming back from the Noblesse universe as a Saiyan-Noble-Werewolf Hybrid starts to lose control of his lust of battle & sex the later part where his Harem can't sedate it. C's World seeing how much damage he can do if he losses control decides to sent him to different universe where he can satisfy his lust for battle & sex as well as becoming stronger by learning new things Harem

Warning: Lemon & Rape

Universes he travels to are Highschool of the Dead, Street Fighter, Black Lagoon, Ranma, Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple, Sekirei, Rosario+Vampire, Fate/Stay Night, Medaka Box, YuYu Hakusho, Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Majikoi – Oh! Samurai Girls! & To Love-Ru

**Code Geass/Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch decides to learn about the race that's DNA was injected to him. He goes to the Dragon Ball Universe but is badly injured where he is found by Dr. Gero. He makes him his first subject in making an Android but does not make that much progress he injects him with DNA of the Z fighters & puts him in storage where he is awakened by 17 & 18

**Code Geass/Dragon Ball/X-over**

Lelouch is accidentally sent to another universe where superheroes exist called the Justice League. He tries to find a way home as well learning more about this world

**Code Geass/Dragon Ball/Marvel**

Sequel to the one above

Lelouch has gotten bored since there is not that many to give him a challenge any more so searches other universes to see any challenges he discovers that in a different Multiverse there are beings with on his level & others stronger than him. Exited he decides to go there. How would the Marvel world react to him M rated


	22. Chapter 51 Sekirei

**I want to say that I will NOT be putting another Poll because no one but 1 person has voted on my current one. I will put it on until I have more votes for my current one.**

**Code Geass / Sekirei**

C's world seeing how Lelouch died to bring peace to his world decides to give him a second chance at life sending him to another world where he could do some good there as well living a peaceful life. Lelouch having been reborn has a good but dull life where he wishes something interesting would happen where he gets his wish when he gets involved in The Sekirei plan Harem

He could either be Reborn or take Minato's place

**Code Geass/Sekirei**

What would happen if C's World acted in stopping Charles plan in killing it where seeing what would happen to it decides to choose a champion in stopping it. He decides Lelouch is the right person where he changes his body into an Alien by using DNA from a race called Sekirei who live another dimension. All his senses & physical ability's have been enhanced he notes this change when in Japan where he learns to practise his new-found strength in his plan of vengeance by learning how to defend himself & learning more about strategy by reading about famous strategists as well as reading about different campaigns of battles in the past Harem

**Code Geass/ Sekirei / To Love-Ru / Asobi ni Iku yo! /Star Wars**

This is a Sequel to the 2nd challenge & is more of a smut story

Lelouch after completing his goal leads the world in a new-found peace. However things go weary when he notices his body is reacting strangely where his Sex drive is going over board where his Harem isn't able to satisfy him completely. He speaks to C's World who reveals that since he is a Male Sekirei the last of his kind his body wants Female of his kind as mates wither willingly or not so they could repopulate their race where if not satisfied his body will go into a sexual frenzy. It then has the female members' teleported to him as well as others who he would like as mates. After having his way with them He discovers an Alien ship in orbit where the Aliens look human. Lala Satalin Deviluke says she her sisters & friends have escaped their home world which has been taken over by another race killing her father & taken their world where she asks for his help. Lelouch seeing her & the others are powerful decides to make them his so he could use them to make powerful hairs as well as using their advance tech for his own ends. He also discovers The Catia scout ship that has come for aid agents The Dogisia. Seeing they to are powerful & advance does the same thing to them & invades all the three races as his. They discover 2 new species called The Togruta & Twi'lek respectively. He discovers that 3 women called Ahsoka Tano, Shaak Ti & Aayla Secura could use something called The Force where they plan to teach others calling themselves Jedi. Lelouch sees this as an opportunity where he plans to have them teach him in The Force as well so he could become more powerful than ever before & decides to make them his knowing any children he has with them will be extremely powerful Harem

Warning: Lemon & Rape

**Code Geass / Sekirei / Mass Effect**

Sequel to the challenge above

After making his empire they discover Alien ruins on Mars discovering a new branch of technology. Lelouch sees that they should study it but not be too reliant on it seeing they might become technologically stagnate. They make contact with hostile where they mange to push them back in their territory. They meat The Counsel Races where they go into an uneasy peace with them Harem

**Code Geass / Sekirei / Rosario + Vampire **

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch after The Reapers are defeated & had repopulated his race gets involved in the world of monsters when he is sent there by accident where he meets a pink haired girl Moka who he discovers is a Vampire. He befriends her as well others where he gets involved in future events that has them try to save the world of both Humans & Monsters Harem

**Code Geass / Sekirei / Naruto / Bleach**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch after managing to bring peace to the world of Rosario manages to take control of it becoming a benevolent ruler to all. After centuries ruling he gets sent to another world that is ruled by Ninjas & learns about Chakra. He decides to stay for a while to learn more he makes a reputation as a powerful opponent. He goes to The Leaf Village where he helps a girl who needs help for The Chunin exams Harem


	23. Chapter 52 Overlord

**Code Geass / Overlord / Lord of the Rings**

Lelouch changed in the war when his sister died when he was about to be as well he unlocked a strange power in that killed ever one but left him weak. When he awakes he finds himself in a bed & a strange creäture is next to him who says he is called Gnarl who says he serves the Overlord with him being the newest one in centuries. He gives him the choice of giving him power & learning it. Lelouch wanting revenge to what happened to him & his sister agrees. He learns many dark arts over the years where he makes his own organization in helping with his goals as well getting beautiful women as his Mistresses by force if necessary. he discovers that the helmet of The Overlord originally belonged to a powerful being called Sauron where after being defeated his powers were sent into his helmet which fell in his universe he learns from it as well becoming more powerful. He finds out his brother Clovis is up too something & tries to find out what it is Harem.

Warning: Lemons & Rape

**Code Geass / Overlord / Harry Potter**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After finally completing his goal in taking over the world Lelouch becomes board since there is nothing left to do any more. He goes to C's World where he learns that he can travel to different universe & decides to go to a different one for a while he discovers that this world has strange magic & have recently survived a war agents an evil wizard called Voldemort. He decides to take over this world as soon as he can have his full powers back Harem.

Lelouch can be reborn as Harry or he is another student at Hogwarts.

**Code Geass / Overlord / X-overs**

Sequel to the challenge above mostly a smut story

After taking over The Potter Universe Lelouch decides to do research in C's World he discovers there a book that belonged to a being called The Dungeon Keeper that wrote all its arcane secrets where he learns all of them. He discovers another universe that has alchemy. He learns about The Homunculus & wanting their power for himself decides to use his powers to take their essence as well as Fathers the only ones he couldn't absorb were Lust & Acadia. Something goes wrong however where it sends his sex drive overboard where seeing the women rapes them to sedate it as well as the rest of his Harem. He decides to go to different universes where he can learn more magic as well getting more women to his Harem.

Universes he goes to are Rosario + Vampire, Fate Stay/Night, Tsukihime, Familiar of Zero, To Love-Ru & Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijowa Hakudakuni Somaru.

Warning: Lemons & Rape.

**Code Geass / Overlord / Naruto / Bleach**

Sequel to the challenge above

Centuries after creating an empire that spans different Universes Lelouch sets his eyes on a particular one he is interested in. One where ninjas live where they use a strange form of magic called Chakra. He learns how to use it & goes there to learn more so he can add it to the Universes he has conquered Harem.


	24. Chapter 54 Highschool of the Dead

**Code****Geass****/ Highschool of the Dead**

This is a story to a series I hope will be made

Lelouch's mind broke when his sister died during invasion he was kidnapped along with a hundred others where he was painfully experimented on where he was the only survivor. He managed to escape where he was found by a man who took care of him & when asked revealed he was a solder but became a smuggler selling illegal merchandise Lelouch having lost all he loved asks to join him in. Knowing he has nothing left agrees he had him trained in CQC, weapons, swordsmanship & other useful things where he is surprised how fast he learns & suspects the experiments done to him might have something to do with it. He becomes really good at his job & when others join them he becomes friends with them however the more he kills the more he realises he enjoys it & sees that he might loss control decides to leave for their safety. He goes back to Japan where he enrolls at AshfordAcademy where despite not wanting any friend's makes some any way where after 2 years lives peacefully. That change's however when around the world people start to become zombies eating any living flesh they can find where he has to resort to his old ways to protect his friends seeing his original goal to defeat his former homeland is pointless now decides to protect those he cares about. Making a new goal where he plans to make a place where humanity is safe & to get rid of the dead making sure they don't harm humanity ever again Harem

Warning: Lemon, Rape & Incest

This will be based a few days before he meets C.C.

Some characters could be from the HOTD or Black Lagoon

**Code****Geass****/ Highschool of the Dead / Mass Effect**

Sequel to the one up top

After destroying the zombies & helping humanity to rebuild Lelouch with his family lead their race into a new age of peace & progress where after finding alien ruins on Mars gives the some interesting technology. Lelouch sees that they might become stagnant on it & decides they should study it but not become to reliant on it where they make leaps in other fields of technology how will The Galaxy react to this new race Harem

If interested U can add some things from Halo & StarCraft in it

**Code****Geass****/ Highschool of the Dead**

What if Lelouch did not die instead he was reborn either as Takashi or taken his place where he does not remember his past but has strange dreams about it. He makes friends at a young age & his parents seeing he is too skinny at a young age which is not healthy decide he should have some exercise getting a slender yet reasonably powerful build that contributes to his agility. When the dead start to come & kill everyone he & his friend's band together in surviving how would he change things Harem

**Code****Geass****/ Highschool of the Dead /****Hellsing**

Sequel to the challenge above

After the zombies have been killed Lelouch & others help rebuild humanity where after he dies with his loved ones of old age C's World speaks saying since it gave him a second chance he has to do some things for it now in helping saving other universes which he agrees. He is sent to a world where monsters exist & is noticed by the Hellsing Organization who recruit him for his ability in killing zombie like creatures where he hunts Ghouls with a female vampire where after 2 years both kill a vampire priest & save a girl who becomes a familiar how would he change things Fem Alucard

**Code Geass / Highschool of the Dead / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above

After Millennium has been defeated lelouch is sent to a different world where he discovers that most monsters are peaceful here & has to go to a monster academy for some reason in finding his mission in helping this world. He runs into a girl called Moka where she befriends him & others do as well he now has to survive in a school where he will be killed for being a human & survive all the girls who fall in love with him Harem.

**Code Geass / Highschool of the Dead / Familiar of Zero**

Sequel to the challenge above

After completing his mission in making peach between the human & monster world he is sent to his next assignment. When he opened his eyes he was not expecting to be summoned by a girl saying he is her familiar Harem

**Code Geass / Highschool of the Dead / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above

After helping Louise & the others in saving their world he lives his life by becoming king of all the kingdoms where centuries later he is sent away to world where 3 factions are at a cold war with each other. He makes an identity for himself where he enrolls at an academy where he quickly learns all is not as it seems there Harem.


	25. Chapter 55 High school DxD

**Code Geass / High school DxD**

C's world seeing Lelouch's noble sacrifice decides he will not be sent to hell but can't send him to heaven either because of his sins. It tries to make a decision on what to do with him where it has an idea to send him to another world from its universe where it knows the perfect place. It sends him to a universe where it sees a grave threat would come where it would destroy the world & sees lelouch may be able to help that world. He is sent to a world where angels, falling angels & devils exist & are at a cease fire with each other how much of a difference would he make Harem

Two ways it can go

1. He is sent there with or without his memories & either takes Issei place or is reborn as him

2. Lelouch is sent there where he is reborn as a pure blooded devil. Where he is an heir to a clan that is known for its knowledge in everything from magic to mundane things where he is the last member. He decides to fulfil the last clan leader who raised him wish where he will bring the clan back to its former glory & goes to meet an old friend of the late clan leader Lord Gremory. He is challenged to a game of chess where he wins every time where after it is over gremory makes him an identity for his trip to the human world as well as sending him to Kuoh academy where he hopes he will become friends with his daughter Harem.

**Code Geass / High school DxD / To Love-Ru**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

Years latter after 666 is finally defeated lelouch has a family & has become one of the most powerful devils in the world. He watches as all his friends & love ones die from the passing of time where he has no choice but to watch after all the people are dead he decides to leave the world to his descendants in looking after it. He opens a portal to another dimension where he is reborn again & either takes Rito's place or is reborn as him. He discover his full powers are sealed & believes that what ever rules this universe wants him not to use his full powers unless he has too. He has a normal life where he believes nothing can go wrong until he gets engaged to an alien princess Harem.

**Code Geass / High school DxD / Familiar of Zero**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch becomes king of the Devilukeans after marrying Lala & the others where he rules the galaxy as a benevolent ruler. After centuries ruling he gives the throne to his descendants where he becomes an advisor to them in ruling. After believing they don't need his help anymore decides to go on another adventure. He is teleported where he is a familiar to a girl called Louise on a world called Halkeginia where they use magic. He discovers he has most of his powers sealed except for his magic & decides to teach Louise in exchange for new magic spells even though his magic is stronger some of their spells interest him Harem

He takes Saito Hiraga's place

**Code Geass / High school DxD / Fate/stay night**

Sequel to the challenge above

After saving the world lelouch becomes king of Halkeginia when he united the world under his rule. He became an advisor to his descendants where after many centuries becomes bored with nothing left to do until he is contacted to his surprise by C's World. It reveals it has been watching him all this time where it has seen all of his adventures & needs his help where it wants to send him to a world where it could be destroyed without his assistance. Where if it is it could also destroy his original universe as well hearing it prompts him to agree. He is reborn where he learns of the 4th grail war & how he has to stop it Harem

He takes Shiro Emiya's place

**Code Geass / High school DxD / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above

After doing his part in stopping the Grail wars from ever happening again he marries the women he fell in love with & reveals magic to the mortals where he manages to get peace between the two societies. After centuries staying there he believes it is time to finally leave where he is reborn in another world. There he is invited to an academy that has accepted him to their establishment. He finds it strange having sure to pass the exam where he believes someone or thing wants him to go there where he decides too go sensing it could be another adventure. His suspicions are proven true when he senses the magic in the area & makes a friend of a vampire called Moka who likes the taste of his blood. He gets caught up in many adventures where he makes friends & enemies alike one thing is for sure fairy tail will have a strong enemy to face Harem.

**Code Geass / High school DxD / Negima! Magister Negi Magi**

Sequel to the challenge above

After defeating fairy tail & becoming headmaster lelouch does his promise where he got the human & monster worlds to live in peace with each other. He then became ruler of the races his wives are parts of making a family with them. He then rules for thousands of years where he leaves for another world when his wives & friends are dead. He enters a world where mages exist how would he make a difference? M Rated.

Two ways this can go

Lelouch has been there for centuries where he meets a girl called Evangeline. He looked after her & when she is ready to look after herself. He makes a name for himself in the magic community after fighting agents' nagi & surviving. He is called by an old friend of his to become a teacher assistant to a child genius called negi

Lelouch came a hundred thousand years ago. He became a sage travailing to different parts of the world & learning different magic. He saved negi when his village was attacked & meets his father who begs too him to look after him where he eventually agreed. He teaches him spells he new where he goes with him when he becomes a teacher.

**Code G eass / High school DxD / UQ Holder!**

Sequel to the challenge above

Years after magic became known to the world lelouch travels the world after his friends die over the passing of time. Years after keeping a low profile he learns that negi grandson is travailing with an old friend Evangeline. He decides to meet them where they travel together M Rated.

**Code Geass / High school DxD / Fairy Tail**

Sequel to the challenge above

After years of being there lelouch believes it is finally time to leave. He opens a portal to a world where the world has magic & is terrorized by an evil Mage called Zeref. He fights him & his demons where they always get a draw when Zeref is thought to be dead he does not believe it. He goes travelling around the world where after 400 years meets Natsu & is invited to fairy tail M Rated.

**Code Geass / High school DxD / Naruto**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch opens a portal to a world that has ninjas where they use a different type of magic called Chakra. He looks on as war is fought during the clan he gets in a fight between the Uchiha clan when they attack a village he was in & killed some their members. Lelouch watches on as the ninja villages are made & looks on as the following wars happen. He goes to the mist where he fights for the rebels where they win. He is sent to the village of wave to get a member of the seven swords men to join them. He helps the leaf ninja in freeing the country where after taking Zabuza & Haku back. Goes to the leaf village for the chunin exams Harem

**Code Geass / High school DxD / Young Justice**

Sequel to the challenge above

After saving the world of ninjas lelouch leaves to a world that has superheroes. He becomes an assassin in where he kills those who deserve it & gets the attention of the league when batman wants him to be an instructor to the sidekicks. Despite objections he is allowed his request where he is made a member M Rated.

Sequel to the challenge above

**Code Geass / High school DxD / X-overs**

Sequel to the challenge above

After years of making the world a better place he is sent through a portal to another world where it is same & different then the world he was in before. He learns of all the evil in this world & decides to get rid of the evil in this world by killing the villains & gets people who agree with his ways be members of his organization. What impact will he make M Rated.

**Code Geass / High school DxD / Marvel**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch is sent through a tear in the space-time continuum. Where he is sent to a world of heroes he has never meat or heard of. With that he decides to stick around & learn about this new world. others senses his presens & go to investigate.

set in before the civil war


	26. Chapter 56 Story's from Professor Image

**Poll results**

**5 Yes**

**0 No**

**Authors note at the bottom**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

**Code Immortal**

Everything went according to his plan with his death peace will happen he also made sure geass never haunts the world with its power where he used a device to make C.C. mortal where she can die but says to enjoy her mortal years in peace for his sake. He expected to go to hell but was not excepting to meet C's World. It reveals that the living want him to suffer but the dead understand why he did the things he did where they wise for him to know peace where it has a dilemma in what to do with him. It says it would give him a second chance at life where it can't send him back in time but will instead send him to another universe. He is sent to a universe that is in the middle of its ice age where god also gave him the knowledge & skill of not only of every one who had ever wore the suite of 0 but also of a different version of him from a universe where he got a different geass becoming immortal & became C.C. the demon king his body had also been changed as well. He meets a group of people who he learns are the first immortals where they learn to communicate with each other & joins them where they go to their city of Atlantis during that he falls in love with the leader where they marry each other but her code is stolen from her where he hunts the culprit & tortures him to the brink of insanity but stops when his wife tells him too. They learn to their pleasant surprise that although immortals are sterile he for some reason is not when she becomes pregnant & suspects C's World had something to do wit it. He has many children where they too have children with the native humans & so on where in time he becomes the father of some if not most of the human race. Eventually his wife dies & Atlantis sinks where he travels the world where he sees humanity at its best & worse. where he sees human cruelty & becomes more darker as well & does many sins in making sure things stay the same where he becomes the inspiration of the legend of Lucifer & others as well & decides not to mess with the timeline for fear of making things worse but makes an organization to watch the other immortals as well as making sure the timeline stays the same. He has done many things throughout history to making Greece to leading the Roman Empire & becoming the first shogun of Japan. He was there when the Federation was born as well as the EU & saw or influenced many other points of human history. He became a guard where he saw that here a girl was born instead of him where thinks either he did something wrong or since this universe is different something's will be a little bit different. Seeing this he decides to change his plans where he will make sure this girl survives while he did not & uses the advance knowledge of the immortal civilization in helping his goal Harem.

Two ways this can go

Lelouch watches as his female self is in Japan. He joins Ashford with her to keep an eye on her where he looks on as she meets C.C. where he joins her rebellion.

Lelouch stops his female self from getting banished. Instead he gets her to see that if she wants revenge she should pretend to be loyal as she gets the things she needs to start a coupe & teaches her to become one of the empires best strategists as well as learning how to defend herself agent's assassins sent by the nobles.

Warning: Lemons & Incest

Female Lelouch can look like

Also U can make him have flashbacks of his life like sex scenes & all that with let's say female characters from the red alert series & other characters from different Animes

A bit of a crossover with Assassin's Creed & Bioshock

**Code G eass / Mass Effect / X-Com**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

Two ways this can go

After uniting the world under his families control lelouch leads them into a golden age where they make many advances with technology from the first civilization where they manage to make some temporal technology. They make contact with an advance alien race which they call Outsiders over the weeks they learn that they are called Zudjari & their race is being mind controlled by their leader origin. After defeating Origin they make an alliance with the Zudjari where they use the technology they have gotten to sent them home as a sign of good will. 50 years latter lelouch is contacted by Asaru the Ethereal who helped them in the war he warns of another invasion by members of his species who failed to ascend eons ago. They meet the fallen Ethereal's & the group of races who are being mind control where they fight a war that lasts 2 years with massive casualties on both sides where they win. Lelouch lets the aliens who were controlled agents their will join the empire but has the leaders punished where they are forced to work for him in giving their advance knowledge. He has them train him & humanity in Psionic's where they learn they are powerful with it. When one of their colony's are attacked they attack back where they learn about the rest of the galaxy. Seeing how some of their laws would make them weak & knows that if war brakes out the empire would easily win makes a compromise. That they will have their independence & they will give them some of their technology where to them it would be old but for the rest it would be advance for them & if trust is settled they will give them more as long as they don't steal it. How would this change the cycle M Rated.

With the world under his family's control lelouch uses technology from the immortal civilization in making many advances. He is experimenting with a device they found that sends him to another universe. Where he discovers that he is on another world where he is found by an asari survey team where he says he does not know who he is & uses the skills he learned from his long life to fool their mind meld. He decides to find a way home & is on the team who discover the Citadel where he suspects over the years is to make them follow a technological path becoming stagnate. When the Ranchi war happens he was made one of the first spectres where he was also made general of their fleets. he saw uplifting the Krogan's before they are ready as a mistake which is ignored when the war is over he goes to his asari wife & child which are killed by the Krogan believing it would break him but they are wrong. He hunts those who killed them & found out an asari spy had told them about his family where he has his way in breaking her both mind & soul. He leads the fleets in the Krogan rebellions with a vengeance killing men, women & children with out bathing an eye making a fearsome reputation between friend & foe alike. After the war he loses faith in the counsel seeing them start to become corrupt but stays to see if they change their ways & stays. Pirates are frightened of him because of his ways of dealing agents crime & how he does not care if the Batarian Hegemony denies they don't have anything to do with slaver attacks where he kills officials from their government after revealing evidence of their criminal connections. He also meets an asari called Samara where he was going to kill her but changes his mind when she reveals she killed her mercenary friends when they were going to sell innocent people to the collectors they also have sex. He also becomes lovers with Benezia, Aethyta & Tevos he loses all faith in counsel when they banished The Quarian's who he has some descendants within the race all because of the mistakes of the few & leaves. He decides to go to this universes version of earth where he found it in the middle WW2 where he made a fake identity & joined the allies. He makes connections in the U.S. government where he hears about Faulke & his theory about a group of aliens they call The Outsiders. Lelouch takes his warning seriously after seeing the evidence he has collected where he has a secret organization called XCOM created under the pretence that if the Soviet Union invades it would be the last line of defence in fighting it. Its real purpose however is used to defend the country & the world agents' hostile alien life & makes Faulke the director of it. He watches as the outsiders use their advance technology in trying to take over the world where after weeks of fighting them mange to win. When learning origin had been controlling the Zudjari race he lets them leave peacefully to find a new home & hides the alien technology knowing that humans are not ready yet for it. Lelouch is contacted by Asaru the Ethereal who helped them in the war where he warns of another invasion by members of his species who failed to ascend eons ago. He waits for 5 decades where they detect alien ships coming to earth he activates the XCOM project where he gets the worlds best. They fight a secret war using guerrilla tactics & mange too making it a secret from the public. after months of fighting under his leadership they make many advances where they win & has the aliens who were mind control be free where they join him & has the fallen Ethereal's be punished where they have no choice but to work for him. He has them teach them in controlling their Psionic powers where he discovers he has very powerful Psionic capabilities. He decides earth no longer need him & prepares to leave he is surprised when the people under his command who know about his true origins want to go as well & accepts where he has their loved ones be sent to space using the ships they had gotten. They make a civilization on a world where they use "Meld" in making it a garden world. He watches as they make many breakthroughs where he goes to earth when they became a space flight race. He makes a company where he sells Medi-Gel gaining some influence in the alliance he meets a woman called Hannah shepherd where they fall in love with each other where he reveals his true origins to her. But decide to brake up seeing how he can not age where they part ways but still care for each other. When the turians have a small war with humanity he sends the counsel an anonymous tip about it & is glad they did not have to reveal themselves in case things went to war. After years of staying out of the politics of the galaxy he hears about a spectre called Saren might do something that would destroy all life in the galaxy. He decides to go to Eden Prime when they found a protean beacon there where he has been investigating about how they disappeared for centuries. When the colony is attacked he saves a spectres life from saren where he meets shepherd & her team. How much of a difference will he make? M Rated.

**Code G eass / Halo**

Sequel to the challenge above if the second path is chosen.

After shepherd has combined all organic & synthetic life into a new form of life lelouch realises the reason he was sent to this universe must have been to help her. He believes that his purpose is not over yet where he decides to use a machine to go to another universe. Before he does some wish to go with him where he lets them & they go through the portal. The fleet arrive over a colony where they discover it is a human one & it is under attack by an alien fleet. They defeat them where they meet a group of ships who has them come to reach with them.

**Code G eass / Star Trek**

Sequel to the challenge above

After finishing their part in the Halo universe they leave where some join them in leaving their universe. They are giving forerunner technology as a sign of gratitude for helping them in their time of need. Lelouch & his fleet enter a universe where they discover the USS Voyager is battling the Borg. The Borg sees their advance technology & attack them but are easily destroyed. They take voyager home where the dominion war is going where they the federation in stopping them

**Code G eass / Stargate SG-1**

Sequel to the challenge above

After trading with the federation Lelouch & his men leave too another universe with technology given to them for their contribution in helping them in the war. They come near the solar system where they learn of Anubis who is coming to destroy the earth. They join stargate command in holding him off while SG-1 gets the device operational. Where afterwards they help them in preparing for any future battles with other foes.

**Code Geass**

**Code DC**

This is basically the same where Lelouch is Zod's Heir. It is part of a trilogy where part 1 is based in R1, part 2 in R2 & part 3 is about where he protects earth from threats from aliens & super villains with other superheroes.

Also there will be side stories about Rolo & Batman that shows what they are doing while lelouch is busy.

**Code Geass / Justice League**

**Code DC: DCAU Universe**

Sequel to the Code DC challenge

Centuries after he became Zero & having a family. Lelouch is sent to another universe where he does not exist & decides to seal his full power since he could accidentally destroy the world. He looks for a way home & decides to stick around for a while in order to learn more about this new world M Rated.

He will enter the DCAU universe after season 2 JL & before season 1 of JLU. When they are recruiting heroes.

**Code Geass / Marvel **

Sequel to the Code DC: DCAU Universe challenge

After returning to home universe lelouch stays with family. Now having godlike powers lelouch gives his family a fraction of his power where they watch the universe where after eons past becomes bored. He looks at different universes in his Multiverse where he decides to look through a different Multiverse where he discovers they have people there that will give him a challenge with some on par with him he goes of to the Marvel universe. How much will his appearance change things? M Rated

**Code Geass**

**Code Marvel**

This will be like Code DC where it is a Marvel version.

There are 7 paths lelouch can be in.

A Spiderman & Venom path could go like this. During a trip to a laboratory lelouch gets bitten by a spider where a few days later start's to show some strange abilities. He learns what his powers are & how to use them properly. He originally used them to get money for his rebellion but an old man who cared for him like a grandfather died because of it. He realises the responsibility in using his powers where realises his arrogance got a life killed & decides redeem himself by making sure he defeats his homeland. He gets the venom suit where he either finds it on the day he meets C.C. or when Suzuku was about to arrest him he escaped but was gravely injured where it bonds to him becoming its host

A Wolverine path could go like this. Charles tries to create the perfect human by using the X-Gene found in Wolverine's DNA creating an artificial mutation but fails. He does not know that it was a success where it was sent to another universe where a baby called lelouch is changed for ever he realises his gift when he was 6 where he activated his claws when a noble was going to kill him & his sister. His father covered it up with his geass where he & others discover he has the X-Gene which confuses them since he should not have it. After lelouch what he can do they had his memories blocked so he won't be able to use it. Even then lelouch knew he was different with how his senses are better then every one else's. When his homeland invades he got separated from the others where he was captured by V.V. who experimented on him where his entire skeleton is bonded with an unbreakable metal called Adamantium & Brain washed to work for the government. He was sent on many operations doing many sins where he managed to get his mind back to normal & escapes swearing vengeance for what happened to. Or he escaped as soon as the Adamantium is bonded to him. Ether he manages to get to Ashford where he enrols there but when he finds C.C. & tries to give him geass two things can happen. 1 lelouch uses it to kill them or 2 it awakens his feral side where he kills them & manages to get to normal afterwards.

A Captain America path could go like this. Schneizel tries to create the perfect solder & has Lelouch go through the procedure since he suggested to him that it can be used to heal Nunnally where he agreed but refused nunnally from undergoing the treatment unless they knew for sure that it could work so they tested on him. After it is over he learns about his new abilities where he discovered his body has been enhanced to the peak of human potential & learns every thing from combat at a fast rate. Schneizel is pleased by the results but also scared knowing lelouch has become a high threat & decides to kill him to not get in his future plans way. Lelouch having head what he said from his enhanced hearing leaves with nunnally but not before destroying the formula in making super solders & fakes their death where they went into hiding at Ashford to plot for their revenge.

An Iron man path could go like this. Instead of wasting his time after Japan's invasion Lelouch uses the resources that he collects to build a lab & builds himself a battle suit. He used a prototype version in collecting data by going to a war zone in the Middle East where he destroyed the battalion there with no survivors. Where he looks through the data & sees the strengths & weaknesses of it. Seeing them he decides to improve it by adding modifications. He uses it when his brother orders a massacre in preventing the knowledge of C.C. from getting out where he defeats his forces.

A Doctor Strange & Doctor Doom path could go like this. Where lelouch has been chosen to become the soccer supreme after Japan's invasion where at first he declines but is tempted by the deal to have nunnally returned to full health. Where after carful consideration agrees with it & learns the responsibility of it much latter. He uses his new powers in mixing magic & science in creating many powerful adventures. He becomes wry however with magic now revealed to him as real he suspects that things that have been hidden in the world will reveal them selves sooner of latter as well prepares for these new variables.

A Ghost Rider path can go like this. Nunnally was hurt badly during the invasion to the point of near death with lelouch desperately trying to save her. A being called Mephisto comes saying it can save her but has to become his servant for eternity. Lelouch gives him his soul where he becomes the devil's bounty hunter for the rest of his unnatural life. He allows his new servant to go with his plan seeing it would bring much amusement to him & bring chaos to the world.

The last one an Amalgam path can go like this. Lelouch during the invasion was kidnapped by Mr. Sinister who decides to try & control the future of humanity by kidnapping lelouch & experimenting on him to give him a mix of mutant powers. Of those powers they will be decided on a poll if this one is chosen.

That's it just so U know the ideas for Marvel were originally created by Professor Image. I just added some things to it.

Now you should know that in any paths U chose there will be in all of them Lemons, Swearing & Incest also lelouch will have a Massive Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>HI EVERY ONE I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT SAYING THAT FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW PROFESSOR IMAGE IS NOT MAKING HIS IDEAS ANY MORE BECAUSE Of WRITTERS BLOCK &amp; HAVING LOST INTEREST IN CONTINUING HIS STORYS. HE HAS GIVEN ME PREMISSION IN MAKING THEM IN HIS STEAD INSTEAD &amp; I HAVE ACCEPTED ON THE CONTIONS THAT HE HELPS IN MAKING IT WITH ME &amp; THAT I WANT TO MAKE IT A GROUP EFFORT WITH OTHER AUTHORS WHO CAN HELP EACH OTHER IN MAKING THESE IDEAS A SUCCSES.<strong>

**SO WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW POLL SAYING IF WE SHOULD WRITE CODE DC. ALSO SOME OF THESE IDEAS WILL BE THE SAME JUST THAT I WILL ADD SOMETHINGS & WILL ALSO ADD IDEAS THAT WERE INSPIERD BY PROFESSOR IMAGE SO HAVE PUT THEM HERE AS WELL. ALSO MESSAGE ME SO THE PERSON WHO WANTS TO PUBLISHE IT UNDER THEIR AUTHOR NAME.**

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T JOIN BUT ARE FANS OF CODE DC GO TO MY RECCANTLY MADE FORUME CALLED CODE DC UNIVERSE SUGGESTIONS. THERE U CAN TELL US WHAT U WANT IN IT LIKE ACTION, ROMANCE & ALL THAT STUFF.**


	27. Chapter 57 Fatestay night

**I am planning to add & rewrite challenges like Marvel & others in the future. Hopefully people will be interested in doing my challenges also for those who done know where my forum is just type in "Code DC Universe suggestions" on search & it will be there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Fate/stay night**

After completing the 0 requiem lelouch is reborn in his world years after his death without his memories. He does not make many friends because he looked & sounded like "The Demon Emperor" where he made friends with only a few. When his parents died he was found by Kiritsugu Emiya where after saving him he then adopted him & then taught him what he knew. Seeing that he has the potential to become grater then himself when he was the "Magus Killer" he eventually dies leaving everything he has to lelouch. He lives a normal life until he is chosen to contest in the 5th Holy Grail war. How would he change things Harem.

Lelouch can be born in his world or in the Fate/stay night universe.

**Code Geass / Fate/stay night**

Lelouch was banished from his universe where he was sent to another. He is turned as a servant during the 4th Holy Grail war to help that world in its time of need. He is then reborn again for the 5th war where he takes Shiro Emiya's place. What impact will he make with his presence in the world Harem.

**Code Geass / Fate/stay night / Familiar of Zero**

Sequel to either the 1st or 2nd challenge

After completing his goal in this world & losing all those he ever cared about lelouch wanders to find his purpose. He is sent through a portal to another universe where he learns he is a familiar to a girl called Louis. How much would he change in this strange new world Harem.

**Code Geass / Fate/stay night / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above

After helping Louis in saving her world he marries her & others where they become rulers of the world. After many years pass they die from time where he is all alone & gives the throne to his descendants where he watches them over the centuries. He decides there is no more use for him anymore where he uses the powers he got from the grail as well as the ones he learned to open a portal to a different world that leaves him weakened. He quickly learns this world has 3 factions in an uneasy truce with each other where his presence might dip the balance in either direction Harem.

These are the choices in what path he could be in.

He either is born or takes Issei's place.

He can become neutral where he is allies with those he believes he can work with.

He can be a devil where he can help Rias from not getting married.

Or he could have known Rias since they were kids.

If you don't like any go to chapter 55 where you will find other suggestions

**Code Geass / Fate/stay night / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above

After 666 is gone for good lelouch helps in rebuilding the underworld from the battle. During it rias accidentally casts a spell sending him to another universe where he bumps into a girl call moka who reveals she is a vampire & says he is near an academy for monsters. He meets the headmaster who becomes intrigued by his story & has him join the academy until he finds a way for him to contact his love ones. He gets in trouble with the male body that become jealous of his popularity with all the girls where they attack him but are defeated by his power. He gets in trouble with many people in the beginning but become his friends afterwards what adventures await them Harem

**Code Geass / Fate/stay night / Negima! Magister Negi Magi**

Sequel to the challenge above

After fair tail has been beaten lelouch makes peace with the human & monster worlds. He marries the women he fell in love with & also created a gateway to the DxD universe where he reunites with his friends & love ones. The 2 worlds live peace with each other sharing much knowledge with each other. During a test with a new device for teleporting long distances lelouch gets couth in an accident where he is sent to another world. He manages to communicate with his allies & learns it would take centuries to return back & is asked to wait until they can send him back. He travels the world where he meets a boy called nagi & helps in making him a powerful mage. Where he fights with him & his team agents the "Mage of beginning" where he then leaves after the war. He saves a village where he meets negi is told by the boy's father to look after him. He watches over & teaching him some of his spells where after being made a teacher goes with him to Japan to start his new carer M Rated.

**Code Geass / Fate/stay night / UQ Holder!**

Sequel to the challenge above

Years after magic has been revealed to the world lelouch wanders after his friends die through the passing of time. Years pass by where many believe him to be dead but those close to him know better. Having learned many things from travels he learns an old friend Evangeline is travailing with negi's grandson where he decides to stick with them sensing the boy will have his grandfathers luck in getting into interesting situations M Rated.

**Code Geass / Fate/stay night / Naruto**

Sequel to the challenge above

Years have passed since the last crisis where Lelouch learns of many forms of magic. During one of his studies he learns of a different dimension that a mage went to once centuries ago & goes there. He quickly learns this world uses a strange form of magic that they call chakra & discovers he is in a time period called the 1st ninja war where he fought agents 3 of the 2nd kage's of the lands of fire, earth & water. He watches as the villages war with each other where he stays away from all the needles fighting. He goes to mist when he hears of the bloodline purge where he joins the rebels & defeats the 4th water shadow by himself. He works with the resistance leader & now 5th water shadow Mei to find Zabuza to ask him to return to their forces where he goes to wave & helps in killing the tyrant ruling it but not before taking his business as his own. He joins zabuza with his new team to the chunin exams where they make it to the finals where during the 1 month brake helps a leaf genin who is going to the finals by teaching him a technique he learned from an uzumaki member. How would his presence change the invasion as well as the rest of the world M Rated


	28. Chapter 58 Tsukihime

**Code Geass / Tsukihime**

What if lelouch did not waste his time during his stay in Japan? What if when his sister died he became a different person? After surviving the war he goes around world where he trains with a group of assassins where he learns how to be a killer. He makes a reputation for himself after killing many people & never getting caught. He makes his base in Japan where he makes some friends there. He uses his spy network which he made from his travels to learn his brother Clovis is up to something but doesn't know what. He gets involved with terrorists where he learns his brothers projects is a beautiful girl where he helps her to escape. when in a dead-end she gives him a gift that is not geass but something called "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception". How would this change things from canon Harem.

If not liking this he can get it during the invasion where after his sister & many other people are dead. He activates it where he practices in using it so to learn its strengths & weakness.

**Code Geass / Tsukihime**

Sequel to the 1st challenge or just its own story

After dying lelouch has an audience with the World of C who decide he deserves another chance & sends him to another where he would be reborn. He is born where he takes Shiki Tohno's place & is adopted by the people who killed his clan the Tohno clan. He makes friends there but tragedy happens where he kills his adopted brother by accident something he regrets for the rest of his life. He trains his body to be fit & years pass where he lives a normal life until he sees a girl he a compulsion to kill which he does where he becomes horrified & runs away. The next day he freaks when he sees the girl killed alive where he learns her name is Arcueid & she is a vampire. What adventures will they have Harem

**Code Geass / Tsukihime / Fate/stay night**

Sequel to the challenge above

After lelouch had finished his mission there he married the women he fell in love with where they have children. Years pass where he is contacted by the World of C who says half of his mission is done where his next one will be in an alternate universe to the one he is in now. Seeing how most of his love ones are dead he agrees to do it where it has him be reborn taking the place of Shiro Emiya. He learns his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception are sealed & learns from Kiritsugu Emiya. After his death he inherits much from his will where he lives a normal where after a couple of years pass discovers he is chosen to take part in the 5th Holy Grail War Harem.

**Code Geass / Tsukihime / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above

After the grail war is over for good lelouch stays with his love ones to live in peace. After they die decides to open a portal to another world where he bumps into a girl who drive his instincts to kill her but manages to fight it. He learns her name is moka & is a vampire where he is near an academy for monsters where she takes him with her. He restrains himself from killing everyone where he meets the headmaster whose interests has been raised about him. He enrolls him to the academy as a student having become interested by him where he is in moka's class. He gets the ire of the male body that attack him but he easily defeats them where he gets a reputation because of it. He makes friends with people that started as his enemies. What change will he make Harem

**Code Geass / Tsukihime / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above

After bringing peace to the human & monster world lelouch marries those he fell in love with where they start a family. After many centuries pass he leaves when his wives die for another universe where he quickly learns about the truce between the 3 factions. He makes a name for himself as a private extortionist where he becomes famous for only attacking those who deserve it & his combat abilities to the point the satins have heard of him. He meets the leader of the falling angles where he sends him to Japan after hearing how a group of falling angels are planning to take a sacred gear from an innocent girl. After the ordeal is over he is enrolled at the occult club members' academy by rias' brother who believes he will be needed in protecting his sister when he senses dark times are coming. How would his presence change things Harem.

**Code Geass / Tsukihime / Negima! Magister Negi Magi**

Sequel to the challenge above

After 666 is defeated for good lelouch is sent through a dimensional tear to another universe. His soul merged with a boy called negi where he quickly realizes something broth him here on purpose he learns new spells where after graduating is made a teacher. How would he change things Harem

**Code Geass / Tsukihime / Naruto**

Sequel to the challenge above

After dying in negi's body his soul is free where he opens a portal to another world that uses something called chakra that is a strange form of magic. He comes during the time of the clan wars where he fought many powerful clans he knew Madera & Hashirama since they were kids. He watches as they become enemies where after their deaths watches as the villages go to war with each other. He becomes famous for defeating the Gold & Silver Brothers by himself as well as fighting with the likes of Madera & Hashirama & surviving as well as beating Hanzo. He becomes friends with the Uzumaki clan where they give him all 5 of the sacred treasures of the sage of 6 paths. They 3rd lightning shadow tried to steal them from him but was defeated by him instead. He travels the world where he joined the rebels in mist where he defeated Yagura in his full transformation & defeated Yugito Nii where he then helped her in controlling her demon. He learns of the Akatsuki where he joins so to spy on them from within where after he is done will leave them. He is in the leaf village where during the 1 month brake help a leaf genin who is training for the finals where afterwards helps in getting rid of the sound ninjas M Rated

**Code Geass / Tsukihime / Fairy Tail**

Sequel to the challenge above

After saving the world from Kaguya lelouch uses a technique to open a portal. He is reborn in a world that uses powerful magic. He discovers his powers have been weakened considerably & works to get them back what difference he will make M Rated.

He takes Natsu's place or knew him since he was young.

**Code Geass / Tsukihime / Marvel**

Sequel to the challenge above

After all is well he is working on a new spell that sends him to another universe. He finds out this universe has to be the strangest one he has ever visited. He gets found by an agent of S.H.E.A.L.D. who brings him to the avengers. Stark wants him to stay so has him look around in hopes he decides to stay for a while M Rated.


	29. Chapter 59 Vandread

**I am making an announcement due to Other Personalities & Nakatan respectively, have not replied to my messages in why they have not updated my challenges, Code Blood & Code Effect respectively. Where after sending a dozen messages & no replies in months, I believe they have given up in writing them & I have decided to let others write them instead those who want to write them anyway, to those who want to make it message me if interested. I must warn U both would have really dark themes like rape, incest, war crimes & other M Rated things.**

**I have also updated my Hellsing, Mass Effect & Marvel chapters as well, tell me what U think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Vandread**

The invasion of Japan changed lelouch, having send things a child should have seen. He travels the world in hops of learning skills that would help him to defeat his father as well as the empire. He sees the suffering the people go through & stars to change into a better person, deciding that he will change the world not just for his sister but for everyone. He learns many things during that time as well as learning how to fight. He is in the federation in hopes of getting resources for his plans where he goes in a cave to escape a blizzard. He finds something there that shocks him, 4 mechs that don't look like knightmare frames & are more advanced than any thing he has seen before. He activates a message where he learns that centuries ago humanity had many colonies across the galaxy, the mech he is in belonged to a man called Hibiki Tokai & learns the mech he is in is called a Vandread & the other 3 Dreads. he learns of his adventures where they defeated the Harvest Fleet, as well as the people of earth where they then made peace between the women of Mejere & the men of Taraak. But the peace did not last with a threat from outside the galaxy appearing & knowing they are already weakened from the previous war learned of a way their race could survive. They had planted seeds on earth which they managed to fix so their descendants could be born in hopes of facing the threat. They then hided their technology where their descendants would find them & left these 4 mechs so they can be used for good, where thanks to the Paxis humanity became a being of conciseness. Learning all this changes lelouch's plans, who decides that humanity should unite agents the threat that destroyed their ancestors. He manages to get them transported to Japan thanks to his contacts & study's them in hope of learning to control them. He practices with each of them to see how they work & to cover up their weaknesses, taking Hibiki's as his own & having the others in storage, he hopes to give it to people who would work for him as his élite pilots & would suite their style Harem.

**Code Geass / Vandread / Mass Effect**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After the world is united under his rule, lelouch uses the knowledge of their ancestors to make many advances in their technology. The Paxis gives them coordinates that leads them to ancient technology advancing them further. When they find alien ruins on mars, he becomes suspicious of how the protean database says the mass relays were created by a previous race that existed 50.000 before they did that disappeared, with the same happening to them. He learns from the Paxis of how the relay system is a trap, by having other races follow a certain technological path thus becoming stagnate. Knowing they have an advantage by not using ezoo, he has the technology studied but not used wanting to find weaknesses in it. How would they change the cycle?

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Vandread**

After 0 requiem is complete lelouch learns he is immortal from c.c., they go into hiding where they live on with their lives. They watch as humanity colonizes the galaxy where when they learn of the Harvest fleet, they agree with the leaders of the colonists Ma & Pa respectively to separate them, where they make a new generation of humans & separate the sex's on two worlds, the women being sent to Mejere & the men to Taraak, so they could be used for the Harvest fleet instead of the colonist. Despite agreeing with the first part lelouch cant with the last part, and becomes angered that c.c. does, he confronts her for an answer & learns why, the reason she agreed with it was because she did not want him to go & stop the harvest, saying he has suffered enough & hopes he would stay with her. Knowing the reason says he forgives her but won't do nothing when he could help, saying if did he would be like his father, they part ways afterwards. He watches as the wars happen between men & women, and studies the harvest fleet for weaknesses. He rescues colonist being attacked by the fleet be they women or men & makes them live on a world in peace, he has them make a fleet for the coming battles. What happens when he meets the crew of the Nirva? M Rated.

**Code Geass / Vandread**

After 0 requiem is complete lelouch is sent to the World of C & is banished into limbo for his sins. he stays there for many years where he slowly losses his sanity, to his shock he is spoken to by euphe, who says that she & his love ones have argued with the collective for years to get rid of his punishment, where they made a deal with it. He would be allowed a second chance at life, where he would be born in another universe & if he agrees to it. Seeing this as a fresh start he does & is reborn taking the place of Hibiki Tokai. He does some exercise so to not be physically weak again & lives as a low-class civilian, where he finally has enough. When they are attacked by pirates he & 2 others join them after they get sent light years from their intended destination, what happens when they meet the harvest fleet. Lelouch helps in facing an enemy more powerful & deadly then any he has faced before Harem.

**Code Geass / Mass Effect**

Sequel to either the 1st or 2nd challenge in this section

After the harvest fleet is defeated, lelouch & his family lead the men & women into an era of peace. They meet another race called the scrin who are from another galaxy. They find out their race encountered them centuries ago, but have no records because they were destroyed from the wars they had with each other, they reveal they are dying due to their supple of Tiberium being low. Lelouch decides to help them seeing they could be a powerful ally where they save their race. The scrin out of gratitude join them where together make a vast empire. During a test of new ships he, the scrin commander & their fleets are thrown through a wormhole into another universe. They try to find a way back home. Lelouch decides to do some recognisance on this version of earth; there he finds humans have just learned space travel. He meets a girl called Hannah shepherd where they fall in love with each other. Lelouch decided to leave knowing he can't age & watches as she has a child with another man. He returns back to their fleet where he finds they were attacked by pirates but had easily dealt with them. They learn about the different races where he decides not to contact them yet, instead he has them colonize a part of space that is deserted where they will make their own society, where those who are left by the counsel to rot & be attacked by criminals join them. Years later when learning that their civilization might die with the rest of the galaxy they decide to show themselves, how would they change the cycle?

**Code Geass / StarCraft**

Sequel to the challenge above

After the reapers are dealt with, lelouch & the others have decided to return to their universe. They open a portal where they are instead sent to another universe. They meet Jim Raynor & join him in stopping the queen of blades, but don't know they would fight a more dangerous enemy later.

**Code Geass / ****Infinite Stratos**

Sequel to the challenge above

Returning back to his world lelouch thought nothing could go wrong; he learned a moment later he should not have thought of that. He is meat by god who says it needs a crisis solved & he is the only person who could fix it, he agrees to it but only if after completing the task he could speck with his love ones in C's World. He is reborn in a world where women are dominant in society Harem

He was either reborn as Ichika or takes his place.


	30. Chapter 60 Elfen Lied

**My brother has deleted Microsoft world on our computer so I don't know if I will be able to update agine for awhile so the story is on temporary hiatus. if I do manage to write agein I would be changing some of the chapters & putting them in different positions since I believe I could have done better to them. so wish me luch in hoping to update again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Elfen Lied**

Lelouch was born centuries ago as the king of the diclonius race. The moment he was born his life was hell where he was tortured since his birth. There was only one time he had been happy when he meet a girl who also has gone through the cruelty of humans called C.C. where they became lovers. They eventually parted ways eventually when his hate of humanity started to rise to uncontrollable levels. He discovered over the years that some members of his race can get new powers with him being 1 of the luck few. He discovered his time on earth was getting short with his current body dying & tried to find a way to live on. He decides to use one of his powers where he will impregnate a woman & be reincarnated as the child. He decides Marianne would do seeing how becoming a son of a royal family member would give him the means to complete his goals. He sneaks in her chambers where he puts her in a trance where she sees him as Charles where he then has sex with her & leaves before she awakens. His fades away then where he is reborn in his new body Harem.

Two ways this can go.

1. Lelouch can be born in his new body without his memories & powers. He gets them back during the war when he is tortured by people where he then kills them. He decides to take his time to complete his goal of world domination.

2. Lelouch was born without his memories. When nunnally died in the crossfire with Marianne he started to get memories of his previous life, which causes him some mental instability but manages to hide it from everyone else. He decides to work with the empire to take over it from within. He realizes his powers have weakened because of his new body & trains them to use them effectively again.

Dark / Gray Lelouch

Warning: Lemons, Rape & Incest.

**Code Geass / Mass Effect**

Sequel to the 1st challenge.

After taking over the world lelouch units both humans & diclonius under his rule, where he leads them to the stars. They discover alien ruins on mars learning they are not alone in the universe. He decides they should study the technology to learn weaknesses in case they meet a hostile race who uses it, but not use it seeing they would become too reliant on it. How would the galaxy react to a race that does not use ezoo as well as their strange powers?

**Code Geass / Harry Potter / Skulduggery Pleasant**

Sequel to the challenge above.

With the reapers gone lelouch studies in C's World, where it specks to him, it says it wants him to do a favour for it. A world has just lost its saviour where it wants him be to take his place, where if he agrees his will be forgotten & would see his family in heaven. He agrees where he is reborn as Harry Potter, he learns of how his uncle beaded him to death where he makes sure it does not happen. He makes sure he trains his body in fit condition where he also manages to do some magic by himself. What happens when he is accepted in a school magic Harem.

Dark / Evil Lelouch

Warning: Lemons & Rape.

**Code Geass / Campione!**

Sequel to the challenge above

The wizard world under his rule lelouch leads the world in a new age. He learns how to travel to other worlds himself, where under god's advice has himself take Godou's place. What happens when he finds out he is a godslayer, Harem.

**Code Geass / Harry Potter / Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

Sequel to the challenge above.

Now married & a god lelouch decided to go to another world where he discovers his powers are half their strength, he arrives in New York. He makes a fake identity where he enrolls at a high school where he becomes a friend of Percy. He knows their teacher is not human. He senses Percy is in danger & comes just as he kills the minator. How would his presence change things M Rated.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Elfen Lied**

What would happen if lelouch was born as a diconius? The moment it was discovered what he was after being born, he was declared a still-born & was sent to a facility where he spent most of his life there & was painfully experimented on to become a weapon for the empire. He was tortured daily there but was looked after by a person called C.C. who became someone special to him. When she disappeared he started to become darker & colder where at the age of 14 made his move. He escaped the facility by killing everyone there & captured the people who tortured him most of his life. He killed the men but the women he had something special, he has his way in breaking them for days where he made them nothing but broken versions of themselves. He discovered he can hide his horns by using a power that makes him look human. He traveled the world trying to find out why he was tortured most of his life & who he really is, as well as finding C.C. he found others like him where he took them under his wing making an organization to find more like them. He gets a tip of where c.c. might be & goes to area 11 to get her Harem.

Warning: Lemons, Rape, Incest & Graphic Violence.

**Code Geass / Elfen Lied / Mass Effect / StarCraft / Gears of War**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

After ruining his parents plan as well taking over the world lelouch becomes board since there is nothing to do now. His wife 1st empress & leader of the church of geass C.C. shows they have discovered something interesting. They found a device belonging to the first code bearer civilization, when he touches it; it activates sending him to another universe.

He awakens to find himself on another world with his powers damaged. He is found by the native race called Asari where he lies saying he has memory loss & knows only his name. He becomes a well-respected member of their society & uses his influence in finding a way home, he also started a family who he told his true origins too; he was with the team who first found the citadel. He becomes a war hero in both the Ranchi wars & Krogan rebellions respectively & was one the founders of the specters. When the rebellions first happened he was retired where he was living with his family in peace, everything changed when the Krogan's killed all of them. He found out an Asari spy told them where he was. She said the reason they were killed was because the krogan's wanted to get him involved in the war, because they believed he would make the war more chaotic & challenging if he does join, she them mocks his family's death. This drives him over the edge & makes her suffer where he rapes her, he uses what are left of his powers where he impregnated her with his seed, he still rapes her even when she is pregnant & when she gives birth has the child taken away to be adopted, believing it would be for the best. having been raped for months, being impregnated because of it & now having her child taken from her breaks what sanity she had left, where she becomes nothing more than a sex slave for her "master" where over the course of the war lelouch uses her to release his sexual frustration. Centuries after the wars are over; he works for the council as a spectre doing many operations & later leaves seeing the counsel has become corrupt. He finds a planet where he finds a race called the Protoss. He makes contact & learns from them how centuries ago they & humanity made an alliance agent a race called the Zerg & a fallen Xel'naga called Amon, for the fate of the known universe. They barely won & were put in a time dilation field where billions of years passed but for them was only a few centuries. Lelouch decides to help them seeing they could help him to return home & keeps their existence a secret from the galaxy. He learns from them about psionic's & learns how to master his own abilities. He helps the Protoss in rebuilding their civilization & in turn learns from them about their technology, as well as his mental abilities. He goes to the human world called sera where he learns of the recent war they won agents, and meets a legendary hero from them called Marcus. They are surprised about their story of being a remnant of a human empire & are asked if they could help fix their society, which they allow. They then find their long lost technology on a planet in their solar system & make an alliance with each other.

They can meet the ME races in the paths below.

They find a human colony being heal captive by turian's & are fired on without provocation. They bring their fleets where they help free the colony & meet the alliance.

They get a distress call saying a planet called Elysium is being attacked by slavers & go to aid.

They meet shepherd when they get a distress call saying Eden prime is under attack & help them.

They meet shepherd when he / she is after saren.

They are attacked by the collectors but easily deal with them. This incident gets the illusive mans attention & has shepherd investigate it.

Lelouch years ago went to this version of earth where he impregnated Hannah Shepherd but left before knowing of it.

Lelouch years after staying away from the rest of the galaxy decides to see if earth still exists here. He & his fleet warp there where they meet an alliance fleet. He is spoken to by admiral Hackett; he speaks to the admiral that he has no hostile intent & wishes to meet with him. Before they can discuss any thing further the reaper fleet arrives attacking the earth. They attack lelouch's fleet but the reapers & alliance are surprised that no damage is done, and are shocked when they retaliate destroying the reaper fleet. Lelouch sees more will come & they would loss due to the enemy having more numbers. He & Hackett retreat where they try to come up with a plan to win.

Warning: Lemons, Rape, War Crimes & Graphic Violence.

**Code Geass / Halo**

Sequel to the challenge above.

After the reapers are defeated lelouch plans to return home. With the Protoss help they open a gateway to another universe. He goes with those who want to go with him through the portal. They can either enter during the human- Covenant war or they meet the _USS Infinity_ crew after requiem is destroyed.

**Code Geass / Tsukihime**

Sequel to the challenge above.

After the precursor device brought lelouch back to his world, he thought nothing could go wrong. He quickly learns to never tempt fate. He is reborn as a member of a clan of demon hunters to his amusement. He watches as his clan is killed & is adopted by their murders. He lives a normal life until he meets a certain female vampire Harem.

He takes Shiki Tohno's place.

**Code Geass / Fate/stay night**

Sequel to the challenge above

After decades being in this new world he finds out how he came to be here. He learns that C's world sent him seeing he could prevent a tragedy, it reveals it has a few jobs for him where he would be sent to another universe as his champion, saying it could be away of having his past sins to be forgiven, lelouch agrees with it & is born during the 4th grail war, either a servant or as a precipitate. He is then either reborn during the 5th grail war or he joins it again Harem.

**Code Geass / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above

After the grail war is over for good lelouch lives his life there in peace, until he is needed again. He is teleported to another world much to his anger, where C's world says it never said he would not be sent to more than one world, it gives him another task of keeping this world safe, where he bumps into a girl. He learns her name is moka & is a vampire, he learns he is near an academy for monsters where she takes him with her. He meets the headmaster whose interest has been raised about him. He enrolls him to the academy as a student having become interested by him where he is in moka's class, he has the human student he had enfold in sent back to the human world, thus changing the future Harem.

**Code Geass / To Love-Ru**

Sequel to the challenge above

After the monster & human worlds have peace with each other, lelouch is sent through another portal, this time where he becomes a fiancé to an alien princes Harem.

**Code Geass / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above

He is reborn again but this time he is a brother to pervert. When his brother gets a date to a girl he becomes suspicious & shadows them. When he sees him get stabbed he snaps & drives her away, he then sees rias from school appear saying she can help him, he watches as issei becomes a devil & takes him home to rest, shortly afterwards he confronts rias saying that although he is grateful, he suspects she knew he would be in danger but let him get stabbed anyway, because he must have something she wanted to have him turned into a devil & wants an explanation. Rias surprised he deduced this much tells him everything from the 3 factions to many other things. Seeing this maybe the reason he was sent here decides to stick around with her group seeing interesting times would come Harem.

**Code Geass / Hellsing**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch wanted to finally get peace instead he got the opposite. He sent to a world where he joins the helsing organization during 1939, where he is partnered with a female vampire becoming monster hunters. 50 years after stopping a Nazi project, they are sent to a village to kill a vampire priest. Fem Alucard M Rated.

**Code Geass / Negima! Magister Negi Magi**

Sequel to the challenge above

After millennium is gone for good, lelouch by accident is sent to another word. Where he is reborn as negi, where he lives a peaceful. All that changes when his loved ones are killed by monsters, where his rage awakens his magical potential & brutally kills them. He becomes darker with a goal to never be weak again. To that end he decides to study at the academy both light & dark magic as well as getting into shape, for combat training, where he quickly graduates early at the top of his class. He is sent to Japan to teach an academy for girls, how would he survive? Harem.

**Code Geass / Naruto**

Sequel to the challenge above

After becoming the strongest mage in the world lelouch creates a portal to another world in hopes of finding a challenging fight. He teleports during the 2nd ninja war where he fights the 3rd kage's of earth, lightning & wind, as well almost killing hanzo & fighting the white fang to a draw. These feats make him famous where he is made an S rank ninja, where many try to find out who he is. He travels the continent where he sees many battles & commits many sins. He is in the land of water where he gets caught up in the blood line purges, where he is mistaken as a bloodline limit user. He joins the rebels where thanks to him win. He is spoken by a man called tobi who wants him to join his organization. He aggress only because he thinks he is responsible for the purge, and joins to spy on him as well as the organization. He meets the members where he manages to learn some of their weaknesses & notices that itachi is hiding something. He works out the reason he killed his clan & secretly meets with him. He tries to kill him to make sure he does not reveal the truth but is defeated. Lelouch says that he to is a spy where he says they should work together in defeating tobi, seeing the logic he agrees but says he is dying from a disease & wont last long, lelouch uses his knowledge in curing him & says to get stronger, as well seeing if he could get kisame to join their side. He is the only one to notice how konan has some doubts in tobi & manages to learn about her past, and confronts her about it. She attacks after finding out he is a spy but is swiftly defeated. When she won't answer his questions he has his way in breaking her where she reveals every thing. Knowing what their real goals are has her be his spy Harem.

Warning: Lemons & Rape.

**Code Geass /****Toaru Majutsu no Index**

Sequel to the challenge above

After Kaguya is defeated, lelouch is sent to another this time severely weakened. He is sent to academy city where he is captured & painfully experimented on. He manages to escape where he kills everyone. How would academy city react to this demon Harem.

He can either take accelerators place or is made as the 2nd strongest esper in the city.

**Code Geass / ****Young Justice**

Sequel to the challenge above

After things have gone dull, lelouch goes on another adventure. He learns he is in a world where superheroes exist & discover his powers are damaged where he has new abilities. He becomes a mercenary where he does some work for the league of shadows, where he meets Cheshire there. How would he react to this world better yet how would the world react to him? M Rated.

The powers he has are from Tokyo ESP.

**Code Geass / Justice League**

Sequel to the challenge above

Years after being in this strange world, lelouch is doing an investigation where a villain sends him through a portal. He finds out he is in an alternate reality to the one he was in before, and makes a name for himself for his methods of dealing crime how would this change things.

**Code Geass / Marvel or Ultimate Marvel**

Sequel to the challenge above

After returning back to his world, lelouch gets caught through an experiment that sends him to another universe, how would the marvel universe react to him?


	31. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

**The reason I have decided to update these ideas again is because I realized I made many mistakes & wise to do them again as well as improving them. I will also fixes the chapters & put them in the right order.**

**Also I will put the chapters in places where I believe they fit right like if I made a mech chapter it would go with other mech ideas as well, and if I updated or edited an idea it would have these signs**

**Updated: UP, and Edited: ED on the toolbar.**

**So tell me what U thing?**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  ****JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

Lelouch was born centuries before canon and was one of the first vampires. He can walk in sunlight but can only use 20% of his powers since they were sealed by god. He has to have special permission from it to use all of his power. He fell in love with a human & had children but were killed by other humans believing them to be abominations. Lelouch in rage killed them in a slow brutal death & started to hate all humans. He slowly started to become evil & committed many sins, but was defeated by a vampire slayer. He realized what he did was wrong & regrets doing the sins he committed. He started to hunt evil creatures even his own kind to find redemption. He meets C.C. when he saved her from vampires who were using her as a blood bank, and gave them a painful death he left her in good hands. Years later with most of the supernatural creatures killed with him remaining 1 of the last he joins the Black knights Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  ****JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

What would happen if the Collective did something about the plan to kill it, they sent a certain Arrow to Lelouch when he realizes it has given him powers he is exhilarated, but starts to get worried about realizing it is too dangerous he hides it away. It is your choice if he should have people in his command become a Stand as well Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  ****JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

What if c.c. was a vampire & turned lelouch into one as well, how would this change things Harem.

Your choice if he should get a Stand or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  ****JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

What if immortals don't give out geass what if they gave stands instead & what if lelouch who actually trained his body & mind got one? One thing is for sure it would make a deadly combination Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  ****JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

Centuries ago there lived 2 powerful civilizations the first bearers of Code/Geass & Stands 2 mighty people had fought for centuries, a general of the geass civilization called lelouch became famous for leading successful campaigns agents them. When the last battle happened he led his people to victory agents their ancient enemies. The stands in a fit of spite used their powers to turn him into the first his uncontrollable thirst of blood he killed his own people & enemies to extinction to thirst it, and made other beings like himself. Years later he manages to get control of himself & realizes what he did; filled with guilt of the sins he committed vows to end his life after killing all the vampires he created. He discovers years latter the stands created an arrow that give people stands as well, and decides to find it & destroy to make sure no harm comes. How would these change things when the black rebellion starts Harem.

**Code Geass / ****JoJo's Bizarre Adventure / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

Lelouch finally found purpose in life after marrying the women he felled for & having children. Years pass by where he learns in the world of c about different universes & gets sent to one by accident. What happens when he is enrolled to a school for vampires? Harem.

**Code Geass / ****JoJo's Bizarre Adventure / Young Justice**

Sequel to the challenge above

Centuries after returning lelouch is bored do to their not being any thing to do anymore, and decides to go to another universe to see interesting things. How would he change the YJ universe?

**Code Geass / ****JoJo's Bizarre Adventure / Marvel**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch is accidentally sent to the Marvel universe & tries to find away back home. What will his presence there change things.


	32. Castlevania

**My brother has blocked Microsoft Word so I am using word pad. that is the reason U might find some spelling mistakes here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Castlevania**

Lelouch dies when Suzuku broth him in where he was tortured where he is reborn as Mathias Cronqvist later becoming Dracula without his memory's. Centuries later after being killed in battle and seeing the error of his way's wishes to repent he is sent back to his original world with his original memory's seeing this as a way to write his wrongdoings he goes to Babel tower where he is confronted by C.C. who kisses him to awake his memory's. he tells her that he already has his memory's but thanks her for the kiss to her confusion and embarrassment he summons his loyal and close friend death and his army of monster's they get ready for the war agents Britannia Harem.

Warning: Lemons, Rape & Incest.

**Code Geass / Castlevania / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

after taking over the world lelouch became bored & did research at C's World. he was then accidental sent to the Rosario + Vampire world, where he met Moka. how would this change things Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Castlevania / Rosario + Vampire / **Darkstalkers**  
><strong>

Nunnally died during the invasion where lelouch was broken by her death. He then met death where it will give him power only if he passes some test first. when he passes them death reveals he is the reincarnation of Dracula & trains him in his powers. He is put through tortures training where he eventually passes it. He decides that he will need an army & opens a portal to another world. He comes to the R+V universe & watches over the centuries as fairy tale is born to moka's birth. He builds his strength over the years & attacks when Alucard is finally defeated. after killing Tsukne he becomes interested in a Shinso's Blood & drinks, and drinks it from Moka. this has the unintended conqsuqense of activating his repressed desires & has his way with the women. He then opens another portal where he enter the Darkstalkers universe. where he uses his powers & army in taking it over, and when he sees Morrigan Aensland & the other women he decides to have them be his & takes them by force. he then returns home where he plans to fight his homeland, how would this lelouch change things Harem.

Warning: Lemons, Rape & Incest.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Castlevania**

When Dracula was finally killed by the Belmont clan, he was reincarnated as lelouch without his past memories. Alucard found out about him after saving his life during the invasion & not wanting him to become like his past self became his guardian. How would this change the future Harem.

**Code Geass / Castlevania / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

after the world was taken over by him lelouch practices his powers, where he accidentally sent himself to a world where monsters live how would this change things? Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Castlevania / Fate/stay night / Tsukihime**

When the invasion of Japan happened lelouch was about to die but awoke an ancient power within him. He found out he was the reincarnation of Mathias Cronqvist who was known as Dracula. He was found in the countryside where he was taken to a mansion & made friends with a girl called sakura. When he saw she was being abused he snapped & killed her assailants, and took all the money for himself. He saw sakura's potential & decided to teach her, how would this change things? Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Castlevania / Darkstalkers**

During the war lelouch was about to be killed by assassins where somehow he awakens an ancient power where he kills them. He starts to get memories of who he was in a past life where he was Dracula, and he is his reincarnation. He discovers that he needs to practice his powers to use them effectively & also decides he would need help in starting his plans. He makes his own private army in completing his goals Cults in his organization & different parts of the world are formed where they worship him, and he decides to let them be seeing that as long as they are loyal then it is fine for them to worship him. He sees that he needs an army of monsters but sees he is not completely powerful enough in summoning his own army & decides to open a portal to another universe where he could find a way in getting his full powers. He discovers this world has powerful fighters in it & learns about the Queen of the demon realm Makai called Morrigan Aensland, where he decides to face her so he can take over Makai. He goes through many powerful fighters where they all fall before him 1 by 1 where he fights the queen herself where after a long battle defeats her. When he sucked all the energy of the previous opponents it also increased his repressed desires, and after seeing her & the other women he has way with them. Where over time drove them insane for pleasure from him thus becoming his mistresses. He is contacted by a being called C's World saying it knows his plans for world domination where it allows him. It warns him that when he gets his full strength it would have to seal his full powers unless he is fighting agents a strong opponent so he won't cause any unnecessary damage. He agrees with it seeing he will be able to hold his own agents regular people if it comes to it Harem.

Warning: Lemons, Rape & Incest.

**Code Geass / Castlevania / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

After taking over the world lelouch decides to pass the time by researching in C's World. He learns that in another life in a parallel world to the Castlevania universe he was called Gabriel Belmont, where he is giving the memories & skills of that life but they damage his powers, where he accidentally opens a portal to another world. He discovers that monsters exist here but are different from the ones he knows, and is enrolled at an academy for monsters. He meets a vampire called moka makes friends with many others where he gets involved in many adventures, how would he change this world Harem.

**Code Geass / Castlevania / High school DxD / To Love-Ru**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch has managed to bring peace to the monster & human world where he rules it along with his wives & family. After centuries he decides to leave where he opens a portal home but is contacted by C's world in going to another one that needs his help where it convinces him that it might be worth his time. He discovers the world he enters devils, angels & fallen angels are at a cease-fire between each other, and finds out he is turned into a pure blood devil & is the last member of a clan that specializes in knowledge, where in its prime was the most advanced of the other clans. He learns about devil chess pieces & decides to get members in his clan & learns that he is going to an academy thanks to C's World where he decides to go seeing it must be an important place if a being such as it sends him there. He quickly senses the demonic presence & deduces that devils live here as well as owning the school, he is also sensed when he introduces himself to the class. the Great Red also senses him & decides to watch seeing he will make things interesting since things have been pretty dull lately Harem.

As for those who join his clan it can be some character from To Love-Ru.

**Code Geass / Castlevania / Naruto / Bleach / Mahwah Korean comics**

Sequel to the challenge above

After 666 is defeated lelouch has made his clan one of the strongest in the underworld as well as having marred the women he has befriended in his adventure. After centuries of ruling he decides to experiment with a new magic seal he has invented where an accident sends him to a strange world, where ninjas exist. he discovers that a grope of clans exist that use something called spiritual energy where they call themselves nobles, as well as other races existing with them being werewolves & modified humans. He unites them together becoming their leader & learns how to use spiritual energy as well. he travels the elemental countries where he makes a name for himself as a powerful foe. He fights the yellow flash where he injures him severely & learns from C's world that his wife will have a child soon where it will decide the fate of the world. It tells him of the hardships the child will face & wants him to change it by making it have some of his powers he eventually agrees. He manages to sneak into their house where he uses his powers on her where she has sex with him & has his sperm coated with his essence where when it enters her womb the child will have some of his powers. He then watches as they sacrifice their life for the child & manages to save Kushina's life where she is in a coma planning to make her his. he sees Naruto as he is abused & decides to step in when he is about to die in a mob where he kills them & reveals who he is. He trains him where he has him keep his true power hidden until the time is right, he watches as itachi kills his clan but manages to save Mikoto since she was one of the few to help Naruto. She is put into a coma after seeing her clan killed. He learns about how the rinnegan is made & decides that she could make a good addition to his harem where all he needs now is a senju & hyuga where he will be unstoppable. When Naruto is banished after bringing sasuke back injured. He finally has him show his true power. They then manage to leave after taking his inheritance & make their own village how would this change things Harem.

Warning: Lemons & Rape.

Some characters from Noblesse will be here.

**Code Geass / Castlevania / Young Justice**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch experiments with a new seal he has made where during an accident is teleported to a world where superheroes exist. He learns about this strange world where he sticks around & is confronted by the JLA where after fighting each of them then disappears for years, where he makes a living doing various jobs. he looks at the world as a new group of heroes is formed calling themselves the justice league. He becomes known to the public when he kills some criminals who were going to kill a family where others become suspicious of him & others calling him a hero for doing what needs to be done. He senses a battle going on between power users & investigates where he saves a group of sidekicks he then leaves before the JL arrive & investigates who the light is M Rated.


	33. Rosario Vampire

**Code Geass / Rosario + Vampire**

Lelouch having died is reborn where he decides to live a normal life. he decides that since he was physically weak in his world which almost got him killed a few times, he decides to do a some exercise. He is sent to Yokia Academy and takes the place of Tsukune. There he meets Moka & that monsters exist. he gets caught up in many adventures where he has to keep his identity a secret as well as surviving the girls who have feelings for him Harem.

**Code Geass / Rosario + Vampire / High school DxD**

Sequel to the 1st in this section.

Lelouch having made peace between monsters & Humans is accidentally sent to another universe. He makes a fake identity for himself, he senses the energy that belongs to something not human & learns it is coming from an academy. he enrolls & discovers the place has demons there. He does some research & learns about the 3 factions & the uneasy truce they have. He gets involved in an incident & makes some allies with Occult club. what adventures will have & he tries to find a way home Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Rosario + Vampire**

CG Characters born in Rosario + Vampire World.

Lelouch was born centuries ago, He discovers that even thou Human he had powers that should not belong to a human. He used it to destroy evil monsters & humans where he later wanted to make peace for both races. Humans however were frightened of his powers where they tried to kill him but failed but managing to kill his loved ones. This drove him to hating Humanity where he then got rid of his humanity & joined the monsters becoming their king. He led a war of genocide agents Humanity where he Sinned many times taking women as he pleased & turning them his. He had his powerful generals as well as lovers in doing many operations across the globe. He was defeated where he & his servants were then sealed for centuries. Eventually the seal faded away where he awakes but his powers have been seriously weakened. He discovered his servants have lost their physical body's where he promises to make them a new one. He travels the world where he realizes what he did was wrong. he enrolls at Yokia Academy where he meets a vampire called Moka not knowing he will get involved in many adventures withe her Harem.

The Female CG members would be his generals & servants with them being these monsters

C.C., Witch

Euphemia & Cornelia, Shinso Vampires

Kallen, Yoko

Milly, Succubus

Shirley, Siren

The rest can be ether his human slaves or other monsters you're choice

**Code Geass / Rosario + Vampire / High school DxD**

Sequel to either the 1st challenge in the section.

Lelouch having took over the world is studying different types of magic & learns 1 that would open a portal to another world, seeing how things are dull he goes to another world. what happens when he meets Rias father who decides to send him to his daughter & promises not to tell any about his origins. how would this change things Harem.


	34. Vampire Knight

**Sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I was going to do it on Halloween but had too many ideas to write before I could. I might not be able to update often like I used too since I will be researching to get new ideas. like reading, watching & playing to get new ideas.**

**Also my Code Geass chapter has been updated with ideas Check it out. It is at the very beginning.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Vampire Knight**

After the 0 Requiem lelouch is given a chance by C's World to get redemption for his sins. He is sent to a world where Vampires existed, and becomes one of the first vampire hunters. He was a friend of Kaname & the Hooded Lady, and became a friend of a young Yuki Kuran. He was friends with Haruka & Juri, and almost killed Rido after finding out what he did to his own son. He lives with Kaien Cross where they look after Yuki & Zero after their parents died, and sees them as family. How would this change things?

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / Omamori Himari**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

Lelouch died of old age & is surprised to meet C's world. It says it was impressed by what he did at the VK universe & makes a deal. It would send him to other worlds to fix some problems & in return would be allowed to see his love ones again. He agrees to the deal & is sent to the Omamori Himari world, and takes the place of Amanaka Yuto. How would this change things Harem.

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

After becoming a powerful extortionist lelouch managed to get both humans & monsters to live in peace with each other, He than married Himari & the others where he then died of old age. He awakens young in a bedroom & with new memories about his new life, and learns from a phone call from the world of c that this is another world he has to fix. He gets used to his new life & than gets sent to a new academy. What could go wrong? Harem.

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / To Love-Ru**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

Lelouch becoming the headmaster of Yokai academy broth peace to the world and married Moka & the others. He had a family with them centuries go by & when he dies he is not surprised to awaken in a room with new memories. What changes would he make in this world? Harem.

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / ****Tsukihime**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

After marring Lala & others and dying, lelouch is getting tired of being sent to other worlds. C's world says that he goes to a few more & his sins will be forgiven. He takes Shiki Tohno's place & is adopted by the people who killed his clan the Tohno clan. He makes friends there but tragedy happens where he kills his adopted brother by accident something he regrets for the rest of his life. He trains his body to be fit & years pass where he lives a normal life until he sees a girl he has a compulsion to kill which he does where he becomes horrified & runs away. The next day he sees the girl he killed alive where he learns her name is Arcueid & senses she is a powerful vampire Harem.

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / Negima! Magister Negi Magi**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

After saving the word again lelouch passes away peacefully. He is sent to the Negima world when negi is about to be killed by monster when he was a child. He saves his life & meets the boys' father who after seeing how powerful he is asks him to look after his son. He looks after the boy & even trains him in some magic. He goes with negi when he is made into a teacher, how would this change things?

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

After things have settled down in the world of Negima Lelouch leaves. He goes to a world where 3 supernatural factions are at a war with each other & joins a faction of devils, where he helps in getting rid of the previous rulers of hell, and leaves the scene. After years go by he makes a fake I.D. He goes to Japan when he learns of falling angel activity. how would this change things Harem.

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / Bleach**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

After dying again lelouch is born as an orphan & becomes friends with a boy called Ichigo. He learns about a strange energy & learns it is called Reiryoku or spiritual energy, and tries to control it. How would this change the bleach universe? Harem.

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / Naruto**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

Years go by after the afterlife was saved & eventually the world comes to an end. Lelouch survives however & learns that another world would be born from the asses of the old. He learns he can't use Reiryoku but another forum of spiritual energy. He walks the earth as humans learn about chakra & makes a village for people who can use spiritual energy. How would this change the Naruto world? Harem.

The spiritual energy he uses will be from the Noblesse Mahwah with some characters there as well.

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / Young Justice**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

What happens if after his adventures lelouch accidentally appears in the YJ universe? How would this change things with him there?

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Vampire Knight**

Lelouch was executed after the first rebellion failed, and was reborn in the VK Universe as 1 of the sacred ancestors. He was lonely due to how humans feared him but found love in a human woman & they married each other. However tragedy happened when the humans decided to kill her after they could not destroy him, and attacked when she was pregnant. This drove lelouch over the edge & started a war of genocide agents humanity, and did many sins agents them. He discovered some vampires were also behind his family's death due to seeing his child as an "abomination". He then hunted them down & killed them as well. He was stopped by Kaname & the Hooded Lady from continuing his camping of genocide agent's humanity. He barely survived the fight with his life but was weekend considerably. He then went into hibernation & was awoken centuries later by Juri. They become good friends & he became a butler where he looked after her children. He knew Kaname the moment he saw him & decided not to harm him until he finds out what happened to him. When Rido killed Haruka & Juri he almost beaded him to death & took Yuki where they lived with Kaien Cross. How would this change things?

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

After Yuki gave her life too make Kaname be reborn into a human. Lelouch stayed with him until the day he died of old age. Lelouch now being completely alone decides to go to hibernation & never awaken again. He is then sent to his home universe where he gets his past memories back as well. How would this lelouch change things Harem.

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

Years after stopping both his parents & brothers plans respectively lelouch than decides to study in the world of c. he learns he can travel to other worlds & decides to go to one for a break. He leaves for the R+V world what changes will he bring? Harem.

**Code Geass / Vampire Knight / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above in this section

With alucard gone lelouch manages to make peace with both the human & monster worlds. He decides to leave after every one dies with the march of time. He meets C's world & is sent to the DxD universe during the devil civil war. He watches as the rebels wins & stays out of it. He is confronted by a member of the Sitri house who is 1 of the leaders of the rebels, who believes he is an enemy. They fight where lelouch sees more would come if he stays to long & escapes. He stays in the human world where years go by. He learns of a falling angel plot & decides to investigate. How would this change things Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Vampire Knight**

In the beginning of human history there were 2 powerful civilizations, the immortals & vampires. Theses societies had been enemies since the beginning & fought in massive war agents each other. It led to the death of both races except for a few survivors. 1 of those survivors was lelouch who went into hibernation & slept for 10.000 years. He awoke weakened & sees the world has changed. He decides to learn about the world by temporarily turning himself into a human. He his soul is sent inside a woman called Marianne & is born months latter as a child. How would this change things Harem.

He gets his memories & powers back either during the invasion of Japan, or gets them when he is about to die by Clovis royal guards.


	35. Teknoman

**AN: sorry I was supposed to have updated on Christmas but did not have the time. I will try to make up for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

Lelouch is born into the Teknoman world without his memories after he was captured at Kamine Island; he was brought to his father who decided to have him tortured & executed on world TV. He takes Blades place & becomes a Tekkaman after The Radam experimented on him & killed his family. He fights agents them and after defeating them becomes a teacher to a new generation of Tekkaman's & has a family. Years later they are killed by The Radam during a 3rd invasion as revenge. Lelouch in rage kills them in a suicide attack to defeat them one's and for all he is sent to the afterlife where he is about to see his loved ones again, god comes and gives him his true memory's & tells him why he was sent there so too save it as well as getting experience & learn the true horrors of war. He is sent back to his world where he learns nearly a year has passed. He goes to Japan to rescue his solders and starts to make war with Britannia Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

What would happen if Lelouch was captured during the invasion of Japan by The Radam who decides to wait before starting their invasion, due to be being a scouting party thus not having much men for an invasion & wait for the fleet to come to begin the invasion. They instead decide to observe them to find weaknesses in their defences. They experiment on lelouch for years to find any information in how to kill his species easily. afterwards they have him be turned into one of their Tekkaman to be their weapon in the war. However lelouch escapes & goes to earth, and prepares for the coming invasion Harem.

You're decision if he should have his memories or not.

**Code Geass / Teknoman ****/ Mass Effect**

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

After foiling the radam invasion lelouch leads humanity into a new golden age of peace & make many advances thanks to alien technology. How would they change the galaxy & the cycle?

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

Lelouch was believed to be killed on Kamine Island by everyone by a meteor; before the government could come The Radam came & took it away. They deliberately had the meteor crashed into him believing they can turn him into a powerful weapon as 1 of their Tekkaman & plan to make him the commander of their invasion force; however they underestimated his will & he escaped. He knows it is only a matter of time until they arrive with their forces so gets ready for the invasion Harem.

You're decision if he should have his memories or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

Lelouch was captured on Kamine Island. He was either brought to his father or V.V. & is tortured. They throw his body in the ocean believing him to be dead but he manages to survive & gets to an island. While there he slowly starts to die from his injures but finds a cave that has the same ruins as the ones on Kamine Island. He than comes in contact with a ghostly projection of a woman who says it was part of a civilization that were the first code bearers, and says they were wiped out by an alien race called The Radam. She warns that they will return & humanity will fall like they did. She says there is hope where she had been studying the radams technology in hopes of defeating them especially in creating a Tekkaman with a Tekkaman crystal they managed to obtain. Lelouch is then gone through the procedure of becoming humanity's last hope, Harem.

You're decision if he should have his memories or not

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

Lelouch was taken to his father who then gave him a new Identity Julius Kingsley to have him defeat the EU. During that time he tries to fight the command when he had won a battle. his people had got strange readings from their sensors something was coming from the sky just then he got hit by a meteor & declared dead after being in it for months his fake personality is destroyed Harem

You're decision if he should have his memories or not

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

Lelouch thought with his death there would be peace he was wrong. When he was taken to C's World he watched as an alien race called The Radam attacked the world where they lost. He watched as his friends & love ones died, the last one being C.C. where her Code was taken from her by force & the radam now immortal. They then destroy many other worlds all over the universe. The Collective then appears & it decides to send him back in time to stop it from happing. It changes his body as well making him into a Tekkaman Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

Blade was reborn as Lelouch he got his memories back during the invasion he can be a prince or was born half Japanese he miraculously finds his Tekkaman crystal & starts to believe something is trying to help him in the coming rebellion Harem

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

Lelouch was killed after Suzuku brings him to his father who decides to have him executed. V.V. tortures him without his brother knowing about it breaking his mind he is then killed a week later. His soul was sent to be reborn in the past during the time of the first immortal civilization without his memories. There he falls in love with a woman where he had a family but tragedy strikes when they are attacked by an alien civilization from the stars called the Radam where they make him their Tekkaman. He kills the people he has come to except as his own & his loved ones as well. He breaks from the mind control & realizes what he did. Filled with rage & grief he attacks the Radam driving them of world where he then is about to do suicide. But discovers a message from his wife who said that the Radam would return some time in the future & made a device that would send him in the future near the time they return where he can stop them knowing he is the only one who can do it. She also says that she & everyone don't blame him for killing them & says she still loves him even to the end & should do her last wish which is to find happiness with someone he cares about. Hearing this he decides to honor her wish & try to move on. He steps through the portal. He is sent to his own time he goes to Japan his instincts telling him to go there. Harem

He can have his memories or gets them through time.

**Code Geass / Teknoman ****/ Mass Effect**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

There are 2 ways this can go.

1. after defeating the Radam lelouch leads humanity in a new age where they make leaps in technology & find other races that join his empire willingly becoming an interstellar empire. What happens when they make contact with another galactic government?

2. After defeating the Radam humans make leaps in science with the alien technology left behind. Lelouch now leader of humanity is meeting his scientists who are studying technology from the immortal civilization where he accidentally activates a machine sending him to a different universe. He is sent to a different earth during WW2 where he decides to make his time in making something that would send him home. He goes over the centuries where he makes false identities over the years where during his 200 hundred years there falls in love with a girl called Hannah Shepherd where he reveals her his true origins. However they decide to brake up knowing his immortality will make him outlive her. When contact is made with the rest of the galaxy he makes an organization that watches the galaxy for anything that would get him home. He goes to Eden Prime when an attack there gets his attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass<strong>

This is not a crossover this is the first story in a series at the bottom

After the war a Japanese military man called Yoshiro investigated a warehouse that was reported to have had children there being kidnapped by strange scientist. When he gets there all he finds are hundreds of dead body's of the children where in one room he found only 1 survivor a Britannian boy. Who says his mother was killed, his father exiled him & his sister away when he tried to find out why the investigation got stopped. Where they were captured by scientist & thrown into a van with Japanese children.

Yoshiro says what had happened to them. He says that they were experimented on where he awoke on an operating bed with needles injected in him. Yoshiro can see that he isn't telling him every thing probably to keep his sanity in check or to protect HIS sanity.

He manages to work out who he really is & seeing the anger he has will consume him if he doesn't get rid of it decides to teach him to let go of it teaching & training him in combat related techniques & other fields.

He sorrowfully regrets it later

Instead of letting go of his anger he manages to control it instead he sadly learns that instead of saving him he might have condemned him where he sees that he is trending on a Dark path he thinks it might have been a mercy if he should have died instead. He is surprised at how he learns at a fast past where he wonders how a boy who is 3 decades his junior mange to keep up with him. He thinks the experiments done to him might have something to do with it. He grows frightened since he might have created a monster & decides to call in an old friend to help him.

His friend is a mercenary called Jake who he gives Lelouch to in his care in hope it might help him unfortunately it doesn't. Lelouch killed a hired gun in cold blood when he was going to kill him where Jake was disturbed that he didn't put a fuss over about it. Seeing this Jake knows there isn't a complete way of saving him & decides that someone like Lelouch would not stand for waiting & has him join his unit in hoping he might get some of his sanity back by releasing some of his anger

Lelouch fits into the life of a mercenary easily making a name for himself. During a mission behind enemy lines when he was 14 he saves a grope of women that were going to be raped by solders who were supposed to protect them. After getting rid of them he lets the women come with him to bring them to somewhere safe where after a few days the women decide to give him their appreciation by letting him enjoy them. Years latter he is goes to Ashford by where he finds C.C. he decides to set her free since not only is it the right thing to do but also if his homeland had her captured then he is sure that setting her free will give them some trouble then. After killing his brother he decides to accelerate his schedule in starting to go to war with his homeland M Rated.

Warning: Lemons, Strong Language & Violence.

The women he saves from his mercenary job & has sex with latter are either the women from Dark Shell: Lust in the Cage (OVA) or Hentai Series Disciple

**Code Geass / Teknoman**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

When lelouch is captured by suzuku he brings him to his father who has him tortured for info in how to make the zero suit with the one he had was destroyed by him. Lelouch does a suicide attack in stopping himself from revealing what he knows taking his tortures with him. His body is thrown into the ocean it looks like he perished as well as destroying the knowledge in how to make the zero suit. He is shown to still be alive but is grievously injured. It was then he was taken by the scientist who experimented on him years ago. It's revealed that they are aliens called the Radam & are a scout group for an invasion who were sent different corners of the universe to conquer worlds. They found earth years ago & plan to invade it soon. They didn't years ago was because they did not have the resources and the nearest fleet being light years away. They decided to get information on humanity & also experimented on humans to make an army of Tekkaman's but all subjects failed except him. They then begin the procedure of brainwashing him to become the commander of their army. Lelouch manages to fight it & escapes while taking his Tekkaman Crystal that would transform him into his Tekkaman form. He goes to earth & discovers it has been a few months since he was declared dead & finds out that his men have ether been captured or have hidden themselves thanks to C.C.'s leadership. He heads out to Japan in preparations in starting his rebellion, Harem

He can have his memories or gets them back through time.

**Code Geass / Teknoman / Avengers**

Sequel to the challenge above

The Radam are defeated thanks to lelouch. With the technology they left behind humanity makes many advances. Lelouch is studying a device of unknown origin where he accidentally activates it. He is sent through a portal to another universe. He discovers that many things from his world don't exist here, and makes a fake I.D... He tries to find a way home. While in the Middle East for a holiday he finds tony stark in the desert where he saves him from dehydration. What impact will he make?

AN: this challenge can be ignored.

**Code Geass / Teknoman / Mass Effect**

Sequel to the challenge above

The Radam are defeated thanks to lelouch. With the technology they left behind humanity makes many advances. Lelouch decides to keep the Tekkaman Crystals knowing that humans will destroy themselves with their powers. He also knows the radam will return & teaches a new generation of Tekkaman.

Two ways this can go.

1. They meet Batarian slavers who attack 1 of their colony but are easily defeated. Where they then go to war on the Hegemony for the next few weeks they defeat them. Where by then the rest of the galaxy would have taken notice of them.

2. The Radam return thus starting a second invasion. Lelouch & other Tekkaman's who are his students fight them to defend their race. Angered that humanity still defies them the radam decide to destroy the sun to kill them all. Lelouch stops them however where he kills them. But just as he leaves he is pulled into some portal where he is sent to the ME universe.

**Code Geass / Teknoman / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch dies of old age with his family where he then awakens to find himself as a baby. He finds out he is in another universe & seeing this as a second chance decides to enjoy as much of it as he can. He becomes acquainted with a boy called Tsukune & helps him with his studies. When he is thing of what to do he gets an envelop that talks about an academy. Seeing theirs no problem he decides to attend, latter he will realize that he should not tempt the devil. M Rated.

**Code Geass / Teknoman / To Love-Ru**

Sequel to the challenge above

After entering another strange universe lelouch goes to High Scholl with his friend Ruto. He lives at his house after his family passed away some time ago. He is taken a bath where an alien comes who eventually becomes his fiance. How would he survive? Harem.

**Code Geass / Teknoman / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above

After coming to the DxD universe lelouch thinks this is the strangest universe he has ever been in. He becomes a monster hunter where he takes jobs from the different factions in killing High class rouge devils, falling angels & thou rare angels. Factions on either side want to kill him or turn him to their side. He learns of a falling angel plot in a town & decides to investigate. There he will meet the most perverted person he has ever met. Harem

**Code Geass / Teknoman / Young Justice**

Sequel to the challenge above

What if lelouch was sent to the YJ universe along with all the skills, powers & equipment he got from traveling to different universe? Becoming one of the most powerful beings on earth how would people react to his sense of justice?

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

The first bearers of the Code were a race peaceful race with an advance culture. That changed when a threat called the radam came. They fought valiantly but were losing the war. They made a weapon called the sword of akasha to kill their enemies but realized it would destroy a weak spot in reality, Thus potentially destroying the universe. Realizing they would die they use a device that not only killed the invaders but also themselves. Afterwards machines then seeded life on earth. One code bearer survived & knowing the radam would return prepares for it. Harem

The survivor is lelouch or he meets lelouch during the invasion of Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

What if lelouch discovered a cave in Japan during the invasion? In it there was a door that had strange carvings with one having what looks like a bird in flight. The wall glowed where he is than dragged into it. He awakens to find himself in a strange place. He discovers a crystal that somehow draws him to it. The moment he touches it he starts to go through a painful metamorphous. He awakens latter & surprised he has somehow gotten stronger. He discovers he was gone for days. He decides to keep the crystal a secret. Harem

He does not turn into a Tekkaman until much later.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Teknoman**

We all know Schneizel manipulated the BK in betraying lelouch but what if he was being secretly manipulated? The radam coming to earth made lelouch into a Tekkaman after schneizel had the thought elevator destroyed after learning lelouch killed the emperor, seeing him as a powerful tool. They then start the invasion with lelouch leading the army just as the Damocles crises begins. What fate will mankind face? Harem.

Lelouch gets his memories back eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass <strong>**/ Mass Effect / Fallout / Command & Conquer**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch awakens in another world with out his memories & a strange crystal that he decides to keep. He noticed his body is stronger then it should be for a normal human & learns how to control his new physical abilities. He finds a group of Humanoid Aliens and after managing to learn to communicate with them manages to get their trust after helping them with their problems he is crowned their king where he marries many women & has children with them unfortunately a Solar Flare destroy them with Lelouch the only survivor he is found by a passing Asari science team & goes with them where he becomes an important figure in their society where he makes many ideas for their military capabilities. He was with the survey team who discovered The Citadel where he becomes interested in The Keepers feeling something is not right about them. He meets the other races where they become interested in him since he is the only race of his Kind they know of. He becomes concerned since all the races are becoming technologically stagnant because they rely on ME technology too much where he becomes suspicious if that is the purpose of The Mass Relays in the first place when he tells his concerns to the newly made counsel they don't take it completely seriously & drops it. He makes a reputation when he fights with the Krogan's agents The Ranchi & the former later when he actually manages to kill some with his physical strength & Biotic's. After The Ranchi Wars are over he has family which is taken from him when the Krogan's kill them starting The Krogan Rebellion. Driven by a need of revenge he becomes one of the first Spectres where he also becomes the general of the citadel military. He does many atrocities the first being finding out who had his family killed & discovers an Asari gave the information about his family's whereabouts because she was paid for it & mocks for his loss. Hearing this snaps' something inside of him. He decides to punish her where he rapes her everyday where in the beginning she begs him to stop but eventually drives her mad with pleasure where she moans to him to keep going making her his personal fuck toy. The rest of the war he uses her for stress relief & commits sins agents The Krogan's where after the war is over century's later regrets what he did. He helps design The Geth with his Quarian wife when they start to show sentience they become exited & tell the government that they want to make peace. Unfortunately they become scared & start a war that when over they start to leave Lelouch however decides to make his own society taking supporters from both sides they set of to make their own civilization one where organics & synthetic's can live together in peace. When he asks The Counsel to give them a world they refuse with the Turian counselor saying

"Why should we you & you're suite rat wearing bitch of a wife made the Geth"

Lelouch says to repeat what he just said which he gladly does Lelouch beats him to a bloody pulp. After that he leaves with his followers to another planet in uncharted space where they discover a new race called The Zetans that have gone through a nuclear war they make contact & reveals new technology to each other seeing they have technology that the other races would go to war with them decides to help them rebuild in exchange they live with them in peace as well as sharing technology which they agree. After years living in peace Lelouch explores more by himself where he discovers a wormhole where he is pulled into it & becomes stranded on a planet on the other side he discovers it is called earth he learns his people live her but can die while he can't he then waits until the technology becomes advance so he can repair his ship for years until finally returning home. He meets a man called Kane who reveals that he is in another universe where they become friends it quickly changes when they have different views of how humans should be lead becoming enemies. He creates GDI in stopping his plans where he leads from the shadows where he teaches a different commander in helping them in stopping NOD & later the Scrin where after Kane & NOD ascend prepares to leave but is somehow contacted by Kane who says "Thank you" he is somehow sent to another world where although everything is the same but is different with nod never existing & almost thinks it was a dream but knows others wise since he has the human & alien technology that he got from his time there. He believes he was sent here for a reason & makes an identity for himself their where he becomes friends with Albert Einstein where they create a time machine in stopping Hitler despite his objections that they could make things worse he goes with it where his fears come true where the soviet union has declared war & took over most of Europe. He then becomes the secret leader of the Allies where they fight the reds & latter the empire of the rising sun. During his time he made his own time machine where he stopped Albert from killing Hitler by showing proof of what happened in the future. Seeing there is nothing the world needs him for leaves. When returning back to his universe he met his people & discover he was only gone for a week. He decides to visit this universes earth & came during when they have started to colonize their moon. He decided to stay to learn what they are like & lived there for years. He eventually left but not before he impregnated a young woman called Hannah Shepherd who he had the pleasure of knowing without his knowledge. He doesn't show himself to The Galaxy until a situation happens that could end not only his people but the rest of The Galaxy.

Warning: Lemons, War Crimes & Rape.

**Code Geass / Teknoman**

After The Reaper war is over with his death combining organics & synthetics life into a new form of life where he dies in peace but awakens to find himself into a strange realm with something looking like Jupiter in the sky which talks to him saying that it is a being of consensuses. It says he lived in its Universe centuries ago but died where it decided that he needs experience in more extreme wars then the ones he did as a mercenary. It also had done the modifications on his body. It reveals that Lelouch was in another life a prince where he died before his time. Where it gives his past life memories & the reason he gave the crystal which is called a Tekkaman Crystal was because a dangerous foe was coming to destroy his original home It gives sends him to his world where he is considered dead where he tries to find his memories of his time here as well as preparing for the coming battle Harem.

As for when he died your choice.

Warning: Lemons & Incest.


	36. Guyver

**Code Geass / Guyver**

Lelouch was killed when Suzuku brought him to his father or V.V. who had him tortured to death his soul is reborn as Sho Fukamachi after living his life he is returned back to life and believes a powerful force saved him and learns a year has passed and his original body is at the bottom of the ocean he uses his Guyver unit and gets to the surface he heads to Japan to meet C.C. Harem

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Guyver**

Lelouch was captured by a friend he thought he could trust & broth to his father who had decided to have him executed he is thrown into the ocean where his body goes into a cave by some miracle he is still alive he slowly starts to die before he does he sees something he thought it might help him when touching it starts to cover him turning him into something else he discovers that it is called a Guyver unit Harem

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Guyver**

Eons ago there was a race that created the Human Race to be weapons they failed however when 1 rebelled he was called lelouch he was frozen in a Glaser eventually after millions of years he awakens to see the world different he spends that time to get know the place & fit in Harem

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Guyver**

The Collective decides to save its life giving its chosen one a powerful technology called The Guyver unit that was left by an ancient Alien Race. Lelouch gets it but realizes the responsibility of it later Harem

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Guyver**

Sho Fukamachi was reborn as Lelouch who gets his memories back during the War Lelouch could be a prince or was born half Japanese he amazingly finds his Guyver unit & starts to believe a higher purpose is guiding him Harem

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Guyver**

One shot

In another universe there existed a mighty race that had an empire that spanned many galaxies. They had many names being called The Advent, Uranus and many more but their true name was humanity. They used advance organic-technology for nearly everything including braking physics. They have had no war in centuries & were at the height of their civilization. Everything changed however when they encountered a parasite they latter called the X-Parasite. X started to spread at an alarming rate where they tried to stop it but to no avail. Their leader of the warrior sect & humanity's military general lelouch speaks with one of his wives C.C. leader of the life sect that creates, studies & documents life in finding the parasites weakness. They create a weapon over the years that can destroy entire galaxies, by creating wormholes that grow lager until it destroys everything, After all the galaxies that have X have been destroyed. The last survivors of humanity send the samples of life back to their worlds to start again. Humanity decides to leave the universe for another wishing to escape from the memories of their failures of not stopping X before it could do too much damage. They open a portal & leave never returning again.

The technology they have will be from the TV shows Babylon 5 & Farscape, namely the organic tech.

As for The Guyver Units they will still be their but won't be too powerful. They will be like Combat skins the Forerunners have from Halo. Their abilities will be like the suit from the Crysis series.

The X-Parasite is from the Metroid series.

**Code Geass / Mass Effect**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

Leaving their universe to enter another lelouch & crew decide to explorer this galaxy to learn. What happens when aliens see their miraculous technology & wish to make take it by force? What influence will their actions have?

When they appear depends on the writer.

**Code Geass / StarCraft**

Sequel to the challenge above

With the reaper threat dealt with lelouch is glad that they managed to stop them. Otherwise they would have used the tactics used agents X which would have destroyed many worlds. They then decide to continue their journey where they then leave the ME verse for another one along with some races who have nowhere else to go. They enter The Koprulu sector where they run into Jim raynor. What would this fateful meeting change?

**Code Geass / Halo**

Sequel to the challenge above

With Amon dealt with the Advents bit farewell to their friends & start their journey. They enter a universe above a planet that has been glassed. They detect human life sings that are being attacked by aliens. They attack the aliens where they then talk to the humans. They learn about the UNSC & many other things. They decide to go to earth along with the surviving ships so to warn that the Covenant have reached their inner space. They meet up with other UNSC ships & reach earth just as it becomes under attack. What would their arrival change things?

**Code Geass / StarTrek**

Sequel to the challenge above

The Defiant is doing a recon mission in the badlands before the war with dominion. Everything is normal until a fleet of ships appear from a portal. Discovering them to be travellers from another universe & having advance tech. the advents have changed the Trek races due to their presence.

**Code Geass / Stargate SG-1**

Sequel to the challenge above

With apposes coming to destroy earth all seems lost until ships appear in the solar system. What different would these travelers make?

**Code Geass / Star Wars**

Sequel to the challenge above

The galaxy is fighting losing war agents the Yuuzhan Vong But by some way of the force hope. When a fleet of unknown ships appear & save a planet from being destroyed. What kind of difference would they make?

**Code Geass / Warhammer 50k**

Sequel to the challenge above

The empire of man has been fighting a losing battle agents their enemies for centuries. However by a miracle of the emperor a fleet of unknowns appears that saves a planet from the forces of chaos. The advents have made their presence & the gods of chaos will shake with dread with their appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Guyver**

Lelouch was broth to his father by Suzuku where he was executed for treason on live TV. He was reborn in another world without his memories. He was found as a newborn baby outside the house of Fumio Fukamachi & his pregnant wife. They decide to adopt him where a few weeks latter he becomes an older brother to Sho Fukamachi. He & Sho become close over the years. They become best friends with Tetsurō Segawa when they were little & latter his sister Mizuki Segawa. Lelouch knows his brother has a crush on Mizuki & teases him about it, much to Sho's dismay however he wants Sho to get the courage to ask her out seeing they make a beautiful couple with Tetsurō agreeing with him. Lelouch learns how to fight so to defend himself agents bully's who picked on him due to his nationality. He holds back during school in tests so to have a normal school life with his family & friends. He, Sho & Tetsurō are at their favourite spot where they hear an explosion nearby. They find a strange device where it starts to activate. Lelouch believing it is dangerous pusses his brother out of the way where it than latches on to him & he falls into the lake. This event changes everything where he & his friends are thrown into a dangerous adventure where they fight agents the Cronos organization that sends Zoanoids, Hyper-Zoanoids & later Zoalords. Watch as he & comrades fight agents overwhelming odds to save the world from Cronos as well as uncovering the secrets of the mysterious Archanfel & the Creators.

**Code Geass / Guyver**

Sequel to the 1st challenge

With the world safe from Cronos lelouch & his friends are hailed as heroes. Over the centuries he guides humanity where they make an intergalactic government. Lelouch also has many children with women he fell in love with over the years. However he watches as his friends & love ones die due to the passage of time with him not able to since he has bonded with the Guyver in ways that even the Creators did not believed to be possible, thus he has become a true immortal. He becomes depressed as everything he loves is dead. It was then as he starts to loss hope he is thrown into a portal into another universe. He awakens to find himself on an island where he quickly discovers he is on another version of earth. As he tries to make sense of what is going on he learns the Guyver has been damaged due to the inter-dimensional portal. Where he can only use the basic forum of it & the unit is repairing itself so until then he won't be able to use the more powerful forums. While he hacks the worlds computer networks he starts to get images in his mind that cause him pain. The G-Unit than gives him some interesting info about someone called Zero where he becomes shocked that the person under the mask was someone who looked like him who had been killed months ago. He starts to think a crazy theory that he was born here & was sent to another universe where he became Sho's brother. He even starts to believe some higher power send him back for some reason. Determined to find some answers he goes to find the Black Knights where he learns they are at Japan. Somehow his instincts are telling him to go there knowing that someone their might shed some light to what is going on, Harem.

AN: The enemies he faces could be like canon or if U want it to be interesting. He could face old foes like the 12 Zoalords, Arcnanfel, Applyon & others, if U want him too anyway. If U have trouble in how they enter the CG world I will give some suggestions to the writers who wish to do this story. If it does not appeal to U then U can add a bit of a crossover with Teknoman. Where the Radam try to invade earth near the ending where lelouch tries to stop them.

Would be interesting who would win Guyver vs. Tekkaman?

Either way it's your choice.

AN: the sequels that are below are optional so U don't have to do all of them if you're not interested.

**Code Geass / Avengers**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch helps with the reconstruction of the world. He is studying the ruins his parents were interested in & is somehow sent another universe. He tries to find a way home & makes a fake I.D. where he makes a pharmaceutical company that make people healthy & curing diseases. He is in the Middle East for a business trip where he finds tony stark in the desert & helps him.

AN: U can ignore this challenge if U are not interested in it.

**Code Geass / Mass Effect**

Sequel to the challenge above

With his earth safe lelouch helps his race with his knowledge where they make many leaps in technology. What happens when contact is made with a violent race?

They either meet the turian's or they meet Batarian slavers who work for the Hegemony Who attack & are easily defeated.

Technology humans have will be thanks to lelouch's knowledge of the Advents so they use organic tech. however he does not give the knowledge to make G-Units or Zoanoids seeing humans are not ready for that level of power. Not all of their tech will be organic in nature as well. Also as for ME tech this is how it goes. When the Mass Relays & Ezoo are discovered lelouch sees they would become too reliant on it. He instead has the technology researched where they make improvements to it & and has the relays be safely dismantled so to make it into something useful. As for the Element 0 he becomes interested & has some organic ships be made where they aren't reliant on it but their ships can use it like Biotic's can, Where they can destroy ships by making artificial singularities with it.

AN: This idea can be ignored if U aren't interested in it.

**Code Geass / Rosario + Vampire**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch is having a really bad day & it even gets worse when 1 of his sons is messing with a machine that belongs to the Advents. He pusses him out of the way when it is about to hit him with a light, and takes the blasts. He awakens & finds out he is in another universe. What makes it worse is that he has been turned as a 13 year old & the Guyver unit is stuck in its pocket dimension so it can't be used. He makes a fake I.D. where he has to go to high school otherwise the authorities would start to get suspicious. He goes to a school for a year where he meets Tsukune Ano. He feels sorry for him so helps with his studies & gets him into a good academy. Off course he also had been sleeping with his cousin so to get rid of his hormones. Thinking of what to due he gets poster about yokia academy & enrols there not expecting what he would find there. M Rated.

**Code Geass / To Love-Ru**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch was adopted into Ruto's when he was young. He has a normal life until 1 day an alien girl appears in the bath naked. What adventure would this incident cause, Harem.

**Code Geass / High school DxD**

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch knew that eventually his life would have another drastic turn, due to having travelled to too many worlds. That time comes when he saw a student of the same high school he goes get stabbed by a fallen angel. What impact would he make? Harem.

**Code Geass / Heroic Age**

Sequel to the challenge above

What if lelouch took Ages place as the 5th Nodos? Where he was raised by the Golden Tribe? What would this change?

**Code Geass / Generator Rex**

Sequel to the challenge above

What if lelouch enters the Rex universe? He finds out about the nanite incident where he becomes a member of providence.

AN: This idea can be ignored if U aren't interested in it.

**Code Geass / Ben 10**

Sequel to the challenge above

With humans now free of the nanites in their bloodstream lelouch has another adventure in another world.

He meets professor paradox who brings him to his world. He either meets Ben during his summer vacation where he becomes a mentor to him, or he meets him when he is a teenager your choice.

AN: This idea can be ignored if U aren't interested in it.

**Code Geass / X-over **

Sequel to the challenge above

Having seen many things during his travel to other universes, lelouch is not surprised anymore when he appears in a world where superheroes exist. Deciding to enjoy while being here decides to fight evil with his own brand of justice.

**Code Geass / Marvel**

Sequel to the challenge above

Having seen & done many things during his adventures across the multiverse lelouch has become bored due to things being dull. He becomes interested when the world of c tells him about 1 universe he becomes interested in. He learns interesting things about it & goes to the Marvel Verse.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass  Guyver**

What if the CG & Guyver universes were the same?

What if Lelouch found the G-Unit before he met C.C.? He was excited at first that he now has the power in destroying Britannia. He quickly changes his mind however when creatures called Zoanoids start to come after him. He & his small grope fight them to survive, while trying to find out the mystery of the Cronos Organization. M Rated.


	37. Aldnoah Zero

Section 1

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

What if lelouch was the reincarnation of Inaho Kaizuka? He got his memories during the invasion. Having the skills & knowledge of his past self he went to work with his plan of revenge. He knew with his world's technology level was primitive since a Kataphrakt is superior to a Knightmare Frame & decides to make weapons that can give an edge for his future plans. He spends years preparing to get the people, resources & contacts for his plans. What difference would it make? M rated.

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge

AN: this challenge can be ignored.

With lelouch's knowledge of his past self humanity made much advancements. When alien ruins on mars were found he thought they were Aldnoah technology but was disappointed & interested when it wasn't. He learns about the Prothean's & ME tech as well as Element 0 and the relays. He sees the benefits in it but also the disadvantages where he decides they will use it but not rely on it too much. He learns how the Prothean's conquered other races & made sure they prepare themselves just in case first contact goes bad. He has the relays studied where they use them but until they make their own FTL drive. Where they will than safely dismantle them & then turn them into something useful like a ship or Knightmare Frame.

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

In 1972, an ancient alien hypergate was discovered on the surface of the moon. Using this technology, humanity began migrating to Mars and settling there. After settlers discovered additional advanced technology, the Vers Empire was founded, which claimed Mars and its secrets for themselves. Later, the Vers Empire declared war on Earth in 1999, where the 3 superpowers allied with each other to survive. With their help they made knightmare frames where pilots like Marian the flash became war heroes. When battle on the Moon's surface caused the hypergate to explode, shattering the Moon and scattering remnants into a debris belt around the planet. Cut off from Mars, the remnants of the Vers insurgents established several massive orbital space stations within the debris belt and a ceasefire was established. The war showed the 3 superpowers how outclassed they truly were & prepare for a future war not only agents the Martians but agents each other as well. When the flash gave birth to the children of Emperor Charles she decided to teach and train them, wanting them to prepare for the future battles agents the Vers Empire. When they were banished the eldest swore revenge. Years latter the Second Earth-Mars war begins. Harem.

Lelouch either takes Inaho Kaizuka place or he is friends with him.

Lelouch & his group will still fight Britannia but they will ally with them to fight agents the Vers Empire.

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge

The Second Earth-Mars & the tyranny of the Britannia Empire are finally over thanks to the efforts of many. Lelouch now emperor makes peace with the other factions where they share their knowledge with each other. When another ruin side on mars is discovered it was thought to be Aldnoah tech but was something else. They are both disappointed & interested to learn it was from a race called the Prothean's. They learn of ME tech where they see some of the benefits of it & incorporate the ones they find more useful. They learn how the Prothean's invaded other races & decided to form the alliance if they ever encounter a hostile race. They make contact with the migrant fleet where they learn about the grater galaxy. They decide not to reveal themselves yet until they have a more powerful military force.

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

Lelouch was given a new chance at life where he was born in another universe. He learned of how different this universe is to his old one seeing how technology is more advance but sees the Vers Empire is almost like the Britannia Empire, thus knows there will be a war agents them sooner or latter. His prediction came true where he fought in the First Earth-Mars war on the side of the Earth Federation, when he was still a teenager. He became a war hero due to his piloting skills of a Kataphrakt where he killed many Martian Knights & his strategies made miraculous victories when all hope was lost. He also became an enemy to the Martians for not only his feats but also for killing emperor Gilzeria. Due to a battle on the moons surface caused the hypergate to explode, shattering the Moon and scattering remnants into a debris belt around the planet. This event was called Heaven's fall and a cease fire was made. Lelouch knew it would only be a matter of time before war brakes out, and prepares. When the governments on Earth saw how powerful the martians really are they refused to make public that knowledge, as it showed how out powered the Earth's forces truly were. He believed it to be a mistake since people won't see how much of a threat the enemy is. He has the recordings of the Martian Kataphrakt's so to observe for any weaknesses & has any Aldnoah tech studied. He even makes tech from his world so to even the odds. He retired from the military where he met & became a temporary lover to Yuki Kaizuka. He met her younger brother Inaho Kaizuka & saw his potential. He decides to become an instructor at Shin-awara High School so to prepare the next generation. He also becomes Inaho's mentor teaching him strategy, feeling he could change things just like how he did to his world. When Asseylum Vers Allusia a princess of Vers who came to earth for a goodwill visit was assassinated. The Second Earth-Mars war begins. How would he make a difference? M Rated

* * *

><p>Section 4<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

What if lelouch was a prince of the Vers Empire instead, and was banished to earth as a political hostage. What happens when the invasion happens & lelouch swears revenge agents the empire? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 5<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

During the invasion of Japan lelouch was sent to the world without his memories, where he was adopted by the Kaizuka family. What happens when he gets involved in The Second Earth-Mars war?

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

After the Second Earth-Mars war is over with supposed death of Slaine Troyard. Lelouch enjoys the peace that follows but fate has other ideas. He is sent back to his world with his memories where he prepares for another war. M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 6<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

After lelouch dies he is sent to another world. He is found by Inaho Kaizuka & Yuki in a field wounded, and take him to a hospital. He lies by saying he has no memories & stays with them for a year. Lelouch during that year catches on this world's history & sees it is more advance then his old one. What happens when war is declared by the Verse Empire?

* * *

><p>Section 7<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

What if lelouch escaped from Suzuku on Kamin Island by going through the thought elevator? He finds himself in some kind of ruins & investigates. He somehow activates a device that reveals to him that he is on mars much to his disbelief. He learns that humanity is the descendants of the Verse Empire, a technological advance race. They had been drove to extinction by another race centuries ago. Lelouch learns that the Aldnoah technology recognized him as its master, and realizing that he could beat his father prepares. M rated

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

With his goal succeeded lelouch leads humanity into a new golden age. When different ruins on mars are discovered, Lelouch learns that the enemy that destroyed the Verse had put Mass Effect technology across the galaxy so they could follow a technological path. The Verse however had not followed it & had advanced in other fields of science. They were then destroyed in order to protect the cycle. Learning this he has put more resources on the military so to prepare in case of a bad first contact.

* * *

><p>Section 8<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

Lelouch did not think of the zero requiem instead he joined the UFN, where peace lasted for a few years. However everything is ruined when member nations of the UFN attack Britannia due to past misgivings agents the empire. Due to the surprise attack the empire leaves & colonizes the moon, where an ancient alien hypergate was discovered on the surface. It opened a portal to mars where they colonized it & the Aldnoah technology recognized lelouch as its master. The UFN fearing a counter attack & wanting the technology for themselves, declare war on them. This time lelouch was ready for them & does not give them a second chance, where earth is conquered thanks to their superior technology & tactics. When they meet other species they make an alliance with them. How would this change the cycle?

* * *

><p>Section 9<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

Lelouch watched in the after life as the zero requiem fell apart, and is given a second chance by someone he never expected. He sent to the past to write his wrongs. What happens when he has technology from the universe? Harem.

* * *

><p>Section 10<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

Long ago a mighty civilization ruled the solar system but a destructive war destroyed all but a few survivors. The survivors lived on earth where they were worshiped as gods by the humans, but as time went on they slowly died. All except one however he managed too make himself immortal & watched the world change with the passage of time. What happens when decides to get rid of a corrupt empire? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 11<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero

What if Inaho Kaizuka is given a job by the collective to help lelouch? How would his involvement change the rebellion?

* * *

><p>Section 12<p>

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero / Mass Effect

What if the CG cast were born in the ME universe? When humanity first colonized the moon they found an ancient alien hypergate on the surface of the moon that opened a portal too mars. When an exploration fleet went through it they discovered alien ruins on the red planet, and awakened a person from hyper-sleep. The person was a human & he said too call him lelouch due to his real name could not be pronounced by human tong. Lelouch says that he is part of an advance civilization that lived 200.000 years ago & it was destroyed by another race with humanity being descendants of those that stayed on earth. He makes a deal with the governments of earth, where if they allow his people to live in peace with them humanity will be allowed their technology with them agreeing to it. a century after the event first contact with the rest of the galaxy is made. How would this meeting change the galaxy?

Mass Effect / Aldnoah Zero / StarCraft

Sequel to the 1st challenge

Years after the reapers are dealt with the crew of the Normandy is testing a new FTL method. The resulting test throws them into the Koprulu sector where they meet Raynor's raiders and them out while also finding a way home.


	38. Mirror's Edge

**AN: Hello sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while, I was supposed too updated on February but added some challenges that made it interesting. So tell me what U lot think of these chapters?**

**Also I am taking Vanquish out because I am going to update it. I will post it back after I am done with it.**

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Mirror's Edge

What if lelouch after the invasion of Japan was on the streets hiding & was found by Faith Connors after he tried to steel from her. She tells him of how she was a former runner but Britannia killed most of them after seeing them as a threat. She escaped along with her sister. She sees of how much he reminds her of herself when she was homeless after her mother's death, and makes an offer. She will train him into a runner where he will get training in stopping his homeland. He sees the benefits & agrees. He is put through tortures training in order to become a runner & eventually passes. He makes a name for himself where he delivers his packages on time. He with his mentor makes the runners into an international black ops unit to get resources in their plans. How would this change things? Harem.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Mirror's Edge

What would happen if Faith was sent to the federation of the Code Geass world? She became a runner like in her previous life. She was at Japan when the invasion began where she saved lelouch & nunnally, and became their guardian. What would this change? M rated.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Mirror's Edge / Mass Effect / Warframe

After stopping his parents plan his elder brother after hearing of it from the knight of 1 decides not to take any chances & has him killed by destroying the island. C.C. & Suzuku are somehow sent out of the blast radius but can't find lelouch anywhere.

Lelouch awakens as a baby where he is raised by a Turian family without his memories. He learns from them from military arts to discipline. He is shown to excel at strategy where he even makes new tactics. When he becomes 19 he stops aging where he also becomes immortal. He is on a ship where they are studying a wormhole & are accidentally sent through it light-years from where they originally were. He is the only survivor & is found by an Asari research team. He learns from them about their history & culture, and learned about Biotic's, & becomes a powerful one as well. He was with the team that found the citadel. He becomes famous during the Ranchi wars by wining agent's impossible odds & despite not agreeing in uplifting the Krogan's, trains an elite unit to make them more effective in battle. Under his command the unit becomes the most successful in the entire war & was the reason the war ended. Lelouch retires afterwards & marries an Asari. When the Krogan rebellions happen he wants nothing to do with it, instead manages to get the counsel in contact with the turian's. Despite his stance of neutrality some do not want it & do drastic measures to get him to join the war. The Krogan leadership know how dangerous he is after seeing him in the war & plan to get rid of him. Lelouch lives with his family & are attacked by Krogan solders. He manages to defeat them but his family had perished. Hungry for vengeance he joins the war as a spectre where he kills millions thus getting a fearsome reputation. He pusses' them back to their home world & is about to drive them to extinction. He is contacted by his former Krogan subordinates who beg him to not kill their people & in return will give him the people who had his wife killed, which he reluctantly accepts. When he is given them he tortures them to death but before they die he finds out that an Asari gave them the location of his whereabouts, thus leading to his family's death. He becomes the 1st leader of C-Sec & uses the resources to hunt down the one responsible for his family's death. He finds her & learns that the reason she did it was for him to join the war, and defeat the Krogan. In her arrogance she believes he won't kill her since she is an influential person of the Asari republic, and knows the counsel won't allow him to kill her. Lelouch however knew this & had used his connections in getting it look like she had died from an accident, and says no one will come to help her. He decides to make her suffer by raping her making her nothing more than his personal sex toy. Over the weeks she slowly becomes nothing more than his personal bitch where he uses her for centuries to release his stress. He then left the counsel where he crashed on earth in ancient Japan. There he was nursed back to health by a young girl who is a hair to a clan of ninjas. They slowly started to fall in love where they married each other. When west influence started to change Japan lelouch took the clans with him to another planet, where they made their own civilization. He decides that they should not become too reliant on ME based technology & instead make their own, where they make many advances. They manage to create new elements Rubedo, Gallium & many more, and make many techs from them. He traveled back to earth in the early 21st century, where he sees a certain city is ruled by tyrants. He becomes interested in the runners especially Faith Connors, and when he saves Mercury from his injures meets her. He says to them that he has become impressed by their skill & wants them to work for him. He plans to make the runners into an interstellar organization where their jobs will be the same but will be on an interstellar level. They will also work with an organization of assassins he calls the Tenno who are part of the ninja clan that had swore loyalty to him. They accept his offer & join him. Over the years they make a name for themselves across the galaxy, and make a reputation that many try to find out more about them but fail. How would this change the cycle? M rated.

Warning: Lemons, Rape & More.

Code Geass

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

After the reapers are finally defeated lelouch helps in rebuilding the galaxy. As centuries pass by & people die with the passage of time. Lelouch becomes board due to there being nothing left in the galaxy to do. He is then sent back to his original world with his original memories. How would this change things? Harem.

Warning: Lemons, Incest & More.

When he appears could be either.

1. When he was declared dead & his brother rules the world, and plans to stop his tyranny.

2. He is sent to when his memories are faked & finds his past self. They then merge together thus becoming into 1 being.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Mirror's Edge / Watch Dog / Assassins Creed

What if lelouch joined the runners after the invasion of Japan & became the apprentice of Faith Connors? He was trained in everything he knew by her & eventually became 1 of the best runners. A few years latter they were joined by a hacker called Aiden Pearce who was on the run from the Blume Corporation after foiling their plans for the ctOS (CenTral Operating System) & is allowed to join them. He teaches lelouch about computers & becomes a hacker on Pearce's level. Faith & Aiden start to fall for each other where they become a couple. When lelouch was asked to deliver a package 1 day he thought it was a normal job but learns quickly it isn't. Where he was attacked by men that had the symbol of a Cross, he managed to kill some of them but was outnumbered. During the fight the packages content fell & a glowing artifact looking like an apple fell in his hands. He somehow then activated it where the men then killed themselves. He was then confronted by a group of hooded figures who the package was supposed to be sent to. They reveal themselves as Assassins & the men he killed are called Templar's. They realize he has a strong amount of First Civilization DNA & want to take him with them. Lelouch flat out refuses & leaves after giving them the apple. He than speaks to faith about what happened & she decides that they, and the rest of runners should leave the country feeling that they have gotten involved in some serous shit. The next day he is in town & knows he is being followed. He manages to get the assailant by surprise & learns it's a female assassin. She says that she came to convince him to join the brotherhood seeing he could be a grate asset, but he still refuses too. She says she & the higher members of the order had done some research about him & knows who he really is. She reveals that one of the leaders of the Templar order is his own father which shocks him. She then says he can get revenge on him if he joins the brotherhood & says that the templar's will also find out about him eventually, and hunt him & his friends in getting the apple, She than leaves after giving him the info on how to contact them, lelouch returns to faith. He tells her about what he learned & of how the templar's would eventually hunt them down. He decides the only way they will survive is by becoming allies with the assassins which she reluctantly agrees with. He meets the brotherhood & says he will join them if only these terms are accepted.

1. Whatever info they get they would share it with the runners & vice verse.

2. Both sides will come to the aide of the other in times of crises.

3. He will learn all their teachings & training but can't force him to accept their beliefs.

The assassins agree to it knowing he is too valuable to not disagree with any of the terms, for the next 2 years he learns from them where he eventually becomes 1 of their bests. The assassins help faith in where she makes the runners into an international secret organization. How would this change the future? Harem.

The female assassins could be C.C. where she is not immortal & geass is a power that the piece of Eden gives, or if it is still canon it can be Kallen.

Code Geass / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge

With the templar order defeated lelouch leads humanity into a new age, and uses first civilization technology to make many advances. How would this humanity change things?

Some of the technology they have will be from Warframe & PlanetSide.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Mirror's Edge / Dishonored

What if lelouch after the invasion of Japan was on the streets hiding & was found by Faith Connors after he tried to steel from her. She decided to become his guardian & trained him into a runner becoming one of the best. One day he delivered a package where after giving it to the client he was double-crossed. They tried to silence him so no information leaks could happen. The content of the package falls on the floor near him where it is some kind of charm. When he touches it a powerful being awakens.

The outsider has slept for centuries due to nothing has gotten his interest since Corvo passed away centuries ago. He feels someone holding 1 of his bone charms & investigates. He finds it's a boy & goes through his memories. Seeing his memory's he becomes delighted that there are still interesting people in the world & decides to talk to him.

Meanwhile trying to find away to escape lelouch's mind is sent to a strange place. He meets a floating man & instinctively knows he is not human. The being reveals he is called the outsider, where he was worshiped as a god centuries ago. It makes a proposal to him where he will give him his mark & in return he makes things interesting. Knowing he would die if he doesn't lelouch accepts. With his new found powers he kills his would be killers & goes back to HQ to report what happened. He and his associates try to learn about the outsider. Many days pass with nothing until they learn from an old book about magic about the ruins, bone charms & shrines of the outsider that give powers to those that bare his mark. Lelouch decides to find them to get stronger. What difference would this make? M rated.

AN: U don't have to do the sequels below if U don't want too.

Code Geass / Skulduggery Pleasant

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

Lelouch was found by Tanith Low as orphan when he was 8 & despite her better judgment decided to become his caretaker. She learns he has magic where she teaches him not only in magic, but how to fight as well. They both make a name for themselves in the magical community as monster hunters. Lelouch at 12 and tanith are given a mission by Mr Bliss to go to Ireland & stop an evil sorcerer from bring back a race of evil gods called the faceless ones.

The paring is Lelouch X Valkyrie not in the beginning but over their adventures they start to fall for each other.

Code Geass / Avengers

Can ignore this challenge if U don't want to do it.

Sequel to the challenge above

Years after their adventures together lelouch, one of the most powerful people on the planet is having a good life especially with his girlfriend. He is in the Middle East where after finishing an investigation is going to go back to Ireland. While traveling in the desert he hears an explosion & sees a man in a metal suit falling down from the sky. He discovers it is tony stark & takes him with him to the nearest town for medical purposes. What would this meeting between these two change?

Code Geass / High school DxD

Can ignore this challenge if U don't want to do it.

Sequel to the challenge above or the Skulduggery Pleasant one.

After learning his true name lelouch is the most powerful sorcerer in his world, problem is he has become bored since there is nothing interesting anymore. So he decides to go to another one where gods & devils exist. One think is for sure the world of DxD will get an interesting guest, Harem.


	39. Watch Dogs

**AN: Hello I have been waiting to upload this chapter since I finished watching Watch Dogs months ago. The reason I didn't was because I wanted to get more info before I did, so I am sorry for keeping U waiting for this long.**

**Also these challenges would either be changed or updated. The reason is because since a sequel of Watch Dogs will come out sometime in the future. So tell me what U think of these challenges.**

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Watch Dogs

Lelouch the Hacker

What if Aiden Pearce was sent too the CG world during the invasion of Japan? After destroying a project belonging to the Blume Corporation that would allow teleportation? He saves lelouch and nunnally's life where he decided to become their guardian. He becomes a security guard at Ashford. He sees the corruption in the world & decides to continue his vigilante ways. While he keeps his activity a secret lelouch manages to find out. He asks Aiden that he wants to help him fight agents the corrupt system of the world as well. Aiden refuses remembering what happened to his niece Lena & does not what that to happen to lelouch. Lelouch isn't deterrent and tries to convince him of how he could help him. A week latter Aiden has enough he says he can join but only if he gets stronger in body & mind, as well as becoming a hacker close to his level all on his own. Lelouch spends month's tirelessly training & learning as much as he can to prove his usefulness. He shows the results of his training & Aiden reluctantly accepts his help. At first he has him due information gathering & heals Aiden's wounds when he gets injured. He is eventually allowed to precipitate in his full operations. Aiden observes lelouch's progress where he sees his potential & gives him his own profiler. Lelouch speaks with Aiden about his plans for wanting to destroy his father's empire & wants his help. He shows about using their contacts in the hacker community in getting resources for his plans & creating some tech that could give them an edge in the future. They travel to many places in recruiting the people they need & make a secret organization to go to war agents Britannia. M Rated.

The tech they have will be from the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Killzone, Red Faction and Deus Ex Machina Video games.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Watch Dogs

Code Geass: Watch Dogs

Lelouch after making his vow to destroy Britannia realized that he was too weak in his current state. Too that end he trained himself physically and learned some combat techniques. He also decided to become a hacker seeing it as a useful skill. When he was 14 he became a "fixer" becoming one of the best. He met the legendary hacker Raymond Kenney or better known as T-Bone to his friends. Lelouch after some trials convinces him to teach him everything he knows. He becomes a well known figure in the hacker community. How would this lelouch change things? M Rated.

AN: the sequels to this challenge can be ignored if no one wants to do them.

Code Geass / Guilty Crown

Sequel to the 1st challenge

What if lelouch was sent by the collective to 1 of the worlds it rules? What if lelouch took the place of Shu, how would this change things? M rated.

Code Geass / Valvrare the Liberator

Sequel to the challenge above

What would happen if after the GC world was fine lelouch was sent to another world & took the place of Haruto? M rated.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Infinite Stratos

Sequel to the challenge above.

Lelouch was reborn in another world he becomes a childhood friend to Ichika & Houki. When he & ichika are revealed to be the only males to operate an I.S. they are sent to I.S. academy. What would this change? Harem.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Muv-Luv

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch was born in the Muv-Luv Alternative world. He was born in the place of Yuuya Bridges. He lived in a community where he & his mother were shunned due to him being part Japanese. Having had enough about it he used his hacking skills to get them to live in somewhere more peaceful. He learn about the BETA ("Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race") and about the Tactical Surface Fighters. He sees how even with their advance technology they are still losing & decides to help. He joins the US military where he graduates from the academy within a few months & quickly rises through the ranks. He helps with R&D by making some improvements to the TSF's that he got from his world. The reason he did not get his own command was because of his habit of braking orders when they have a high fatality rate to his solders & civilians and instead chooses the option that has the least bloodshed. The other is because high command fears how quickly he is rising through the ranks & tries to stall him. At age 14 they first send him to the empire of Japan to look after an ambassador who is meeting the Shogunate. He not only saves the ambassador but also Shogunate Koubuin Yuuhi from a terrorist attack. This gets him much respect from the empire. They send him to Europe to stop the BETA there where he becomes a war hero after saving many solders & civilians, and even destroying a Hive. Where thanks to him they managed to get some ground back. When an accident happened that got his commanding officer killed he was sent to Yukon Base. What will the consequences be because of his presence? M rated.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Muv-Luv / Mass Effect

AN: U don't have to do this part if U don't want too.

Sequel to the challenge above

Thanks to lelouch the BETA were pushed out of earth & humanity started to spread across the stars. What happens when first contact is made? M rated

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Sekirei

Sequel to the challenge above

What if lelouch gets involved in the Sekirei plan? How would his enrollment change things? Harem.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / To Love-Ru

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch is friends with ruto & when they meet lala they both get in an adventure of a life time! Harem.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Sequel to the challenge above

What if lelouch became negi's adoptive older brother? And goes with him when he becomes a teacher? What would his involvement in the coming adventures change? M rated.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / High school DxD

Sequel to the challenge above

Becoming one of the most powerful mages on the planet, lelouch is making a spell that backfires & sends him into a world of devil & dragons! Harem.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Naruto

Sequel to the challenge above

Being born in a world of ninja's lelouch learned many techniques. He made his own village where they don't get involved with the other villages. That changes when during the chunin exams a team is sent to enter, Harem.

Some characters from bleach & noblesse can be in here.

* * *

><p>Code Geass or Code Geass  Watch Dogs

What if Suzuku did not kill his father & the do or die resistance was done? The invasion of Japan lasted much longer & was bloodier than anticipated. Lelouch carrying his sister & Suzuku were walking over the remains of many battlefields for weeks which left them scared, due to seeing many atrocities committed. One day while walking through a battlefield the empire dropped poison gas. Suzuku carried them to a building where they survived but nunnally was dropped during the accident, by the time he got her she was already dead. They than got separated during the chaos. The empire announced the Japanese killed them. Lelouch was captured by a group of solders where he & other children's were taken to a facility in another country. They were experimented on and trained so to become the perfect assassins so to follow orders without questions. Despite many being defiant they eventually gave in to the torture, all except one. Lelouch waited for 4 years so to get his chance to escape & get revenge, and acted he was loyal to them. On the 5th of November he acted on his plan by starting a massive fire that burned the facility. Many died but no one found the cause of the fire. Years went by with nothing changing but there were rumors in both the hacking, "fixer" & criminal communities about a mysteries person that is taking control in the 3 worlds. The empire & eventually the world will know to fear this person, as if it was the devil himself, M rated.

Will have some elements from the Assassin's Creed series, V for Vendetta & others.

AN: if people are interested this can be a crossover with Assassin's Creed as well. Also U can ignore the sequels below.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Tokyo Ghoul

Sequel to the 1st challenge

When he died lelouch expected to go to hell not waking up in a hospital. Confused how he is still alive he then gets hit by a wave of memories. He was reborn in another world where he became the son of 2 loving parents but they died in an accident. He was then adopted by the Kaneki family where he became the adoptive brother to Ken. He did not like ken's aunt seeing how she treats them out of spit & gets back at her as revenge. He and ken became friends with Hide years latter. It was shown that lelouch was a genius where he finished high school within a few years by passing all of his exams at the top of his class & has almost finished university. He is also a famous person within the hacking community due to his skills. While studying his memories he tries to remember why he is at the hospital but only gets fuzzy images. Dr. Kanou says he was involved in an accident where he transplanted an organ to save his life. He tries to think why he was broth to this world & think it is punishment for the sins he has committed after learning about Ghouls, seeing how he is in a world where monsters live. He doesn't know that he has gotten the interest of people of both races from Anteiku, Aogiri Tree & the CCG. Chaos will ensue due to a demon having come. M rated.

Warning: Horror, Gore, Swearing & more.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Demon King Daimao

Sequel to the challenge above

After the events of Tokyo Ghoul lelouch is reborn again in another world. He learns that the science of this world is so advanced that it is like magic. He decides to go to Constant Magick Academy to learn magic, and hopes to have a normal life. Fate has other plans when he is declared the reincarnation of the demon king, Harem.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

Sequel to the challenge above

AN: Can ignore this challenge if no one wants to do it.

What if lelouch took Tatsuyas place? How would this change things? M rated.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / To Love-Ru

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch thought when he first came to this world was that he would go through an adventure of some kind. Instead his life so far has been peaceful but knows it would end sooner or later. He made friends with a boy called Ruto when they first met when they were 10. He tries to en courage the boy in confessing his feelings for the girl he likes. An accident happens at his apartment where he lives with ruto's until he can return home. How would this event change things? Harem.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Bleach

Sequel to the challenge above

When he first became a hollow in this new world lelouch thought he should instead be sent to hell. He survived in the sands of Hueco Mundo by killing many other hollows, where over time he becomes one of the most powerful hollows. He made a kingdom for himself where he & his subjects fight agents invading armies from other hollows. He becomes famous even in soul society due too how quickly he rose in power. Centuries latter a soul reaper called aizen comes where he is forced to serve him. He secretly vows revenge where he tries to find a way to get back at aizen. It is years latter that he will meet some old faces from the past. What would this change? Harem.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Watch Dogs

When the invasion happens a young lelouch saw how powerful his homeland truly is. He decided if he wants to fight them he has to know how powerful they are. He becomes interesting in computers & realizes if he can hack a regular computer then he can theoretically hack a knightmare as well. He makes a name for himself in the hacker community where he discovers other people who have the same feelings he does agents the empire. They work together in stopping Britannia, how would this play out? M rated.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Watch Dogs / Assassin's Creed

Lelouch was always interested in computers besides strategy, and learned even some hacking skills. While he was banished he learned some combat from suzuku's teacher tohdoh. After the invasion he used his hacking skills to hide him & his sister. Angered at how little their own father cared for them he becomes more determent then ever too prove his father he is not weak. He trained in combat & stealth techniques, along with other subjects that were useful. When he reached a certain age he became a "fixer" a mercenary where he got some combat experience. When the Blume Corporation one of the leading companies in the world developed the ctOS (CenTral Operating System), they unknowingly made lelouch's life easier. The ctOS is a supercomputer which connects to everyone and everything—including personal information, security cameras, and traffic lights. Over time, Blume installs ctOS supercomputers in multiple cities across the empire. Lelouch uses it to his advantage by hacking it with his profiler too suit his needs. One day he learns about the brotherhood & their war with templar order, when he had unknowingly found a Piece of Eden. The brotherhood wanted him to join them after seeing his potential. He thought of refusing but when they reveal their common goal of destroying Britannia (a templar run empire) he accepts. He quickly rises through the order as 1 of their best assassins. How would this change a thing? Harem.

The person who had him joined the brotherhood could be C.C. who is a high-ranking assassin where they develop feelings for each other, or someone else.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge

Two ways this can go.

1. With his enemies defeated lelouch with his assassin allies help in reconstruction. When they travel to space & find the prothean archives they become aware and study ME technology. They also study other fields of science as well so they aren't too reliant on it. Thanks to the study of Precursors technology they make advancements in genetic engineering, nanotechnology & temporal mechanics. How would this change the cycle?

2. Lelouch is sent to the ME universe in the beginning of the 22nd century as an immortal. He made his own assassins brotherhood on this world where with their help they managed to unite the world secretly from the shadows. Afterwards he makes much advancement in human technology where by 2115 they found the archives on mars. How would his meddling change the future?

The technology humanity has from both options are from Arpeggio of Blue Steel, Crysis, Remember me & Section 8. They will also have Hard light technology where they make sentinels, like in halo 4.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Watch Dogs / Dishonoured

Lelouch & his sister were saved by Aiden Pearce a notorious hacker. He became a teacher to lelouch where he learned hacking & combat skills. He also did a side job as a "fixer" where in one of his jobs he was hired to send a package. When it was delivered he was double crossed where he was about to die, but the package contents fell into his hands. Which was a bone charm? Suddenly his mind was sent into another dimension. Where he met a being called the outsider. He had been sleeping for a very long time until it sensed a presence of someone holding 1 of his artifacts & had investigated. It founded lelouch where he then went through his memories. While he was looking at his memories a feeling he thought he would never feel again since Corvo was awoken, which was interests. He makes a deal with him he will give a power that would save his life in return he would make things interesting which were accepted. He used his powers to kill his assailants, how would this affect his destiny? Harem.

Lelouch will use his powers but only if necessary since he would first see what their strengths & weaknesses are, and also does not want to become too reliant on them.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Demon King Daimao

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After lelouch dies the outsider decides that since he was so interesting he has him reborn, in another universe. Lelouch lives as an orphan & has a good but boring life. To get rid of the boredom he enrols at Constant Magick Academy. Where the school oracle says his future occupation is demon king! Harem.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / Rosario + Vampire

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch is taken to the R+V world where he makes a living as an assassin. When he is asked by the outsider to enroll at an academy, he becomes curious & does it. What would his presence change? M rated.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / To Love-Ru

Sequel to the challenge above

Being born again lelouch becomes friends with Ruto's family. When his house is damaged he lives with Ruto for a while. What happens when he meets a pink haired alien? M Rated.

Code Geass / Watch Dogs / High school DxD

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch becomes the adoptive brother of Issei, where he tries to get used to his brother & friends perverted antics. When he finds out issei has got a girlfriend he investigates her. He arrives just as raynor leaves & his brother is in a pool of his own blood, at that moment rias arrives. What would this change? Harem.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Watch Dogs / Mass Effect

Lelouch was born in the ME universe, where he was a member of the alliance. He was a hacker whose skills were legendary. He fought in the first contact war where he led a resistance movement during the Turian occupation. When humanity is introduced to the galactic community he knew humanity would make enemies, and worked with his old friend Jacky Harper in founding Cerberus. When they found out about the reapers their views changed. Harper wanted to control them so to make humanity the most powerful race, while lelouch saw that the technology is too dangerous for anyone to control, and left the organization, where he prepared for the coming reaper harvest. He became an information dealer where he buy's & sells info for a fee, becoming 2nt to only the Shadow Broker. Over the years he secretly builds his power. When shepherd is declared KIA he has the body brought to him, so they could bring back too life the one person who could stop the reapers.

* * *

><p>Code Geass or Code Geass  Watch Dogs / Splinter Cell

Lelouch was saved from a black ops team from two men during the invasion. Their names are Aiden Pearce & Sam Fisher. They inform lelouch that they learned someone ordered a hit on him & have kept an eye on him for awhile now. They give him an offer where if they join them he could get revenge on his father and country, which he accepts. What would this change M rated.


	40. Assassin's Creed

**Updated on 22/03/15**

**AN: the challenge called Code Geass: Lelouch the Last Assassin, and some of its sequels has been changed so check them out. Also new ideas have been updated they are at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Also I might change or update some of the challenges if new information is released about the series, also if U don't want any spoilers to the assassin's creed series, then don't read the authors note right at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Assassin's Creed / Command & Conquer / StarCraft

Humans were created by a race they called the First Civilization but a war between the two races distracted them from a solar flare, by the time they recognized the danger it was too late. Few survived but eventually only humans managed to repopulate while "those who came before" perished, except one. Lelouch the last of his kind he traveled the globe where he met a man called Kane. They instantly knew the other was different & became friends, but over the centuries their ideologies classed agents each other & became bitter enemies. The fought secret wars agents the other for centuries, the last being WW1 after Kane & NOD went underground. Lelouch met a man called Albert Einstein & became his assistant. He found out he is making a time machine with ideas he got from an apple of Eden. He learns Albert is going to use it to kill Hitler so to stop WW2, and despite his reluctance agrees to help him. The reason being that if it works he could use it to save his people; Lelouch kills Hitler to spare Albert from any guilt. When they return they find out the Soviet Union is invading Europe & lelouch creates and secretly leads the allies. After the war he discovers evidence that Kane was leading Stalin & knows the set back he caused NOD, would make Kane go underground for a few decades, until the moment to strike comes. Lelouch creates GDI as a global peach military force so to combat NOD when they show themselves. When Tiberium is discovered Kane finally makes their move, for nearly a century GDI & NOD fight in many wars, and latter fought the Scrin. When the Tiberium was spreading at an alarming rate they ally with each other to stop it. When Kane & Nod finally "ascend" thanks to lelouch's sons' sacrifice, lelouch is met by Kane. He says despite their history he still thought of lelouch as a friend & thanks him, where a bright glow envelops him. Lelouch awakens where he finds out he is in a parallel universe. He discovers that in this world after the soviet union were defeated they waited a few years & invaded America. He becomes a commander of the allies where he fights the reds & latter Yuri, but due to the soviets actions in traveling back in time, and killing Albert. The timeline changed where The Empire of the Rising Sun was created. He again fought for the allies where he fought in the grate war & latter the rebellions. Afterwards he then meets Kane who gives him the Tacitus & bids farewell. He finds himself on a spaceship with technology from both worlds. He discovers that Kane erased himself & NOD from history. He stopped Einstein from making the time machine, after showing him what happens if he does. He sees how earth is becoming corrupt & leaves with his followers. They colonize a planet in an isolated part of the galaxy, and become a galactic superpower calling themselves the united federation of star systems. Lelouch not only creates scrin units he also makes his own robot race. What would happen when they meet Jim raynor, after going to The Koprulu sector to explore?

They meet Jim near the beginning of Wings of Liberty.

The robot race lelouch creates are the Novus from a Universe at War.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Babylon 5

Sequel to the 1st challenge

With amon defeated peace sets across the galaxy, lelouch is with Jim where they are talking about how the UFSS, Dominion & Protoss are sharing tech with each other with the Hyperion being 1 of few to have tech from all the 3 factions. In the science lab Egon Stetmann is studying Precursors & Xel'naga tech where he accidentally opens a portal, which takes the Hyperion & a few ships to another universe. What happens when they appear near a space station called Babylon 5?

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Mass Effect

Sequel to the challenge above

Years after coming back to their home reality lelouch and others are investigation a strange anomaly. He & his fleet are pulled through the wormhole where they enter the ME universe, and try to find a way home.

They appear during.

1. When Elysium is attacked by pirates & slavers. Lelouch & his solders defend the planet.

2. They appear above earth a few hours before the reaper invasion.

3. They come during the first contact war & help the alliance in defeating the turians.

4. They appear when Eden prime is under attack & help defend it.

5. They appear during ME1 where they arrive when a fleet of slavers are attacking an alliance ship. They believed lelouch's fleet would be easy to take, but are easily defeated. The alliance sends shepherd to meet them.

6. They arrive during the reaper war where they save a planet from the reapers. This catches the attention of commander shepherd & goes to investigate.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Halo

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch managed to open a portal back to their own universe, after the reapers were dealt with. With the tech they brought back they opened new paths for science & make much advances because of it. A few years latter Jim got reports that an artifact of unknown origin was found floating in space & sends lelouch to investigate. He brought some elite solders with him and they discovered the artifact is of unknown origin & is billions of years old. When lelouch sensed it trying to enter his mind & despite its better judgment let it. At that moment it somehow activated, where he & his men were teleported to another universe.

The options to when they appear are either.

1. They make contact with humanity before the Human-Covenant war.

2. They appear over Harvest when humanity makes first contact with the covenant.

3. They appear near a battle between ships of the UNSC & Covenant, where they are took to HQ for negotiations.

4. They arrive on reach, where they meet the UNSC.

5. They are teleported on installation 04 where they help the marines stranded there.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / StarTrek

Sequel to the challenge above

Voyager is trying to find a way home where their engineer team makes a device that would create wormholes, as a faster mode of travel. Instead when activated it bring out a fleet of ships 1 of them being the Hyperion. What would this meeting bring?

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Stargate: SG-1

Sequel to the challenge above

After coming back from the trek universe, lelouch is helping in research of the new technology they got, while hopping noting would go wrong again. His hopes are cursed when some mess with tech they don't understand & are teleported above earth, where it is in another universe & time. As if things could not get worse they learn an alien ship with a maniac believing himself to be a god is coming to destroy earth, what else could go wrong. What would this change for the universe?

AN: I would like to make more sequel challenges but don't have much time, if interested U can do it or ended at the Halo one. It's you're choice in how U wish to do this.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Assassin's Creed / Mass Effect

Humanity was created thousands of years ago, by a race older & more advanced then the Prothean's. They were called the Precursors where humans worshiped them as gods but war broke out that blinded them to the true threat from the havens. There were few survivors & while humans managed to rebuild the First Civilization were slowly dying out. Those that survived decide to find a new home among the stars where they made a ship & left. They found a planet suitable and slowly tried to rebuild there civilization, but were still dying. Seeing this different faction's with different ideologies were founded that had their own methods that could help save their race. The Supremacy faction believed that they should use cybernetics to make their weak bodies immortal, The Harmony faction believed in genetic engineering & to live as one with nature, and The Purity faction that believed in staying as the way they already are & not change their ways. These ideologies caused for the first time in their history to go to war with each other. The civil war was killing their already low population & this caused a movement with individuals from each faction to rise. They were led by a person that took an alias that in their culture means oblivion & end.

Zero

Just like the meaning of his name 0 ended the civil war where the factions united again where they lived in peace with each other. 0 visits earth over the centuries so to keep an eye on their descendants. He decides to study them where he picks an earth name he believes that suits him calling himself lelouch. During the 60's lelouch learned of reports saying about "Outsider" sightings & investigates. He gives Faulke permission to make the XCOM Project, where the battle agents the Zudjari race, where after the invasion is covered up he gives the now free alien race a new home, with his people. 50 years latter a more public invasion happens where lelouch becomes the commander of XCOM, where after months of secret operations agents the invaders humanity won. The problem was that afterwards the nations then demanded the alien technology that they created for their own ambitions. Lelouch having expected this would happen expresses his disgust at them where he refuses. Having told his subordinates the truth about his origins takes them, their families & all the alien subjects / research / technology with them to the Precursors home world. Years latter they then make contact with the full might of the invaders & war is declared between them. They won the war & spare the races that were enslaved by the Ethereal's. The former alien leaders were spared by lelouch who forced them to work for his people, believing it is a fitting punishment for them.

How they meet the rest of the galaxy depends on the writers who take this challenge.

The tech they have will be from the new X-Com games, Civilization: Beyond Earth & Sid Mire's Starships.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Babylon 5

Sequel to the 1st challenge

With the reapers dealt with & new technologies are made thanks to the knowledge of the reapers. Lelouch is with shepherd on the brand new Normandy that is being upgraded with state of the art Precursor tech. usually they don't shear their technology with just anyone but lelouch trust shepherd, after all the things the spectre did too not only his own people but to the whole galaxy as well. Just as they are going to enter into Hyperspace some by accident activated an Apple of Eden, and are sent into another reality. They appear outside of a space station called Babylon 5. Lelouch & people are working on in getting them back to their own universe, while shepherd decides to go help the locals. What would these 2 men change?

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / StarTrek

Sequel to the challenge above

After coming back from the Babylon 5 universe to their own, the Normandy brings back some interesting tech. decades latter a strange anomaly is detected in an uncharted part of space & a team of their best is sent to investigate. They discover a wormhole where it pulls them into another universe, where they enter the badlands. The USS Defiance detects something & investigates. What changes would this meeting bring?

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Assassin's Creed / Mass Effect

During the reaper war Shepherd is trying to find as much resources as he can, in order to fight the reapers. While the Normand is travailing to the Mass Relay they discover a planet that was not there before & investigate. They enter some kind of facility where they are incapacitated by a grope of aliens. They awaken where they are floating in the air in some kind of stasis field. They meet the leader of the aliens who is wearing some kind of advance Armour, and are surprised when it starts to speak in perfect English. It reveals that it had hacked their computers & learned their language, and asks why they came here. Shepherd ever the negotiator tells it they came to investigate why this planet suddenly appeared from no where, and asks what it is. In response it removes its Armour & reveals to be a young human male, who says his name is not easily said in their language & asks them to call him lelouch. When questioned who is he says they wont believe him even if he did, shepherd says that they have already seen some unbelievable things already, and says they would give him the benefit of the doubt. Lelouch shows them that he is a part of a race called the Precursors where their technology made them gods, where they could control reality as their play thing. A schism started to appear where some wanted to use their power to conquer the "lesser races" while the other side (the faction lelouch is a part of) wanted to protect them, thus a time war began. The war was so intense that galaxies & races were erased from history itself, but it also weakened the universe, where races from other universes, were able to come through the cracks in reality. They were called the Daleks, Vex & many more who joined the time war, making it even more deadly. Eventually only lelouch's faction was left standing but the war weakened them so much that they went to on bases that were in Hyperspace so to get in stasis, so to recover. Lelouch was going to enter as well but a device of the evil precursors activated, where it sent him & the planet into shepherd's universe. After finishing his story he has an amazed shepherd tell him about his universe. When he hears about the reapers & the rest of this galaxy he becomes reluctant to help him. The reason being that not only the reapers will know about him but the races of the galaxy as well, where both could try to take his technology by force. He will agree to help them but only on his terms which shepherd agrees with.

The technology the Precursors will be from video games like, Galactic Civilization, X-Com & Xenonauts, with the aliens serving lelouch being from the latter 2.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / StarTrek

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After lelouch helps in the reaper war he manages to open a portal back to his universe. He discovers from the star position that he has been goon for billions of years, from his universes perspective. He then goes to find his people who went to stasis in hyperspace, but before he could he runs into a ship called the USS Defiance. What would this contact change?

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Assassin's Creed / Watch Dogs / Mirror's Edge / Splinter Cell

Code Geass: Lelouch the Last Assassin

This story was inspired a bit by Code Geass: The Assassin's Creed by With Death Comes More Death.

At a young age lelouch discovered he had an ability called Eagle Vision. He was trained by his mother at a young so he could join a secret order. Where he will be told what it is when he is old enough. He became a student to Michele Manfredi the knight of 2 who eventually went to Euro Britannia to become the Grand Master of the Knights of St. Michael, and Olivia Zevon another Knight of the Round member & head of the minor Zevon family who died. He made friends with her daughter Oldrin & the 88th princess Marrybell mel Britannia. Everything changed when he was banished after defying the emperor. After the invasion of Japan lelouch used the skills he learned by pick pocketing people so to get a good life for his sister where he did his first kill at 10 in self defense. One day when he was 11 he stole from an old man & on his way home he was attacked by a group of Japanese, where he was saved by 2 people & learns they are friends of the old man he robed. The old man introduced himself as William Miles & his company are called Aiden Pearce & Faith. He says he was impressed with his skills of not only pick pocketing him without him knowing but also managing to hold out agents the group. He wises to hire him as his errand boy where lelouch refuses but changes his mind when he finds out the pay would look after him & his sister. He then does work by cleaning up Williams house & being a courier where he goes around the city. Faith showed him how to travel quicker across the city where she taught him some Parkour techniques. Lelouch after some trials & errors manages to get the hang of it. He notices that Williams house has lots of antiques in it especially swords & old fashion guns. William seeing how interested he is insists he leans how to fight with swords. After some errors lelouch manages to pass the swordsmanship training, but he starts to get the feeling he is being tested. Months latter he is called to meet William in his private study. He reveals he knows he was a prince from the beginning, which surprises lelouch. William saw potential in him & was the reason he had him worked for him. He says he would only tell him everything but only if he promises to not tell anyone with what he is about to hear, witch he does. He went to a bookshelf in the side of the room where after activating a switch a section of it opens revealing a secret floor under the house. Lelouch sees many things from books to antiques. He also sees paintings or photos of hooded figures with one having a young William with a young man that has to be his son, due to their resemblance. He then pays attention to what Williams says. He reveals himself a member of an order called the Brotherhood of Assassin. He was told about the true history of the world, about the Assassin brotherhood & the Templar order. He learned from him about "Those who came before" & the truth about Eagle Vision. He learns that Sakuradite is actually an artificially made element that the Precursors made, he learns about the legendary assassins that lived centuries ago like Aquilus and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad who his deceased wife was a descendant from, and learns William is part of a linage of famous assassins they being Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, and Ratonhnhaké:ton. Miles reveals nearly two decades ago both factions had made a temporary ceasefire but it was broken when lelouch's father (a high ranking Templar at the time) caused a coupe in the order where the "true" Templar Order had lost. He then ordered a systematic extermination of every assassin. Many had perished with a small few surviving & went into hiding where they gave up, believing that the brotherhood is finished. William hadn't given up thou & has been trying to bring the order back in secret. He then asks lelouch to join the brotherhood having seen the boys' potential after watching him for awhile. Lelouch sees this as an opportunity to defeat his fathers' empire for good & agrees. For the next few years he is trained in the history of the assassin order, their teachings and ways, how to think ahead of your opponents, assassination techniques & Freerunning which is like Parkour but was made and used by the assassins to kill their targets by William. Aiden & Faith teaches him his combat training & how too use his surrounding in his favour. Aiden teaches him his personal fighting style which is a mix or martial arts & street fighting even showing how to silently take down his opponents. He also teaches him to be a good hacker as well. Faith teaches him how to do Parkour & her fighting technique which involves using the legs to hit people. Over the course of their sessions he starts to learn a lot about his instructors. Faith was born in the Chinese Federation & was a runner, where after foiling the plans of the city she & her sister were hunted down. They were then saved by William where she learned from him the people whose plans she foiled were actually a part of the templar order the emperor commands. As gratitude she joined him, and fakes their deaths & gets a new life for her sister. Aiden is famous in the hacker community & in the past had been a vigilante in Chicago. When his niece Lena had been killed due to a heist gone wrong he went on a quest for vengeance by using the ctOS (CenTral Operating System) developed by the Blume Corporation but quickly found a conspiracy. After killing Lucky Quinn, and getting his sister & nephew a new life investigates. He learns that Blume are allies with Abstergo Industries, a corporation fronted by the Templar Order. He was then hunted down by them where he was saved by William & Faith, where he joined them. William had been a high ranking assassin & had a family. His son Desmond Miles & he had been distant due to how he never was there for him in his childhood. Desmond had gotten tired of it & ran away where he made a new life for himself. The assassins tried to find him but Abstergo Industries, a Templar organization, found him first and forced him into a machine called the Animus to relive the memories of his ancestors to find the Pieces of Eden. He escaped where he reunited with the brotherhood where after some trial & error helped them find some Pieces of Eden. With both sides having nearly equal amounts of First Civilization artifacts & knowing if they fight could mean the mutual destruction of both sides, they then made the ceasefire, with Desmond becoming a powerful assassin. As lelouch learns more & trains he starts to let go of his anger, and actually starts to embraces the teachings of the brotherhood especially with their goal to bring peace & free will to the world. He also realizes he can't hide things from nunnally knowing his sister will know he is different. He decides to tell her the truth that he is an assassin but not the whole thing, knowing she could be in danger if he tells her everything. In the beginning she was agents it & tried to persuade him to quit but lelouch would not be deterred where she eventually accepted it. He was allowed to go on missions with the others to kill some templar agents in the country with Faith & Aiden. Where they make sure no knowledge that they were involved was left behind wanting to make their enemies think they were dead. Lelouch learns that he is a descendant of two famous people of both the brotherhood & templar order, they being Shay Cormac & Arno Victor Dorian. Shay his fraternal ancestor was once an assassin but after some tragedy's defected & became a high ranking member of the Templar Order where it was thanks to him Washington's rebellion failed, and the assassins lost influence in the western colonies. Arno was his maternal ancestor where it was thanks to him the assassin's got rid of Templar influence in Europe & led them in a golden age. Learning about Arno he becomes confused seeing that descendants of assassins are usually born into the order as well. He speaks to William with him saying he might not like what he hears, but lelouch gets him to reveal it. Miles reveals that his mother had been born in the order where she was a prodigy becoming 1 of the youngest to become a full fledged assassin, she had been a sleeper agent in the empires military where she rose through the ranks. She got the attention of a young prince Charles where she was introduced to the templar order. Too make sure her cover isn't blown all ties to the brotherhood were severed. When the truce was made they wanted too recall her back but she convinced them to make her stay saying the templar would eventually start the war, and would need her to strike their leadership. A year leader the coup happened with no contact from Marianne they suspected she had been compromised, but an attack on assassin bases across the globe happened even secret bases were attacked. When the main HQ was attacked the person leading them was Marianne who reveals she lost her loyalty to them years ago & she along with Charles has been planning this for years. Many died in the resulting battle & William injured was about to die by his mothers hand but his son Desmond saved his life. Where she was pushed back but dozens of her solders were coming to help her. Seeing this he manages to buy enough time for his father & fellow assassins to escape, where he then met his death by Marianne's hand after taking down many of her solders down with him. Lelouch becomes disturbed after learning about his mothers roll in the brotherhoods fall & starts to doubt if she really was the loving mother he had & he starts to think he never really knew her at all. He slowly realizes the reason she trained him was probably so to have him join the templar order, which he notes is ironic since he became an assassin instead. He also went to different countries with them where he was put through training in different environments. Another reason was so they can make connections with former brotherhood allies in the mercenary, thieves & consorts business areas. They also manage to make a business relationship with Peace Marker as secret benefactors. They know of magician who they suspect is a part of Pluton an organization that has been doing the dirty jobs of the royal family for years, with the last leader being lelouch's former teacher Olivia Zevon who was killed & her brother Oiaqurp Zevon is now the head. In one trip he was taken by William to Russia where they arrived at a village of native Americans. William reveals after Washington's rebellion failed the Kanien'kehá:ka managed to escape here where they were allowed their own land. William reveals that they are his family from his mother's side where he was raised by them, before joining the assassins. The reason he broth him here was to have him learn how to live in the wild where he has to improvise to survive, saying it would improve his survival skills. Lelouch learns how to hunt animals how to survive in freezing conditions & even learns their fighting methods. One day he was hunting where a pack of wolves attacked him. He managed to kill 2 but the last 1 was about to bite his neck. At the moment of his death his Eagle Vision evolved where he killed it instead. He learns it is called Eagle Sense that has abilities that make it superior to eagle vision. He experiments with it where he manages to master it & discovers he possessed three variations of Eagle Vision. The first was Eagle Pulse, a momentary vision that soon faded away. The second was akin to Ezio Auditore's Eagle Sense, a longer lasting effect. The third version was Communal Sense, allowing Lelouch's fellow Assassins to see what he saw, within a limited range. Lelouch also showed the ability to view the memories of his targets, rather than conversing with them directly. He also had the ability to read the paths that people would take. Lastly, this skill appears to have been connected with his auditory system, allowing him to hear conversations far away with perfect clarity, he suspects there are more abilities but does not know how to awaken them, he decides that he will find out about them another time. He & William meet an old friend of the latter's, a man called Samuel Fisher (Sam for his friends) a former assassin who now lives in retirement. He refuses to rejoin the brotherhood & when he learns who lelouch is he starts to act strange around him, Lelouch asks who he is & why he acts strangely around him. He learns that sam was ones A former Navy Seal operator and an OSI paramilitary ops/clandestine officer. He & his unit were given a mission called operation blacklist, where they had to eliminate a terrorist's cell within the empire. They then uploaded a virus that would steal info from their database, but they learned it was a virus that shut down power across the country where thousands died. When they demanded what happened his unit was attacked where he was the only survivor. He was rescued by the brotherhood & learned the truth, of what their mission really was. He learns the "terrorists" he killed were actually movement who wanted to change the government into a democracy, just like Gorge Washington's dream. The templar saw them a threat, and wanted them dead. The reason why the blackout happened was so they could frame the movement, where the public would want the support of the empire, thus destroying any chance of an idea about a democracy. Learning this he joins the brotherhood for revenge where he becomes their most skilled assassin. Over the years he starts to let go of his hate & embraced the assassin ideology. He got the attention of the higher members of the order, who had him join a top-secret-sub-branch within the brotherhood, with only the higher rank members knowing of it existence. It's called Third Echelon a top-secret directorate tasked with spearheading the brotherhoods information warfare initiative. Its primary goal was to serve as the equivalent of Special Forces in the modern age of information warfare. When critical intelligence could not be obtained by passive means, Third Echelon resolved the situation by conducting so-called "physical operations" — a euphemism for direct action. To do so, they introduced the "Splinter Cell" program, which was created to produce an elite recon-type unit comprised of highly-trained covert soldiers, who were then deployed to areas deemed either too sensitive or too risky for traditional entities such as regular assassins. These agents then assessed and accessed information vital to the security of the brotherhood. These units, individually known as "Splinter Cells", were small, elite intelligence-gathering forces consisting of a lone field operative supported by a high-tech remote team. They were used in situations where more than one operative — even though highly secret — would arouse too much attention. They infiltrated secure installations, seized critical intelligence, destroyed dangerous data or equipment and neutralized the enemy as needed, without leaving a trace. Sam became the first member of the Splinter Cell program where he became their best. The reason why he acts strangely around lelouch is because his mother — Marianne— was once his student. When she betrayed them he blamed himself, believing he could have prevented her from defecting. He also believes that lelouch could also fall on the same path she did. He tries to convince him he is wrong & both get in a fight. Lelouch losses badly but Sam is grudgingly impressed that he managed to hit him a few times. He watches as lelouch trains & seeing how he acts like his mother, decides to train him in hopes to prevent him from going down the same path his mother did. He teaches him everything he knows & after the training still declines from rejoining the brotherhood but wises them the best of luck. These happy times with his teachers came to a tragic end when Faith & Aiden die when the templar's finally found them, where they fought to the bitter end. William also died of a disease on lelouch's 16th birthday but before he passed away he gave him a birthday president. His very own Hidden Blade that has some modifications on it that makes it more useful, and gives the rank of Mentor to him. Now the last active assassin in the world he goes to revive the brotherhood. Badass lelouch, M rated.

Warning: Lemons, Strong Language, Incest & others

Some gadgets or tech from different franchises can be added here if U want too.

Things in the story are like this.

The events of Code Geass: Renya of Darkness happened in this world

Characters as well as events from the OVA & Code Geass: OZ the Refection appears here. With some characters from the Assassin's Creed series, Watch Dogs, Mirror's Edge & Splinter Cell being here or mentioned.

C.C. does not know about the Brotherhood or The Templar Order, or about the First Civilization, at least not the way she thinks she does.

Suzuku will not join the assassin's.

Lelouch's personality is different. He won't seek revenge for his mothers' murder, instead he wises to make the dream the assassins strive for a reality. He will be calm, not arrogant and will be a womanizer a bit like Ezio. However he will be serious when the situation demands it, and will have some traits that he got from his ancestors Shay Cormac & Arno Victor Dorian respectively. He will be brutal, vicious & merciless to those who threaten or harm his friends & love ones. He will be determent to follow the path he has chosen, and will almost do anything to meet his objectives but will not cross the line.

His skills & fighting technique will be like his ancestors & teachers. He won't be an OP but will be able to get rid of a squad of solders by himself. His hacking skills will be on Aiden's level & his Freerunning / Parkour skills will be on his ancestor's & Faith's level. He will learn some things his ancestors did from Shay he learns on how too handle other assassins. The reason being that he could use it to track other assassins down where he could get them to join the brotherhood, the other reason is because in the event of one theirs going rouge he will know how too handle them. From Arno he will learn his deductive skills which he got from Eugène François Vidocq, considered the father of modern criminology, seeing it will be useful. He will learn how to disguise himself when he needs to, and will be an experienced seducer where he uses his skills to get what he wants or to get close to a target. His martial arts disciples will be Krav Maga and will have some proficiency in more unconventional means of hand-to-hand combat like Russian Systema, Filipino Kali and Jujitsu.

His attire will be like what an assassin wears but it will have some gadgets that make it useful, basically it's like a Power Suit, or he can still have the Zero costume but will be more powerful.

He reveals he is not Japanese to his future subordinates & to the world in the beginning. When he has the loyalty of his solders he will reveal his true identity to them as well, and the world as well if he believes the moment is right.

He won't be too reliant on geass or use it too much. The reasons are is because he does not want to become too reliant on it & get his skills rusted, he does not know what the risks are to using it & will research more about it, it goes agents everything the brotherhood fights for with how it gets rid of free will, instead he will only use it as a last resort when he is in a dire need & no other options are available, and the last being he does not want to become too addicted to it knowing he could become power hungry like _Al Mualim_ & others who became corrupt by the Pieces of Eden.

He does not tell his subordinates / allies about the Pieces of Eden or Those Who Came Before in the beginning. He will tell them when they are more open to the ideas of not only saving Japan but the world. As well as having their loyalty & trust.

Lelouch views on woman are not like his father who sees them as breading stock. He will respect women but will sleep with them either because of Lust, to fulfill his objectives, political reasons, affection or love.

This has to be a Harem & despite treating all the women in it equally his relationship with C.C. will be one of the most closest.

His view on his ancestors will be complicated. Lelouch is interested in what kind of people they were & would read their journals, which he got from the brotherhood data base or stole them from the templar's. For Shay he will learn what drove him to betray the brotherhood & learn of his remorse for killing those he was close with. He sees that despite how others portrayed him he truly did wanted peace for the common folk. For Arno he learned of how Shay killed his father & was adopted by the head of the French templar faction, as a sign of respect to his former foe. He learned how he never involved or told him about the templar having wanting him too live a normal life. He learns of Aron's guilt in not being able to save his adopted father & joined the French assassins in a quest for redemption. He learned how he killed those responsible for his adapted fathers' death & about his many adventures. To meeting & eventually befriending a young Napoleon Bonaparte, too the tragic deaths of his mentor & Master Assassin Pierre Bellec by his own hand and the final showdown agents François-Thomas Germain, which led to the death of his love Élise de la Serre. He learns about how napoleon had an Apple of Eden where he took over Europe, but was drove mad by its power. Where Arno had no choice but to kill him & made the E.U. thus restoring the balance of power, between the two warring factions. He then led the assassins across Europe into a new golden age.

His view on the Templar order both the original & his fathers are complex. For the former despite not liking what their methods were he sees they truly did wanted to make peace. His fathers on the other hand only want power & don't care to bringing peace to civilization, and sees they are worse then even the original order was.

His has mixed views on the brotherhood & the Creed, in the beginning he questioned their age old beliefs & thought it was naive how they think humanity will one day be able to understand each other. But over time will start to embrace them. He does not delude himself in thinking what the order does is good, but believes what they do is a necessary evil, In order to protect human civilization. Having read how Arno believed the Creed Isn't a belief but a warning to what happens when people become too fanatic to their beliefs like Pierre Bellec & François-Thomas Germain, and of how he wished to fulfill Élise dream of both orders joining together. After learning all this he follows the Creed the same way as Arno but makes sure to not lose himself to his beliefs too much. He even thinks if it is possible to unit both orders.

He views on killing is that he knows he has to kill to complete the goals of the brotherhood. To those he kills but did not know on a personal level he will be neutral & to those he was close with he would feel guilty. If the target did something he was completely sickened with he will believe they don't deserve to be respected during their final moments. And to those that threaten & harm his love ones he would make their death as painful as possible.

His relationship with C.C. will be complicated; before he discovered she was immortal he planed to bury the body after dealing with Clovis. When he learned she was subjected to human experimentation he planed to make sure the atrocities committed on her will be revealed to the world, seeing she deserves to be remembered as an unfortunate victim & will hunt those responsible down. When he meets her again he will be shocked not that she is alive (having seen people be shot in the head & live) but that she is not in a vegetable state. He will be wary about her because he suspects she has a connection too his father, having seen a vision of him when he got geass. He would suspect she was a templar but will rule that when he figures out she does not know about the Templar's or the Brotherhood. He will not tell her about them or anything else until he knows she is trustworthy. But he will give her the chance to prove to him where he will start to respect her & slowly reveal his secrets that others don't know. He will become annoyed with her for not revealing everything she knows & takes pleasure when he also does the same. He would sympathies with her seeing she must have went through many hardships over her immortal life & sees the only thing she has left are her secrets. He would secretly be doing research about her where he learns that she has lived for about 5 centuries & find pictures of her from differed eras. One where she was a nurse in WW1 to an old one where she was a portages knight, He remembers of an old Britannian tale about the immortal witch called C.C. and of a bed time story of the royal family which is linked to a tale from the Edo period about a Portuguese solder, a boy with a demonic hand, a noble knight & a grope of foreigners helping an ancestor of his to claim the throne. He will learn after looking through the assassin & hacking the templar database that both factions have known about & others like her. They are people that have something called a Code & give mysterious powers. Both factions have tried to locate them but they always stay hidden. It was believed they were Sage's but it was disproved of when it was shown they can't age or die. The brotherhood became aware of C.C. as a mistress to a high-ranking templar in 15th hundred Italy. Where it was suspected she was given the offer to join the Templars without being told who or what they were but she refused. Lelouch will also remember that he met her before during his banishment when he was looking for Nunnally when she was lost in the forest.

C.C. will think of him as a naive boy for his ideals since having lived through history she has seen things that makes her believe humans will never change. However as she sees how he still believes that humans can change for the better & sees how he fights with determination, her views start to change. She becomes annoyed & irritated in the beginning seeing how lelouch knows things he wont reveal, not only because he does not trust her completely but also to amuse him seeing he has something over her as well much to her chagrin. She will also be complicated around him due to how he look's, sounds & even acts sometimes like Sir Dash, who she was close with centuries ago. They will become close during the events of Narita & Mao, and their relationship will change over the course of the story.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed

AN: This challenge can be ignored & instead the one below can be a sequel.

Code Geass: Lelouch the Assassin of the Past

Sequel to the 1st challenge

Lelouch was running from his pursuers with an Apple of Eden. He had learned his father had found one & took this assignment personally to retrieve it; he also took the sword of eden that belonged to Arno with him as well. He came to a dead end over the edge of a cliff that goes down to the sea that is going through a terrible storm. Surrounded his pursuers told him to surrender, seeing that there are to many to use the apple agents he instead he does something out of their expectations he smirks at them & does a leap of faith. His body as well as the apple were never found & believed to have perished.

Centuries earlier at a lake near a Kanien'kehá:ka settlement a young woman is bathing, when she finds a young foreign man her age injured floating nearby & is unconscious. Trying to figure out what to do she was then attacked by a small group of "Red Coats" who decided to have some fun with the "Savage" they then restrain her & try to have their way. But the commotion awoke the young man who sneaked on the man trying to get in between her legs & killed him. The other two are angered at the death of their comrade & one of them charges at him believing since he is young & injured it would be easy, instead he easily counters it & kills him where he fights the last solder. He is about to win but takes a blow that was meant to be for the native woman who then killed the last solder. She sees that not only he took a bullet for her but also hit his head when he fell where he is know in an unconsciousness state & quickly takes him back to the village, but she finds what looks like a glowing apple & also a sword made out of a strange material, both must belong to him and takes them with her as well. After explaining what happened to the villagers the healer's mange to safe his life but is in a deep sleep that only he can awaken from. The woman feeling responsible for what happened looked after him for the next few weeks. One day while she was feeding him he starts to awaken & gets the clan leader who is also her uncle. He asks who he is & about the apple but the boy can't remember & thinks the fall must have got rid of his memories, learning this the clan leader is more than happy to give refuge to the man who saved his niece. He then becomes the responsibility of the girl who he learns is called Kara in English and gives him a new name until he finds out his old one; she calls him Raven due to the color of his hair. For the next few months he gets accustomed in helping the tribe from building to hunting. He and Kara also became close during their time together. A small grope of warriors however want to get rid of the "outsider" due to getting jealous too not only how kara & their fellow kin are starting to like him but also they had challenged him to a dual & lost badly. When they went out hunting they attacked lelouch & plan to make it look like a bear killed him. They reveal they made a deal with the British to sell out their fellow tribesmen for fame, and mock how they would "comfort" kara due do his passing. This enrages raven & instead he defeats them & let the tribe decide to what to do with them. Eventually he & kara with the tribes blessing marry, a year latter she gives birth to their first born. Raven living a peaceful life is returning back to the settlement from a hunt with other hunters, and finds his home is on fire. They manage to put it out & find out from the tribe that they had been attacked by the British, who took some of their people with one of them being kara. They locate the fort that took them & raven sneaks in where he opens the gate. They manage to take over the base where they interrogate the solders to where their people are. They open the cages to free their fellow warriors & learn that the women were taken inside the barn. They find the women who had been raped & killed with kara among them. Seeing this enrages the tribesmen but no more than raven, he has the solders brutally killed by getting them eaten alive by the animals in the forest. He spares the leader where he interrogates him & discovers they are apart of an organization called the templars (which lelouch feels he has heard of them before) who had heard of an artifact they have been searching for. He then kills him & buries their people. He makes the attack look like someone else did it, so to keep the tribe safe. He tries to find out who the templars are so to avenge the people he had come to accept as his own, and a few weeks latter is met by a Kanien'kehá:ka from another tribe. His name is Ratonhnhaké:ton & has come to recruit him into the brotherhood, M Rated.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed

Code Geass: The Return of Lelouch the Assassin

Sequel to the 1st challenge or the one challenge above

Two ways this can go. The 1st is a sequel to the challenge above & the 2nd is instead a sequel to the 1st challenge in case the 2nd challenge was not done.

1. Having managed to convince Connor to not only lead the Kanien'kehá:ka to flee, but also the colonial assassins to Asia or Europe, he also gave the Apple of Eden that kara had found on him on the day they first met each other. He has the templar chase him for the Sword of Eden he has with him so to give them time to flee. He than comes in contact with Shay Cormac now the grant master of the colonial Templars after he & Connor had killed the previous leadership including Connors father. They battle each other near a cliff where they are even matched but raven manages to disarm & wound him, with shay now at his mercy. Before he kills him the sword some how communicates with him & awakens his memories. Knowing killing him would also lead to the eraser of him and Nunnally, and spares him. He is then surrounded by solders & sees there is no way out. Shay asks him to surrender where he will be allowed to live but lelouch instead jumps over the edge to the sea. Just as he plummets to his dead the Sword of Eden suddenly flashes blinding him. He awakens to find himself lining on a bed inside a hut and sees in a mirror he is young again, he also sees the arno's sword is with him as well. Someone enters & sees him awake where they leave to get the person in charge, and a few minutes later an old man of Native American descent enters. Lelouch is surprised to see it is the tribe leader he & William met years ago so to improve his survival skills. He reveals that they are in the village in Russia and had found lelouch floating in the sea unconscious where they found out it was him and looked after him for months know. He reveals that lelouch's coming had been foretold & lelouch asks how. He brings a chest which reveals the contents to be an old journal & an apple of eden. Reading the journal he finds out it is from Connor. He writes that they had managed to meet the brotherhood members of Europe & had managed to get their own land where they lived in peace. He reveals that the apple he gave him had shown him visions of the future and found out who he really was. He believed the apple wanted to come into his possession & had used its powers to see the future so he could find out where & when he would come so to give him the apple and the journal to him. He had made sure the leader of the tribe would pass this message on so to make sure the chest contents would reach lelouch. Lelouch believed the apple had somehow sent him back in time & is then updated on the events that happened during his trip in the past. He learned that he was believed to have perished and the empire had started to hunt down the Black knights where they were captured but some have managed to hidden themselves. Learning this he tries to go to them but his body has not been used in months so he has to rest until then, and also to train his body in top shape again. As weeks go by as he trains his body lelouch becomes frustrated that there is no away to speed up the process, but learns there is from the tribe leader. The tribe leader says that to make sure the Templars did not become more powerful they had destroyed the sacred willow, so its powers won't fall into the wrong hands. They did however save some samples from it & gives lelouch the tea of the sacred willow so to make him stronger. He drinks it & gets powers from it, and believes the sacred willow had been made & used by the First Civilizations military during their war with humanity. After he gets in top shape he then goes to save his assassins, and takes the piece of eden with him. He can't risk contacting the brotherhood & goes to the one person he knows that could help. He reaches that person's home who is shocked to see him. Sam almost has a heart attack when he sees lelouch who was believed to be dead. Lelouch tells him about his adventures in the past & why he is here. Sam reveals he has been planning on joining his brotherhood & to recreate their intelligence division calling it Fourth Echelon. They then set out to meet the brotherhood; the world is going to be surprised that he's back..

2. Lelouch was captured by Suzuku where he was taking to a templar prison to be interrogated. He was tortured for information but thanks to his training did brake. A few weeks latter he managed to escape his cell & discovers the prison is on a small island. He is surrounded near a cliff & not wanting to be captured again does a leap of faith over the cliff. His body was never found and was believed to have died. Sam Fisher had been planning on rescuing lelouch but found him floating on the ocean injured. He took him to people he could trust so he could heal from his injuries. They looked after him for months where they had to do some series operations too save his life. He then awakens & learns from Sam that the Templars are hunting the brotherhood down & learns he had created Fourth Echelon so too join the assassins. The people working for him are former assassins & are professionals who are loyal to the brotherhoods cause. Lelouch has them prepared to reveal themselves. Lelouch is going to show the world he's back with a vengeance.

Harem

AN: U don't have to do the sequel challenges below if U don't want too.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Mass Effect

Sequel to the challenge above

Two ways this can go.

1. After Juno is defeated humanity with the technology from the Precursors makes much advancement in technology, society, culture, religion & more. Lelouch the Mentor of the Brotherhood, the emperor of Britannia & also the first president of the UFN leads humanity in a new golden age of advancements, peace & freedom. When they colonized on different planets they made peaceful contact with an alien race. Lelouch made an alliance with them where the UFSS (united federation of star systems) is born, where they meet other races who either join or make alliances with them. Lelouch decides to step down from office where he gives someone else it. He also decides to retire as emperor & has his descendants run the empire, and makes his student the leader of the brotherhood, where he becomes more of an adviser to the 3 factions. The reason being is because he believes there's no purpose for him now & instead spends time with his love ones. What happens when the UFSS meets another galactic government, will it lead to peace or war?

2. With Juno defeated the brotherhood studies Precursor technology. Lelouch is studying a device which he believed is one of the attempts the first civilization made so to save themselves from the "Toba catastrophe". Elizabeth (his & C.C. daughter) comes into the lab just as the machine is activated. He pusses her out of the way & is sent to another world. He awakens to find himself in a forest & sees from the positions of the stars he is on another world. He goes to find shelter & & a few days later he is surprised to meet an alien, and that they almost look human. He & the alien join minds where due to the first civilization D.N.A. in him manages to block his memories. He learns they are called Asari & that he is on their home world. Lelouch decides to play save where he says he does not know his past & that he woke up in the forest with only the knowledge of his name. He decides to learn about them where he quickly rises through their society as one of their best minds. He becomes exposed to element 0 where he becomes a biotic. He sees their military is not powerful & decides to fix that up. He makes the Asari commando unit where he makes them a force to be reckoned with. He was on the expedition that found the citadel & becomes suspicious on how the Prothean's mysteriously disappeared. Not only that but due having the blood of the Precursors, as well as having experience with the mind control powers of the pieces of eden. He feels the presence of a signal coming from the citadel that is so small that it is barley detectable, where it would take years for the signal to control someone. Despite trying to persuade the Asari to leave they ignore him & make it their seat of power, centuries latter the Ranchi wars happen where lelouch fights as their supreme military commander. When the Krogan were found he believed they should not uplift them at least not until they teach them to be more civilized. His advice is ignored where over the years the war was over, but his warning was well founded when the Krogan rebellions happen. He had founded the Spectres to fight the Krogan's. As the turian's joined they unleashed a biological weapon that ended the war, despite lelouch objections. He manages to convince them not to kill the race off. He finally leaves the council when they don't stop pirates or slavers, and locates earth. The earth thou is different & believes he was sent to another universe. He comes just during the 12th century & stays for awhile. He goes through human history & also keeps an eye on the rest of the galaxy. When the quarians are banished he secretly gives them a planet to colonize. He also decides to make an assassin brotherhood not only on earth but across the galaxy as well. When humanity manages to colonize the moon he makes sure they don't become too reliant on element 0. To that end before the ruins on mars are found he secretly advances their technology level. What difference would this make?

The mechs humanity have are the Kataphrakt from . This can only be added to the 1st option.

They will have MOAs from the Warframe videogame & their technology will be a mix from different franchises.

The aliens that join them will be from Valvrare the Liberator, and other races from different franchises. The aliens from Valvrare the Liberator can only be in the 1st option

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Demon King Daimao

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch is born an orphan in a world where its technology is so advanced that it's like magic. He does not like how "magic" is only given to those that worship the "gods" (which are just really advanced A.I.'s) and decides to become a high priest, where he would be able to give magic to everyone equally. Too that end he enrolls at Constant Magick Academy with the intention of enjoying his high school life compared to his previous life. He did not expect the schools oracle to say his future occupation is a Demon King! Harem.

Lelouch takes Akuto sai's place.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Fullmetal Alchemist

Sequel to the challenge above

Having gotten tired of becoming a godlike being lelouch convinces "the Law of Identity" to let him become mortal & too go to another world. He finds himself meeting a being called Truth who said the reason he agreed to have him come to his world was because he believed it would be interesting, and teleported him away. He awakens in a forest where he sees a house on a hill, and sees his age is 17. He sees that some men are trying to have their way with a girl his age & kills them. He learns from her & her family that they are Ishvalan and that they are in the country of Amestris. He learns that in this world the field of Alchemy is very advance compared to his world. He learns about the Ishval Civil War & lots of other things as well. He helps the family in their farming and makes sure they are looked well after. He also studies about alchemy having gotten interested in it. He then leaves when they don't need him & becomes a traveler. He hears a rumor about someone having a Philosopher's Stone and becomes intrigued. He decides to go and investigate where he meets The Elric brothers. How would this fated meeting change things?

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Tokyo Ghoul

Sequel to the challenge above

Having lived a peaceful life with the Elric family he dies of old age. He awakened as a new born baby where he had loving parents. He learns about Ghouls & the Commission of Counter Ghoul (CCG). He learns more about them by reading books. He sees this universe is more dangerous then his old one & learns how to better defend himself, by learning his past skills all over again. His parents died in a terrorist attack when he was 8 he was then adopted by the Kaneki family where he became the adoptive brother to Ken. He did not like ken's aunt seeing how she treats them out of spit & gets back at her by showing incriminating evidence to social service where manages to get them live by themselves. He like ken likes reading books & ken gets him to read a book series he likes reading to pass the time. He also reads books on martial arts seeing that he might run into a ghoul one day & prepares. They make friends with Hideyoshi Nagachika & go to school together. He knows he could easily graduate easily but does not due to wanting to enjoy his school life with his friends. He also becomes well known in the hacking community where he made his own secret information network, so to learn what is going on in the country. One day he & ken are at Anteiku where he is asked on a date by a girl called Rize. His instincts warn that she is dangerous but accepts knowing that Kan & Hide could get involved. As the date comes to an end he manages to doge the attack that comes from Rize who reveals she is a Ghoul. Despite managing to hold on long enough he gets seriously wounded. He awakens at the hospital & learns from Dr. Kanou that he transplanted rize's organs in order to save his life. He does not reveal that rize was a ghoul thinking that the CCG might experiment him due to having ghoul organs & does not trust Kanou, due to how he reminds him of his elder brother from his original world. Little does he know that his life will get more dangerous & interesting, M Rated.

Warning: Horror, Gore, Strong Language & more.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Akame ga Kiru

Sequel to the challenge above

Two ways this can go.

1. Lelouch was born in a village & became friends with Tatsumi & others, and over the years they trained with other where they could easily kill danger beasts. When the village needed money he & the others decided to go to the capital to join the military too get it. Lelouch is reluctant however having heard rumors how corrupt the empire, and thinks they could be worse than even the Britanian empire. He & tatsumi get separated from the others, and believe they meet them at the capital. They however see how messed up the capital is & lelouch becomes sickened too see how corrupt it really is, and is thinking of joining The Revolutionary Army. When a young noble lady hires them to work for her family lelouch is going to refuse but tatsumi agrees, and reluctantly does as well. Despite how they appear to be good people lelouch knows they are masking their truth selves & secretly investigates. When Night Raid attacks he gets involved in a battle with Akame the strongest member of Night Raid. He manages to survive agents, where he & tatsumi learn that the nobles have been torturing & killing innocent people for sick pleasure with their 2 friends being there as well. Angered by this they both killed the girl & join night raid.

2. Lelouch is an orphan where he & others were made into assassins. He made some friends with the other orphans particularly with Akame & her sister. As they are put through intense training & also doing assassination missions he starts to doubt working for the empire. When he & the surviving orphans are giving their own Teigu, he manages to convince akame to leave the capital where they join The Revolutionary Army & are sent to work at Night Raid.

3. Lelouch takes tatsumis place.

Warning: Harem, Lemons, Strong Language, Gore, Horror & more.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Rosario + Vampire

Sequel to the challenge above

With the Scorn dead the revolutionary army is victorious, and a new age is made. Lelouch however is immortal & watches as all his love ones die through the passage of time. He watches as centuries go by where the empire is all but forgotten, and gets involved with the monster world. He becomes famous in the supernatural world as a human who can fight the most powerful Yokia's, but is believed to be a myth. He meets a shinso vampire called Akasha Bloodriver & became good friends, and temporary lovers. Centuries latter he meets akasha at the Shuzen Family home & meets her daughter moka. The vampires believe he is an intruder & attack but are swiftly defeated. Over the centuries he has gone through many identities & after graduating from high school he learns about Yokia academy & decides to go seeing it could be interesting, Harem.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / To Love-Ru

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch was reborn & became a friend of Ruto & his sister. When his parents died he was allowed to live with ruto's family. He teases & encourages ruto to tell his feelings to a certain girl. He is taking a bath & an alien girl called lala appears naked, where after saving her from what he thought were kidnapers, he somehow becomes her fiancé. Not only does he have to survive a bunch of girls feeling for him but also aliens who want to kill him, oh & tries not to anger lala's dad or else he would destroy the earth!. What adventures will he have? Harem.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Campione

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch was born to a family in Britain his father a university professor & mother a brigadier general in the army. They sadly died when he was 6 years old & was adopted by a friend of his fathers in Japan. He became a member of the Kusanagi family where he became Godou's adopted brother & become close. Lelouch makes an information network so to get any useful info. He learns about the supernatural world & tries to learn more. When Godou gets injured in a baseball match he helps get it healed & encourages him to continue his baseball carer. He is send to Italy by his adopted grandfather to meet a friend of his. During his time there he runs into a girl called Erica Blandelli and from then on his normal life is over, Harem.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / High school DxD

Sequel to the challenge above

Two ways this can go.

1. Lelouch is an orphan where he became an apprentice to a magician; he learns about the supernatural world & is taught magic. He is shown excel as a magician & learns at an astonishing rate. He then decides to travel where not only he learns different sects of magic but also some combat techniques. Over his travels he gets involved in battles agents monsters & other creatures where he becomes powerful enough to take on high ranked devils, where his exploits gets the attention of others. Members of the three factions want to either recruit him or kill him, but lelouch wants to stay neutral in the matter. 1 day he is in Europe where he senses a fight between two powerful opponents and investigates. He sees an old devil vs. a Rogue falling angel. Seeing the old devil start to die he tries to help but is injured in the battle he learns the devil is Marquess Amone the head & last of the Amone clan. Knowing his time is almost up He came to the human world to find someone to join his clan but was attacked by the fallen angel, who was his old adversary during the war. Seeing how he tried save his life tries to turn him into a devil but all the evil pieces don't work but a Mutation Piece of a king in his pocket glows & does. This shocks him the reason being that the king Mutation Piece was created in order to create pure blood devils but each attempt failed where it was abandoned. Lelouch's wound's are healed & with his new power easily kills the fallen angel. Amone however was wounded seriously & gives him the deeds to all the things he needs to become leader of the clan of amone seeing he would lead it to greatness. When the rest of the supernatural world learns of this it sends a grate aftershock especially to the devils. The idea that a human can become a pure blood devil & as well as a heir to a devils clan angers those who cling to the old ways, and demand his execution. However due to there being no laws agents it they don't as well as lelouch being declared under the protection of the Gremory, Dantalion & Gamigin clans. The reason being is that they had been allies & friends to the late leader Amone. Lelouch decides not to be in the spotlight & stays secluded to learn about his role as a clan leader. He gets info from an old acquaintance about fallen angel activity in Kuoh town & wants him to investigate.

2. Lelouch wakens up in a room with a red haired young man who introduces himself as Lucifer. They get to know each other & lelouch learns he has been made into a devil & heir to the clan of Amone. Lucifer promises not to reveal his true origins to anyone & sends him to a school where his sister rias studies there, Harem.

People from lelouch original world could be here where they are reborn, either as members of the three factions or others. They either have memories of their original life or they slowly get them back & try to meet lelouch.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / One Piece

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch became a pirate where he met & became good friends with Gold D. Rogers. Eventually his crew went their separate ways & becomes a member of the revolutionary army. He is given a special mission by Monkey D. Dragon to look after his son Luffy. He meets Monkey D. Garp who despite almost arresting him, lets him grudgingly look after luffy & ace, knowing he won't hurt the kids. Year's latter when luffy starts his quest to become the pirate king he goes with him, M rated.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Naruto

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch was born as an orphan where he learned ninja techniques. He then went to explore where he made a name for himself by defeating the 4th water shadow while he was in his full demon transformation. He is asked by the 5th water shadow to take a team to the chunin exams. How would this change things? M rated.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Bleach

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch became a soul reaper 200 years before canon, where he joined the assassination squad. He became a captain class soul reaper but prefers not to become one seeing it is to troublesome. He & few others are suspicious of aizen where they keep an eye on him. Lelouch does not trust him due to how he reminds him of his 2nd eldest brother. He and the others are then hunted down by soul society as criminals. Years latter he runs into old friends he thought he would never see again, Harem.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Young Justice

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch is in C's world with his love ones; he has gotten bored due to things being dull & decides to go to another universe as a trip. He learns that this world has superheroes & sees how the heroes despite having noble goals are too naive in not getting their hands bloody when the situation demands it. He becomes a vigilante where he does not hesitate in killing when necessary. His actions have many reactions to people, to the people some support him seeing how his actions save more lives then the justice league does, the heroes will be wary of him due to his methods but can't stop him since they would lose the support of the people & the villains will be afraid of him since he won't hesitated in stopping them permanently. League has lelouch join them as an honorary member so to keep an eye on him. How would his involvement change things?

Lelouch has the powers of Cole from infamous. He will use his assassin & hacking skills to take down crime but will use his powers if the need arises.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Assassin's Creed / The Order: 1886

What if during the invasion lelouch was saved by the brotherhood? Where he was given the option of joining them so to fight the templar's whose leader is his father, where lelouch accepts. He quickly raises through the orders ranks & is allowed to join their inner circle. He learns that centuries ago the brotherhood had found a Precursors artifact that makes water. They discovered the water could extend a persons life & giving some unique abilities. They decided to keep it a secret even from their own brothers knowing many would try to get it. They then give him the option of joining them. Lelouch asks to have time before he could join which they do. What would this change? M rated

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Assassin's Creed

During the invasion of Japan lelouch was saved by an old man who was an assassin. He learned from him many things about the brotherhood & in time managed to let go of his anger. He learned his teacher was a descendant of native Americans the Kanien'kehá:ka who ran after Washington's rebellion failed. He knows his time of passing is almost at hand & gives him one final test. He gives Lelouch tea from the sacred willow which was destroyed so it would not fall in templar hands. He gets abilities from it & eventually becomes the leader after his mentors passing. How would this change things? Harem.

Code Geass / Assassin's Creed / Warframe / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After dealing with the templar threat Lelouch leads the Brotherhood along with the human race into a new age. Thanks to him they found many First Civilization technology & sites. During an expatiation to a facility in the arctic they found technology that predates the Precursors by centuries. They learned that "Those who came before" once had a mighty empire that spanned a good part of the galaxy. But a war happened that left it in ruin where they then lost space travel & knowledge of their grate past. Learning this lelouch also finds the Warframes where he decides to give it to his most elite & powerful assassins. They traveled the stars where they meet other races where they then join in an alliance with each other, thus making the united federation of star systems. What happens when they meet the rest of the galaxy?

* * *

><p>Code Geass<p>

During the invasion of Japan lelouch & other children were kidnapped by a team of scientist where they were experimented, in hopes of creating the perfect assassin for them. Those that survived the procedure were put through painful training where some died. They were made to learn combat, too make poison, learning Parkour techniques & many other things useful to an assassin. Out of all the candidates' lelouch was by far the most skilful, especial with his ability of Eagle Vision. Where during his assassination assignments it evolved into Eagle Sense, However in their ignorance they failed to see he & the others were never truly loyal to them until it was too late. Lelouch had made friends with the other test subjects where they thought of each other as comrades. It was quickly found out that those that survived the procedure had their lifespan reduced & would eventually be disposed of as failures. Having always wanting to have a future they made lelouch promise to live on in their stead. He planed for years to brake out & when the time was right he acted. He started a fire which burned down the entire facility where only a few survived. Lelouch uses his training to fake his death & uses the hacking skills he learned to make a fake identity. He than hunted down the remaining scientist that survived over the years to find out who had ordered the experiments. He finds out that someone in Britannia had ordered it & decided to focus his efforts there. He knows if he wants to learn the truth he would need help, to that end he decided to make an army. With Japan being the place he starts. He made sure to get the resources before he starts his plan. What would this change? M rated.

Elements from the Assassin's Creed Series & Watch Dogs will be here, and others if the writer wants too.

Code Geass / Mass Effect / Rage / Wasteland / Fallout / Borderlands / Aliens/Predator

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After dying lelouch thought he would go to hell for all the things he did, but meets Minerva. She says he has an important destiny in other worlds & gives him the option of having his sins forgiven. Seeing this as a chance for redemption he agrees. He then awakens near an abandoned military base. He is then looked after by a group from a small settlement. He clams to have amnesia & they tell him the history of the world. He learns he is in Arizona and it is the 23rd century. He helps the settlement in getting supplies & makes their lives easier thus getting the peoples loyalty. He learns the technology is more advance in this world then in his. When he asks about the abandoned military base, he learns that they have tried to enter it for years but can't get through the security systems. Lelouch decides to have a try & uses his profiler to hack the main frame, and succeeds in getting in. they discover advance technology the likes of which no one has ever seen before. They discover the base was a testing side to create & test state of the art weapons technology, but they were not mass produced before the grate war started so were never used in battle. Lelouch believing he was broth to this earth to help it decides they should use the technology to help the world. He has the people trained in how to use it & destroy any slaver, feral ghoul & any hostile creatures that attack innocent people. He also manages to get some ghouls & super mutants loyalty. They expand their borders where they give the option to many communities to join which they do, and make a reputation of being called knights of justice. Their actions have been noticed by the other factions of the wasteland & when they reach New Vegas, lelouch meets Mister House, the NCR, the Brotherhood of Steel & the Courier. He manages to convince them to become allies where they defeat the legion & share tech. they then head westwards where they meet the East Brotherhood of Steel, who have defeated the Enclave thanks to the Lone Wanderer. Despite some animosity in the beginning they join them where they head of to unite the wasteland & latter the world. Lelouch is out investigating some disappearance of people where he is abducted by alien. At first he thought it were the ones the wanderer encountered but learns they are called Yautja also know as predators & an accident in the ships systems causes a Xenomorph outbreak. He fights through predators & aliens where he hunts and is hunted for hours, with him being the only survivor. When a Yautja ship comes they are impressed in how he survived & managing to kill many of their kind, and make him an honorary member of their race. When he returns back he decides to keep it a secret except to the higher members of the government. He then goes with the Yauja & trains with them for many years & learns about their history. He learns that centuries ago they fought agents a race called the Engineers who were humanity's creators. They were defeated by the technological race & lost much of their advance knowledge. When asked what happened to the engineers they told they fought a war agents a race called the Eridian's who's technology rivaled the engineers. He discovers Eridian technology & Eridium. Years latter he goes to return to earth.

1. Lelouch brings the alien technology he had broth back with him where they make leaps in technology. Experimenting with alien teleportation technology has terrible consequences when he is teleported to another universe. He tries to find a way back home where he finds the citadel before the Asari did. When they meet each other he says he does not remember who he is & hides the advance tech he has. He fights in the Ranchi wars & the Krogan rebellions where afterwards he then became a bounty hunter. Where he them gets involved when he is hired to capture a rogue spectre.

2. He returns back where he discovers humanity had been take over by a grope of aliens. He learns that first contact was made nearly 20 years ago & the council thought they were a threat & attacked. He learns that they could not replicate their tech with ever attempt failing & when they tried to get the knowledge in creating energy weapons, the scientist either killed themselves or destroyed the knowledge in creating them. Thus the council did not get any thing useful. Enraged that what they did lelouch contacts the resistance where they plane too get rid of their oppressors.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Assassin's Creed

Lelouch was the descendant Shay Cormac & Arno Victor Dorian. His mother had been an assassin before she betrayed them when she joined the templar order. She had met his father & they both did a coup where the old templar order lost and Charles took over. Lelouch was trained by his mother to eventually join the templar order, where she taught him the skills she got when as an assassin. When his mother died & his fathers' lack of concern he does not do anything rash. Instead he decides to play along so to get the power he needs to find out the truth. He eventually ascends in the racks of the templar order, and over the years becomes sickened how corrupt it is. He sees how the old order despite its questionable means had really wanted to bring peace to humanity. How would this change things? Harem.

* * *

><p>Code Geass or Code Geass  Assassin's Creed

What if during the invasion lelouch was rescued by C.C. the Mentor of the Brotherhood? He was given the option of joining the assassins where he could get his revenge which he immediately accepted. He spends years training where he raises in the orders ranks. He learns he is a descendant of Shay Cormac & Arno Victor Dorian, How would this change things? M rated.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Assassin's Creed

Lelouch was rescued by an old man during the invasion called William miles. He learns about the Assassins, Templars & everything else, where he becomes an assassin. He learns he is a direct descendant of Shay Cormac & Arno Victor Dorian. M rated.

AN: this challenge would have some ideas from Code Geass: Lelouch the Last Assassin, but would be different where the writer can decide the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: to those that don't know there is a new assassin's creed game coming out late this year, its called Assassin's Creed: Victory. Also this is a rumour so it's not too reliable that there is another game that might come out next year, and it is rumoured to be based in Japan.<strong>

**Also was going to add some more challenges but decided to wait until Victory comes out, so I know what to write down.**


	41. Splinter Cell

**AN: Just so you know I have added new challenges for my Assassin's Creed & Watch Dogs chapters.**

**Also I have made a new story, check my profile if interested.**

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Splinter Cell

What if Sam Fisher after the events of Splinter Cell: Blacklist was sent to another universe? One where America does not exist? Seeing how different this world is he makes a fake I.D. he was in Japan during the invasion where he saved two kids from a Britannian Special Forces team. He became the kid's guardian where they made fake identities & hided themselves. What would this event change for the C.G. world? M rated.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Splinter Cell

Former Navy Seal operator & know Special OSI agent Samuel Fisher was given assignment that involved him to enter Japan. His mission is to find the exiled prince & princes for a rescue operation. He finds them & is about to extract them but is then ordered to kill them. Sam not wanting to kill them instead fakes their deaths & takes them under his wing. Not knowing his choice would change the future greatly, M rated.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Splinter Cell

When lelouch defied the emperor he was going to be used as a political hostage, it was the intervention of one man that changed it. He was able to convince that lelouch be put under his care, so he could have his talents be used for the good of the empire. The man's name is Colonel Irving Lambert who was his mothers' superior when she was in the military. He reveals that he too wants to find out who killed Marianne & saved not only because he owed his mother, but also because he sees grate potential in him. He says he could find out who killed his mother & crippled his sister by getting influence in the empire. He gives him an option where he can try to get influence from the nobility which would be difficult, or he works for him in a secret organization where it would be hard but quicker to reach his goals. Lelouch accepts the latter where he is then sent to an academy for special ops recruits. Despite the training being tortures lelouch manages to pass as one of the best in his class, and graduates early. He joins Special Forces where he does many successful missions, where he gets the attention of Lambert who finally gets him under his command. He reveals that he got the authorization to make his own top secret organization called Third Echelon. Third Echelon is a top-secret directorate tasked with spearheading the Empires information warfare initiative. Its primary goal is to serve as the equivalent of Special Forces in the modern age of information warfare. Their work was the darkest of black ops, retrieving the most vital intelligence and acting on it in ways that other operatives cannot. Unlike the OSI's field operatives, their identities were kept secret, even from other government agencies. He reveals The Splinter Cell Program which is a black-ops project and training program created by Third Echelon, It is also an operational unit composed of lone field operatives codenamed 'Splinter Cells'. The program produced and deployed units of highly-trained forward operators as the ultimate intelligence gathering force, with the support of a cutting edge technological team to retrieve information through traditional espionage techniques, but with 21st century military technology. He sees lelouch has the traits that would make him a valuable asset & has him be mentored and partnered with his best agent Sam Fisher. In the beginning their relationship was tense but over the course of a few successful missions they learn to trust & respect each other. Sam teaches him about stealth & hacking, as well as martial arts like Krav Maga, Russian Systema, Filipino Kali and Jujitsu. A few years later Lambert believing he could fully trust lelouch now reveals the true reason why Third Echelon. Ever since his father ascended to the throne Lambert has seen strange patters throughout the empire. He sees they invade countries that have no tactical or strategic values, and when mysterious ruins are discovered. They are covered up by a team of scientists. He also found how that when others figured out the same things he did, they either mysteriously disappeared or died. He created Third Echelon to protect the empire from both external & _internal_ threats, and wants the emperor investigated to find out what he is up too. Thanks to lelouch they learned Clovis is up to something without the Emperors' knowledge, and is sent to investigate.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Splinter Cell / Assassin's Creed

When the invasion was over, lelouch gambled to get money for his sister but he was saved from a Japanese mob by one man, who took them down by himself. He was am assassin his name was Sam Fisher, lelouch learned from him about the assassin/templar war that has gone on since the beginning of human history. He gets lelouch to join the brotherhood where he becomes his student, and teaches him everything he knows. What difference would this make? M rated.

Code Geass / Splinter Cell / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge

3 ways this can go.

1. Years after peace was made thanks to lelouch efforts centuries ago, humanity colonizes many worlds. When 1 of their colonies comes under attack, it sends ripples across the galaxy.

2. Lelouch leads humanity into a new age where much advancement is made. When their first F.T.L. tripe leads them to find a pre-space flight race, first contact is made. They then meet many other races where they join an alliance. When 1 of their worlds is attack fearing an invasion they prepare for war.

3. Lelouch is sent to the ME universe where he makes a life for himself. He spends years as an immortal where he does many feats. What happens when he gets involved with shepherds mission to save galactic civilization?

Code Geass / Splinter Cell / Bleach

Sequel to the challenge above

After dying lelouch is reborn in soul society he becomes a member of the 2nd division, centuries before canon. What would his involvement change? M rated

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Splinter Cell / Killzone / Mass Effect

After 0 requiem lelouch is sent to the ME universe. He was reborn during the Stone Age as an immortal, where he lived through human history as an observer. Having no purpose anymore he does not care what happens to the world, but he has an information network so he could keep an eye on things. Over the centuries he comes in conflict with creatures he calls "predators" and barley escapes each time. When a man called Samuel Fisher completes his first mission as a member of Third Echelon's, Splinter Cell Programme. he becomes interested & keeps an eye on him. Over the years he sees Sam save the world many times & respects his unwavering determination. When the engineers send a hit on his love ones lelouch rescues them, and leaves before any questions are asked. When world war 3 happens he manages to unite the world into 1 government & leaves afterwards. He watches the war between the people of Vekta & Helghan, and after Sinclair's death. He makes sure war does not continue. When his people discover alien ruins on mars he uses it to his advantage where he manages to get all of humanity united, with the possible threat of a hostile first contact. Lelouch also finds the Yautja home world where they become allies after stopping a Xenomorph outbreak. He makes his own company that advances humanity. What happens when they meet the rest of the galaxy?

Mass Effect / Splinter Cell / Killzone / StarTrek

Sequel to the 1st challenge

Two ways this can go.

1. After the reaper wars are over the crew of the Normandy & a group of ships, are sent through a wormhole too another universe. They appear in the delta quadrant where they meet the star ship voyager. They help them to return home where they get involved in the dominion war.

2. During the reaper war the crew of the Normandy is greatly helping the war effort. They are doing so good the reapers try to destroy them, but instead they are sent to another universe. They appear near the badlands where they encounter the defiance. What impact would they have?


	42. Hitman

**AN: just to warn U I might add or change this when the new Hitman game & move come out. **

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Hitman

What if 47 was sent to the CG world? He made a new life their where he became a hit man, getting a legendary reputation. He was in Japan during the invasion & rescued the VI Britannia siblings and became their guardian. He became a security guard at Ashford academy. He was confronted by lelouch who known he is a killer & asks to be trained by him, which he reluctantly accepts. He has his body trained where lelouch makes a fighting style that mixes martial arts with street fighting. He also becomes a master hacker where he becomes 47's handler. How would 47's presence change things? M rated.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Hitman

Lelouch was not born as a prince; instead he was created by a mad scientist. The scientist name Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer's goal is to create "perfect" assassins which could be as physically fit as humanly possible and capable of obeying orders with devotion and unquestioning loyalty. In the past Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries of genetic augmentation public however; he was discredited as a scientist by his peers as they thought that Ort-Meyer's radical theories were insane. He worked for decades by using his, 4 of his associates & an unknown persons DNA in making a clone so to create the perfect assassin. He succeeded where he had him trained in things that could help in his future goals. He watches at the astonishing rate he learns & decides to give him a name to symbolize his uniqueness, he gave him the name lelouch. Lelouch was given assassination targets where he became good at it. Lelouch having gotten tired of being his creators' slave killed him & destroyed all the clones. He then became a hitman for The International Contract Agency. The International Contract Agency (also known as ICA, The Agency, The Organisation or just Agency) is a global conglomerate of hitmen and professional assassins, whose services are extended to wealthy and influential customers around the world. It is a multinational, well-funded criminal organization independent of the world's governments, with ties to various groups and individuals, providing assassination and mercenary services. Credited assassinations have taken place in the Americas, the Pacific Rim, and Eurasia. The Agency enjoys the cooperation of affiliates with other organizations. Lelouch quickly be comes the Agency's best asset, where he goes on their most expensive & high ranked assignments. He works for a decade as the world's deadliest, most discreet and skilled assassin. Where thanks too Ort-Meyer he ages at a slower rate then a regular human. He is given an assignment where he has to get a package that is in the possession of prince Clovis. He discovers it's a woman with green hair, who seems familiar to him. He learns from his handler that The Agency is blackmailed into having a hit placed on him. He tries to find out who ordered his death & does that by helping a girl who wishes to destroy her fathers' empire. M rated.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Hitman / Assassin's Creed

Lelouch was created by the Templar Order to be a weapon agent's the Assassin Brotherhood. He was made with the DNA of some of the greatest assassins that ever lived. When he became a teenager he was given his mission of hunting down assassins, where he killed many. Things changes however when one of his targets called Aiden Pearce manages too capture him. Despite knowing he should be killed he decides not to seeing, how it was lelouch's fault for being what he is. He convinces that he should join the brotherhood, seeing the templars would kill him after his usefulness runs out. Knowing Aiden has a point lelouch grudgingly accepts. The assassins of the brotherhood, distrust him do too how he killed their fellow brothers, some however decide to give him the benefit of the doubt. One of them Sam fisher decides to personally train lelouch. M rated.

* * *

><p>Code Geass  Mass Effect / Hitman

Lelouch was created as a clone of the legendary agent 47 15 years before the Martian archives were found. He became a hitman where he became just as good as his progenitor. Lelouch discovered that the people who created him are making a girl into a weapon. He decides to rescue the infant where he has the baby be adopted to his handler Hannah shepherd. When the galactic community is discovered lelouch becomes the founder of an agency of hitmen & assassins that are hired by different governments to do contracts. What would this change?


	43. Elder Scrolls

**AN: sorry for the delay got side tracked. I like to make an announcement & say that it has been great that so many people look at my ideas. I am sad to say that this could be my last update. The reason being is that a review was posted on my Mass Effect Challenges, saying that they have informed F.F. about my ideas. I have got no messages saying if this true so will continue to update. However if this is my final update I would like too say that it has been a privilege in writing these ideas for U, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Also my Code Geass & chapters have been updated with new challenges.**

**Hope this is not my final update.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls

What if after lelouch died he was met by the collective who banished him to the continent of Tamriel? He was born as a Nord orphan where he was raised by a group made of different races. He was taught many things by them from fighting, magic and archery. While crossing the border to Skyrim he gets captured by imperials where before the execution can proceed a dragon interrupts it, and manages to escape. He learns he is a Dragonborn, a mortal born with the soul and power of a dragon. What changes would this make? M rated.

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls / Dragon Age

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After saving the world from Alduin, the first dragon and the Nordic god of destruction, lelouch is given a quest by the gods to travel to another world so to save it. He agrees to it since it might prove to be interesting. He appears on a continent called Thedas where he learns about the darkspawn & Blight's. He learns about the Chantry & Templars, and decides not to get their attention knowing it would cause problems. He learns this world's magic & many other useful things. For years he travels the world where he is in Ferelden & learns about the fifth Blight. He joins a certain Grey Warden in stopping the blight & saving the world! M rated.

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls / Game of Thrones

Sequel to the challenge above

AN: this challenge can be ignored.

After helping the Inquisitor in stopping the Breach lelouch travails for a few centuries. His humanity slowly starts to go numb, where the gods decide to help. They send him to the Game of Thrones world. What impact would this have? M rated.

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls / Lord Marksman and Vanadis

Sequel to the challenge above

AN: this challenge can be ignored.

Two ways this can go.

1. Lelouch is reborn in another world, which is ruled by different gods. He has no memories of his previous life's or powers; he does however still have the skills to fight with regular weapons. He is born as Lelouch Vorn where he is an heir to a noble family that governs Alsace in the kingdom of Brune. He becomes close to his "father" Urz and makes friends with Mashas Rodant, Titta & Bertrand. The nobles of the country don't like him especially Zion Thenardier, due to how he is an Earl which is a low rank in the noble hierarchy. Other reasons why he is not popular is because of how his weapon of choice is the bow, and the last reason they don't like him is because they lose money to him when he gambles in chess. Zion finally has enough & has a duel with lelouch, which he losses badly. When a battle is about to happen with the kingdom of Zhcted on the Dinant Plains, he and an army prepare for the battle. What happens when he meets a white haired Vanadis?

2. Lelouch arrives in another world where he becomes a friend to Tigrevurmud Vorn. What would this meeting change?

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls / Familiar of Zero

Sequel to the challenge above

AN: this challenge can be ignored.

Two ways this can go.

1. What if Louise not only summoned Saito Hiraga? What if lelouch was learning a new spell & got sent to another world? How would this change a thing?

2. What if Tiffania Westwood summoned lelouch before meeting saito?

Rated M

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls / Fullmetal Alchemist

Sequel to the challenge above

What if lelouch arrived in the country of Amestris & learned this world's alchemy. What would happen when he meets the Elric brothers?

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls / Rosario + Vampire

Sequel to the challenge above

With father dealt with lelouch saw as the world change over the thousands of yeas, while he stayed the same. When humanity has forgotten about alchemy, lelouch enrolls in a school for monsters. The reason being because he senses he has to be their? Harem.

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls / High school DxD

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch is born in a world where gods & devils exist. What happens when lelouch is added to the equation? Harem.

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls / Naruto

Sequel to the challenge above

What happens when lelouch arrives to a world ruled by ninjas? He travels the world where he teaches those who have the potential in being able to do magic. What changes would this bring? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls

What if lelouch learns he is a descendant of the Dragonborn during the invasion? Where he learns magic & the occult? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls

The gods see the threat the sword of akasha posses to them & make a champion for them, and decide lelouch is the one. They secretly have scrolls about magic hidden in a cave during the invasion where lelouch finds it; he also discovers a dragon called Odahviing. He learns he has been chosen to save his world from a future threat, and is trained for his destiny! What would this change? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 4<p>

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls

The peace lelouch sacrificed his life for is shattered by remnants of his enemies. He watches as his love ones pay the price for his arrogance. He is given a chance to change things where he is sent to the past where he could fix things, along with powers that are not geass related; Harem.

* * *

><p>Section 5<p>

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls

What if lelouch died in the invasion & was reborn in the continent of Tamriel? He became the last Dragonborn, where after saving his world the gods speak to him. They reveal that they had brought his soul from another realm to be born in their world, and decide to repay him by sending him back to his original world. He awakens in a forest in the E.U. with his full memories, and decides to make a fake I.D. what would this change? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 6<p>

Code Geass / Elder Scrolls

What if lelouch was executed after the first rebellion failed? His soul was born in another world where he became the last Dragonborn, Where the gods repaid him by sending him back to his world. What would this change? Harem.


	44. Dragon Age

Section 1

Code Geass / Dragon Age

What if after the requiem lelouch was met by Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds? Having watched what he has done, she gives him the option of where he could come to her world & help save it, from future threats. Lelouch decides to accept since it could be interesting. He is reborn where he could do magic & stays away from the Chantry, where he learns to control his magic away from the Chantry's reach. He helped the Grey Wardens agents the darkspawn during the forth Blight, and decides to help a young warden during the fifth Blight. What changes would he bring? M rated.

Code Geass / Dragon Age / Fullmetal Alchemist

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After the inquisitor saved the world, Lelouch lived as an immortal & learned much about the world. When things got dull he opened a portal to another world, where he met the Elric brothers.

Code Geass / Dragon Age / Rosario + Vampire

Sequel to the challenge above

Living with the Elric brothers had been one of the most peaceful times in his life. Unfortunately like all things the passage of time changes things. Lelouch watched as his friends died 1 by 1 & the continents change. He saw the rise of monsters & many other things. What happens when he joins a monster academy? M rated.

Code Geass / Dragon Age / High school DxD

Sequel to the challenge above

What if lelouch arrived in the world of DxD & got the attention of certain crimson haired Lucifer? How would this change a thing? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Dragon Age

What if lelouch died in the invasion of Japan & his soul was sent to the continent of Thedas? There he learned magic & other things where he helped the Gray Warden, Hawk & the Inquisitor in saving the world. Afterwards he was then sent back home. How would this change the plot? Harem

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Dragon Age

Lelouch was killed after Suzuku brought him to the emperor. His soul was sent to another world into the past of Thedas without his memories. It was there he learned he could do magic & also learned much combat. He was one of the first to join the first incarnation of the Inquisition, and was a good friend to its leader. He also helped the Grey Wardens agents the darkspawn during many Blights. Over the centuries he fell in love with many women be they human or elves and had families with them, but do to his immortality always out lived them. Over the years he also met a woman called Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds, who says he has a special destiny. Also over the centuries lelouch has made a reputation, one as a hero who is a champion for the weak & a darker one where he torturers those who have wronged him in any way. When the fifth Blight happens he joins a group led by a young Grey warden, on a quest to save Ferelden from the drakspawn threat. What impact would lelouch have? M rated.

Warning: Lemons, Strong Language and more.

Code Geass or Code Geass / Dragon Age

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After helping the Inquisitor in closing the Breach, lelouch is sent back to his world with his full memories. What would this lelouch change? M rated

Warning: Lemons, Forced Sex, Incest, Strong Language and more.

* * *

><p>Section 4<p>

Code Geass / Dragon Age

What if Corypheus after being defeated was given a second chance at life? If he refused his soul would be destroyed. He reluctantly agreed where he was sent to the CG world during the invasion of Japan. His mission was to train a young boy in destroying his father's kingdom. M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 5<p>

Code Geass / Dragon Age

Lelouch is in his cell waiting to be executed after his rebellion failed, but some had other ideas. A woman called Flemeth gave him two options the first is he could refuse & die, and the second being sent to another world & help the heroes of that world from destroying it, where after completing them would be sent back home. Lelouch agrees to it & is reborn in the mythical continent of Thedas, where he helps the heroes in saving the world. After his job is done he is sent back to his world, where he has been dead for almost a year. M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 6<p>

Code Geass / Dragon Age

Lelouch was broken after nunnally died in the invasion. He founded a cave and prepared to die but fate had other plans. While there he found scrolls of about magic and a journal. He learns that it belonged to a being called Corypheus who after learning how to travel different worlds made this base as a staging point for his invasion, but he was destroyed before he could. Learning this lelouch decides to find a way to bring his sister back from the dead & learns magic. He spends years learning the arcane arts where he decides to travel to other worlds, to learn magic. He first appears in the Fullmetal Alchemist world, and learns alchemy. He watches the elric brother's adventures & decides not to interfere. After finishing learning alchemy he enters the Familiar of Zero world. He sees how corrupt the nobles are & senses a dark presence. He finds it in an old tower & finds books about dark magic. He learns that an evil being called the dungeon keeper lived here centuries ago. After he learns everything from the books he decides to take over the world believing he could learn much about this world's magic. He slowly makes followers in every kingdom, and learns of a Void mage called Louise & her familiar Saito Hiraga. He has them watched seeing they could become a threat. After getting enough resources he strikes at each of the kingdoms. The war was short but bloody but eventually lelouch managed to get the common people on his side, and defeated the nobility. Lelouch had the two know void mages broth to him. Lelouch wanting to have the void element under his control starts a ritual that gives him Void magic. However something goes wrong where the magic corrupts his mind. The magic awakens every dark thoughts & desire he has suppressed takes over him. When he sees the girls in front of him he becomes primal & has his way with them. As years go by as lelouch took over the world he decides to return to his old one. Where he learns only a few years have passed since he left. What impact would this lelouch have on the world? M rated.

Warning: Warning: Lemons, Forced Sex, Rape, Incest, Strong Language & More.


	45. Ubel Blatt

**AN: as the Ubel Blatt Manga continues these challenges would either change or updated. So until then this is all I can think off.**

**Also sorry for not updating sooner just been busy. The reason why I have only updated this chapter is because I am researching on different things that would give me ideas for challenges. Also I will be changing the Hellsing chapter as well as others some time in the future.**

**On a personal note I am surprised no one has wrote that many Ubel Blatt stories. The series is not that bad.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Ubel Blatt

After his death lelouch meets Sir Dash in the world of C, where they become 1 being. They have all the skills, knowledge & everything else the other had. He is the born as an orphan in another world where he is took in by a blacksmith. How would this change the Ubel Blatt World? M rated

He either takes Ascheriit place or he is his adopted older brother.

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Ubel Blatt

What if lelouch was reborn as Ascheriit after his death? What difference would this make?

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Ubel Blatt

Lelouch expected to go too hell instead he was sent to another world. When he found out magic exists he studied it & became a powerful magic user. He meets a boy named Ascheriit, a young, prodigious swordsman whose skill granted him the fabled title of _Blatt Meister_ (literally "Blade Master"), and became good friends. When Ascheriit along with 13 others was chosen by the ruling emperor of the Empire of Szaalenden to venture into a dangerous quest to defeat a powerful enemy invader known as the evil nation of Wischtech, of whom the many powerful engines of destruction and dark sorcery made a dangerous foe. He asked if lelouch would come with him but he declined, & they made a promise when he comes back they & their friends would celebrate by drinking their asses off. However when 7 of the grope came back & said Ascheriit as well as 4 others betrayed them. Lelouch did not believe them due to knowing how loyal he was too the empire, and left too find answers. As years go by Lelouch runs into a swordsman called Koinzell & joins on his quests agents the 7 heroes. M rated.


	46. Drifters

**AN: I like to say how sorry I am for not updating 2 months. I had been to busy in reading & watching light novels, Anime / Manga, Movies & Videogames, so to get new ideas for future chapters. Also my brother uses the computer nearly all day & hides the mouse sometimes. I know that it does not make up for how I did not update but I hope U understand why it took me so long to update. Anyway for those who don't know what Drifters is it's a manga series made by the author who made the Hellsing manga, check it out its not that bad.**

**Anyway for those who don't know at E3 2015, these are the games that were announced. Mass Effect: Andromeda, Destiny: The Taken King, XCOM 2, Dishonored 2, Fallout 4 & much more.**

**Also to those who are assassin's creed fans the new game is called Assassin's Creed Syndicate, not victory. I will update & change my assassin's creed chapter after the game comes out so I can see if it gives me any new ideas.**

**I also wish to ask a request to those that don't know there is a website called baka tsuki that lets U read light novels in English. I wish to ask for my fellow authors in translating some of the light novels in English. If interested go & sign up at the website. Also message me because there are some novels I want translated so I could read them & get new ideas.**

**This chapter does not have many challenges, so I am waiting for more chapters to come out so too give me more info.**

**Also some chapters have been changed those being Hellsing & Attack on Titan, check them out.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Drifters

When lelouch died he found himself in a long corridor with a man reading a news paper. he is then pushed through door & wakes up in a different world. He runs into others like him called "Drifters" & joins them in the battle agents the Black King.

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Drifters

In the invasion of Japan lelouch woke in another world. He learned magic and helped the drifters to defeat the black king. He was then sent back to his world.


	47. Shingeki no Kyojin

**This chapter will change as more info is released about the Shingeki no Kyojin series. Also the challenges have been changed.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Shingeki no Kyojin

After completing his goal lelouch dies in peace knowing the world would be a better place for his loved ones. He awakens in the World of C. where the gods speak to him revealing that he is exiled from their universe & give him a second chance in another world. They also erase his memories of his past life so to make it easer to start again, but would have dreams & flashbacks of his former life. He is the son of Grisha Yeager & Kalura Yeager. As he grows up others notice he is a genius but is isolated by others not only because of it but also because he gives a strange vibe as if he is more then he appears to be. He makes friends with Mikasa & Armin Arlert. How would this change things?

Two ways this can go.

1. He takes Eren's place.

2. He is Eren's adoptive brother.

Code Geass / Shingeki no Kyojin / Fairy Tail

Sequel to the challenge above

After finally having finished doing his part in the Shingeki no Kyojin world lelouch is reborn into another world by unknown means. He learns he is at a place called Earth Land & discovers magic, where he learns it & even creates his own version calling it 'Titan magic'. He travels the world where he meets a mage called Zeref and they become friends. He visits the Village of the Sun & meets a mage called Flare Corona who wanting to learn about the world becomes his companion. What trouble would they get involved into? M rated.

Code Geass / Shingeki no Kyojin / Naruto / Bleach

Sequel to the one above

With Earth Land at peace lelouch is accidentally sent to another world when a spell backfires on him. He is sent to a world of Ninja's & Samurai's where they use an energy called "Chakra" where he learns it is a type of Magic. He decides to find a way home. M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Shingeki no Kyojin

Lelouch was given a second chance where he is in a world that needs him. He is an orphan and learns to look out for himself. He meets Captain Kenny Ackerman & befriends a young Levi. They both join the Survey Corps & make friends there. Over the years they become famous for their deeds.

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Shingeki no Kyojin

What if during the invasion lelouch was sent to the Attack on Titan world & then sent back years latter?


	48. Akame ga Kiru

**I had the idea of doing this chapter ever since I started to read the manga on March but was doing other ideas.**

**This chapter will change as the manga continues & gives new info. Until then enjoy the challenges.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru

What if lelouch & other CG characters were born in the Akame ga Kiru universe? Lelouch was one of the children sired by the previous emperor. When the civil war of who gets the throne began lelouch survived & stayed hidden from Prime Minister Honest. He lived in a small village in peace but it was destroyed by the empire. He lived but saw how under the PM rule the empire has become corrupt. He & others crate The Revolutionary Army, and has Night Raid be made so to do assassinations in the capital. What would this change? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru

Code Teigu

What if there were Teigu in the CG world as well & they were created by Britannia? How would this change things?

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru

Lelouch the killer

What if lelouch was sent to another universe during the invasion? When he awoke he lost all memories of who he was. He became an orphan where he was then taken by the empire where he joined the same assassination squad as akame. Afterwards when they both lost their loyalty to the empire they joined The Revolutionary Army & became members of Night Raid. M rated.

Code Geass or Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After the Revolutionary Army won the surviving members of Night Raid went their separate ways. Lelouch is then sent back to his original world with his memories back. How would this lelouch shake the world? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 4<p>

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru

Code: Night Raid

What if lelouch was reborn in another world where he dreams of his past life? Lelouch joins Night Raid after his love ones are killed by the empire. He becomes one of their most skilled assassins. M rated.

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru / One Piece

Sequel to the 1st challenge

With the empire defeated the Revolutionary Army helps rebuild. The surviving members of Night Raid decide to go on a journey wanting to leave their troubled past behind. They decide to go on an adventure where they travel across the sea that has never been explored before. They learn about the world government & become friends with Gold Rogers. They join the revolutionary army to fight agents the world government seeing how the nobles are just as bad as the ones from the empire were. After many successful missions they are asked by the leader himself to look after his son luffy. When he decides to go on a journey to become king of the pirates they tag along. M rated.

AN: if people only want lelouch in this story then that is fine.

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru / Bleach

Sequel to the challenge above

After finding the one piece the characters slowly die over the years with lelouch being the last one to die. He then wakes up in the afterlife where he meets old friends. What adventures would he have?

He can either be made into a hollow, soul reaper or human.

* * *

><p>Section 5<p>

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru

The Demon of Night Raid

When the emperor learned lelouch managed to fight the new memories as Julius Kingsly. He makes a hard choice where he decides to execute him. Unknown to him V.V. has lelouch tortured daily where he losses his sanity when nunnally is killed in front of him. He makes a choice with a being called the outsider for the chance of power where he is reborn in another universe without his memories. He became a general under the command of the previous emperor & even had a family, but when honest become PM he does not get under his command. When he returns back to his village he sees it under attack & is captured. He learns that honest has had him made an enemy of the empire, he is then crucified on a cross & forced to watch as the solders destroy the village, and have their way with the villagers, including his family. He is tortured for days where when he is near deaths door the outsider speaks to him & gives him a gift, where he uses it to get his revenge. He does not kill the solders rather he has them experience the same pain he felt by torturing them & their love ones where he even has his way with the women. After braking their body & mind he has his teigu absorb their souls. He then joins the revolutionary army to get his revenge. He also notices that he does not age that much & thinks it is due to his teigu. He is given an assignment to join night raid. M rated.

Warning: Lemon, Rape, Violence & More

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After honest's defeat lelouch is sent back to his old world with his memories. How would this lelouch act after doing many horrible things? Harem.

* * *

><p>Section 6<p>

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru

The Demonic Assassin

What if lelouch for his sins was banished & reborn in another world, without his memories? He is born an orphan where learns how too live on his own. He is captured by the empire where he & other children are forced in an experiment to see who could survive the longest, and joins the top eight in an elite assassination team. He becomes friends with Akame & others, but as their comrades and friends die. Their loyalty to the empire dies & they defect to the revolutionary army. Rated M

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru / Assassination Classroom

Sequel to the 1st challenge

A few years after the death of honest, lelouch finds himself in another world and younger. He decides to make a new life for himself. M rated.

Two ways this can go.

1. He is raised by an adoptive family where he goes to the best school in Japan. When he arrives he decides to go into Class 3-E due to not liking how the main student body acts, and not wanting to become like them. Where he becomes friends with Nagisa Shiota, They learn that their new teacher is a yellow octopus being that will destroy the world in a year, and have too kill him before the time limit is up.

2. He becomes a hit-man where he becomes known as 1 of the best assassins in the world. He knows fellow hit-woman Irina Jelavic who was hired to kill him but escaped after having sex with her. He is then hired to kill a being that is going to destroy the planet in 1 year.

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru / Bleach

Sequel to the challenge above

Two ways this can go.

1. After dying lelouch becomes a soul reaper and joins the 2nd division. He rises in the ranks at a fast level & his abilities almost have him at the level of a captain. When he meets aizen he does not trust him, due to feeling he is up too something.

2. Born an orphan in the human world. Lelouch is taken in by an old man who was a former soul reaper & member of the 2nd division, but left after getting tired of the many battles. As he raises lelouch he sense he has a lot of spiritual pressure & trains him so he could tap into his potential. When the old man dies lelouch moves to another city. He immediately notices many powerful spiritual beings. What would his involvement change?

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru / Fairy Tail

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch by some accident is sent to another world. He finds out he is in a world called Earth Land & that mages rule the world. Lelouch learns how to do magic himself and becomes a famous assassin, across the world. He eventually gets tired of all the killing & decides to settle down in the Kingdome of Fiore. M rated.

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru / Naruto

Sequel to the challenge above

When a spell goes wrong lelouch is sent to the elemental nations. He arrives when the village of the mist is in a civil war & helps the resistance in wining the war. What would his involvement change?

Code Geass / Akame ga Kiru / Young Justice

Sequel to the challenge above

Lelouch has seen many weird things but a world of superheroes beats the cake. How would the world react to his brand of justice?


	49. Hellsing

**For those who wise to know I have decided that since Other Personality & Nakatan, have not updated Code Blood & Code Effect respectively, as well as not messaging back to me. I have decided others can take the ideas if interested message me. **

**Also I have updated & changed Sections 6 and 7 of this chapter.**

**Tell me what U think?**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Hellsing

Before his mother was killed Lelouch grandfather said if he was ever in danger & all hope was lost go to the basement where his salvation is. When he was going to die from Assassins he went there & released a monster. With him as its master when his sister died in the invasion he became darker. He made his family's organization again to battle the forces of evil with his servant, Harem.

Writer's choice if Alucard should be male or female.

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Hellsing

The Collective sees the threat the Ragnorake Connection is to them but can not stop it directly. They get the assistance of a previous Geass wielder who had been given a powerful Geass that threatened the world & them as well since it gave him nearly unlimited power. After he was sealed by them they had put restrictions on Geass holders to make sure it does not happen again to any one else. His name was Lelouch they gave him a deal where he would be sent back to the living if he stops the plan in return his sins will be forgiven by them. He is reborn as a prince when he has the time he practices on his powers since he has to work to get them all back Harem.

His personality will be like Alucard he knows he is a monster but accepts it. He regrets what he did in his previous life.

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more

Crossover with Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, Bleach & more

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Hellsing

After Lelouch was captured he was tortured & executed. He was reborn & was adopted by the Hellsing family. He became 1 of their monster hunters where after the events of millennium, He was brought back to his world where he planes to start his rebellion again Fem Alucard Harem.

He could be like Walter or he never existed & takes his place.

* * *

><p>Section 4<p>

Code Geass / Hellsing

After Japan was conquered a group of cults of the dark arts summoned a monster to kill the invaders & to take over the world. However that monster instead decided that they were not worthy in controlling him & instead killed them, where it took their resources as his own. His plan was world domination that monsters name was Lelouch, Harem.

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more.

* * *

><p>Section 5<p>

Code Geass / Hellsing

Lelouch was always different he was a bit stronger when he was young which a child should not have had. When he was banished & war happened he was tortured emotionally when his sister died he snapped and made a deal with a dark being & killed all who were responsible killing about 200 men with the power. Later he discovers he has to work hard to get all that power & use it again Harem.

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more.

* * *

><p>Section 6<p>

Code Geass / Hellsing

What if alucard was sent to the CG world during the invasion & meets lelouch whose sister had just died, and was tortured to insanity? He sees his need of revenge reminds him of his younger self. He gives him his powers as a way of passing on his legacy. How would this change the future wit a darker, sadistic & crazier lelouch? Harem.

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest, Graphic Violence & more.

Code Geass / Hellsing / Rosario + Vampire / Naruto / Bleach

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

After taking over the world lelouch decides to have some fun & travels to another universe. He that this world is ruled by ninjas & samurai, and that monsters live hidden from humans. He decides to have some fun. What chaos would he cause there, Harem.

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Graphic Violence & more.

* * *

><p>Section 7<p>

Code Geass / Hellsing

Lelouch was captured by Suzuku & broth before the emperor who decides to have him executed in a month, in his prison cell V.V. comes revealing he was responsible for him losing control of his geass saying the SAZ was a threat to his plans & had to get rid of his sister before she ruined his & Charles plans. Lelouch becomes furious where he tries to kill him & says if he is here to gloat then leave. He admits he did come here for that but also where he wants to make his last days a living hell where he plans to experiment on him without his brother's knowledge. Lelouch is put through agonizing experiments & tortured daily. On his last week v.v. has he put through one finale torture where he brings in his sister Nunnally to his horror. He reveals he wants to finally break him by destroying his last morals & mind where lelouch is going to rape the sister he cares about the most shocking them. lelouch laughs saying what makes him think he is going to do that, v.v. reveals that the experiments he did to him not only enhanced his body it also were designed where it awakens his darker primal side where he uses a gas to activate it. Lelouch starts to feel it awakening & tries to fight it v.v. sees this & has nunnally's close ripped off with her being naked, he has her womanhood placed above Lelouch's manhood where he then pushes her down on it where she howls in pain with both losing their virginity, Seeing how lelouch is almost giving in gives them both an injection that makes them extremely horny. It shows its effects with lelouch thrusting up first with nunnally screaming this time in pleasure where she slowly rides him where they slowly go faster. When she cums the first time he finally losses all reason where he lets himself go to his darker side where he thrust faster & harder where she comes 10 times where on the 11th one she pushes down on his dick where he cums for the 1st time in her womb. V.V. injects lelouch again where he breaks his ropes where he then rapes her again & continues even in her exhausted state with neater of them able to sleep or eat thanks to the injections they are given, where they go at it non stop for 3 days with nunnally becoming a sex slave begging him to go harder & faster becoming nothing more than his fuck toy. She dies from the exhaustion where he rapes her body for a while. When he eventually gets back to normal he realizes what he has done & his mind finally breaks. V.V. looks on in glee seeing he finally did it & mocks him. But he becomes confused when lelouch starts to laugh. he demands why he is laughing & becomes shocked when he breaks the chains holding him where he then bits 2 of his guards throats & strangles him where he looks into his eyes & becomes frightened seeing that they only have unimaginable insanity. His guards stun him but don't work & put the setting on higher, before lelouch losses consciences he says.

"Pray that I never come back because if I do I will not hold back this time. I will make you watch as every thing you planed for is destroyed in front of your eyes, knowing it was your fault that it happened!"

V.V. realizes he may have gone too far but banishes those thoughts from his mind seeing that he will die tomorrow & leaves, but as he walks away he can't get rid of the thought that he had just created a monster. The day comes when lelouch is about to be executed on live TV & is broth to a gallows where before he is beheaded drinks the blood of those killed before him. His soul is sent to the Hellsing universe 2000 years before canon where he is born in ancient Europe in a village without his memories where he has had strange dreams all his life that he could never understand. He becomes a blacksmith where he marries a women he has known since they were children where he becomes a father to a baby girl. He & the men of their village are gone when solders come to invade his home where they attack the army; they realize it is a diversion, when they return they find the village is under attack. Lelouch finds the corps of his wife where she had been raped & his daughter when solders come in. he then gives their foreheads one last kiss & attacks them, where he is injured before he dies the blood starts to come to him where he drinks it before he is stabbed through the heart. He awakens in a Hallway and meets a man called Murasaki. He reveals he made a deal with him before he died where he would be reborn & gives him a choice, where he either steps through a white door he will be brought back to live & will in time have family, and will die of old age or he goes through a red door where he will be reborn as a monster that wears a human skin like a cloak he choices the latter. He comes back to life as a vampire & kills the solders in the most horrifying ways. He then buries his family's bodies & heads to Rome, but on his way he makes an army of ghouls & monsters, as well as learning more about his powers since he knows he will fight. While on his journey to Rome he learns some of the weaknesses he has & make sure & manages to teach his ghouls how to handle weapons to an extent. During the months of travailing he makes a black suit of armour to strike fear in his enemies, they make it to Rome where he then orders the attack. He goes & kills as he pleases killing men, women & children, a woman gets his attention when she kills his ghouls easily, and he then fights her & is impressed how good she is but easily wins in the end. He then rapes her where do to dazzling her & his handsome features submits to his will, after finishing raping her is interrupted by a man. He immediately knows he is not a human, the man reveals he is a werewolf where they then do battle where lelouch barely wins & survives. He then destroys the city where he kills most of the inhabitants & rapes the women. He travels the known world fighting those who wish to destroy him & causing many sins where over the year's starts to get new powers, he becomes the inspiration of Lucifer. He fights many other beings so too get a challenge they being other vampires, werewolves, demons, elves, dwarves, ogres, extortionists and many more. He becomes a monster where other monsters fear him. He is confronted by the first women he raped where she has joined an organization called Iscariot becoming their best warrior for revenge for all he has done. After a long battle he defeats her where seeing how usefully she could be, makes her his 1st vampire familiar, He puts her in a pocket dimension he learned how to create. He then meets many other women and some men who he makes as his familiars, due too earning his respect when they fought him even though they knew they did not stand a chance agent him. He also meets a hell-hound where he tames it becoming his companion. As the years go by he learns that Iscariot were the ones responsible for his family's death, because they deemed his people as heretics. In anger he goes to war agents them, over the years he starts to have dreams of his childhood to his first meeting of his wife as children, to when he married her & all the way to becoming a father where he starts to regret what he did & makes a castle where he operates his battles agents Iscariot who after centuries of war make one last attack with their armies agents the monster they created at his castle. The leading general uses a cross in channelling holy energy in an attempt to kill him. Lelouch survives it where he uses it to kill the army instead. He uses the massive explosion to look like he perished where he then lives with no one coming after him. As centuries pass he becomes nothing more then a myth to everyone even his own kind. In one of his travels he is in turkey where he meets a girl who has just killed her Turkish masters where he saves her life & lets her leave seeing she has a burning hatred like him & believes she would become interesting in the future. Centuries latter he is in Transylvania after hearing of a powerful monster that has been causing many deaths where he meets a female vampire where after killing her leaves, but is surprised that not only she is still alive but actually harmed him where they then go all out, both become excited seeing this is the most fun they have had in centuries, he then realizes she is the girl he saved years ago, after the battle they travel with each other as companions. Over the years they fall in love with each other & marry, they do many things together. They join Napoleons army where they fight a strong werewolf who is fighting for the Germans. He is involved when she becomes interested in a group of people where she takes the female member with intent of making her a vampire. He stays in the castle when she goes to England where he is attacked by a vampire hunter called Abraham Van Helsing, he is surprised that he losses. When he is speared he asks him why he has not killed him Helsing replies.

"Even though you are a monster you are more human than most, when you know that what you do is wrong & regret some of it."

After recuperating he then goes to save his wife where he sees her just as she is defeated & is forced into servitude. He then joins as well so he can be with her even if it would mean working as a monster hunter. Decades after destroying a Nazi project to create artificial Ghouls they are sent to kill a vampire priest who has killed people in a whole village where every one is turned into ghouls how would his presence change things?

AN: too those that don't know Murasaki is a character from Drifters, another Manga series that was made by the Author of Hellsing

Warning: Rape, Lemons, Cannibalism, Strong Language & Graphic Violence.

Code Geass / Hellsing

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

After millennium has been destroyed lelouch gets his memories of his original life, as well as the knowledge of how his parents simply abandoned him & his sister angering him. He then uses his reality manipulating abilities where he then returns to his world where he learns a few months have passed he then investigates what has happened in that time where he learns that his solders have either been captured or gone into hiding with C.C. leading them. He decides to wait in contacting them where he gets all the equipment he needs for his eventual return & goes to the E.U. to get them, and becomes interested in the WWO squad & decides to ally with them in the future. He learns that that his friends from Ashford have been depressed ever since his death, and promises to himself to make it up to them. After making preparations he makes his move he walks through a street where he passes Kallen knowing she will contact C.C. and goes to Babel tower, where he decides to play his favorite pass time gambling. After wining a chess match his opponent says he cheated where he has his guards restrain him, he easily defeats them & takes the winnings, but not before castrating his opponent. The Black Knights attack the casino where he meets C.C. who is shot from behind by O.S.I. agents who he gets rid of afterwards, C.C. kisses him to get his memories back but reveals he has his memories already but thanks her for the kiss. He then prepares his forces to attack Britannia & ruin his parents plan. However other forces want him to lose, they bring to life past foes for a chance of vengeance agents him. A war is approaching the likes of which the world has never seen with lelouch at the center. How would a bad ass lelouch with vampire powers change things one thing is for sure Britannia is about to experience hell Harem.

His personality will be like canon Alucard he will regret some of the things he did & accepts he is a monster.

Warning: Lemons, Forced Sex, Rape, Incest & Graphic Violence.

Code Geass / Hellsing / Queen's Blade

Sequel to the challenge above

Having taken over the world lelouch becomes bored and stays in C's World most of the time. 1 day by accident he is send to another dimension & learns this world has strong people who could entertain him. He learns of the Queen's Blade & decides to take over the world & have some fun while he is at it! Harem

Warning: Lemons, Forced Sex, Rape & More.

Code Geass / Hellsing / Akame ga Kiru

Sequel to the challenge above

After returning back to his world after taking over another world, he decides to experiment with his power of travailing to different universes. He appears in another world with his powers sealed & decides to learn the magic of this world. A few years latter he comes to the empire where he opens a business & instantly knows it's corrupted. While minding his own business the guards try to intimidate him for money & he ignores them. When they tried to attack him he brutally crippled them as a warning. What would his involvement change? M rated.

Code Geass / Hellsing / Rosario + Vampire

Sequel to the challenge above

After returning to his world lelouch decides to uses his reality warping powers again. He is sent to a world that has monsters in it which he has never seen before & quickly learns his vampire powers have gotten weak because of the trip to enter here. He learns that the ability's & skills he got from the Akame ga Kiru still work. He makes a new identity for himself & fulfils his sexual urges by using the cousin of a pathetic boy called Tsukune. He then gets a letter to meet a headmaster of a certain academy where he meets a vampire called Moka who is going to her first day at high school & believes he is a fellow student. He is taken to the headmaster's office where he learns that he sensed a powerful presence entering the world & found out it was him, and wises to know who he is. Lelouch tells him the truth where he becomes frightened of him after learning more about him. He decides to enroll him in order to keep an eye on him at the school. The male body becomes jealous of him, because of how he is moka's friend as well as getting the cruse of the female body. They attack him where lelouch shows a bit of his powers & beats the crap out of them. Moka & several others become shocked after sensing how his power has an aura of evil as well as leaning how he is using a bit of his strength. Some become frightened of him where they don't mess with him while others become curious about him. He gets involved with some students after joining the school in the beginning where after beating them they become his friends. He is plunged into many adventures with them Harem.

Code Geass / Hellsing / High school DxD

Sequel to the challenge above

After taking over the world as well as marrying Moka & others, lelouch studies different forms of magic. He learns of one universe that interests him because of its magic & the races that live there, and decides to go there. When he enters the world many beings feel the arrival of a dark & evil creature arriving & tries to find out what it is. Lelouch becomes a student at a high school so to investigate some strange energies. What trouble would his arrival cause? Harem.

Warning: Lemons & Rape.

Code Geass / Hellsing / Bleach

Sequel to the challenge above

After finishing off in the DxD world lelouch decides to have some fun in another world & appears in the underworld of the world of bleach, and decides to take it over. Years latter after taking over hell he becomes bored & leaves for the world of the living. He appears in a town that has people with strong spiritual pressure & decides to stick around seeing that it could be interesting. M rated.

Warning: Lemons & Rape.

Code Geass / Hellsing / Fairy Tail

Sequel to the challenge above

When lelouch appeared in Earth Land he learned his vampire powers were gone & learned this worlds magic. For the next 15 years he makes a name for himself across the world & becomes famous for his fearsome reputation even in the continent of Alakitasia the Alavarez Empire knows him after he fought agents 1 of the Spriggan 12. Lelouch decides to settle down in the Kingdome of Fiore so to live in peace. What happens he meets the mages of Fairy tail? M rated

Code Geass / Hellsing / Naruto

Sequel to the challenge above

Four ways this can go.

1. Lelouch after taking over different universe becomes board; with their being nothing left to do he decides to get rid of his boredom by travailing to another world. To make things interesting he seals the rest of his godly powers, and enters a world that is in endless war. He watches as Kaguya becomes arrogant & attacks him believing he is weak; he easily wins & decides to humiliate her, by raping & making her act like a slut where he leaves. He discovered that eating the fruit of the god tree had made her pregnant but aren't his, he watches as humanity abuses the sage's teachings for war & other selfish reasons. He lived through many historic moments; one day during the wars he was attacked by the uzumaki clan who was led by mito, the reason being was because he had a high bounty. He killed everyone else but her & seeing as a valuable asset decides to make her his spy, he uses a seal he made to be loyal to him; he learns from her many sealing techniques & uses her as a sex slave. Years go by where he learns that a child will save the world he decides to change that, where he has sex with 2 week pregnant Kushina where he has the child be born with a bit of his powers & for fun has it turn into a girl. When the 9 tails attacks he saves her life at the last second & plans to use her as well as a Uchiha, Senju & Hyuga to get the Rinnegan, he meets a woman from a criminal organization called konan who asks to join them, when he refuses she decides to kill him but is swiftly defeated. He rapes her to tell him their goals thus becoming his spy. How would these change things?

2. Lelouch appears in the world Naruto world where his powers are sealed. He arrives just as the 9 tails is sealed & manages to save the woman's Kushina's life. He learns from her how this world is & decides to take it over. Kushina seeing how evil he is tries to kill him & fails where he makes her his slut.

3. Lelouch is born in the Naruto world & becomes as a fearsome ninja. He becomes a hero after defeating the 4th water shadow, and is asked to go to the leaf village during the exams.

4. Lelouch is born in the same generation as the rookie 12 & becomes a prodigy as a ninja. He decides to take over the world seeing how messed up it is & so to have fun.

Harerm

Warning: Lemons, Forced Sex, Rape, Incest & more

Code Geass / Hellsing / X-overs

Sequel to the challenge above

Basically a smut story

After taking over the world of Naruto, lelouch prepares a ritual. Years ago He learned about another universe & learns of its history, he becomes interested in the fact they have alchemy which is better then any he has seen before & learns of the philosopher's stone where he gets it, he realized he would need a powerful power source & used his powers in making it. he uses it to bring Nunnally back to life & accidentally brought back the Homunculus Lust & Acadia, he discovers quickly it has affected them, Nunnally having in her last moments been a sex slave to him lust for him, that & she has gotten the powers of the Homunculus Lust & Acadia, and having the former's personality increases her lust. It also increased lelouch's own arousal where when he sees the women he rapes them, as well the rest of his harem to the point of exhaustion. Still not satisfied he goes to different universes to sedate it,

Girls he rape will be from.

Seikon no Qwaser, Minamoto Kun Monogatari, Ubel Blatt, World God Only Knows, Campione!, Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple, Toaru Majutsu no Index One Piece, Medaka Box, Negima! Magister Negi Magi, To Love-Ru, Ride of The Valkyrie, Ikusa Otome Valkyrie 1 & 2, Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijowa Hakudakuni Somaru, Soko Kijo Iris, Oni Chichi 1, 2 and Re-Born.

Warning: Lemons & Rape.

Code Geass / Hellsing / X-overs

Sequel to the challenge above

Making a universal empire left lelouch board with their being nothing to do; he decides to go to a particular universe that interests him. He enters a world where superheroes exist & decides to stick around for a while, however many people have sensed a powerful being entering their world & try to find it. How would his appearance change things?


	50. Knights of Sidonia

**AN: sorry that I did not update early I was busy in trying to get new ideas.**

**Also I am surprised that even though it is popular there aren't any other story's for Knights of Sidonia.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Knights of Sidonia

Lelouch lived after the 0 requiem as an immortal & watched as his love ones died. As years go by humanity make leaps in technology & discovers Heigus particles, an unlimited energy source. 3 centuries latter the Gauna attack where earth is destroyed & he lives on the seed ship Sidonia. He becomes acquainted with Hiroki Saitō, and in time he becomes friends with him & latter with Kobayashi, Lala Hiyama & Ochiai. He becomes 1 of the founding members of the Immortal Ship Committee. As time went on a rift started to happen between them when Ochiai betrayed them. A century latter he meets Nagate Tanikaze.

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Knights of Sidonia

What if lelouch was reborn as Nagate Tanikaze's older brother? They were both raised by their grandfather Hiroki Saitō. after their grandfathers death they both become pilots of Guardians, where they help protect Sidonia from the Gauna. How would this change things?

Code Geass / Knights of Sidonia / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

Two ways this can go.

1. After colonizing the Lem star system humanity searches more planets to colonize. While searching they discover Mass Effect technology, where they make advances & use the relay network to expand. What happens when they meet the rest of the galaxy?

2. Years after humanity has found a new home lelouch becomes the captain of a new seed ship that has the latest advance technology humanity has. When they use a new FTL method they accidentally enter the ME universe. They try to find a way home while staying safe in this unfamiliar galaxy.

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Knights of Sidonia

What if lelouch during the invasion of Japan was sent to the Knights of Sidonia world so too help humanity survive agents the Gauna. What impact would he make?

Code Geass or Code Geass / Knights of Sidonia

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

Years after mankind found a new home lelouch retired where he lives his days in peace. However when he thought he had nothing else to do he was sent to his home universe.

* * *

><p>Section 4<p>

Code Geass / Knights of Sidonia

What if lelouch was killed after he failed his 1st rebellion & was born in another world without his memories? He met Hiroki Saitō when they were children & they became friends. They both became Guardian pilots of Sidonia where they saved it many time agents the Gauna. He also became friends with Kobayashi, Lala Hiyama & Ochiai, where they founded the Immortal Ship Committee. However as time past they drifted apart from each other where after Ochiai's betrayal it became worse. A hundred years latter he meets Nagate, Hiroki's clone & grandson. M rated

Code Geass or Code Geass / Knights of Sidonia

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

After the Lem Star system was colonized, lelouch lived the rest of his years in peace. However he somehow found himself in a strange place where he discovers it is earth. He believes that he has somehow in another universe. He then decides to find out how & why he is brought here. He does not know however that his appearance did not go unnoticed, M rated.

Code Geass / Freezing

Sequel to the challenge above

After dying in peace lelouch is accidentally sent to another universe. There he finds out humanity is at war with extra-dimensional aliens called Nova. He becomes friends with a young Gengo Aoi where they work together in saving mankind. M rated.

Code Geass / Fairy Tail

Sequel to the challenge above

lelouch finds himself in Earth Land 400 years before canon. He learns how to do magic & meets Zeref where they became good friends. A few centuries latter his peaceful life is over when he meets the guild fairy tail.

Code Geass / High school DxD

Sequel to the challenge above

With Earth Land safe lelouch studied different forms of magic, an accident happened however that throws him in another universe. What impact would he have for the 3 factions? Harem.

* * *

><p>Section 5<p>

Code Geass / Knights of Sidonia / Mass Effect

long ago in a far away galaxy a powerful race ruled it. With technology that almost made them look like goods. The races is name was...

Humanity.

But just like many others their golden age finished when they encountered the Gauna. War broke out the lasted many centuries where in the end humanity won, but only 1 ship called Sidonia survived. the crew decided to leave their galaxy for another went into cryosleep so too wait for their journeys end. When the ship arrives the captain is the first & only one that is awakened he is notified by the ships A.I. About some strange ships coming towards them. Before they communicate with them they are attacked, where the cryo-pods are damaged where he cant get any help he knows it would take time for the ship to enter warp space & decides to hold the enemy off so to give it a chance. Despite protests from the A.I. Saying he would get left behind he decides to do it. He manages to buy time for the ship too escape & destroys enemy's but his Guardian is damaged & crass lands on a planet. The captain survives & is found by the natives they believe he is a god and worship him, but manages too get them too stop. Realizing he is stranded for the time being he decides to help the aliens where he advances their society & technology. Even thou he doest want too he has too if he wants to find the ship that is carrying the last of his people. Centuries latter they manga too colonizer worlds where they meet other races. With his help they decide to band together as the galactic republic. What impact would this have?

Mass Effect / StarCraft / Knights of Sidonia

sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

Years after the reaper war shepherd thanks to the technology of the ship Sidonia lived & became an admiral. When a new means of travelling through space appears he is given command of the ship that is going to use it. When the new F.T.L engine is created they accidentally open a hole between dimensions & are puled into the StarCraft universe. Would impact would this have in The Koprulu sector?


	51. Vanquish

**AN: This is a crossover with the game that came out in 2010. I was surprised that no one has not made any fan fiction story's with it yet. There will be more ideas in this chapter latter. The reason I am updating without them now is because I believe I have kept U readers waiting long enough.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Vanquish

After the invasion of Japan Lelouch made a fake Identity & plotted years for his revenge. He made a company that makes advances in medical technology, but secretly makes weapons for his plans. He had his people invent the Augmented Reaction Suit (ARS) for his own personal use, where it makes the wearer into a super solder, especially with the AR Mode & the BLADE System (The Battlefield Logic ADaptable Electronic weapons System). He has those who agree with his views work for him & has his own personal army. He becomes a founder with several others in making a secret resistance group where they have the advance weapons that his company created. How would all this change things? Harem.

Code Geass / Vanquish / Mass Effect

Sequel to the 1st challenge

After becoming emperor & making peace across the world. Lelouch led humanity into a new age of prosperity. They discover technology from the ruins on Mars that could be useful & enhance it and made a race of A.I.'s. How would the galaxy react to this new species?

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Vanquish

During the invasion of Japan nunnally died leaving lelouch alone. He saw the horrors of war & the atrocities committed by his homeland. He was then found by Sam Gideon & Elena Ivanova in the ghettos trying to survive. They realize who he is & decide to look after him. He learns that they had worked for the empire in the weapons division by creating weapons but left after not wanting their creations for war, they then became fugitives after stealing all data on the weapons they designed. So the empire won't be able to make them. They decided to right their wrongs & planed to change the world. So others won't suffer. 1 day however they die after trying to get the equipment they needed for their plans. Lelouch becomes darker after losing everything & promises to himself to make the world a better place. He was looking at some of the data about the inventions they were designing, and finds out about the Augmented Reaction Suit & the BLADE System.

The Augmented Reaction Suit or the ARS is a futuristic battle suit was designed by Sam out of the ambition to create an infantry unit that easily exceeds the mobility, firepower, and situational awareness capabilities of existing main battle tanks. Its other function is to act as an experimental supersoldier on the battlefield, capable of performing any role, up to and including full on combat. The battle suit was primarily crafted from a carbon-nanite-based textile, an advanced material famous for its steel-like toughness, its nearly imperceptible weight, and its regenerative properties. The Battlefield Logic ADaptable Electronic weapons system can adapt to the changing conditions of the battlefield by changing configurations to meet a users needs. New configurations can be loaded into the memory while on the battlefield by scanning the current weapon at hand. By acquiring an Upgrade item or by scanning the same weapon as the one on hand while carrying full ammo three times over, the user of the suit will be able to increase the level of the weapon by one modification stage, increasing its ammo capacity and damage output.

Seeing how powerful it is he decides to make it for his own goals. How would this change things? Harem.

Code Geass / Vanquish / Freezing

Sequel to the 1st challenge

Lelouch after making the world a better place helped humanity in making much advancement in technology, society & more. He then died of old age but woke up as a newborn baby. He learns he is in another world and that Earth is in the middle of a war with extra-dimensional aliens called Nova. When he became older it was discovered he has a powerful "freezing" ability where he was then sent to West Genetics to become a Limiter. Due too being the strongest Limiter he was partnered to the strongest Pandora Kazuha Aoi. Despite thinking she is strange they became good friends with each other & even got into a relationship with each other. When the Eighth Nova clash happened he helped Kazuha in destroying the nova, but at the cost of her life. He decides to help humanity by making his own company that creates technology that helps humanity to survive. M rated

technology & characters from Infinite Stratos will appearer.

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Vanquish / Mass Effect

After dying in order to bring peace lelouch had an audience with the collective. They acknowledge what he did was for peace, and send him away to another universe. He is born an orphan where he joins the alliance. He eventually leaves where he makes a company that makes medical breakthroughs. He sees how the races of the galaxy are corrupt & are not imaginative seeing they have not improved in technology for centuries. He decides to make his own society where the government actually helps its people. Too that end he gets people that agree with his ideas. He also knows they needs allies & talks to the races the counsel has messed with. They being the Quarian's & Krogan he gets the former to join by giving them a way of living outside their suits. The Krogan he gets them to join by finding a cure for the genophage but decides to find a Krogan that is willing to change their ways so to become more civilized. How would the galaxy change with this new government?

The Geth can join as well if U want them to.

The technology of lelouch's faction has will be from the Vanquish video game.

* * *

><p>Section 4<p>

Code Geass / Vanquish / Mass Effect

With 0 requiem complete lelouch was ready to go to hell, instead he was met at C's world by a man called the G-Man. He says that due to his actions many higher beings have become interested by him & make an offer. He can refuse it where he will stay in limbo for all eternity or he can find redemption by going to another world. He chooses the latter & is sent to the ME universe as an immortal. He gets involved in many events from the founding of the counsel to the wars that came afterwards. When the rebellions happened he retired having gotten sick of war & lived with his Asari family. But tragedy happened when a spy in the republic told the Krogan where he was & was attacked. He killed them but his family died. Filled with rage he hunted the spy down & did unspeakable things to her, and joined the war where he crushed the Krogan. He helped in making the Geth along with his Quarian wife & when the morning war happened he made a society with the few who wanted to live in peace with each other. They found a planet called sera that has humans on it & believed someone moved them there as an experiment. He then used his knowledge in making much advancement. Lelouch crashed landed on earth where he was found by a young women called Hannah shepherd. She decided not to call the government seeing they would interrogate him & helps in healing him. During that time they fell in love with each other. He then left after being able to return home. What happens when years latter the galaxy meets them? M rated.

* * *

><p>Section 5<p>

Code Geass / Vanquish / Mass Effect

The galaxy believed humanity was a new space faring race, they were wrong. Humanity once had a mighty empire 200.000 years ago but was defeated by the reapers. A small group survived by using their technology to sleep in suspended animation. Before they did some humans survivors lived on earth. During the reaper war shepherd is informed of some ruins found on an unknown world & is sent to investigate. There they awaken their ancient ancestors. How would this change the course of the war?

As for their technology it would be from the Vanquish game.

U can add technology from The Red Faction video game series if U wants too.

* * *

><p>Section 6<p>

Code Geass / Vanquish / Mass Effect

Lelouch was banished from his world by the collective for all the sins he did but they were merciful. They sent him to the ME world on earth 3000 years before contact was even made. He watches over the centuries as empires raised & fell during the passage of time. When space travel was possible he decided to leave with his followers to make their own society on another planet. They discovered prothean ruins & learn of the Ezoo as well as the relays. Lelouch saw they could become to dependant on the tech & decided they should still research other technology paths, while they can also incorporate some ME tech as well. Lelouch uses the knowledge of his past self to make mechs but different from the ones of his world. How would his involvement change things?

The tech they have will be from the Vanquish & Killzone video games.

* * *

><p>Section 7<p>

Code Geass / Vanquish / Mass Effect

long ago before the Prothean's even travelled space humanity was colonizing much of the galaxy. However their golden age came too an end when they encountered the Arachnids, a hostile insect like race. The war called "the bug war" was fought across the galaxy & seeing their infantry solders wont stand a chance they created robots to battle them. The war lasted 40 years where humanity won but at the end 550 billion human lives were killed, and worlds were destroyed. Their home planet Terra was also hit hard where it is in an ice age. When they decided to find a new home world some decided to stay. 1 solder lelouch decided to keep watch over them so when their descendants travel the stars he will make contact with them. He goes into stasis where he wakes up every few centuries too look at how humanity is doing. He is notified that an unknown race has made an outpost on the 4th planet in the system, and has his A.I. Too keep an eye on them. A few centuries latter they leave & he sends some of his robots to investigate the outpost. He learns the race is called prothean, and were studying humanity too see their potential. He learns of Mass Effect technology & sees how useful it is & thinks that had they founded it sooner they could have defeated the Arachnids much sooner. As centuries go by humanity finally learns how to travel in space & by the 2050s lelouch decides to finally reveal himself.

It was a normal day on earth until on all frequency's a signal was sent across the world. When scientists discover the signal is coming from space panic ensues, people then become shocked when a message in every language is broadcasted across the globe saying a meeting would be held on top of the UN building. A small ship arrives where a message saying that it would sent them too the meeting. When ambassadors from across the world prepare too leave they are told they are not coming but instead their leaders will. Despite many protests the leaders decide to go & are then sent to a massive ship in orbit. They are then shown to the leader & too their utter shock it is a human, who smiles wryly & says

"Ladies & Gentleman I recommend you sit down we have a _lot_ to discuss about."

when they are told about humanity's true history many were in disbelieve but after proof was shown they eventually believed it. Lelouch says it I s time that they are ready too be given the knowledge & technology their ancestors once had. He does however have a few demands. Due too how humanity has too many different governments & army's he believes they should unite seeing that if they don't they might end up killing each other. Despite some arguments they agree. How would the galaxy change with this version of humanity? M rated.

The Arachnids are from Starship Troopers film series.

The technology humanity would have would be from Starship Troopers & Vanquish.

Mass Effect / StarCraft

sequel to the 1st challenge in this section.

With the reapers no longer a threat the galaxy slowly recovers. Shepherd is given a surprise by lelouch & new state of the art ship with the best crew. He also managed to get his old crew & teammates where they celebrate the ships maiden voyage & the anniversary of of wining the reaper war. Something happens however when they accidentally go through a wormhole. They then find themselves in the middle of a war in the StarCraft universe.

They either appear during the Brood War or during StarCraft II.

Mass Effect / Halo

sequel to the challenge above.

After returning back to his universe years ago shepherd thought he could life in peace instead for some reason the universe loves to screw with him when he & his crew appear in the Halo universe.

Mass Effect / Star Wars

sequel to the challenge above.

Thanks to all advancements they made with the technology from different universes. Most races of the galaxy have extended their life span by centuries. Lelouch & shepherd are having their yearly celebration where they talk about all their strange & unbelievable adventures they have had. When 1 of the guests jokes they might travel to another universe, the y tell him not to joke about it fearing he might have jinx them. Unfortunately it comes true when some cosmic accident sends them to a galaxy in the middle of a war. M rated.


	52. Metal Gear

**I have been planing to do a Metal Gear crossover since the beginning but decided to wait until phantom pain came out. So I hope U like the ideas I have. Warning since this is a crossover with Metal Gear there will be dark themes. Also U should know was planing to add more ideas on this chapter but decided to wait until more manga & anime come out before I do.**

**To those that don't know Hideo Kojima** **left Konami & is now working on a new franchise where the game will be a ps4 exclusive.**

**Too those who don't know Ubisoft confirmed in its earnings release that a sequel to **_**Watch Dogs**_ **will be released by the end of Ubisoft's 2017 fiscal year, which is April 1, 2016 through March 31, 2017.**

**The next Assassins creed game is coming out in 2017, where it is based in ancient Egypt. I warn U this is just a rumour so it could be wrong.**

**I also wish to apologies for not updating regularly. When I try to there is always a new anime / manga that I have to see in order to get new ideas. Also thanks to my dad & brother I can only go on it for 2 hours a day, which will also slow down my updates.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Metal Gear

what if lelouch died and was reborn in the metal gear world with no memories, Where he was a child solder. Snake found him after his mission in Zanzibar Land & raised him where they lived in Alaska. Despite having a rough start they bonded into a father-son relationship. After the Shadow Moses incident lelouch joins snake in his fights agents his brothers liquid & solidus snake, and The Patriots. After snakes final mission he & others stay with snake as he spends his last years in pace. After his death lelouch decides to honour his legacy by making sure the peace he brought to the world stays. He recreates FOXHOUND & becomes its leader where under his leadership they stop threats that could destroy the peace. He finally dies of old age where he is sent back to his world.

Rated M

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Metal Gear

when the war for Japan happened lelouch and his sister took shelter in an abandon factory in hopes they could be safe. They were proven wrong when solders came in and started to shoot. His sister died quickly lelouch evaded the bullets but they broke a machine where acid fell on him. His face is horribly disfigured & his receptors

Two paths that this can go.

1. Lelouch is saved by a group of mercenary's where he meets their leader called David Oh also known as zero. He gives him a choice he could return back to his homeland or become a member of their group. Lelouch joins them where he learns much about war from them. He makes a name for himself as a brutal sadistic torturer that is feared across the globe.

2. a solider comes in & realizing who he is has him taken to the hospital. The doctors become worried for his mental health when he doesn't respond to any replies, on the day when the solders who fired at him approaches. He has them stop it, instead he goes to their cells & has them tortured painfully to death. Many were disturbed by this V.V. Sees lelouch could become a valuable tool. He manages to get him enrolled in the special forces where he makes a fearsome reputation across the world world for his sadistic nature & interrogation skills. he becomes the emperor's elite agent where he does his wet work. However despite his loyal nature lelouch hates his father & empire blame it for all the pain he went through. He bids his time so he could strike at the right moment.

Rated M

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Metal Gear

Soldiers from a mercenary army called The Diamond Dogs attack an XOF facility but find its abandoned except for dead bodies & a kid who they restrain after he took out 3 of their soldiers. He is then took to their base where he does not answer their questions. The leader called Big Boss, also called Snake looks through the files they found & becomes sick. It reveals that Skull Face a man snake has been hunting for a decade found 2 children in Japan where he took them as test subjects. When the boy was defiant he slowly tortured him by forcing him & the girl to do sexual acts with each other. He did this so they could slowly loose their defiance agents him & also so he could control the boy. He then had tests & training run into them, so they could become child solders for him. Their memories were wiped as well where they become loyal to him. However the boy was starting to show sighs of starting to remember. To make sure that does not happen he was put through treatments of drugs, brainwashing & to keep him distracted he went through sexual activities. At first it appears to have worked but later it was revealed it was partial successful when personnel at the site started to die 1 by 1. where eventually they were all killed & Diamond Dogs came to the scene. He decides to make a deal with the boy who calls himself dash where they would help him find his memories & to kill skull face. What changes would this make.

Rated M

* * *

><p>Section 4<p>

Code Geass / Metal Gear

what if lelouch died during the 1st rebellion & his body was broth to the metal gear world. He was found by Desperado Enforcement LLC & was experimented on so to become the personal body guard of Steven Armstrong he was trained by each member of the Winds of Destruction. Despite not being powerful as his teachers he uses his mind & skills that make him a dangerous enemy. This was proven true when he gave raiden a tough time during their battle. When Armstrong was defeated he had nowhere else to go & was invited by raiden to come join with as partners. Over the years they become a fierce team where they help save many lives. Eventually lelouch discovers a way to go back home & says farewell to the friends he made. What changes would this make?

M Rated

* * *

><p>Section 5<p>

Code Geass / Metal Gear

what if during the invasion lelouch was adopted by a man called Sam Fisher. He learned much from him & they had a father-son bond. Years latter when lelouch gets in a bind he catches the eye of a certain legendary mercenary. What would their meeting change?

M rated

* * *

><p>Section 6<p>

Code Geass / Metal Gear / Starcraft

Long ago before the Protoss became a space flight race, humanity had a vast galactic empire. However like all empires it was destroyed thanks to civil wars, their own creation & a robotic race called the Sentients. 1 of their military leaders lelouch believed the only way they could survive is by hiding themselves within the void where time moved differently from the rest of the universe. However something evil was in the void & corrupting it. They managed to return back. What happens when they appear in The Koprulu sector?

The Sentients are from the game called Warframe.

Code Geass / Metal Gear / Mass Effect

sequel to the 1st challenge

years after Amon is defeated peace is starting to appear across the sector. Lelouch working with their descendants the Terrans & the Protoss in mixing their technology. However an accident happens that opens a hole between dimensions, where they are pulled into the ME universe.

Code Geass / Metal Gear / Star Wars

sequel the the challenge above

years after returning back to their own universe the Protoss, Terrans & their ancestors live with each other in peach. Lelouch is meeting with Artanis for peace talks when a Xel'naga device is activated that sends them to another universe where the Galactic republic & Sith empire are at war. What changes would they make?

* * *

><p>Section 7<p>

Code Geass / Metal Gear / Mass Effect

after his death lelouch was thrown away from his world & into another. He discovered that he is immortal & lived through the centuries across many wars. After WW1 he becomes a secret founder to the Philosophers & a member of the Wisemen's committee where he was good friends with the main leader. He was also the god father of the leader's daughter who he came too see as his own. However after the original founders died & the Philosophers became fought each other for the Philosopher's Legacy he had too hide himself for years it was in WWII that he finally reunited with her, who now called herself The Joy & later The Boss. When she died because of the Philosophers he did not blame snake but his hatred for the Philosophers grew. He helped Zero in finding the Philosopher's Legacy but only if he destroys the Philosophers. Years later as Cipher grows he comes to regret his decision, seeing Zero has become just as corrupt as the Philosophers. He goes into hiding as snake now known as Big Boss fights agents The Patriots, and latter defeated by his own son Solid Snake. He watches as Snake becomes a legend just like his father but sees he is a better man then Big Boss was. He secretly helps him over his adventures, and when the Patriots were destroyed & snake dying years latter he decides to keep the peace for all those who died in making it possible. The peach only lasted for a century before humanity destroyed their civilization with war. When he made sure humanity survives lelouch decides to make his own civilization in space & took survivors who wanted to come with him. How would this change things?

Code Geass / Metal Gear / StarCraft

sequel to the 1st challenge

with the reapers dealt with shepherd makes sure the peace lasts across the galaxy. When an unknown object is found his ship & crew get sent to another universe that is in the middle of a war.

Code Geass / Metal Gear / Star Wars

sequel to the challenge above

after the Normandy returns back home years latter another adventure happens. When a wormhole is found a team is sent through to explore it with lelouch on it. Something goes wrong where they are stranded in another universe. They try to find a way home & try to survive when a galaxy is at war with it self.


	53. Red Faction

**AN: I am surprised that there's not that many Red Faction crossover story's, especially not any with Mass Effect, Halo & many other. If anyone is interested do some.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass or Code Geass / Red Faction

in a prison called Vorkuta a young boy is sent there where he & others are forced to do labour work. It was there he met an old army soldier Viktor Reznov where they became close & made other friends. The prison warden called Dr. Axel Capek did secret experiments on them that used Nanotechnology, in order to create super soldiers & take over the world. As more of their fellow inmates died Reznov planed a rebellion where he & Capek died, and all Vorkuta staff & prisoners died. No one new that 1 person survived & that this person would cause an uproar years latter.

M Rated

* * *

><p>Section 2<p>

Code Geass / Red Faction / Mass Effect

We know the Prothean's studied the races they watched but not know they also did test as well. 1 subject a human was experimented with nanites so to expand a person's lifespan with it being a success. When the reapers came the researches left with all their data about the test being left behind. The subject called lelouch used his immortality to travel the world. He did grate & terrible things where he was called a saint & devil. As centuries go by however he starts to feel lonely & depressed. He discovers an abandoned prothean research base in a cave that was near a town. He learns how he got his immortality & manges to learn how to make others like him. His first subject was a young women whose life he saved, with it being a success. However she despised lelouch for making her immortal agents her will. Over the years the girl now calling herself C.C. Let goes of her hatred & they became close. He also manages to make other immortals over the centuries& kept their existence a secret. When space travel is possible buy the 21st century he decides to make his own civilization where they make years of advance technology. It would be years latter until they meet the alliance. What difference would they make?

* * *

><p>Section 3<p>

Code Geass / Red Faction / Halo

10.000 years ago a human was infected with alien technology that made him immortal. The human went by many names but by the 21st century he decided to call himself lelouch. Having become tired with the many wars he decides to make his own civilization on another world & call themselves the Galactic Terran Alliance (GTA). It was on their new home world that they encountered 2 hostile races called the Locust & Lambent where they barely won the war. A century later they encounter the Parliamentary Vasudan Empire (PVE). Despite being neutral with each other war breaks out after a misunderstanding. It last for 15 years but when a race called the Shivans attacks both sides they decides to make the Terran–Vasudan alliance in order to survive. When they won the Galactic Terran–Vasudan Alliance (GTVA)—a single entity formed to cement the alliance between the Terran and Vasudan races after the war is born. With each others help they make centuries of advancements, what happens when they meet the UNSC?

The technology the Terran use are from Red Faction, Section 8 & FreeSpace 2

* * *

><p>Section 4<p>

Code Geass / Red Faction / Mass Effect

what if after the Prothean's died humanity learned how to become a space faring race sooner then they suspected. They called themselves the Galactic Terran Alliance where they met another race called the Parliamentary Vasudan Empire where they stayed out of each others way. When they are both attacked by a race called the Shivans they join forces & use technology from an extinct race called the Ancients to win the war. However it comes at a cost the Vasudan home world is destroyed & the Terran home world was dammed where it went through another ice age. With their noting left they decide to find another home world together. What happens when centuries latter they meet the alliance.

* * *

><p>Section 5<p>

Code Geass or Code Geass / Red Faction

what if lelouch was found by a man called Axel Capek & was raised by him. How different would things be if this happened?

M rated


	54. Assassination Classroom

**AN: too those that don't know the manga of Assassination Classroom has reached its conclusion. Also I have Decided to update these 3 chapters as an apology for not updating any thing for these few months.**

**I have decided to not put Horizontal lines between story ideas any more since that would make it to long in updating them. **

**Also check my Code Geass Chapter I have added new Challenges. They are called sections 31, 32 & 33.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Assassination Classroom

what if after his death lelouch found himself reborn in another world. He decides not too waste his new life & makes friends with a boy called Nagisa Shiota. When he enrols in Kunugigaoka Junior High School he decides to go into Class 3-E having gotten tired of how the rest of the students act. Things are boring there until they are assigned to kill a weird octopus creature from destroying the world.

Section 2

Code Geass / Assassination Classroom

what if during the invasion lelouch was sent to another world, where he becomes a hitman and years latter he got a job in training students to kill an annoying but powerful target. Years latter he comes back to his world. What different would this make?

Section 3

Code Geass / Assassination Classroom

what if lelouch was given a second chance by the collective. He was born in another world where he was raised as an assassin. 1 of his teachers was Lovro Brovski & surpassed him. He becomes 1 of the best across the world. 1 day he was contacted by Karasuma for his help in a job which he accepts. He finds out he has to help teach students to become assassins in order for them to kill their teacher, who is a yellow octopus!

Code Geass / To Love-Ru

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

when he finally died of old age lelouch thought he is finally over with his second chance at life but it wasn't. He was reborn in another version of earth where he was adopted by a father who he learned was an alien assassin & he followed in his food steps when his adoptive father died he decides to follow his last wish & decides to quit being assassin, and becomes a regular teenager. He enrols in a school & thought he left his assassin life behind. However things get strange when he gets involved with an alien princess?

Code Geass / Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Sequel to the challenge above

lelouch was not surprised that he was born again in another world & suspects the collective keeps bringing him to life for some unknown purpose. What happens if he was born in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world!

Code Geass / High school DxD

Sequel to the challenge above

what if lelouch was sent to the High school DxD world? how would his skills compete with the supernatural factions?

Code Geass / Fairy Tail

Sequel to the challenge above

after saving the world & becoming a powerful being lelouch gets bored & accidentally opens a portal to another world. His powers have weakened do too travailing through universes, and he learns this universe has magic. He decides to stay & sees what this world has to offer.

Section 4

Code Geass / Assassination Classroom

what if Class-E had more then 1 teacher Korosensei was one, the other was a man only a few years older then them called lelouch. What difference would this make?


	55. Shokugeki no Soma

Section 1

Code Geass / Shokugeki no Soma

what if lelouch was reborn without his memories & became the adoptive son Jōichirō Yukihira? When he follows Jōichirō foot steps. He goes to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. What changes would this make?

Section 2

Code Geass / Shokugeki no Soma

what if lelouch was sent to another world & was adopted by Jōichirō, and became Sōma's older brother. When he decides to become a chief he goes to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. A years latter Sōma comes. How would this change this change things.

Rated M

Code Geass / High school DxD

Sequel to the 1st challenge in this section

what if lelouch was reborn again where he learns about the supernatural world. When he goes to a certain high school in Japan things become interesting.

Code Geass / One Piece

Sequel to the challenge above

when he comes into another world lelouch decides to explore this where he sees & does many things. His life changes when he meets a boy called Luffy asks him to join his crew.

Code Geass / Fairy Tail

Sequel to the challenge above

when lelouch is born into a world of magic he becomes a powerful mage where he goes around the world. It was during his travels that he met a guild called Fairy tail that changed his life.

Code Geass / Toriko

Sequel to the challenge above

being born again did not surprise lelouch but the world he was born into did. When he learned about this new world he saw how strange it was compared to all the other worlds he has been too, especially with how food is treated here. He decides to become a chief since he has the skills for it. Over the years he become one of the best in the world. His life change when he meets Toriko!


	56. Gamble Fish

**AN: I am surprised that no one has made any Gamble Fish stores yet. I recommend to read the manga, it is very good.**

**Also even thou these chapters don't have that many ideas I will try to add more in the future. So I hope U enjoy them.**

* * *

><p>Section 1<p>

Code Geass / Gamble Fish

what if Tomu Shirasagi was reborn as lelouch! what difference would this make?

Section 2

Code Geass / Gamble Fish

what if lelouch was reborn where he was raised by his mother on an island where he learned every gambling game in the world. When his father goes missing he decides to go find him at Shishidō Academy, what difference would this make?

Section 3

Code Geass / Gamble Fish

what if lelouch was not born in the royal family? Instead he was the son of a Japanese & French couple. His father was the leader of the Shirasagi clan where lelouch was the heir. He knew each member of the houses of Kyoto. When Britannia conquered Japan he went into hiding & makes plans in liberating his people. What difference would this make

M rated

Section 4

Code Geass / Gamble Fish

what if lelouch was reborn as Tomu Shirasagi adoptive brother? When Tomu goes to Shishidō Academy lelouch goes as well too look after him.

Rated M

Section 5

Code Geass / Gamble Fish

being reborn lelouch decides to make a living in gambling & becomes very good at it. When he saw Reiji Abidani match agents Jasmine Night, and how her father abandond her they became lovers. When lelouch met Tomu Shirasagi & saw his potential he decided to become his teacher in gambling. What difference would he make?

Rated M


End file.
